A Lost Love
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: Broken pieces of my heart, Cut my skin and make me bleed, My love is torn apart, And it's all your own heinous deed. Then how do you ask me to love you? When that love is gone leaving only deceit, How can I, when the love is gone, The love is lost, And so am I in it... AU. All human Elejah fic. An epic saga of love, betrayal, loss, pain and heartbreak...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so a new fic. I know I have couple of pending fics but I had to share this with you guys. This was one of the first attempts I made to write elejah fanfiction. This one is heavily influenced by a harlequin novel of my grand-mere I read while hiding in the attic. I have forgotten the name but I do remember I liked the angst and drama of the story. So I wrote this piece down the same night. It has been in the hard drive of my computer for a very long time. So when I found it again hidden in one of my folders, I thought it was time I shared this with you.**

**It won't be long than ten or eleven chapters and I promise to update my other stories soon.**

**Pinky swear.**

**So I don't own Vampire Diaries, I don't own characters of this story; I don't own the story itself. No infringement is intended. I am just sharing this for your reading pleasure. **

**Enough of my rambling, forward with the story…..**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

My lover's gone  
his boots no longer by my door  
he left at dawn  
and as I slept I felt him go  
Returns no more  
I will not watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
no earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
bring him home again

My lover's gone  
I know that kiss will be my last  
no more his song  
the tune upon his lips has passed

I sing alone  
while I watch the ocean  
My lover's gone

-My Lover's Gone by Dido

* * *

Destiny was a tough mistress, fate a cruel heartless bitch. Elena Mikaelson drew the conclusion as she stared steadfastly at the long timber box being loaded on board of the small jet in front of her, all that remained of her five years of marriage, the broken and twisted body of her husband Kol being flown from America back to the Mikaelson estate for burial in the family plot.

'Elena.'

She didn't want to turn to the owner of that rich baritone voice, didn't want him here at all, intruding in a moment that belonged completely to Kol and herself.

'For God's sake, Elena!'

She wanted to shout at him, she wanted to ask what the hell he was doing here. He had no right, no right to tread on the broken pieces of her happiness. She was holding herself with great difficulty. The memories of her loving husband were the only things that stopped her from giving herself completely to hysteria.

She finally turned as the doors closed on Kol's coffin, numbly facing the man who was responsible for dealing with the authorities to take the body of his younger brother to his native England. She had known he was in the country since they had found Kol's body, had known he was somewhere using that indomitable Mikaelson power to achieve what he desired, which in this case was the lifeless body of his brother.

Elijah Mikaelson. He hadn't changed at all in the last three years, lean and muscular despite being very close to his fortieth birthday, his burnished brunette hair styled just over his ears and down to his collar in a way designed to look casual, that very casualness indicative of its expensive cut. His arrogantly harsh face was lean, his eyes the color of darkest chocolate, his nose long and straight, his unsmiling mouth a forbidding line as ever. The tailored, dark three-piece suit and cream silk shirt pronounced him for exactly what he was, a successful businessman, and the epitome of sophistication.

She felt the first stirrings of shortfall she had felt in a very long time. He did that or rather his close proximity did that. Made her slow and incoherent, made her a fool she had been six years ago.

But none of her fears, her insecurities or her pain showed as she and Elijah faced each other across the tarmac, the black dress adding height and slenderness to the already slim body. The soft brown of her hair was pulled in a pony leaving her face bare, the dark brown depths of her eyes unadorned by anything but naturally long black lashes. Her beautiful mouth was unsmiling and she looked as if she hadn't smiled for months and indeed she hadn't.

And she didn't smile now, her gaze firm on that domineering face. 'Elijah,' she greeted coldly.

'Elena, you look—-'

'Like hell,' she drawled mockingly. She looked exactly what she was, a recently widowed woman.

Elijah looked annoyed, but the emotion was quickly controlled and masked. 'As usual, your presumption of what I was about to say was incorrect,' he bit out ruthlessly.

'Really?' she scoffed, turning to walk up the steps that led to the luxurious interior of the waiting jet, knowing the crew were merely waiting for them to come aboard before they obtained clearance to take off.

'You've changed, Elena.'

She stiffened in surprise. She hadn't thought he would answer. They never had anything to talk about. She didn't had anything she wanted to tell Elijah Mikaelson except for her curt answer.

'I'm twenty-four now, Elijah, not eighteen,' she answered dryly taking her comfortable seat in the lounge area.

Dark eyes flashed as Elijah angrily sensed her derision. 'I didn't just mean physically,' he rasped as the hostess April disappeared into the galley.

'I grew up, Elijah, if that's what you mean,' she drawled facetiously, turning to look out of the window as the small jet began to taxi towards the runway. 'Katerina isn't with you?' She arched perfectly curved brows at him, her slender hands, adorned only by her thin gold wedding band, folded neatly on top of her fastened seat-belt.

He stiffened. 'No, Katerina isn't with me,' he bit out.

'I just thought she is the family lawyer. . .'

'One of them,'

'And your wife,'

'Yes,' he acknowledged abruptly. 'But I'd really rather not discuss her right now.'

Doe eyes sharpened to black. 'As you wish,' she nodded distantly. 'You came alone, then?'

"There was no reason for anyone to accompany me. Our lawyer in Los Angeles was able to deal with anything that had to be done.'

'Of course, Damon Salvatore,' she had closely worked with the American lawyer since Kol's disappearance.

'He did a magnificent job,' Elijah was curt, his mouth grim.

'Yes,' she acknowledged and braced herself as the plane left the runway.

'You still don't like flying?'

'I hate it,' she answered, concealing her shaking hands and the loud din of her fast beating heart.

'Perhaps it would have been better if you had remained in Los Angeles—'

'And not come to England?' Her eyes heated up in anger. 'Kol may have been your brother, Elijah,' she said icily, 'but he was my husband, and I want to be there when you put him in the ground!'

He winced. 'The last two months of waiting have been a strain for you,' he bit out. 'This journey can only be causing you more pain.'

He didn't even know what the word pain entailed. He didn't know what it felt to wait on the hope that your husband might have survived the crash of his plane in the freak thunderstorm. He didn't know how painful it was to live on the hope of someday and how agonizing it was to accept that someday had changed to never. He didn't know how it felt when they called you to identify the broken body of your husband, so that you could confirm that fate had taken one person who cherished you beyond his life.

'I can cope,'

'Elena you can cry,' he said as he noted the shaking of her body. But there was something building in her, something that she had kept suppressed from past three months.

He came down on his haunches beside her, her hands looking pale and delicate as he took them into his warm, much larger ones, 'You aren't supposed to do that,' she said dully.

'Are you going to faint?' he asked briskly.

'No!' she denied and in next moment her eyes rolled and she had blacked out.

* * *

She groaned, turning over to bury her face in the pillow as she lay on the double bed in the converted bedroom off the lounge area, Elijah standing with his back towards her, staring out of the small window as they flew above the blanket of fluffy-white clouds.

Damn she had never wanted to show weakness before this man but here she was recovering in a comfortable bed after blacking out where she was sure he had brought her, carried her in his arms. It was true she had kept everything inside her after Kol's disappearance till the news of his death and it seemed the confines of her heart were bursting slowly, unable to contain what had been a very traumatic experience.

He turned around as she was trying to salvage her pony, somehow aware of her return to consciousness.

Elena could have no idea how defenseless she looked; she would have been distraught if she had known, and Elijah was aware of that. She had grown up in the last six years, had grown more beautiful too, and he had to clench his hands at his sides to stop himself from reaching out for what had once so nearly been his. She had been his brother's wife since then, he hadn't seen her for three years, and yet he only had to think of her to ache with an unrequited desire, knew that he ached with that desire even now.

He could still remember the first time he had seen her, her long hair untamed, honey colored eyes alight with laughter as she giggled with some of the other typists before silence fell over the room as they realized the head of the company had walked in to their office with one of the directors. The other girls had quickly looked away and got on with their work, but those brown eyes had remained on him curiously. Such open interest from one so young hadn't been something he had experienced before. God, he had already been thirty-three then, past the age of instant attraction, especially with such a child. Or so he had thought. . .

'I'm sorry; I've disliked flying even more since it was the way Kol died.' Her voice was soft ambrosia his ears had yearned.

Elijah could feel the agony of jealousy over his young brother rip through him, hadn't known a day go by without feeling that same jealousy since Kol had announced his intention of making Elena his wife. Kol may be dead now, but Elijah still couldn't forgive his young brother for marrying the girl he—the girl he had wanted, damn it!

And he still wanted her with everything that was inside him, with everything he was or ever had been.

He looked as cold as he had looked the day when he had broken her heart and torn her soul. There wasn't a single evidence of feelings on his face. He was still the cold hearted bastard he had ever been, no surprises there. It was a pity he and Katerina couldn't make more of a success of their eleven-year marriage, there was no doubt they made the perfect couple!

'I should have thought of that,' he murmured abruptly. 'This just seemed the quickest way. . .'

'And after waiting all this time I'm sure you just wanted to get Kol home so that you can bury him!'

'Elena!' Elijah rasped.

'Sorry, But you and Kol were never close, I just assumed. . .' She shrugged dismissively.

'Too damned much,' he scowled darkly. 'The whole family has been deeply shocked by Kol's death.'

The 'whole family' consisted of two more brothers, Klaus and Finn, born between Elijah and Kol, their only sister Rebekah, Elijah's wife Katerina, and all of them looking up to, and ultimately guided by, Elijah. He was the unchallenged head of the Mikaelson Empire, each member of the family working for that empire. Even Kol, despite his differences with Elijah, had run the American office, that distance between the two brothers allowing a certain respite from the bitter arguments they used to have when Elena and Kol lived with the rest of the family in the mansion the Mikaelson siblings called home.

'I'm sure they have,' she said dryly. 'Do you have the funeral arranged?'

'I called Klaus yesterday and asked him to make the necessary arrangements,' His mouth tightened with irritation.

She nodded, as if she had never doubted he would have everything under control. There was only one thing he had never been able to control, and that had been his anger towards her. He had never been able to forgive her for marrying his younger brother and so becoming one of his prestigious family. No doubt, now that Kol had finally been pronounced dead instead of merely missing, Elijah would see that she ceased being recognized as a member of his family. Only she didn't intend letting him do that to her, had no intention of bowing gracefully out of their lives.

'And Finn and Rebekah, how are they?' she enquired coolly.

'We aren't here to exchange social pleasantries, Elena,'

'I'm well aware of the reason we're both here, Elijah, And if you would rather we spent the next nine hours in silence then I can assure you I'm more than agreeable.' she rasped bitterly.

'I'm sure you are, but it's been three years since we saw each other, do you really have nothing better to talk about than Finn, Klaus and Rebekah?' he said with barely controlled violence.

'So shall we talk about the weather?' she scorned.

'Hell, Elena, can't we even be polite to each other now?' Brown eyes became black.

'Were we ever?' she derided.

'Once,' his gaze was intense.

If he expected to disarm her he was disappointed. 'That was such a long time ago, Elijah,' she was indifferent.

'And you've forgotten it?' he scowled. 'All of it?'

'Of course not, didn't you ever read page one hundred and seventy-five of 'The rake I loved'?

'You put me in one of your damned books?' Elijah demanded incredulously.

'You didn't read it?' she reprimanded, moving towards the chair she had been sitting in before fainting. He glowered as she smiled her thanks at April for replenishing her glass of iced tea. 'You really should have done, Elijah.' She turned to mock him.

'So it would seem,' he bit out, glaring at the stewardess as she hovered in the room with them. 'Don't you have a meal to prepare? Or something?' he added darkly.

'Err—no. I mean, yes—sir.' April looked taken aback, she had worked for the Mikaelsons for the last seven years, and not once before had Elijah lost his temper with her in this way. Of course, this was a sad occasion for the family, and everyone had always known of the friction that existed between Elijah and Kol's wife, Elena. 'Excuse me.' She made a hasty retreat to the galley, closing the door behind her.

His eyes followed Elena's every movement as she crossed her legs.

'Do you remember the days when you made mockery of your promises to me Elijah?'

'I remember a lot of things that happened between us in the past—'

'Strangely, I don't,' She cut in firmly. 'You really should have read The Rake I Loved, Elijah; I was sure you would have recognized yourself. Kol felt sure you would want to sue me!'

'Could I have done?' he asked.

'I doubt it,' she dismissed coolly. 'Of course the man's name was Elias Defrisser, and he did have dark hair and brown eyes too, was about the same age—'

'And was he a despoiler of young women too?' he asked harshly.

'No. But he was married!'

'Elena-'

'You never did tell me how Klaus is,' she interrupted his outburst.

'He's well,' he dismissed curtly. 'But we were talking about one of your books—'

'Amazing, isn't it, at twenty-two I suddenly discovered I had a talent for writing.' She still found the fact that she was a best-selling author awe-inspiring.

'And making money,' he put in.

She looked at him unemotionally. "That too, although it isn't as much as it might seem. But I must admit I like to look on people's faces when they realize I'm Elena Gilbert, the author of those historical sizzlers. I hope you're duly grateful about the fact that I didn't drag the Mikaelson name into my disreputable career,' she continued scornfully. 'Kol assured me Mikael would have turned in his grave!'

'Considering the fact that my father married my mother because I was on the way, it seems a bit farfetched,' Elijah drawled. 'What happened on page one hundred and seventy-five in the book, Elena?'

She had known he wouldn't be sidetracked by the variations in the conversation. 'I'll get you a copy'.

'I'd rather you told me now,' he insisted.

She shook her head firmly. 'I never discuss my work with anyone.'

'But if I feature in one of your books—'

'I didn't say that you did,' she contradicted coldly. 'Page one hundred and seventy-five is a very explicit sex scene—and we once had a lot of those,' she added hardly.

'You were married to Kol; couldn't you have used your—times, with him?' he was furious; she could see it in his eyes.

'I said it was a sex scene, Elijah, not a love scene, now, if you wouldn't mind,' she stood up, 'I think I should like to go into the bedroom and rest for a while.'

'Elena . . .!' His hand snaked out and captured her wrist as she would have walked past him.

She looked at him unemotionally. 'Please, don't cause a scene, Elijah.'

'And if I do?' he challenged.

'You remember my temper?' she said calmly.

The hand that wasn't holding her wrist moved up to the scar on his right temple. 'Vividly,' he drawled dryly.

'I can see that you do,' she said with satisfaction after she saw the scar. 'Well, I may appear calm and collected to you,' she spoke pleasantly, 'but if you don't release me there are one or two things in here that I could use to dent that head of yours.'

He looked at her suspiciously, and then with grudging respect as he saw she was in earnest, slowly released her arm. 'You little firecracker,' he murmured in fascination.

She didn't show any emotion for the name he had once called her at more intimate moments in their past relationship. 'Kol preferred to think of me as fiery.' She felt an inner satisfaction as his mouth tightened at the mention of her intimacy with his brother. 'I prefer to think of it as an aversion to being pushed around.' Shay stepped back from him. 'I won't be requiring any dinner,' she informed him coolly. 'Perhaps you could have April wake me when we get to England?'

Brown eyes narrowed. 'You intend sleeping for the next eight hours?'

'Why not?' She shrugged.

'I thought we could talk, become reacquainted,' he grated.

'Reacquainted, Elijah? Were we ever acquainted?' Her smile was one of genuine amusement.

'We were lovers, damn it!' His mouth tightened at her mockery.

'Is that what you would call it?' she sneered. 'After being married to, and in love with, Kol, I have a much different name for what we once were. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't wish to be disturbed.' She walked past him into the bedroom, closing the door on his rage at being dismissed so autocratically, knowing he wouldn't disturb her, that he was too angry to follow her.

* * *

Now that she was alone, away from those all-seeing tawny eyes, she didn't have to keep up the pretense any more, tears slipped down her eyes and yet no sound escaped.

Oh Kol, she cried silently, why aren't you here to take care of me, to love me! Twenty-eight was too young to die, especially when he had so much to live for.

She knew her husband would have enjoyed this verbal sparring with Elijah, he had reveled in their animosity, the clash of characters between the two brothers only becoming so heatedly intense after she and Kol were married. They were all aware of that, the relationship between herself and Elijah no secret from the rest of the family. Kol had never been angry about her and Elijah, only angry for her. Especially after reading The Rake I Loved.

_She had written the manuscript during the days once Kol had gone to work, hadn't told him about it, embarrassed at her own imagination, only allowing him to read it after it was completed. She had known the exact moment he reached page one hundred and seventy-five, she had watched him anxiously, her breathing becoming constricted at how still he had suddenly become._

_He was sitting cross-legged on their bed, the manuscript spread out in front of him, looking up at her with pained eyes. 'Elias Defrisser—'_

_'I'll change it.' She ran to him, stricken. 'I won't send it to a publisher. It's only rubbish, anyway,' she dismissed. 'It was just something for me to do while you were—'_

_'It isn't rubbish, you will send it to a publisher, and you won't change a thing,' Kol told her intensely, his laughing blue eyes unusually serious. He cupped her face in his hands. "That was what it was like between you and Elijah?'_

_'Elijah? I don't—'_

_'Darling, we've never lied to each other,' he encouraged gently. 'What we have together is—fantastic. What you had with Elijah, if Defrisser is him— and I believe he is—was something else entirely. It was primitive, savage—'_

_'Yes, it was both of those things,' she acknowledged bitterly. 'We seemed to bring out those qualities in each other. But it was also destructive.'_

_'It's all right, darling,' Kol took her in his arms, holding her trembling body close against his arms, beginning to kiss her, the manuscript, and Elias Defrisser, or Elijah—the two had become confused in her mind by this time!—were forgotten in the heat of their passionate exchange._

_But the next day Kol had parceled up the manuscript and sent it to a reputable publisher, and now the heated historical romances of Elena Gilbert were almost history themselves._

Just as her relationship with Elijah was also history, a painful part of her history she had tried to put behind her.

* * *

Damn it, what was she doing in there! Elijah shook with the rage of being instructed what to do. No one had ever, ever, spoken to him that way before! And all it had achieved was to make him want her more than ever.

More than anything he was curious about page one hundred and seventy-five of her book. Was Elias Defrisser the hero of her book or the villain? Knowing how Elena felt about him, Defrisser was the blackest villain there had ever been!

God, she had grown incredibly beautiful the last three years, he could feel his thighs tightening just at the thought of her. Had she undressed now that she was alone in the bedroom, was she naked even now, lying between those sheets, moving sensuously in her sleep as she always used to?

He had been haunted by those sounds she used to make as she slept, had woken up in a sweat more than once after imagining her there beside him, only to know the agonizing disappointment of pent up desire when he found he was once again alone, that Elena now shared his brother Kol's bed, giving him all the passion she had once so freely given him.

He had never forgotten the look on Kol's face when he had first been introduced to Elena; his younger brother had looked as if he had won the lottery, with Elena being the prize. To her credit she hadn't looked at Kol the same way for several months, but finally it had come. He could still feel the pain in his gut at knowing she was no longer his.

'Elijah?'

'What is it, April?' He turned sharply, scowling.

'I wondered if there were anything I could do for you?' She smiled engagingly.

He remembered other times he had received completely different offers from this beautiful woman, occasions when he hadn't been averse to her providing him with the physical relief he needed, even on the bed in the adjoining room once. 'A whisky,' he requested harshly, ignoring how hurt she looked at his coldness. 'And just keep them coming until we land.' He was going to need to be numb from the feet up to cope with knowing Elena was only feet away from him after imagining every woman in his bed was her for the last five years.

'And Mrs. Mikaelson, can I get her anything?' April recovered quickly from his snub.

'Nothing,' he bit out, staring broodingly at the closed door to the bedroom.

He was still staring broodingly at the door, Elena on the other side of it, when they touched down at Heathrow Airport hours later.

* * *

He had been drinking. She had known it the moment she came out of the bedroom to join him to leave the plane. Elijah wasn't offensive, didn't look or act drunk, but she knew he was one of those people who became more controlled after consuming alcohol, the dark eyes narrowed, his mouth a compressed line of tension.

She spared him only a brief glance. She had known she wouldn't really be able to sleep, hadn't slept without medical help since Kol disappeared, but the thought of spending all that time alone with Elijah was abhorrent to her. But as she lay on the bed she had almost been able to feel his eyes burning her flesh through the closed door, and she clung to the sanctuary of the bedroom, preferring to save her energy—and emotional strength—for the ordeal of returning to Mikaelson House.

'We can leave now, if you're ready.' Elijah glared at her.

She turned to look at him, knowing by the scowl on his face that he disliked this shield she had erected in front of her emotions. The time when she gave a damn what Elijah liked or disliked was long gone!

She gave a haughty inclination of her head, as coolly composed as when they had faced each other in Los Angeles all those hours ago, ignoring the hand he put out to guide her down the steps to the waiting airport cars, one for them, the other for the coffin containing Kol's lifeless body.

She waited as Elijah dealt with officials pasting a mask of no feelings or emotions on her face and yet her eyes whispered her painful secrets.

'Could we hurry this up, please?' Elijah suddenly pressed as the man continued to linger over checking their passports. 'As I'm sure you can imagine, my sister-in-law is under severe strain.'

The man glanced sympathetically at Elena, receiving a wan smile in return, miraculously seeming to find no further delay with their documents.

Once out in the general flow of people at the airport, Elena felt her panic rising, flinching from the cameras as they clicked practically in her face as each newspaper representative tried to get the best picture of Kol Mikaelson's widow, questions coming at them from all directions.

'Mr. Mikaelson—'

The limousine came to stand before them as chauffer got out opening the doors, his face apologetic.

'I'm sorry about this, Mr. Mikaelson.' The man preceded them. 'But there's been a bomb scare, and the police are—'

'Yes, yes,' he dismissed tersely, still running the gauntlet of the press. 'Let's just get out of here.'

"Thank you, Mason.' Elena smiled at the man as he opened the back door for her, sliding inside and across the seat as Elijah climbed in next to her, cameras still clicking, the questions still coming until Mason firmly closed the door, enclosing them in cool, silent peace.

'I'd like to know how they found out when we were arriving,' Elijah scowled heavily.

'Does it matter?' she sighed, the incident just another horror in the nightmare her life had become since Kol's crash.

'Yes, it—No,' Elijah amended with controlled violence. 'No,' he sighed heavily. 'I don't suppose it does.'

Elena didn't even question the way Elijah had stepped down from his undoubted anger at their arrangements being known by the press, shut him out of her mind completely as they began the drive to the house, grateful for the self-discipline she had learnt from her writing, needing mental as well as physical control to maintain the daily schedule of work she set for herself in order to meet her deadlines. It would have been so easy to have sat back and lived on Kol's wealth, to have treated her writing as a mere hobby to keep herself amused. But she hadn't wanted that, had made it into a career. She felt had.

God, why was she wandering in this way! They would be at Mikaelson Manor soon, the scene of her greatest happiness, greatest humiliation, and finally her greatest pain.

It was a huge house, big enough for several families to live in comfortably, but she still didn't know how she had managed to live there for two years after her marriage to Kol, didn't know how she was going to visit there now. Because visiting was all she intended doing. She couldn't stay on there, not even if Elijah asked her to do so. And she knew that he was going to ask her to do just that, that it probably wouldn't even be a request but an order. It was one she would enjoy disobeying!

The limo came to a halt and she looked from her window to the sprawling estate that housed the famous Mikaelson family, the house that had never been home….

* * *

**So folks what do you think about the first chapter? I enjoyed writing it at that time and I hope you do too. Let me know your thoughts on this or any subject you feel like as matter of fact. I will update in couple of days, till then read and review guys. And yes i almost forgot to tell you guys, if you guys wanna see the pic of dress Elena wore in this chapter or Mikaelson manor, the link is on my profile or you can visit my face book or twitter page, the link is on my profile. By the way did you guys see official 50 Shades of Grey trailer? What do ya think about it? **

** Have a good day.  
**

**Love ya all**

**-Eos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here. Thank you guys for reading reviewing, following, favoriting, scrolling through this story. This one is for Gran, thank you for keeping horde of Harlequin books in your attic. They make an amazing pastime away from Cousin Samantha's Abstinence speeches.**

**I don't own Vampire diaries, I don't own the story. I am just sharing it with you for your reading pleasure. No infringement intended. So, read away….**

* * *

Chapter two

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

* * *

- Memory by Sugarcult

'For the sake of heavens, Nicklaus!'

'What have you been doing to yourself?' Elena looked suspiciously at the sling supporting his immobile arm.

Her discomfort on facing the inhabitants of Mikaelson Manor was forgotten in her concern for Nicklaus. His wheelchair had moved silently across the hall carpet as he came to meet them in the entrance hall, she was shocked to see how pale he was, almost as white as the bandage on his arm beneath the sling.

Nicklaus Mikaelson had been in a wheelchair when she had first been introduced to him six years before, an explanation for his incapacity never offered by any of his family, although she had heard in office that Nicklaus had been injured in a skiing accident at the age of nineteen, his legs severely damaged, and had been in a wheelchair ever since.

She had learned on the very first meeting with this enigmatic man that his inability to walk in no way deterred people from his sometimes charismatic and sometimes sardonic presence. He could cut you from a glance, bring smile on your face with a word, make you cry with his single sentence. He was a man hardened by society, made skeptical by what travesties life had offered him.

'Can't you think of a better greeting than that after all this time, Fae?' he drawled ironically, pain making his once boyishly handsome face into stark cold masculine beauty.

Fae. The name three younger Mikaelson men had come up with in the span of a whole afternoon. Elijah had hated it but she had loved listening to the sound when they said it. It felt as if they were family. It had been long time since she had heard this particular endearment, exactly the span of months Kol had gone missing.

'Nik.' She bent and kissed him warmly on one rigidly hard cheek.

He managed a tight-lipped smile. 'You always were an affectionate little thing,' he muttered. 'Too affectionate on occasion.' He shot a sly glance at the stone-faced Elijah.

She had forgotten Klaus's cryptic, sometimes cruel, sense of humor, holding back her own smile with effort; nothing had changed where he was concerned and she felt surprisingly glad at that discovery.

Nicklaus turned fully to his older brother. 'The two of you came back alone?'

She turned in time to see Elijah's warning look, instantly feeling a ripple of trepidation. He was displeased with his brother for asking the question, and she had a feeling she was the reason for his annoyance with Nik.

'Yes,' he replied tersely, dismissively. 'What happened to your arm, Nicklaus?'

The younger man shrugged. "The controls of this stupid machine went haywire for a while and I hit the ground,' he told them with self-derision. 'It's nothing serious, just a sprain.'

'You didn't mention it when I called yesterday,' Elijah scowled.

'I said it's only a sprain,' Nicklaus bit out tautly. 'I'm in a wheelchair, Elijah, not senile! I don't need you fussing over me like an old woman every time I accidently cut myself shaving!' He looked at the older man challengingly.

They stared at each other unwaveringly, willing the other to back down. She wasn't sure who would have won it because she knew Elijah was dominant but Nicklaus had his pride on line this time.

'Could I have a cup of tea, do you think? I'm feeling a little weary.' Her eyes hardened as she looked at Elijah. 'I think you might be better having coffee, a whole pot of it!' she added before strolling through to what she knew was the main family lounge, the colors on the wall different than last time when she was here.

'Been drinking, has he?' Nik was still chuckling as he followed her into her room.

'Just a little.'

'You always did have a strange effect on my big brother.' He grinned as he stated the fact, for he considered it an undeniable fact.

'I don't care to be discussed as if I weren't present.' Elijah strode across the room to pour himself a glass of whisky from the cut-glass decanter.

'Oh, we know you're here,' Klaus taunted. 'But what about Finn?'

Elijah's mouth compressed into a thin line as he turned and rang for the maid. 'He'll be back tomorrow,' he supplied abruptly, turning to the young woman who entered the room so that he could order Elena's tea.

Once again Elena had sensed Elijah's reluctance to discuss Finn in front of her. 'Is Finn away?' she probed softly.

Nik gave Elijah a censorious look. 'You haven't told her?'

'Obviously not,' he drawled. 'For God's sake, Nicklaus,' he scowled belligerently. 'It isn't the sort of thing you just blurt out in the middle of a flight that Elena was already finding such a strain!'

'Hell, Elijah, you've been in Los Angeles almost three weeks,' Nik criticized.

'During which Elena flatly refused to see me,' Elijah rasped harshly.

Elena felt no regret for that decision, had no desire to spend any more time in his company than she needed to. 'Where is Finn?' she asked tautly. 'Has he been hurt in some way? God, he isn't dead too . . . ?' She gasped as that horrific thought occurred to her.

'No, of course he isn't dead,' Elijah snapped. 'Your fertile imagination is running riot!'

"Then why won't you tell me where he is? Why all the secrecy?'

'Because he's in Los Angeles,' Elijah muttered.

'Los Angeles . . .? But—' she broke off as the cold calculating fact registered in her mind. Her nails dug in her palm to the point of sharp unbearable pain and she didn't care if the pressure broke her skin. That was the reality; she was so numb, dead inside that she didn't care about pain anymore. 'He's running the Los Angeles office, isn't he?' It was a statement, not a question; the deep brown of her eyes spewing hatred to degree that they had turned almost black.

'Elena-'

'Isn't he?' she directed the question at Elijah, ignoring Nik's attempt to reason with her. 'Answer me, damn you!'

Tawny eyes darkened furiously at her dictatorial tone. 'Yes, he is—'

'You bastard!' Her hand unclenched long enough to move up and slap him hard across one arrogant cheek, the white finger marks she left livid against his tanned flesh as he remained immobile after the attack.

'Elena!'

'You replaced Kol with him,' she accused, once again ignoring Klaus. 'One brother is dead, never mind, I have two more I can send in his place!' she said heatedly, bright spots of color in her otherwise pale cheeks.

'Elena-'

'Excuse me,' she at last acknowledged Nik's efforts to speak to her, 'I have to get out of here be fore I'm sick all over the rug!' She swallowed convulsively, breathing deeply in an effort to hold in the nausea. 'I take it I've been given the suite I once shared with Kol?' Her eyes flashed warningly at Klaus.

'It's always kept prepared in case you or Kol came home for a visit,' he frowned. 'But I thought this time you might prefer—'

'I prefer the suite I shared with Kol,' she told Klaus forcefully. 'It's one of the rare places in this house that holds no bad memories for me!' She hurried from the room, her head held high.

* * *

'Let her go,' Elijah told his brother as he would have followed her, his lips barely moving as he stood rigidly still, shifting suddenly, throwing the contents of the glass to the back of his throat before refilling it, welcoming the burning sensation as the alcohol hit his empty stomach.

'Haven't you had enough of that for one day?' Klaus watched him with the concern that was openly evident on his face.

'Not nearly enough.' Elijah grimly drank the second glass straight down too.

'Getting drunk isn't going to help the situation,' his brother spoke soothingly, his blue eyes troubled. 'And it's going to give you one hell of a headache in the morning!' he added derisively.

Elijah scowled. 'I'll worry about that then,' he bit out.

'Worry about it now, 'Lijah, and tell me what happened on the flight here; Elena was as taut as a violin string when she arrived.' Nik shook his head.

'Nothing happened.' Elijah achingly recalled the hours he had sat feet away from Elena, only a thin door separating them physically; mentally it might as well have still been the entire universe!

'Nothing?'

'No,' he established abruptly. 'We barely talked to each other.'

'Then why was she—like that?' Nicklaus looked puzzled.

'Doesn't she have the right?' Elijah groaned. 'I have sent Finn to Los Angeles to replace Kol—'

'What else could you do?' Klaus said impatiently. 'She is going to realize, once she calms down, that you had to send someone in his place to run the Los Angeles office.'

Elijah stared up the stairs Elena had so recently ascended, the scent of her elusive perfume still in the air. 'Someone, yes,' he acknowledged bitterly. 'But it didn't have to be another Mikaelson.'

'You make us sound like something contagious,' Klaus derided dryly.

'I think to Elena we are,' Elijah nodded, wondering if he would ever be able to shut out the agony of knowing Elena considered him to be the lowest creature on earth. It was there in her voice every time she spoke to him, in every glance she gave, and there was nothing, nothing, he could ever do to vindicate him self in her eyes. 'All except Kol, of course,' he acknowledged tightly.

Kol was dead, his own dear brother, although the twelve years' difference in their ages had meant they were never really as close as he and Nicklaus had always been. Still, Kol had been his brother, and the only thing he could think of right now was that Elena was no longer married.

He had to be sick, or drunk, or both. Probably both. He would never have admitted these feelings, even to himself, if his defense hadn't been down. A man was dead, a brother he had loved, and all he could think about was how good it had once been to make love to the woman who was now his widow!

'Elijah?'

His tormented gaze focused on Nicklaus. 'She's more beautiful than ever!' he rasped.

'Yes,' Klaus agreed softly.

His mouth twisted with self-derision. 'I'd hoped that she wouldn't be.'

'Fae was destined to be always beautiful,' Nicklaus remarked thoughtfully. 'She's like a goddess, the more she ages, more beauty she gains.' He grimaced at the description. 'Only Elena has ever been able to make me poetic like that; I wonder if we have any Irish in us.'

'She brings out uncharacteristic emotions in most men,' Elijah remarked with bitterness.

Klaus's expression was mocking as he arched dark blond brows. 'What emotions does she still bring out in you, big brother?'

'None of your damned business!' Elijah scowled, not willing to admit to anyone the torment of knowing Elena was so close to him once again. He found him self wanting to keep reaching out and touching her just to see if she were real or a figment of his tortured imagination. And then those chocolate eyes would rake over him contemptuously, and he would know it wasn't all a dream!

'I had a feeling it wouldn't be,' his brother drawled derisively.

Damn Nicklaus, he always had been able to see and guess too much. Being in a wheelchair might have physically incapacitated him but his other senses worked overtime. Klaus saw, and understood, too much!

'Isn't it time you told me exactly what happened to your arm?' prompted Elijah determinedly.

Now it was Klaus's turn to scowl, his humor fading completely. 'I don't need reminding of the embarrassing episode,' he snapped. 'One of the maids found me sprawled out in the study, and I had to suffer the humiliation of being dragged back into my chair by Hopkins! I'd really rather not talk about it right now.'

Elijah could understand his brother's feeling of helplessness at having their butler haul him back into his chair; Klaus had never accepted the restrictions of his incapacity well, had mastered everything for himself so that he never had to rely on other people. Elijah had no doubt that if it weren't for Klaus's injured wrist he would have managed to get himself back into the chair and wouldn't have mentioned the incident to anyone.

He walked to Klaus's side. 'Okay, we'll discuss the progress you've made on the Marshall contract this last week—then we'll talk about your fall.'

His younger brother glared at him. 'You're a deter mined bastard!'

Elijah grinned. 'I don't think there's anyone who would argue with that!'

* * *

The bastard, the lousy, unfeeling bastard!

The accusation resounded round and round in her head all the way up the wide spiral staircase and along the hallway to the suite she and Kol had shared for the first two years of their marriage. She stiffened as she entered, finding a young maid unpacking her suitcases for her; she had always taken care of the apartment herself in Los Angeles.

The young woman straightened, a pretty blonde with mischievous blue eyes, although she looked more than a little concerned at the moment. 'Are you all right, Mrs. Mikaelson?'

'I'm fine—err—?' She looked at the other woman enquiringly.

'Caroline,' she supplied absently. 'You look—ill,' the maid finished awkwardly.

'Could you possibly come back and do that later?' She ignored the query in the other woman's voice.

'Of course,' Caroline agreed instantly. 'Is there any thing I can get you before I go?' She still looked worried by how pale Elena was.

'I believe someone was getting me a pot of tea.' Elena managed steadily, wishing the other woman would just go—before she broke down.

Caroline nodded. 'I'll bring it up to you.'

Elena nodded her gratitude, afraid to trust her voice again, standing straight and proud until the other woman had left the room, her shoulders drooping dejectedly as soon as she was alone. Damn Elijah, damn him to the hell he belonged in! How dare he replace Kol as if he had been of no importance, and with Finn of all people? Not that she had anything against Finn, after Kol and Nik he was by far the most uncomplicated, and likeable, of the Mikaelson men. But by putting him in Kol's place he made Kol seem of no consequence, as if he had already been forgotten by the Mikaelson family.

He would never be forgotten by her—he had been loving, honest, and open, the two of them friends as well as lovers. In fact, they had been friends first. How dare Elijah do this to Kol's memory! 'Is it safe to come in?'

She spun round at the sound of that gentle voice, her stormy gaze locking with Klaus's mocking one. 'What do you think?' She muttered.

'I think a man, but particularly a Mikaelson, would have to be a fool to want to interrupt your privacy at this precise moment,' he drawled.

'And are you a fool?' she asked hardly.

'I think I must be.' Nik propelled himself into the room with his uninjured hand at the controls. 'Although perhaps the fact that I've brought your tea with me,' he indicated the tray balancing on his knees, 'will soften your heart towards me. I persuaded Caroline to let me bring it up to you,' he explained.

'Come in, by all means then.' She turned towards the dressing-table mirror, running her fingers through the feathered waves as it cascaded down past her shoulders. 'But don't expect a pot of tea to soften my attitude towards the Mikaelson men,' she advised sharply as she turned back to face him.

Nicklaus looked at her admiringly, completely undaunted by her harshness. 'You look magnificent when you're angry, Elena. Like a heroine from one of your own books,' he added challengingly, putting down the tray to pour tea for both of them, adding the milk but no sugar that he knew Elena preferred. She frowned. 'You've read one of my books?'

'Not just one, all five of them,' he revealed with satisfaction.

She swallowed hard. 'I see,' Elena said tightly. 'Out of curiosity?' she challenged.

His mouth twisted. 'Person only needs to read one book by a particular author out of curiosity, five can only be read out of enjoyment.'

'You like historical romances?' she asked skeptically.

'I like yours.'

She gave him a scornful look. 'Don't think you have to say that; Elijah felt no compunction in telling me he's never even looked at one!'

'You should know me better than that, Elena,' Nik reproved. 'I've never been known to waste my time on worthless compliments.'

It was a valid criticism; Nicklaus, like all the Mikaelson men, could be brutally honest. 'I'm sorry,' she said stiffly.

'No, you aren't,' he accepted good-naturedly. 'You're so damned angry at all of us at the moment you would like nothing better than to tell us all to go to hell.' His eyes narrowed. 'So why don't you?'

She looked at the gleam in his eyes, his expression of relish. 'You would like that, wouldn't you?' she slowly began to smile.

Nicklaus shrugged. 'It's been a long time since I've seen Elijah this—'

'I'd prefer not to discuss Elijah,' Elena cut in force fully. 'I've done my best to forget his existence the last three years, and once—once all this is over, I shall endeavor to forget him again.'

'You might have done your best, Fae,' Nicklaus said gently. 'But it wasn't good enough.'

Her gaze sharpened. 'What do you mean?'

'I said I had read all of your books, Elena; The rake I loved was a written tribute to what you had with Elijah.'

'It was the story of a man who was never satisfied with one woman, who trampled over the feelings of all women! Damn it, that character wasn't the hero of the book!' Her eyes glittered emotionally.

'Maybe not,' Nik conceded. 'But you left the readers wishing he were.'

She flushed. 'Only another man could consider that immoral alley-cat a hero!'

'Correct me if I'm wrong,' he said softly, 'but didn't your editor try to get you to change the end of the book so that Defrisser did get the heroine?'

Her eyes widened. 'How did you know that?' she demanded agitatedly.

'You may have avoided coming back here to visit us the last three years,' Klaus taunted, 'but Kol came back alone a few times.'

'And he—he told you about the book?' It was true, her editor had tried to get her to rewrite the end of The rake I loved, to make Elias Defrisser the hero, but she had refused, only her threat to withdraw the manuscript altogether making her editor accept that decision. But she hadn't known Kol had discussed it with anyone!

Nicklaus nodded. 'He told me a lot of other things too, but I don't think you're ready to hear them just yet. I'll leave you to drink your tea in peace.' He put down his empty cup. 'But, Elena,' he paused at the door, 'don't be too hard on Elijah, he misses Kol too.'

"The two of them argued incessantly—'

'I argue with Elijah too,' Nicklaus insisted. 'A lot of brothers argue, most siblings do, and it doesn't mean they don't love each other. Don't take out your anger and frustration on Elijah by making any assumptions concerning his emotions; I haven't met anyone yet who has been able to work them out correctly—and that includes me,' came his dry parting comment.

She had thought she knew Elijah's emotions very well once, had believed he was in love with her. But like the fictitious character she had created in his image, he hadn't cared about her feelings or any other woman's for that matter.

After she had seen him that first time, in the typing pool, Elena had looked out for him everywhere. Not that it did her much good, to the lower stratum in which she included herself he was a pretty elusive figure, keeping to the executive upper floors when he wasn't traveling to his other offices in Europe and America; in fact she had a feeling his visit to the typing pool that day had been his first and his last. But he could occasionally be seen striding about the building with one of his executives, and Elena had made the most of those times, magnetized by the ruthlessness of his masculine beauty.

But she was only one of the many females who felt that way about the charismatic Elijah Mikaelson—almost every woman in the building, young and old alike, found him just as fascinating. In fact, visible employer or not, he was the main source of gossip among the female staff. It was from them that she learned he was married, a fact, and no matter how remote her own chances were of attracting him that had caused her considerable pain. But the same grapevine had informed her that he and his wife were separated, that they had lived their lives separately for some time. All the women had agreed that a divorce took some time to effect, and that in the mean time Elijah Mikaelson was as good as single again.

Elena Gilbert certainly wasn't brave enough. At eighteen she had only been in New Orleans just over a year, having been brought up in Mystic Falls, Virginia by her aunt Jenna since she was twelve, her parents killed in a car crash at that time.

Tyler Lockwood, one of the accountants for the company, claimed it was the magic of her face that made him constantly hound her for a date. He was pleasant enough, dark and handsome, but he nevertheless didn't appeal to her, although he refused to take no for an answer. The Christmas party was almost her downfall as far as he was concerned—instead she had jumped from the frying pan into the flames of hell!

_It was a noisy party held in the spacious and attractive cafeteria, plenty of food supplied by the company, drink too, and a lot too much flirting between people who had no right to be flirting at all. Elena ignored the food, stayed away from the drink, and avoided the flirting whenever she could. That was until Tyler Lockwood cornered her in the kitchen_.

_'Well if it isn't my little Elena,' he advanced on her._

_She had escaped to the kitchen minutes earlier to get some air, the adjoining room smoke-filled and noisy as loud music played and everyone talked at once trying to be heard above it. 'I've told you before, I'm not interested,' she said icily, pushing at hands that seemed to be everywhere at once._

_'With the moves like that?' he scorned, managing to trap her hands against his chest as his arms held her immobile._

_I don't try to attract you Tyler,' she sighed. 'Will you please let me go?' The smell of the alcohol he had consumed made her feel queasy._

_'If you give me a kiss I might think about it,' he leered suggestively._

_Elena grimaced her distaste of the idea, finding him only tolerable at the best of times, totally disgusted with his state of inebriation. 'Let me go, Tyler,' she ordered in a firm voice._

_'And just what are you going to do about it if I don't?' he taunted._

_"Try me?' Elena challenged softly._

_In answer his arms tightened about her, his whiskey-smelling breath fast nearing her mouth. It took only a second to lift her foot, place her stiletto heel on his toes, and grind down._

_'Why you little—'_

_"That will be enough, Lockwood. It is Lockwood, isn't it?' queried an icy voice._

_They both turned guiltily, Elena paling as she saw who the witness to the embarrassing scene had been, Tyler looking ashen as he hastily moved away from her and turned to face their employer._

_'Yes—err—sir,' he swallowed hard. 'It was only a little harmless fun,' he whined defensively._

_'I don't believe Miss Gilbert agrees with you,' He turned to her questioningly._

_Elena was dumb-struck, had never been this close to Elijah Mikaelson before, the brown eyes as dark as black, the ruthlessness she had sensed in him at first glance having given him lines of cynicism beside his nose and mouth, the latter faintly contemptuous as he took in her ruffled appearance._

_'Miss Gilbert?' he prompted hardly at her silence. 'If you would like me to leave the two of you alone again, then just say so,' he taunted._

_She blinked, recovering herself with effort. 'I'm sure Tyler would like to rejoin the party,' she said quietly._

_Tyler looked disconcerted, frowning at her. 'Don't you want to come with me?'_

_Dark eyes held her gaze, challenging her answer. 'I think I'll stay here for a while,' she answered Tyler but it was to Elijah Mikaelson she looked as she spoke, their gazes locked._

_Neither of them seemed consciously aware of Tyler Lockwood leaving, although Elena shifted uncomfortably once she realized she was completely alone with the man she had been gazing at longingly for months now. What to say to him, what she could say that would hold his interest for longer than it would take him to excuse himself politely and leave!_

_'Would you like to dance?' he asked gruffly._

_'Dance?' she repeated with forced nonchalance, certain he couldn't be serious. But surely the request was taking the bounds of politeness too far? Besides, she hadn't heard it was a quality he was known for!_

_His mouth twisted derisively. 'Or what passes for dancing out there right now,' he drawled._

_She had seen for herself the erotic movements of the few couples that were bothering to dance; it had been one of the reasons she had escaped to the adjoining room. She certainly couldn't imagine herself dancing with Elijah Mikaelson in that way! 'I don't think so,' she grimaced._

_'No, possibly not,' he agreed dryly. 'A drink, then?'_

_'I don't drink.' She shook her head._

_'Food?'_

_'I'm not hungry.'_

_He shrugged broad shoulders beneath the expensively tailored suit. "That would seem to take care of that.' He turned to leave._

_Panic rose up within Elena at the thought of his going. So she didn't drink alcohol, and she wasn't hungry, she could have pretended, damn it! 'Mr. Mikaelson!' Her frantic call stopped him and he turned back to her with mockingly raised brows. It was then that she realized he had been playing with her, that he knew all the time she wanted to be with him, to spend time with him. He knew exactly what effect he had on her, on all women! She moistened her lips. 'I just wanted to wish you a "Merry Christmas",' she lied, knowing she had been about to tell him_ she _had changed her mind about the drink. But it was the fact that he knew it, that he had expected it that made her contrarily change her mind._

_He looked taken aback. 'Merry Christmas?' he repeated incredulously._

_'Yes,' she confirmed brightly. 'You see, I have to be leaving now.'_

_He frowned, totally disconcerted. 'You have— someone, to go home to?'_

_She wasn't leaving for Mystic Falls until the following day, but she still had her packing to complete. Be sides, she didn't like to admit to this man how alone she was, somehow felt as if that were asking for his company. 'I'm going away tomorrow,' she smiled. 'I have some last-minute things to do.'_

_A shadow seemed to pass over Elijah Mikaelson's ruggedly handsome face. 'I'm going away for the holiday period myself,' he revealed abruptly._

_Elena could imagine him on the ski-slopes of some exclusive resort, or possibly lazing on the beach , or perhaps sailing the calm seas on a leisurely cruise. 'I doubt if your idea of going away for Christmas is the same as mine,' she drawled, her eyes aglow with humor._

_His eyes narrowed, his mouth tightening at her derision. 'I'm going to Spain.'_

_She smiled at her second guess being the closest. 'And I'm going back to my home in Virginia, a small House, a real fire, and a tree that sheds its pine-needles all over the carpet!' It wasn't until she began talking about it that she realized how much she had missed her home this last year, and how much she was looking forward to seeing it again._

_'You're homesick,' Elijah Mikaelson stated abruptly._

_'Yes,' Elena confirmed huskily._

_'If you miss it so much what you are doing in New Orleans?' he frowned._

_'My aunt didn't want me to marry Matt Donovan,' she recalled with a smile._

_'Matt Donovan?' the man across the room from her repeated sharply._

_She nodded. 'He was my first guy friend since he gave me his swing in kindergarten.'_

_'And you were in love with him?'_

_'No.' she laughed at the idea. 'But my aunt was afraid that I might be if I didn't get away and see something of the world other than Mystic Falls.'_

_'And now that you've seen it?'_

_Her laughter faded a sad look in deep brown eyes. 'Now I know that although I love the place I could never settle for a small house in Mystic Falls for the rest of my life, even it if does have a real fire,' she admitted with a sigh of regret._

_'Nice to visit but you don't want to live there,' Elijah Mikaelson mocked._

_She became conscious of exactly who it was she was revealing her inner feelings to, stiffening slightly. 'You're very cynical,' she told him without thinking, blushing fiery red when she did so._

_'But correct,' he mocked._

_'Yes,' she bit out. 'I hope you have a nice time in Spain.' She moved to brush past him as he still stood near the door._

_He grasped her arm. 'Come for a drive with me,' he invited huskily._

_'A—a drive?__'__ She swallowed hard, the closeness unnerving her._

_'Yes.' His gaze held hers, chocolate captivated by whiskey. 'You don't want to dance, you aren't hungry, and you don't drink, that only leaves' going for a drive,' he drawled._

_'But it's late. . .'_

_'Does that matter?' he encouraged throatily._

_Of course it didn't matter! 'Where will we go?'__Elena asked breathlessly._

_'Wherever fate decides to take us,' he answered with surprising intensity. 'Elena . . . ?'_

_'Yes?' He was so dose now their thighs were almost touching._

_'Do you believe in fate?'_

_After tonight she believed in anything! 'I think so,' she nodded._

_He gave a sudden grin, looking younger, and his hand sliding down her wrist to capture hers. 'Then let's see what it holds in store for us!' He seemed to be challenging that fate, daring it to deny him something he wanted very much—and that something was Elena._

_She should have known then not to become involved with a man who challenged life itself, who lived his life as if each moment were his last, should have ran from him before he had the chance to hurt her. But she hadn't run had allowed him to pull her through the crowded adjoining room, into the lift and out to his waiting car, filling her with the same recklessness that had possessed him._

_They hadn't spoken as they drove, but there was none of the awkward silence between them that should have existed, the smiles Elijah sent her way filling her with a quiet glow of expectation._

_He stopped the car near a Street, taking her hand to walk at her side, the famous Christmas lights filling them both with a childish sense of the ridiculousness, each picking out the unlikeliest items in the illuminated shop windows that they would like under their tree Christmas morning._

_'But what I'd really like,' Elijah suddenly turned to growl, 'is an angel with brown eyes.'_

_Color flooded her cheeks as he held her intimately against him, making no secret of his stirring arousal as he moved his thighs against hers. 'I'm too plain to be an angel,' she told him awkwardly._

_She pulled a face at the lateness of the hour. 'I'm usually in bed at two o'clock in the—' She broke off as she realized exactly what she was inviting with her thoughtlessly spoken words_.

_'What an excellent idea,' Elijah mocked. 'Your bed or mine?' _

_'Neither,' she gasped. 'I may have impulsively left the party with you, Mr. Mikaelson, but that doesn't mean I'm willing to jump into bed with you!'_

_'Why not? You want me, don't you?' It was a statement not a question. 'I could see that you did the moment our eyes met across the typing pool that day.'_

_'You—you saw me then?' She looked up at him with startled eyes._

_His mouth twisted. 'It isn't every day I encounter a brown eyed angel, especially one that looks at me so longingly, which was why I made it my business to find out your name. Did you like what you saw that day, Elena?'_

_She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, her cheeks becoming even redder as she saw the way he was watching the provocative movement._

_'Do you like what you see tonight?' His gaze compelled her to answer._

_'Mr. Mikaelson, please—'_

_'I'd like to, Elena, I'd like to pleasure every inch of you, to taste you, to have you taste me in re turn.' His gaze was fixed on her lips as he slowly bent down to her._

_His verbal lovemaking made her quiver with expectation, her lips already parted for the invasion of his kiss, and it was an invasion, the thrust of his tongue plundering deeper and deeper inside, inviting her to do the same to him. The lights, the softly falling snow, the noise of the people and traffic, all faded with the intensity of that kiss, Elijah finally the one to pull away._

_'Elena, come home with me,' he invited hoarsely, his forehead resting on hers as they both trembled, his skin warm and damp._

_'I can't.' She shook her head. 'I have to go home and finish packing; I leave for Mystic Falls in the morning.'_

_'Don't go,' he grated. 'Come to Spain with me!'_

_Her skeptical gaze found only deep seriousness in his expression. 'I can't do that,' she finally murmured. 'My aunt and my brother are expecting me.'_

_'I want you with me,' Elijah told her arrogantly._

_He sounded like someone who was never denied something he had decided he wanted! 'I'm sorry,' She refused stiltedly, 'but I promised them I would go home.'_

_'And what about me?' Elijah demanded harshly, the desire fading from those unusual eyes. 'Does what we have ends here and now?'_

_'Not if you don't want it to.' Her voice was a soft apology. 'We could meet when you get back from Spain and I come back from Mystic Falls.'_

_'So we could,' Elijah grated his displeasure. 'Well, I'd better get you home.'_

She had known he was angry, that he was still angry when he had left her at her home fifteen minutes later having made no arrangements to see her again after Christmas as she had suggested they should.

She had spent a miserable Christmas in Mystic Falls with her family, had sensed their concern concern when she constantly assured them she was perfectly all right; they just wouldn't have understood if she had told him she was pining for a man like Elijah Mikaelson, a man who was still married and also fifteen years her senior.

She would have been much better off if Elijah had remained angry with her, if he hadn't telephoned down to her desk several weeks later and ordered her up to his office on the twentieth floor!

* * *

**So what do you think? Drop a review and let me know….**

**Love ya guys.**

**-Eos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks a lot to all of you guys who read, reviewed, followed, favorite and scrolled through the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor do I own this story. No infringement is intended. I am just sharing this for your reading pleasure, so enjoy…..**

* * *

Chapter Three

Tonight we're going all the way  
You want my lips to kiss the pain away  
Body to body we can cause a flame  
We can ignite, ignite, ignite

We're getting physical, physical, physical oh  
Physical, physical  
We're getting physical, physical, physical oh  
Physical, physical

-Physical by Enrique Iglesias

* * *

Watching Finn Mikaelson was a bittersweet agony. Elena was glad he was okay but at the same time the throb of her heart reminded that this wonderful, alive healthy man looked too much like her husband Kol.

'Fae! Time remains so much kinder to you than us mere mortals.' He smiled as he hugged her; the warmth of his personality banished her gloomy thoughts in an instance.

'Finn,' she greeted dryly, used to the excitement of her youngest brother-in-law. But even she wasn't prepared for the way he burst into the room and swung her round in his arms. 'Finn, you fool, put me down,' she laughed breathlessly, pushing at his arms.

'I came up to warn Finn you were resting and didn't want to be disturbed,' Elijah remarked coldly from the doorway Finn had left open. 'But it seems only some members of this family disturb you,' he added icily.

Her smile faded as she slowly released herself from Finn's arms, straightening her dress before answering. 'You don't disturb me, Elijah,' she looked at him haughtily, 'you disgust me!'

For a moment she could see the stark pain outlined in his eyes, grief to a degree she had never seen in him but in a moment the icy haughtiness covered it all as he rigidly walked out of the door.

Elena hadn't seen him since she had struck him so forcibly the day before, had refused dinner yesterday, and had eaten breakfast and lunch in her room today, asking the friendly Caroline to tell the Mikaelson men she preferred to stay in her suite and rest, just wanting to be alone. She hadn't allowed for Finn's arrival today, or his determination to see her again.

She looked at him now, regretful that he should have witnessed that ugly scene. 'As you can see,' she grimaced, 'nothing changes.' She sought for lightness.

'You have.' his eyes glowed with admiration. 'I can remember a time when you would simply have thrown something at Elijah rather than give him a verbal dressing down.'

'How are you, Finn?' Elena ignored the reference to her past, often stormy, relationship with Elijah. 'You're looking very well.'

'I am well,' he nodded, sobering. 'I'm really sorry about Kol,' he added softly.

He flushed awkwardly. 'I'm sorry if I've intruded, if you would rather not talk about Kol. Elijah told me—'

'Damn, what the hell did Elijah tell you?' She burst out in agitated anger. 'What does he know about how I feel, when did he ever care?' Now that the icy veneer was cracking she didn't seem able to stop the anger. 'I'd like to talk about Kol; I'd like to share him with someone. But I can't!' Her face contorted with the agony of burying the memories of her husband deep in her heart.

'You can share him with me, Fae.' Finn moved to take her in his arms. 'Talk to me about him; even though he was my brother I didn't see much of him the last few years.'

'That was my fault,' she groaned into his throat.

'Of course it wasn't,' Finn chided. 'God, we might all be brothers, but we don't have to live in each other's pockets! When I marry, if I marry,' he amended ruefully, 'I don't intend to stay in the family mausoleum either!'

Elena moved back to give him a watery smile. 'You always were good for me,' she said gratefully, taking the handkerchief he held out to her.

'Believe me, after being one of the middle of four boys, it's nice to have a sister I can tease and spoil.' He guided her over to the sofa as he spoke, sitting them both down, his arm about her shoulders as he held her at his side. 'I'd also like to be the brother you feel you can confide in,' he prompted softly.

'Neither Elijah nor Klaus exactly fit the role, hmm?' she derided.

He shook His head. 'Both as tough as old leather. Now me, I'm the easy-to-know-and-get-along-with brother,' he grinned encouragingly.

'Like Kol,' she said sadly, remembering how she used to talk to her husband about anything and everything.

'Like Kol,' Finn nodded.

Once she began to talk, Elena couldn't seem to stop, she told Finn everything that came into her mind, her head resting on his shoulder as she did so, feeling closeness with him that she hadn't known since those last precious days with Kol. And in those moments she recognized how much she had depended on Kol for her happiness and her sanity and her dear loving husband had not disappointed her once.

* * *

So he disgusted her, did he! He remembered a time when disgust was the last thing she felt towards him. His thoughts were jumbled, his soul battered and his heart hurting.

God, she had been incredibly sweet the night he rescued her from Lockwood's lecherous clutches. Although he doubted 'rescued' exactly described what had happened; the amount of alcohol Tyler had consumed by that time meant that he would probably have passed out if he had tried any real physical exertion, such as making love. And Elena would probably have realized how far gone he was once he got over his anger at having his toes crushed by her shoe!

Which was why he had stepped in when he had? The reason no longer comforted him. It felt as if he had cheated destiny for knowing her, it seemed he had destroyed her in the process. Elena had been suitably grateful for his interception, and it had stunned him when that gratitude had left him outside her door at the end of the evening instead of on the other side of it. He had decided then and there not to contact her again, that her naivety had not only confirmed her youth; and he was too old and too cynical to participate in such 'no touch' games.

_Spain had been everything he had thought it would be and worse. Family Christmases, especially in a family like his own, were destined to be a failure from the onset, for everyone involved. He found himself thinking of the 'Angel with the brown eyes', wondering if she were enjoying her Christmas as much as she had seemed sure she would, and if Matt Donovan were helping her enjoy it! God, the mere fact that he remembered the man's name had come as a shock to Elijah, that he envied Elena her 'little cottage, real fire, and pine-needle-shedding tree' when he had a villa on a private beach, miles of pristine coastline, the hot temperatures providing him with a deep sun-tan, and the ten-foot-high artificial tree in the lounge that wouldn't dare shed anything, let alone pine-needles, had totally astounded him._

_That the deep brown of dark-fringed eyes haunted him angered Elijah, throwing him into a whirl of parties and women once he returned to London after the holidays. And when they hadn't worked in banishing her from his mind he had decided to see Elena once again, to talk with her, to see if she really were as beautiful as he remembered. When she had entered his office on that Monday morning he had known his memory had played tricks on him; she was even more enchanting than he remembered, those huge brown eyes dominating her beautiful face_.

_That she was nervous of him, of his reasons for summoning her there, was obvious, her long slender hands clasped together to stop them from trembling. 'Why do you think I wanted to see you?' Elijah asked harshly, unable to resist the impulse to make her suffer a little for haunting him in the way that she had._

_Her throat moved convulsively, a long satin expanse of delicate flesh he wanted to caress with his lips and tongue. 'I—I have no idea,' she answered steadily enough after that initial hesitation._

_Some devil possessed him, annoyed at her coolness. 'I want you to go down to your desk and get your things,' he ordered. 'You're leaving.'_

_Elena gasped, her small breasts moving beneath the thin silkiness of her pale top, the aroused points of her nipples visible through the lace of her bra and the sheer material of her top. If just thinking about seeing him again could cause that reaction it promised much for their future together! He forced himself to dampen the elation and listen to what she was saying._

_'You can't just sack me,' she claimed indignantly. 'I always do my share of the work, and I haven't missed a day or been late since I started working here. I'm not even the last one to be employed, Stacy came after me. Surely you have to have a good reason nowadays for sacking someone like this? I can't—'_

_Charming as he found her voice when she became angry, he was bored with the game he had started with her. 'I'm not sacking you,' Elijah calmly interrupted her tirade. 'I merely want you to get your coat and bag so that I can take you to lunch.'_

_'Take me—? But—I—you—' her spluttering ceased as two bright spots of red color entered her cheeks, her eyes two purple jewels. 'You aren't taking me anywhere, you arrogant swine!' She turned on her heel, her body moving gracefully as she walked._

_'Elena!' Elijah was on his feet in seconds, realizing he had seriously misjudged her, that the placid demeanor and brown eyes hid a fiery temper, an independence that wouldn't allow any man, even one as powerful as she must know him to be, to order her about. She was waiting for him when he crossed the room to her side, stiff with anger as he put his hands on her shoulders to turn her round. 'Will you have lunch with me?' he coaxed, trying to remember the last time he had had to persuade a woman to spend time with him. He couldn't._

_'I don't—'_

_'Please.' He turned her fully into his arms, her perfume as elusive as the woman herself, feeling his body quicken with the same desire that had assailed him the last time he was with her. 'Elena?' he prompted cajolingly._

_She tilted her head back to look at him, her young face challenging. 'Why?'_

_Why? God, what strange questions this woman-child asked! 'Because I want to be with you,' Elijah smiled._

_'You haven't felt that same need the last three weeks,' she accused, seeming to bite her lip as she realized how much she had revealed in that candid statement._

_And she had revealed a lot; it was exactly three weeks since they had all returned to work, when he had vaguely said he might get in touch with her again. This little vixen wasn't as immune to him as she wanted him to believe!_

_His gaze dropped to those revealing breasts, her breaths short and shallow, the nipples even more pronounced, showing darkly against the light material of her shirt. She wanted him as much as he wanted her! 'I wasn't sure if Matt Donovan would have followed you back from Mystic Falls,' he teased._

_'Matt leave his beloved Mystic Falls?' Elena smiled at the thought. 'Never!'_

_He sobered, knowing her anger was fading, that she was surrendering to the attraction she felt for him, that mischievous glow coming back into her eyes. 'Lunch, Elena?' he urged firmly._

_Uncertainty flickered across her face. 'Wouldn't it look a little—odd?'_

_'Maybe, a little,' he acknowledged distantly. 'Do you care?'_

_A reckless light appeared in her eyes. 'No,' she replied happily. 'Not if you don't.'_

_'Why should I?' Elijah shrugged, not caring for his employees' opinion of his actions, and it was a long time since either he or Katerina had been concerned with the marriage vows they had made over five years before._

_'No reason,' Elena dismissed, her eyes glowing. 'I'll meet you downstairs once I've collected my things, shall I?' she suggested eagerly._

_He was glad now he had decided to drive himself into work that morning, the custom-built Porsche usually standing idle during the day at the underground parking at his apartment while his chauffeur, Mason, drove him; it saved on his own blood pressure, besides giving him the freedom to work in the back of the car during the journey. This morning he had aggressively wanted to challenge the traffic himself, daring anyone to get in his way, sexual tension making his mood volcanic._

_As Elena climbed into the black vehicle beside him he thought how well she looked there, her fierce pride making her act as if she drove in car every day of her life. At that moment he had wanted her so badly he would have given her the car just to have one hour in bed with her. It might be a high price to pay, but he had a feeling, young though she was, the experience of making love to this woman would be worth it._

_Lunch, what he had thought would be a tedious lead up to what he really wanted, became dinner too after they walked the afternoon away, the maitre d' finally having to point out to them that it was after two in the morning, that all the other patrons had left, and that the staff were waiting to go home. Elijah had been stunned—delighted! —that Elena had so interested him as he listened to her attractively lilting voice that he hadn't been troubled by his usual malady when with a woman for any length of time, any woman—boredom. Elena had enchanted him with stories of her childhood, her aunt, her beloved brother, and the fascination she felt for New Orleans, to such a point that the last fourteen hours had passed as if they were minutes. He could see by the shock in her candid dark eyes that she hadn't realized the passing of the time either and that pleased him._

_Elena's flat wasn't large, just four rooms; a lounge, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom, but the warmth of the decor, the obviously lovingly hand-painted furniture and soft feminine touches all made it scan like the warmth of Elena herself enveloped you as you entered._

_And he wanted that warmth for his own, wanted all that she had to give, turning her into his arms as she looked up at him shyly, the sudden silence between them after hours of endless conversation doubly significant._

_Her mouth tasted of brandy and honey, her body felt soft and warm as his hands wandered over her hips and back, the hard tips of her breasts pressed against his chest through his shirt. And he didn't want any barriers between them, his fingers deft on the buttons of her shirt._

_'Elijah?' She frowned up at him uncertainly._

_He was disappointed that she had returned to playing games, but if that was the way she wanted it he was willing to go along with it. He wanted her, any way he could get her. And if it couldn't be tonight he would leave her with an ache as deep as his own._

_'I only want to touch you,' he coaxed softly. 'I'll stop any time you tell me to,' he promised, feeling satisfaction as she instantly relaxed in his arms._

_It was that trust that was his undoing, and for the first time in years he knew he wasn't going to be able to control the outcome of this encounter. Elena caught fire as soon as he cupped her bared breasts, pulling him in to that fire until he craved the taste of her, wanting to know every silken inch of her._

_She was no longer hesitant as he stripped her, clinging to him, the touch of her soft lips on his throat and chest making his blood burn in his veins, on fire at the kittenish moans emitted from her parted lips as he returned to them again and again._

_God, he could taste the sweetness of her even now, feel her shuddering with released desire, see the bewilderment in purple eyes as she realized what had just happened to her. He hadn't meant things to go as far as they had, but when he saw the confusion in her face quickly followed by contrition, he was glad that they had, knew that the pleasure he had given her had been totally unexpected, that although she felt a certain amount of mortification about losing control in that complete way, she also felt guilt that her pleasure hadn't been a shared one, that Elijah's desire still throbbed and strained against her._

_And although it had caused him an agony that took him to hell and back he had refused her embarrassed offer to give him that pleasure, had known, even though that denial cost him dearly, that the next time they were together she would be all the more eager to give him that satisfaction._

No, he hadn't disgusted her then—but if she had known of his thoughts, of his devious schemes to make her more compliant with his desires, he probably would have done. God, he disgusted himself!

* * *

Did every widow feel as she did, that she was acting out a part is a play, as if the whole thing had been some horrendous mistake, as if any moment now her husband would come walking through the door and laughingly demand to know what she was doing in this colorless dress, her face pale beneath the black lace of the veil that drew over her from the small black hat confining her riotous hair.

God, how she wished Kol would walk through the door. Instead, she sat calmly waiting for the cars to arrive that would take them to the church where they would bury him. He would occupy the grave next to his mother and father; their youngest son, their baby, the first to join them there. Elena could have seen him buried nowhere else.

It had been left to Finn, dear kind Finn who sat with her for hours at a time while she silently lived within her grief, to tell her what time the funeral was today. She had seen nothing of Klaus and Elijah the last two days had stayed up here in her suite, eating little, sleeping even less, thinking incessantly.

And the thinking took her nowhere; Kol was dead, she was here at Mikaelson Manor where she had sworn never to return again, and today they would put him beneath the ground for ever, where she would never be able to see or touch him again. 'Ready, sweetheart?'

That voice, that dear kind familiar voice! But it couldn't be, illness prevented her from being here. Had grief and lack of sleep made her hallucinate now, or—

'I'm really here, Elena,' that gentle voice assured softly.

Only Aunt Jenna had that sweet assuring voice. She had to be here! 'Aunt Jenna!' She turned and ran across the room into her aunt's waiting arms, knowing as Jenna gathered her in her gentle comforting hug that she was still alive, that she could still feel that she was home in Jenna's arms! 'Oh, Aunt Jenna!' she choked again, hiding her face against Jenna's neck.

'There, there now.' Jenna patted her shoulders a few minutes later when the tears hadn't abated. 'You'll make my jacket go all limp,' Jenna complained teasingly.

She gave a choked laugh as she straightened, wiping her cheeks with trembling hands. 'I had no idea-Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Where are Jeremy and Uncle Alaric? Oh, I'm so glad you're here!' She looked with love at the woman who had brought her up single-handedly after her parents had died. Jenna Sommers hadn't changed much in all those years, her hair still a dark unruly mass of curls, her eyes still a deep twinkling blue in her kind, beautiful face, although over the years Elena's height had almost equaled her five-foot-eight frame. 'You didn't mention it when we talked yesterday. In fact,' she added sternly, 'I distinctly remember telling you not to come.'

Jenna raised dark brows at her. 'And since when have I taken orders from you, Elena Mikaelson?' she reproved.

Her mouth quirked. 'Never. But you should have told me you were coming; I could have met you at the airport.'

'Mikaelson sent his chauffeur—'

'Elijah?' she questioned sharply. 'Elijah knew you were coming here?'

Her aunt nodded. 'You seemed so—so unlike my Elena when we spoke on the telephone yesterday, so cool and distant, so I called Mikaelson later that evening and asked him if he thought it a good idea if I came over for a few days. He thought it would. Your uncle had some urgent business in Madrid and Jeremy had his semester exams,' she explained simply. 'So here I am.' Her smile was reassuring.

Elena bit her lip to stop herself making the angry retort that sprang to her lips, wanting to question the fact that Elijah could speak with any authority on what was or wasn't good for her. But today, and now, was not the time to voice her resentment towards him. For whatever reason, and she would never believe it to be out of genuine kindness—Elijah didn't have a heart to be kind with!—he had advised her aunt to come here, and for that she mentally thanked him. Mentally, because she would never verbally acknowledge to Elijah how much having her aunt here at this time meant to her.

'He's invited me to stay on for a few days,' her aunt continued frowningly. 'But I haven't accepted yet; I don't know what your plans are.'

She was aware of the question in her tone, deliberately turning to the mirror to remove all traces of tears from her cheeks. 'I have to talk to you later,' she told her aunt as she readjusted her veil. 'I was going to fly over to see you after the funeral.'

She cupped Elena's elbow. 'Mikaelson seems to assume you'll be staying on here.'

Elena's mouth tightened. 'Elijah always did assume too much,' she bit out icily.

Jenna turned to her as they reached the suite door. 'Then you don't intend staying?'

She forced the tension from her body, needing desperately to talk to her aunt, but knowing now was not the time. 'We'll talk about it later,' she assured Jenna warmly. 'It's a little complicated.'

She was aware of Jenna's puzzled blue gaze on her, although with her usual thoughtfulness she didn't pursue the matter when she could see Elena obviously didn't want to just yet. She had always been someone Elena could talk to, who she could go to with her problems, both as a child and a woman, and yet even Jenna didn't know how extensively Elijah had hurt her, could have no real idea of how much just being in the same house with the other man upset her.

She hugged her aunt's arm to her side. 'I can't tell you how much having you here—now—means to me.' Tears glistened in her eyes once more.

Jenna gently touched her cheek. 'I can see how much. I'm going to Miss Kol too.'

She gave Jenna a grateful smile, knowing she had liked and approved of her husband, that the liking had been mutual, she and Kol often visiting her aunt in Mystic Falls even if she refused to visit Mikaelson Manor. Only Kol's death had been able to force her back here.

'So tell me which of the family vultures are gathered downstairs to get a look at the grieving widow,' she invited bitterly.

'Elena!'

'Sorry.' She blushed a little, sorry that her aunt had to be a witness to the bitterness she felt towards Kol's family. 'What Mikaelson relatives are gathered downstairs?' she rephrased the question.

Jenna shrugged. 'A couple of dozen assorted uncles, aunts and cousins; I don't remember any of their names although I was introduced to them,' he grimaced. 'Then there are the three Mikaelson brothers, the sister. And Elijah's wife. And a rather good-looking young man whom I've never seen before.' Jenna frowned.

Elena also frowned at the mention of the latter; she was definitely not in the mood to meet a complete stranger. It was bad enough that she had the family to contend with without that. And Katerina Mikaelson. It was years since she had seen the other woman, but as Elijah's wife Katerina had been destined to take an instant dislike to Elena, and the feeling was mutual. Katerina was everything that Elena wasn't, at thirty-five more Elijah's own age, sophisticated, petite, with glorious brunette hair and an incredibly beautiful face. And when they first met she had been his wife for over five years, a fact she had taken great pleasure in relating to Elena.

She had known she would have to see the other woman again while she was here, but it hadn't been something she welcomed for today. Or having to be with a man she had never met before. If she didn't know the man then Kol probably hadn't either, and if the two men hadn't known each other he had no right to be at Kol's funeral.

She could see the cars lining the driveway as she and Jenna walked down the stairs, feeling her heart lurch at the sight of them, her hand clutching tightly to her aunt's arm as they entered the lounge together.

It wasn't so much a funeral as a social gathering, the 'assorted uncles, aunts and cousins' talking about the room in small groups, with the beautiful Katerina playing the hostess as she flitted from group to group. Elijah, Nicklaus and Finn were together in front of the unlit fireplace, a tall dark-haired man whom she didn't recognize standing at Finn's side; obviously the man her aunt had spoken of. Elena didn't know him she was sure of it, although he looked pleasant enough, and she dismissed him of being any threat to her peace of mind as she felt tawny eyes on her, Elijah much more of a threat than the innocuous stranger could ever be.

She turned coolly to meet Elijah's gaze, tensing as he spoke briefly to the other men before coming over to where she stood with her aunt, the rest of the Mikaelson family too polite to stare openly, although she sensed quite a few of them giving her sideways glances.

'I hope it wasn't too much of a shock seeing your aunt so suddenly,' Elijah spoke smoothly.

'It was a pleasant surprise,' she corrected. 'Although she really shouldn't have been encouraged to face the strain of travelling,' she added critically, Elijah as aware of her aunt's condition as she was.

His mouth tightened at the rebuke. 'If you're ready to leave now . . . ?'

Elena nodded coldly, keeping her gaze averted from the rest of the people gathered in the room, although she knew several of them were openly watching her now. 'My aunt will travel with me,' she announced curtly.

'Of course,' Elijah nodded, as if he had expected it to be no other way.

'Just my aunt,' she added pointedly.

'Elena-'

'I trust you have no objections?' Elena met Elijah's gaze challengingly.

He looked as if he had plenty. 'Not if it's what you want,' he rasped.

'Oh, it is.' She ignored her aunt's dismayed expression; not even for Jenna could she be polite to this man she so despised. And the idea of revealing, in front of Elijah, the grief she felt whenever she thought of burying Kol, was totally unacceptable to her. She wanted her aunt at her side, no one else.

The drive to the church was made in silence, the ceremony brief and poignant, and the small ceremony outside the greatest test of Elena's strength. And as the vicar's words began to rush blackly at her with alarming speed, she knew she wasn't going to make it.

And then strong hands grasped her shoulders, tilting her world back on its axis, and she turned to Elijah with blazing brown eyes. 'Take your hands off me!' she flared vehemently.

He seemed to pale, his hands slowly dropping back to his sides. 'I thought you were going to fall,' he muttered huskily.

She gave him a look that clearly told him she would have preferred that to having him touch her in any way, turning sharply to go to the graveside and make her silent goodbyes to Kol, her walk back to the car made alone, her head held back proudly as the tears fell.

'You've changed, Elena,' remarked a mocking voice.

She turned before reaching the door of the car that Mason held open for her, her gaze cool on Katerina Mikaelson, the other woman as beautiful as ever. 'Sorry?' She arched dark brows.

Katerina looked beautiful in the clinging black gown designed to emphasize her voluptuous figure; the fullness of her breasts, her slender waist, and femininely curving hips. At her side was the man Elena didn't know. He smiled at her in an awkward way, seeming uncomfortable with the situation, and Elena wondered at the emotion from a complete stranger.

'As I remember it,' Katerina drawled in her throaty voice, 'you never used to be averse to my husband's touch in that way!' purple eyes glittered challengingly.

That the other woman had enjoyed witnessing the encounter between Elena and Elijah was obvious, that she took great pleasure in drawing attention to Elena's past relationship with Elijah, even at the funeral of Elena's own husband, showed that Katerina hadn't changed at all in the last few years that she was still a vindictive bitch.

'I really don't care to discuss it, Katerina,' Elena dismissed, looking pointedly at Katerina's companion.

'Oh, don't mind Enzo,' Katerina said airily. 'He's well aware of your past relationship with Elijah. I take it is still in the past?' she added tauntingly.

Elena felt the color drain from her face. 'Very much so,' she bit out, ignoring the listening Enzo as the other woman seemed inclined to do so. 'You're more than welcome to him!'

Katerina's eyes widened. 'But, my dear Elena, I no longer want him. Didn't you know that?'

'I—'

'Time to go, Elena,' her aunt spoke sternly at her side. 'If you'll excuse us?' She looked coldly at Katerina and Enzo. 'What was that bitch saying to you?' she asked harshly once they were in the car as it moved smoothly down the narrow driveway to the road.

'Aunt Jenna!' she gasped.

Jenna looked unperturbed at her uncharacteristic display of antagonism for the woman she barely knew. 'You went as white as a sheet as soon as she spoke to you,' she said grimly. 'I couldn't let that continue.'

Elena was still inwardly ricocheting from the shock of what Katerina had just said. Oh, not the other woman's insensitivity in questioning the relationship between her and Elijah now; Katerina had never been known for her diplomacy, especially where Elijah was concerned. What shocked her so much was the last claim Katerina made, about no longer wanting Elijah. Surely the other couple couldn't finally be going to divorce each other? Six years ago she had believed that would never be possible, he had convinced her that it wouldn't.

The Mikaelson office grapevine had usually been correct, if sometimes slightly exaggerated in its information, but about the relationship between him and his wife they had been completely wrong; the couple still lived together, were still married, and intended staying that way.

Elena hadn't been able to understand the sort of marriage they had. A 'modern arrangement', they called it, each having their own 'friends', bringing those friends to meet the rest of the family at Mikaelson Manor, even sleeping with those partners there, but neither having the intention or inclination to end their own marriage. Unfortunately, Elena hadn't discovered that until her love for him had been such a fundamental part of her life that to rip him out of her heart had been to destroy herself.

And if the couple were finally to divorce, whose decision had it, been to end their 'modern arrangement'? Elijah had made it plain six years ago that he would never make that choice.

'It was nothing, Aunt Jenna,' she dismissed as she realized her aunt still looked concerned. 'Katerina and I have never pretended to be friends.' Elena's tone was scornful, her composure back in place. 'We never could be.'

'Nevertheless—'

'Don't give it another thought, Jenna.' She squeezed her arm reassuringly. 'I'm not going to.'

Jenna didn't look convinced by her dismissal of the other woman, but she wisely didn't pursue it any further. But she did stay close by her side once they arrived back at the house, glowering fiercely at any member of the Mikaelson family that dared to talk to her. Elena was amused by her protectiveness, grateful to have her there, knowing she had helped her get through a very difficult time.

Finally the guests began to leave, only the close family left; Elena and her aunt, the three Mikaelson men, Katerina, and finally the man Enzo. Elena had stopped feeling curious about him, the man was quite innocuous, and in fact he barely spoke to anyone.

'Thank God that's over,' Katerina said in a bored voice once the final relative had left. 'Perhaps now we can have something a little stronger to drink than sherry!' She moved to the extensive array of drinks on the side table.

'Isn't it a little early in the day for that, even for you?' Klaus drawled caustically.

She flashed him an angry look before turning to her husband. 'Elijah?' She snapped.

He gave a disinterested shrug. 'Help you,' he invited wearily.

She gave Klaus a triumphant smile. 'Anyone else?' she offered.

No one answered, and Katerina helped herself to a liberal amount of whisky before making herself comfortable in one of the armchairs, crossing one silky leg over the other. 'Now isn't this cozy?' she said to no one in particular.

'I would hardly call it that.' Once again Klaus was the one to answer her.

'Civilized, then.' Katerina sipped her whisky with enjoyment. 'Very civilized,' she repeated thoughtfully.

'Katerina—'

'I mean,' she continued talking as if Elijah hadn't spoken, 'where else would you find a husband and wife, a wife's lover, and the husband's ex-lover all gathered in the same room?' She looked guilelessly about the room at the stunned people standing there.

The silence was deafening; Elena had always thought that a contradiction in terms, but at that moment she understood what it meant perfectly. The silence was deafening, everyone speechless after Katerina's casually vindictive statement.

To Elena's surprise it was Finn who answered Katerina this time. 'Your idea of civilization would disgust even the animal kingdom!' he spat out contemptuously, striding from the room.

'One down, five to go,' Katerina taunted unconcernedly.

Elena felt her aunt stiffen at her side. 'Your behavior, Katerina, at a time like this,' she spoke coldly to the woman, 'is enough to drive out a saint from your very poisonous company.'

'Katerina—'

'Don't look so worried, darling,' she laughed lightly as the man called Enzo spoke warningly. 'Jenna won't really leave, will you?' She turned to Elena's aunt. 'I don't believe you've been properly introduced to my fiancé,' she continued brightly without waiting for her to answer. 'Have you?' she challenged.

'No,' Jenna replied tersely.

Elena finally had her answer as to exactly who the man Enzo was, although she had guessed a few minutes ago that he had to be the lover Katerina had spoken about; it certainly wasn't Klaus or Finn! But she had had no idea of Enzo's existence, or that Katerina and Elijah were at last to divorce; Kol had never mentioned it to her. Although in the circumstances perhaps that was understandable, she had shown little interest in any member of his family over the last few years.

Katerina introduced her fiancé as Lorenzo Stewart, a fellow lawyer.

'We'll be married as soon as my divorce from Elijah is complete, sometime in the New Year,' she added with satisfaction. 'Although, of course, you won't still be here then, will you, Elena?'

'Won't I?' Elena returned stiffly, irritated at the other woman's almost triumphant tone.

Katerina gave her a sharp look. 'Surely you'll be returning to America soon to resume your career?'

Elena wasn't fooled for a moment by the other woman's attempt at lightness; the thought that she might be here when Elijah was finally a free man bothered Katerina very much. She needn't have worried, he could have been free years ago and it wouldn't have mattered to Elena.

'I can write anywhere,' she said softly, sensing that Katerina was far from the only person in the room that was tense as they waited for her answer. But she looked at no one else but Katerina.

'You intend staying on here?' The other woman frowned her displeasure at that idea.

'Not at the house, no,' Elena dismissed the idea with a mental shudder. 'But in England, yes. You see,' she added softly, 'I want my child to be born here.'

* * *

***hahahaha* Cliffhanger. It seems I am ladling out pretty of those these days. But anyways what do ya think is going to happen next? Do drop a review and share your ideas with me. I would love to read what you guys thought of this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter and you can check out pictures related to this fic and other of my fics on my fanfiction profile or twitter profile. Till then.**

**Ciao**

**-Eos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a lot for your interest and encouragement guys. This is an unexpected but fun ride for me and you guys are supporting me every inch of the way. Thanks you all for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting and scrolling through. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. I am just sharing this story for your reading pleasure, that's all. So read away…**

* * *

Chapter Four

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
my heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

-Goodbye my lover by James Blunt

* * *

Oh God, had she really told them there was to be a child! She hadn't meant to break the news of her pregnancy quite so bluntly, had wanted her aunt to be the first to know, and had intended telling her when they were alone later. But it was done now, an act of defensive retaliation because of Katerina's condescending attitude, an emotion she was incapable of preventing even after all this time.

The reactions of the people in the room varied dramatically, and it would have been amusing if it weren't the child she and Kol had created before his death that caused these mercurial reactions.

Her aunt, she could tell, was ecstatic, Klaus looked pleased too, Enzo Stewart seemed dazed by the whole conversation, although he was concerned at the pale fury in his fiancée's face. And lastly Elijah. Elena looked at him challengingly, stunned at how grey he had become, his eyes appearing a pure molten gold. And she knew the reason for his anger, her baby meaning she would remain an integral part of the Mikaelson family. But if Elijah believed she was any more enamored of that idea than he was very much mistaken; she hated it. But at the same time she didn't intend to deny her child its birthright just because she detested its uncle.

'That's wonderful, darlin'.' Her aunt was the first to recover from the shock of her announcement, hugging her tightly. 'I can't begin to tell you how pleased I am for you.'

She could see and feel her pleasure, returning her aunt's hug. "Thank you,' she said tearfully.

'I'm happy for you too.' Klaus moved forward to squeeze her hand. 'Did Kol know?' he asked gruffly.

Elena's smile gentled. 'We found out a few days before he disappeared. He was very excited at the prospect of becoming a father,' she assured his brother softly.

'Just when can we expect this—the baby to make an appearance?' Katerina demanded sharply.

Elena sobered as she turned to the other woman. 'I expect the baby to be born in just over five months.' Her mouth twisted as Katerina's gaze moved skeptically to the flatness of her stomach beneath the soft material of her black dress. 'I can assure you I am almost four months' pregnant,' she drawled derisively at the lack of subtlety.

The other woman flushed angrily. 'I wasn't questioning the validity of your pregnancy,' Katerina snapped. 'Only the timing of it. After all, it's over two months since Kol died—'

'Katerina!' Elijah cut in harshly, speaking for the first time since Elena had made her announcement, his voice gruff. 'For God's sake—'

'Don't be naive, Elijah,' she scorned. 'By presenting us with Kol's baby, Elena has effectively established a reason to hang on to Kol's share in the company; no woman would deny her child that birthright!' She looked at Elena with dislike. 'I'd put a sure bet on it's being a late baby!' she sneered.

Elena didn't have the strength to hold back her furious aunt, watching in horror as her hand made painful contact with Katerina's face. Her aunt Jenna wasn't normally a violent woman, abhorred violence on any level, but the provocation had been extreme; Elena could have hit the other woman herself at that moment and felt no regret for the action.

'You, lady, have the filthiest mouth I've ever encountered,' Jenna bit out in disgust to accompany the blow. 'And if there weren't a lady present, my niece, I would tell you in your own disgusting language exactly what I think of you!'

'Don't worry, Jenna,' Klaus spoke grimly, 'I'll do that for you—as I escort Katerina to the door!' he added pointedly.

'Well I don't know why everyone is so angry with me,' Katerina looked petulant. 'You have to admit, this baby is a little—convenient.'

Elena drew herself up to her full height. 'My baby isn't a convenience at all, Katerina,' she bit out clearly. 'Kol and I desperately wanted this child, had been trying to conceive one for several months, and I don't aim to see it harmed, not even by your caustic tongue, so I would advise you not to make your slanderous assumptions outside of this house. This baby will be mine, will be born in my home, the home I make for us in England, and I don't aim to let it be contaminated by the oppressive atmosphere of this so-called family,' she dismissed disgustedly. 'Now, if you would all excuse me, I should like to go to my suite.'

* * *

Elijah watched her go, deaf to the heated conversation taking place between Klaus, Jenna and Katerina. It hadn't occurred to him that Elena could be pregnant with Kol's baby, he had put the fainting down to grief, although he realized now it was probably a combination of both things.

Elena was carrying Kol's child. He tried to analyze how that made him feel, and couldn't. One thing he did know, she couldn't leave here now. Without paying attention to the heated argument going on in the room, he strode off after Elena.

* * *

Only Elijah and Enzo had refrained from making any comment about the baby, and as the latter was probably still totally bewildered by the significance of it he didn't really count. What had Elijah been thinking behind those dark eyes; she never had been able to tell. She had expected the angry outburst to come from him, knew from the lawyer in Los Angeles that Elijah had already had the papers drawn up to buy Kol's share in the Mikaelson Empire from her. As one of the family lawyers in England, Katerina had been sure to know of that contract, had probably helped draw it up! As the other woman had guessed, the existence of her baby prevented Elena from accepting the more than generous offer; she owed it to Kol to let his child claim, and know, its natural inheritance from him.

She was ecstatic about the baby, Kol had been too, but she would be the first to admit that it also placed her in an awkward position, that of having to see Elijah when she would rather never set eyes on him again. Her only consolation was that he knew it too.

Without benefit of clothes, a soothing bath being run in the adjoining bathroom, she knew her pregnancy was much more noticeable, her reflection in the full-length mirror showing full breasts, the nipples turning a darker brown, the tips highly sensitized as they prepared for the baby, her stomach slightly rounded, a faint fluttering sensation there when she least expected it telling her that her pregnancy definitely wasn't a fantasy.

She secured her hair back loosely with a band, relaxing back in the sunken bath, closing her eyes wearily as the scented water began to soothe her. It was all over, she could leave here now; find a reliable lawyer who, for the most part, could deal with Elijah. It was as if a weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders, and she could breathe again, could leave the stifling atmosphere of Mikaelson Manor and look forward to her life with her baby.

She was smiling gently to herself as she reentered the bedroom from taking her bath, her hands halting in their task of tying the belt around her robe as she saw Elijah slowly rising from his sitting position on her bed, quickly finishing the task as she straightened her shoulders challengingly. She was unaware of the forward thrust of her hard-tipped breasts beneath the clinging silk of the red robe with its soft white flowered pattern that Kol had brought back for her from a trip he had made to Japan the previous year.

'What are you doing in here?' Elena demanded, hardly, furious that he had dared to invade her privacy in this way, no matter what he considered the provocation to be.

He shook his head. 'When I came in here I had no idea you were taking a bath.'

She gave him a scornful look. 'You don't seem to have left even when you did realize.'

Elijah shrugged, his mouth twisting. 'I wanted to talk to you.'

Her eyes flashed her anger. 'Do you also doubt the length of my pregnancy?' Her hands clenched about the tie-belt of her robe.

'Katerina has the suspicious mind of a lawyer—' 'Katerina has the mind and mouth of a sewer!' Elena spat out contemptuously.

'Those too,' he sighed ruefully. 'I just—why didn't you tell us about the baby, Elena?' Elijah's eyes had darkened to a deep tawny color.

She shot him a resentful glare, moving to the mirror to release her hair down her back, irritated that the smooth paleness of her face now lacked any make-up, feeling emotionally naked and exposed too. 'I did intend telling all of you.' She turned back to Elijah. 'There just hasn't been a suitable occasion,' she dismissed.

'You consider today was a suitable occasion?' Elijah mocked disbelievingly.

'I consider your wife's harassment just another of the nightmares I've had to endure in this house!' Elena snapped vehemently. 'Katerina certainly excelled herself today!'

'Katerina is no longer my wife,' Elijah reminded softly.

'You aren't divorced yet,' scorned Elena disbelievingly, sure there would be no divorce between this couple. 'Whose idea was it for you to separate?'

'Katerina met Enzo and decided she would like to marry him,' Elijah revealed stiffly. 'He's a lawyer, too.'

'I didn't think it was your decision.' Her voice was bitter.

'Elena-'

'What do you want in here, Elijah?' she asked wearily. 'It's been a traumatic day and I'd like to rest for a while now.'

'I wanted to—I need—' He came towards her blindly, his hands covering hers as they still rested on the tie of her belt. 'Let me see, Elena,' Elijah urged gruffly, his eyes pure gold.

Her shocked gaze clashed with his, paling before the heated color flooded her gaunt cheeks. 'No. . . .!' She groaned her protest, unable to move as his lean hands gently caressed hers.

'Please,' he encouraged throatily.

Elena stopped breathing completely as he moved her hands aside, holding them firmly at her sides before slowly releasing them and moving his own hands back to the belt at her waist. She wanted to stop him, her desperation evident in her panicked dark eyes, but she couldn't seem to move or speak, gasping for air as Elijah pulled the belt apart, smoothing the silk material back on to her shoulders, Elena's breathing becoming strangulated as the cool air brushed her hot flesh.

'Elijah-'

'Elena,' he moaned achingly as he looked hungrily at her gently swelling body. 'Elena!' he groaned again, touching her with hands that were no longer steady.

She meant to push those questing hands away, but as Elijah gently cupped the heavily aching weight of both her breasts she could only watch him dazedly, mesmerized into stillness at those leanly tanned hands against her much whiter flesh.

His head bent suddenly and he guided the tip of one painfully sensitized breast into his mouth, easing the pressure there for a moment as he suckled the nipple moistly before moving on to its twin.

'Elijah, no. . . .!' She shook her head in denial, the forgotten familiar feel of his lips against her breasts making her feel dizzy.

'I need to,' he told her raggedly, looking down at the soft swell of her stomach now, a hand curving about the smoothness. 'Does it move, Elena?' he asked hoarsely. 'Do you feel your child inside you?'

'Yes. Yes!' she repeated forcefully as he stroked her stomach.

'You can't leave now, Elena.' He shook his head, watching the slow movements of his hand against her as if mesmerized himself. 'The baby has to be born here.'

'No-'

'Yes!' Elijah insisted heatedly, a fever in his eyes. 'Your child will one day inherit everything there is. I don't intend to marry again, Klaus won't marry at all, and if Finn is going to do so he's taking his sweet time about it! This child—' He once again touched the swell of her body. 'Your child will probably be the only Mikaelson heir. It has to be brought up here in his father's home.'

'You don't doubt that the baby is Kol's?'

'No,' he stated emphatically.

Elena shook her head. 'I can't live here.'

'You have to—'

'I don't have to do anything,' she told him haughtily. 'Not anymore.'

His mouth tightened as he held back what he had been about to say with effort. 'At least stay until the baby is born,' he urged evenly.

'No, I—'

'Elena?' A knock on the door accompanied Finn's calling of her name. 'Klaus just told me the good news; can I come in?'

Elena looked down at Elijah's hands still on her stomach and hip, horror gripping her as she realized she was still blatantly exposed to his touch and the heat of his gaze, pulling sharply away from him to refasten tightly the belt of her robe. 'Get out of here,' she snarled. 'And don't let Finn in as you leave; I couldn't face anyone right now!' She turned away from him, her head bowed, unable to stop the trembling of her body.

'Elena—'

'Get out,'' she ordered.

She heard the door open seconds later, Finn's surprised voice as Elijah was the one to appear and not her, silence as the two men walked down the corridor and back down the stairs.

* * *

Her worst fear had come true, her worst nightmare. It had always been like that between her and Elijah, right from the first, but she had hoped she had exorcised Elijah's physical effect on her by showing him for exactly what he was when she based the rake, Elias Defrisser, on him in her book. The man in The Rake I Loved had been as selfish and domineering as Elijah; he had also been the demon lover that Elijah had always been, the savagery he often displayed as much a pleasure as his most erotic caress.

If she had thought Elias Defrisser had driven Elijah from her mind as well as her body, his touch just now had shown her that she had been wrong; she might hate Elijah as much as it was possible to hate anyone, but she still burnt at his slightest touch!

From that first night together she had wanted him, the conclusion of their first actual date together something she had desperately tried to put from her mind, embarrassed that Elijah should take her over the plateau of desire, through the storm-tossed sea and then into calm waters, while denying himself the same release. Their second evening together had a much more satisfactory ending for both of them, she had made certain of that.

_She had been nervous about going out with him again after the intimacies they had shared, and from the time Elijah called for her he had made her completely aware of his intention to make complete love to her that night. It had been intent she had no intention of denying him._

_When he had invited her back to his apartment after their meal together she had breathlessly agreed, his innuendos and caressing glances during the evening filling her with tense excitement, longing for that aching sweetness he had shown her last time. As soon as the door closed behind them, encasing them in a world of expectant silence, they moved into each other's arms, Elena's month open to his, welcoming the deep caresses of his rigid tongue._

_They didn't even get as far as the bedroom, pulling off their clothes in heated movements, falling to the thickly carpeted floor, mouths searching and finding, hands touching, caressing, clawing, legs entwined, their bodies damp with perspiration as Elijah delayed a joining between them. His lips and teeth were rough with pleasure on her breasts, his hand on the moist core of her before his fingers entered to know her intimately, introducing a rhythm that made her arch against him with need._

_'Not yet,' he rasped, leaning back. 'Take me in your hands and know me as I know you, Elena,' he groaned his eyes bright with need._

_On her knees beside him, her breasts moved temptingly in front of him, a temptation he couldn't resist, levering up to take one desire-tightened nipple into his mouth, pulling on it in suckling caresses. Red-hot heat surged through her body as she arched into him, Elijah touching her in no other way than with his lips and tongue and, occasionally, teeth._

_She took him between loving hands, shyly caressing him with her fingertips, the rhythm of her movements causing a constriction of his stomach muscles, his whole body rigid with need as he fought release against her velvet-soft touch._

_He pulled her astride him, dragging her down on to him, the tip of his throbbing shaft hitting a gossamer like barrier before he surged completely inside her, filling her, engulfing her, big and hard as he began to move slowly within her, increasing the tempo as she arched back wildly on top of him, seeking the ultimate sensation he had shown her only once before._

_'Next time we'll take it more slowly,' he ground out heatedly. 'Right now I need you too much, need—Oh, Elena!' he groaned dazedly as she began to shudder around him in convulsive movements his eyes half-closing as he gave in to the warm demand of her._

_Elena's fingers bit into his shoulders as pleasure such as she had never known ripped through every particle of her body, her eyes squeezed shut as the heat reached the top of her head, the tips of her fingers, and down to her contracted toes, feeling the heat of Elijah as he flooded her, his pleasure seeming never-ending too as he thrust even deeper inside her, again and again, until finally she collapsed on top of him, too weak to move._

_'I never knew virgins could be so damned sexy,' Elijah finally murmured into her hair._

_Elena didn't move, unable to gauge his reaction to her inexperience. 'You knew?'_

_'Of course I knew,' he drawled his lips against her throat and shoulders. 'Even if I hadn't felt your virginity, I don't usually have to teach my women how to touch me.'_

_Color stained her cheeks. 'I'm sorry.' She began to ease herself away from him._

_'No.' His arms tightened about her. 'I want to show you every pleasure there is between a man and a woman. You're like a brand new book, and I want to write on every page! No, this was only the start, Elena!'_

_It had been the beginning of a relationship that rarely saw them out of bed, the merest touch igniting the desire that was never far below the surface. Every day she waited for Elijah to grow bored with her, to reach a satiation point with the lovemaking that could sometimes be so wild they were both bruised and scratched._

_But Elijah showed no sign of becoming bored with her, demanding to see her every night, spending so much time together that a lot of her things accumulated at the penthouse apartment he called home when he was staying in London._

_The visits they made to the Mikaelson family home weren't something she enjoyed, Elijah's three brothers always a_ little _skeptical even if they were unfailingly polite. And the presence of Elijah's wife on several occasions made her feel very uncomfortable, the other woman treating her with open_ _contempt._ _It was at the end of one of those awkward weekends with Elijah's family that she had finally broached the subject of where her own relationship with Elijah would eventually lead. His answer had been enough to almost destroy her!_

She couldn't stay on here now, wouldn't stay here, not when Elijah could still touch her in that way and receive only a half-hearted rejection from her.

'I think you should stay on with the Mikaelsons.'

Elena's eyes widened with shock at her aunt's statement. She had joined her for dinner in her suite, quietly supportive as she ensured that Elena ate the well-balanced meal that had been brought up on the trolley for them by Caroline. She had never imagined Aunt Jenna would advise such a thing when she knew how she felt about Kol's family.

'You have to be joking, Aunt Jenna,' she scorned.

Her expression remained serious, his blue eyes untwinkling. 'Surely you can see that it's the only sensible thing to do in the circumstances.'

'Sensible!' she choked disbelievingly, standing up to move restlessly about the room, the soft material of her long gown brushing silkily against her legs. 'Jenna, I don't like being in the same country as Elijah Mikaelson, let alone the same house! We don't get on, and we never will.'

"Think of your child, Elena—'

'I am thinking of it.' Her arms went about her body protectively. 'I think of nothing else,' Elena added softly. 'And I can assure you that staying here will only make me, and consequently the baby too, ill.' She grimaced.

Her aunt looked worried. 'You don't intend living alone when you leave here?'

'Unless you want to move in with me.' She arched dark brows questioningly.

'Live in London?' The face aunt Jenna pulled answered that question. 'How about your coming back to Mystic Falls with me?' she suggested eagerly. 'It could be like old times.'

She had thought of going back to live with her aunt for some time, and had sadly dismissed the idea. Except for visits, she hadn't lived in Mystic Falls for over seven years, had lived alone or as Kol's wife during that time, and she knew she couldn't go back, that she had become too independent for that.

She looked at Jenna pleadingly, wanting her to understand. 'I can't, Aunt Jenna.'

The light went out of her Aunt's eyes as she sighed. 'I didn't think so,' she acknowledged heavily. 'But I don't like to think of you alone in London.'

'In that "den of iniquity"?' she teased.

Jenna looked uncomfortable. 'Do you have to remind me I once called it that?' she grimaced at her embarrassment. 'You were only seventeen; I was worried about you. As it turned out, I had reason to be,' she added darkly. 'If I hadn't encouraged you to leave Mystic Falls you would never have met Elijah Mikaelson—'

'Or Kol,' Elena put in huskily, squeezing her arm reassuringly. 'And I wouldn't have missed being his wife for anything.'

'Anything?' her aunt prompted gruffly.

'Jenna, the past is over; I have to think of my baby now. And that means moving to London, setting up a home for us both and getting on with our lives.'

'Then I'll come down to London and at least help you get settled in,' she insisted stubbornly.

'Jenna, you hate London,' Elena mocked.

'I hate the thought of your being alone there more,' she muttered.

'Oh, Aunt Jenna!' Elena hugged her. 'I'll let you help me set up home and then I insist you go home,' she smiled. 'You're like a wounded female gazelle if you're away from Mystic Falls too long!' she teased.

Jenna gave a rueful smile. 'I'll agree to that only because I know you're right!'

* * *

Elijah didn't agree, that was obvious when he stormed into her suite later that evening!

She was already in her nightclothes, the purple of her silk nightgown a stark contrast to her eyes, the silken mass of her hair secured back with a band of the same color. She hadn't been expecting any more company tonight, hadn't said good night to Finn very long ago after he came back to offer his congratulations on the baby. She should have known Elijah wouldn't take the news of her leaving without protest.

His gaze flickered coldly over the case Caroline had begun packing for her earlier in the evening, turning to her coldly. 'I asked you not to leave,' he grated.

Elena met his gaze unflinchingly. 'And I told you I couldn't stay here.'

'Because of me?' His eyes narrowed to tawny slits.

'Yes,' she answered with brutal honesty, the time when she had been in awe of him long gone.

"Then I'll leave,' he stated decisively.

Her mouth twisted. 'You think your absence would make any difference?' she scorned, giving him a pitying look. 'This house is you, Elijah. Everywhere I look I see you, feel you,' she added with a shudder of distaste. 'I couldn't go through my pregnancy here!'

A pulse throbbed in Elijah's rigid cheek, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, the white shirt he wore molded to his powerful physique, the black trousers tailored to the lean length of his legs. 'You really hate me, don't you,' he ground out.

Elena gave a choking laugh of scorn. 'How could you ever doubt that?'

He drew in a harsh breath. 'I remember a time when you felt very differently about living here with me, when you begged me to—' He broke off as she paled dramatically. 'Oh God, I'm sorry,' he groaned self-disgustedly. 'I didn't mean to say that!' He looked at her concernedly.

Elena felt like ice, as if someone were squeezing the life out of her. 'You bastard!' she finally choked. 'I'll admit you once stripped me of my pride.' The memory was as painful to her as all her other memories of Elijah now were. 'But I loved you then, believed, in my innocence, that you felt the same way about me.'

'I—'

'Don't worry, Elijah,' she told him derisively, 'you soon pointed out to me that I was just another affair to you, just a little bit of fun that you and Katerina could laugh about once it was all over and the two of you felt the inclination to temporarily share your marriage bed again!'

'It wasn't like that—'

'It was exactly like that, Elijah,' Elena snapped vehemently.

'I don't know what the hell you're complaining about,' Elijah rasped roughly. 'You were married to my brother within a year! I might have written on all the pages, Elena, but Kol was the one to read the book from cover to cover!' he added bitterly.

Her eyes glazed with an ice that lightened the chocolate depths of her eyes, her face looking as if carved from stone; a beautiful statue without emotion or feeling. 'And he enjoyed every moment of it!' Elena told him defiantly. 'You see how it is between us, Elijah.' Her sigh was weary. 'We resort to insults over the least little thing.'

'I don't happen to consider your staying on here a little thing,' he said tautly.

'Believe me,' she shook her head, 'neither do I. For my own peace of mind, and for the sake of the baby, I have to go.'

'You're so damned stubborn,' Elijah muttered. 'What happens if you have an accident of some sort while alone in London?' he demanded to know.

'Ever heard of cell phones?' she quipped.

'This is serious, Elena.'

'I couldn't agree more,' she nodded coldly. 'But I'm a grown woman, well able to support myself—and my baby, if that was going to be your next argument,' she added sharply. 'This baby may be Kol's heir, but the money will go into a trust until it comes of age.'

Elijah stiffened at the determination in her voice. "The child should have the best—'

'It will have the best,' she assured him haughtily, her head high. 'The best that I can give it.'

'I'm sure you're going to be a very good mother,' Elijah nodded.

Damn him, what was he up to now? All her arguments against him, her resentment, he met with a quiet intensity that unnerved her, his actions very un-Elijahish. She had been expecting anger from him over the baby, instead he had shown awed wonder for the life growing inside her, and now he was showing his approval of her as the mother of his niece or nephew. She had thought she knew the selfishly harsh man that he was, but something about him had changed. Maybe Katerina's final rejection of the life they had lived together had shown him that he had given up his own chance to have a normal marriage and children. Whatever the reason, he intended taking extreme interest in the child she was carrying. And she wouldn't allow him to.

She straightened her shoulders determinedly. 'Jenna and I will be leaving for London tomorrow.'

Elijah's mouth thinned. 'You don't intend wasting any time, do you!'

'I can't see the point in that, not when I've made the decision to go.'

'No,' he muttered. 'I remember that from six years ago.'

Her cheeks colored delicately. 'I'll keep you informed about my plans as best I can, where I shall be, things like that.'

'Thanks!'

'Elijah, I'm not going to be made to feel guilty because I want to bring my child up alone.'

'He'll be a Mikaelson, damn it!'

'He?' she prompted icily. "This one and only heir to the Mikaelson Empire could be a girl!'

'I don't care whether it's a boy or a girl; it will be your child!'

Silence hung heavily in the room after Elijah's forceful outburst, Elena barely breathing as she looked at him with wide eyes. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, air entering her lungs in a long-drawn-out breath.

'Oh, to hell with it,' Elijah suddenly exploded. 'Go to London, set up house there, but I'll be watching you every step of the way!'

'You wouldn't dare!' Elena gasped her outrage at his arrogance.

'You know me better than that, Elena,' he reminded her in a softly threatening voice. 'I've always done whatever I had to for my family, and the child you're carrying is a member of it. If you leave here tomorrow I'll have someone watching you!'

'You can go to hell, Elijah Mikaelson!' She glared at him, had known he was ruthless, but this—! She couldn't believe even Elijah would go to the extreme of having her watched and spied upon.

'I've lived there more years than I care to think about,' he dismissed bitterly, 'I can live there for as long as it takes.'

'Well you can do it without any help from me,' Elena told him furiously. 'And if I do happen to see someone following me, I shall report it to the police. And tell them the name of their employer!'

The derisive smile on Elijah's lips as he left the room wasn't conducive to an easy mind.

Damn him, damn him! Even though she was leaving this house Elijah wasn't going to let her go. She was a prisoner of her own body and the life of her child!

* * *

**Another chapter ends. So what do you think my esteemed readers? Drop a review and let me know. Till then watch Vampire Diaries rerun and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Love ya all.**

**-Eos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a lot to all of you guys who read, reviewed, favorite, followed my story. Special thanks to the amazing bulldozed88 and siberia21 who have been with me in my writing journey since beginning. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. So I invite you to read the story for your literary enjoyment…..**

* * *

Chapter Five

I feel like our world's been infected  
And somehow you left me neglected  
We've found our lives been changed  
Babe, you lost me

And we tried, oh how we cried  
We lost ourselves, the love has died  
And though we tried you can't deny  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight

-You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera

* * *

'Any calls, Mrs. Devon?' Elena smiled at the middle-aged woman who had been her housekeeper for the last two months. Only two weeks after coming to London with her aunt, Finn had helped her move into this delightful house in a private cobblestone courtyard, and from the many applicants she had had for the job of housekeeper she had chosen this openly friendly woman. She hadn't been disappointed with the choice, the woman kind and hard working.

'Did Miss Sommer's flight leave on time?' The older woman took Elena's jacket, a tiny woman whose movements were birdlike, her light brown hair liberally sprinkled with white, and her black eyes warm. She occupied the upstairs flat to this comfortably spacious house, an ideal arrangement for both of them.

Sadness tinged Elena's smile. Her aunt had finally returned to Mystic Falls this morning, and she had just come back from seeing her off at the airport. 'Yes,' she nodded. 'She's probably already crossed Atlantic by now.' She had stopped off on the way back from the airport and had lunch.

'Such a nice woman.' Mrs. Devon handed her the list of messages she had taken while Elena was out. 'The one from Mrs. Mikaelson, Mrs. Katerina Mikaelson,' she added with a slight strain in her voice, 'is urgent.'

Elena stiffened at the mention of Elijah's wife, and she could tell by the housekeeper's manner that she hadn't been enamored of the other woman from their telephone conversation either. 'Did she say what was—urgent?'

'No.' Mrs. Devon frowned. 'And I didn't like to ask,' she grimaced tellingly.

Elena held back her smile with effort, nodding dismissively to the other woman. 'I'll have tea in the other room while I answer some of these calls.'

She ate the scones that accompanied the pot of tea, eating well nowadays, her well-rounded body evidence of how her pregnancy was progressing, the baby's movements strong and regular sow, and all of Elena's dresses loose and flowing. She had bloomed healthily away from Mikaelson House—and Elijah—had enjoyed the last three months in London with her aunt, pleased that she would be coming back for the birth of the baby. In the mean time she intended resuming her writing, keeping herself busy until she had the baby to care for.

Elena kept returning Katerina's call until last, impatiently tapping her nails on the telephone table as she waited to be put through to the other woman's office, sure Katerina had deliberately kept her waiting. Or perhaps she was being paranoid. Although it would be just like Katerina.

'Elena, how nice of you to get back to me so promptly,' Katerina greeted smoothly when she did at last come on the line.

Elena was instantly on her guard; the other woman was never this pleasant. 'You told my housekeeper it was urgent so….,' she pointed out distantly.

'Oh yes,' Katerina laughed. 'Well I do want to see you, but I only stressed the urgency to your housekeeper because I've learnt you just can't rely on the help nowadays,' she drawled dismissively.

'So it isn't really urgent?' Elena snapped, impatient with this woman's snobbery.

'There are certain things I need to talk to you about,' Katerina said irritably. 'We still have to go over Kol's will with you.'

'I informed your office that I already know the contents of Kol's will.'

'Nevertheless-'

'Look, Katerina,' Elena interrupted, smiling her thanks to Mrs. Devon as she came is to remove the tea tray. 'Why did you really call me?'

'I've just told you-—'

'What could just have easily been said in a letter, to my own lawyer, if necessary,' Elena sighed.

'We are still sisters-in-law,' the other woman snapped waspishly. 'I believed, erroneously as it turns out, that this could be handled in a friendly manner. Obviously I was wrong,' she said briskly. 'So could you come to my office some time tomorrow?'

If she hadn't known the other woman better, of the bitchiness that was never far from the surface with Katerina, Elena might have felt remorse about her cold attitude towards her. But she did know Katerina, too well as it happened, and she wasn't fooled for a minute. 'Before twelve or after two,' Elena agreed curtly.

"What happens between twelve and two?" Katerina was curious.

'I rest,' Elena bit out.

'Oh, of course,' the other woman drawled. 'I should imagine you're quite big by now, aren't you?'

'I look like any other woman who's seven months' pregnant,' Elena answered tartly.

'Don't be so sensitive,' Katerina mocked. 'I only put into words that day what everyone else in the room must have been thinking.'

Elena drew in a deep breath in her resentment. 'Thinking it and saying it are two different things,' she pointed out coldly. 'Besides which it was totally untrue.'

'What do I care whose baby you're carrying,' the other woman stated insultingly. 'I shall soon cease to be a member of the Mikaelson family anyway.'

'You seemed concerned three months ago,' Elena reminded her tautly, pleating folds absently into the pale peach dress she wore in her agitation, impa tiently smoothing the soft material as she realized what she was doing.

'Surprised,' Katerina corrected. 'We all were. You really foiled poor Elijah's plans this time, you know. But then you seem to have made a habit of that through the years,' she challenged softly.

'Sorry?' prompted Elena sharply.

'No need to apologize, Elena,' the other woman taunted. 'I was used to Elijah's affairs by the time you came along. But he intended keeping you around as his mistress for a long time, ' she derided. 'And you spoilt it all by bringing up the subject of marriage.'

'He told you?' she gasped.

'Of course. Elijah and I have never had any secrets from each other. I knew that he always discarded his women when they brought up marriage,' she scorned.

'He married you!'

'Yes, he did,' Katerina acknowledged softly. 'And it isn't his decision that we divorce now either,' she added with satisfaction.

Elena had already guessed that before Elijah confirmed it three months ago. 'Before twelve or after two, Katerina?' she prompted curtly.

'Two-thirty?' The other woman wasn't in the least perturbed by Elena's sharpness.

She felt the return of the unease she always felt around the Mikaelson family as she replaced the receiver. The last three months had been tranquil, a time to gather her defenses after the trauma of Kol's death and funeral. She had felt almost serene the last few weeks of her pregnancy, had enjoyed preparing the house for the arrival of the baby. And if Elijah had kept to his threat about having her watched she hadn't seen any evidence of it. And if she didn't see it she wasn't going to worry about anything anymore. She cursed Katerina for destroying her peace of mind with one telephone call, vividly reminding her that she would never be rid of the Mikaelson family.

* * *

She shouldn't have tried to shop during the lunch-time hours, should have stuck to her usual routine and rested during that time. But she had thought to perform two chores at the same time, that of shopping for more maternity clothes before going on to Katerina's plush legal office.

The shops were crowded, and she felt the pull of her pregnancy as she tried on a couple of gowns, feeling hot and sticky by the time she emerged out of the changing-room with one of the dresses to buy. She paid for it quickly before hurrying to the Underground, a few stops away from Katerina's office, and not in the mood to attempt to walk it, or fight for a taxi.

The station was busy too, everyone rushing to get somewhere, Elena buying her ticket before being caught up in the crowd heading for the escalator down to the platform. No sooner had her foot touched the moving top step than she felt herself jostled by the crowd behind. She felt her balance go, and stared with horror down the long length of escalator occupied by only a few people before she pitched forward with a terrified scream.

She tumbled past the people on the stairs, down and down as hands came out to try and stop her, feeling the sharpness of the metal steps cutting into her, fighting for consciousness as she tried to stop herself falling any farther. But she just kept going, going over and over, until she reached the bottom with a sickening lurch, feeling the hot rush of blood down her legs before she passed out.

* * *

She had lucid moments during the next half an hour, looking up briefly to see a sea of faces gathered over her as she still lay at the foot of the moving stairs; staring, grotesque faces that suddenly turned to blackness once again. The next thing she was aware of was being in an ambulance, its bell ringing wildly as it weaved in and out of the traffic. She wanted to shout out that it was too late for that, that she knew her baby was gone. But the bell kept ringing, and she was sobbing as the blackness engulfed her once again. The next thing she knew she was in an examining room, hysterically demanding to know what they had done with her baby. Then she knew nothing else as she felt the sharp sting of a needle in her arm.

'Elena.'

She knew that voice, knew that her nemesis had come to haunt her, and she refused to open her eyes and look at his face. 'Come to gloat, Elijah?' Her bit terness rasped in her throat. 'If you've brought that contract with you now I'll sign it.'

'Elena, damn you, open your eyes!' he ordered through gritted teeth.

She did so reluctantly, her lids feeling heavy. 'How long have I been drugged?'

Elijah looked down at her with dark eyes, his face so pale he looked almost grey, his hair slightly tousled from its usual immaculate style. 'You've been out about six hours; I've been here five of them.'

'Why?' she asked dully, wondering why he was bothering her now.

'Elena, what the hell is the matter with you?' He thrust his hands savagely into the hip pockets of his trousers, the jacket and waistcoat to the dark suit un buttoned to be pushed back from his chest. 'You're covered in bruises, have a dozen stitches in several cuts, and as soon as you regain consciousness you attack me because I've gone through hell sitting watching you!' His eyes glittered ominously.

She knew about the bruises, daren't move because of the pain they caused in every part of her body, and she could feel several constrictive bandages on her legs too. 'Didn't you forget something, Elijah?' she said bitterly, staring at the ceiling.

'The fact that I don't understand what you were doing at that underground station in the first place?' he rasped.

She turned to him with flashing eyes. 'The fact that I've lost my baby!' A heavy frown settled on his brow.

'Elena, you—'

'Don't tell me I can have other babies.' Her voice rose shrilly at the thought of this man's insincere platitudes. 'I wanted this baby! What did they do with it? Oh God, they didn't—'

'Elena, stop this.' Elijah put restraining hands on her arms as they waved about madly. 'You haven't lost your baby. Do you hear me?' His voice rose as she continued to thrash about. 'You-haven't-lost-your-baby!' He grasped her hands. 'Feel, Elena. For God's sake feel it. I have.' His voice steadied as she began to calm a little, looking up at him disbelievingly as she registered what he was saying. 'I've sat beside you with my hand gently resting on the baby. It's moved, Elena. I think it even punched me once,' he added teasingly, his voice gentle now.

'It did?' she said in a hushed voice. 'It really did?' The glow started to come back in her eyes.

'Yes.' Elijah held her hands flat against her stomach. 'It's going to be a tough little boy—or girl,' he added ruefully.

'But I—I felt the blood.' She still wasn't convinced. 'I felt the baby go—'

'No,' Elijah insisted firmly. 'You've cut your leg rather badly, enough to need several stitches,' he frowned, 'but the baby is still there. You aren't usually this fat, Elena.' He mocked the swell of her stomach.

She was afraid to look down, afraid to believe him. 'Some women still look pregnant for a few days after they've given birth.'

'Not you, Elena,' he cajoled. 'You'll have your baby and be as slender as you ever were.'

'No, I—' her eyes suddenly widened with wonder. 'It moved, Elijah,' she said in an awed voice. 'Elijah, it did move!'

'I told you—'

'Elijah, it moved!' She sat up to fling her arms about his neck, crying and laughing at the same time, hugging him so tightly neither of them could breath. The other aches and pains from the fall were forgotten in the wonder of knowing her baby was safe, her hatred of Elijah too in this mutual bond of relief.

'I know, Elena.' He stroked the silky softness of her hair as he cradled her to his chest. 'I know, my darling.'

Even the endearment went without rebuff, her relief and happiness too extreme at the moment to care that he used the insincerity. 'You're sure everything is all right?' She moved back to look at him anxiously. 'The fall . . . ?' she shuddered at the memory of that fall, of the iron steps cutting into her again and again.

Elijah looked grim as she moved out of his arms completely to lie back against the pillows. "The doctors here have assured me there will be no repercussions, but I have Stefan Salvatore standing by to examine you now that you've regained consciousness. I meant to call him the moment you woke up.' He seemed irritated that he had been diverted from carrying out that decision.

'You have Stefan Salvatore, the specialist, waiting for your call?' The obstetrician was world-known, hardly the sort of man to be at anyone's beck and call!

'No,' Elijah answered arrogantly. 'I have him waiting in the staff-room here. I'll go and get him.' He strode over to the door. 'It's about time he started earning the exorbitant fee he will no doubt charge me.'

Even Elijah's arrogance couldn't spoil her happiness, smiling up at the ceiling as her hands rested possessively on the swell of her stomach. The baby was alive, alive! She could even like Elijah at a moment like this.

Although he did little to endear himself to anyone during the next half an hour, hovering gloweringly over the doctor as he gently examined her, refusing to leave the room, even when Elena seconded the barely civil request of the harassed doctor that he do so. For her own part she felt no awkwardness in his presence, having known his full examination of her pregnant body weeks before. But Stefan Salvatore was obviously agitated by the way Elijah watched his every move with narrowed eyes.

'Thank God only the expectant fathers behave in this way.' He scowled at the younger man as he washed his hands after the examination. 'Expectant mothers, thank goodness, have more sense! '

Elena's sharp gaze flew to Elijah's suddenly pale face; seeing he disliked the idea of the child she carried being his as much as she did. 'My husband is dead, Mr. Salvatore,' she announced coldly, immune to the way Elijah flinched.

Stefan Salvatore looked totally confused by this revelation. 'But I thought—'

'We're aware of what you thought,' Elijah cut in harshly, his expression savage as his gaze raked over the other man. 'And my relationship to Elena, or lack of it, is none of your damned—'

'Elijah!' she cut in warningly, looking apologetically at the tall distinguished specialist. 'I'm Mr. Mikaelson's sister-in-law,' she explained softly.

'I see,' he nodded, giving the other man a dark look. 'It would have been a simple thing to have explained the relationship. I can understand your concern for your brother's wife—'

'Can you?' Elijah scorned. 'I doubt it!' He turned away to stare sightlessly out of the window.

'I'm really sorry.' Elena was embarrassed at Elijah's lack of courtesy to this highly respected man. 'The baby?' she prompted frowningly, ignoring Elijah.

'Has had a shake up,' the man smiled, 'but otherwise it seems well.'

'Seems?' Elijah turned back sharply. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he grated.

"The baby is reacting—'

'You said seems,' Elijah repeated forcefully.

Stefan Salvatore looked at Elena for help—as if she had ever had any influence over Elijah's arrogance!

'Please let the doctor speak, Elijah,' she said with quiet determination.

Gold eyes flickered irritably but his lips remained firmly clamped together.

She turned back to the doctor. 'You were saying?'

The specialist's face softened at how gracefully elegant this woman was even after the trauma she had so recently suffered. He eyed Elijah Mikaelson warily, instantly banishing his admiration for the lovely Elena from his face; the man across the room looked set to tear him apart if he didn't! A strange relationship, he shook his head, one he wouldn't like to have the misfortune to be in the middle of.

'The baby is moving normally, reacting normally' His smile was completely professional as he looked at the woman in the bed. 'You seem to have come out of the fall a lot worse than the baby did,' he gently mocked.

'I'll survive.' She gave him a serene look. 'It's the baby who counts.'

She really believed that, Elijah thought savagely. She could have been killed, broken her neck falling down those stairs, could have suffered brain-damage, broken limbs, and none of it would have mattered as long as they could have saved Kol's baby.

As he had sat beside her and gently felt the baby moving inside her he had felt a special bonding with it, an oneness with them both. But no baby would ever take Elena away from him. Heads were going to roll for what had almost happened to her today.

'—special care and attention,' he came back in on the conversation to hear Stefan Salvatore advise. 'The baby simply cannot take another upset like today.'

'Elena will get all the care and attention she needs at Mikaelson House,' Elijah told him bluntly, wishing the other man would stop looking at Elena the way that he was. She was his patient, damn it, was seven months' pregnant; he had no right to be looking at her with desire in his eyes! Why the hell not; he desired her didn't he, baby or no baby! 'And I'd like you to attend her at the birth,' he heard himself add.

Rebellion flared in Elena's eyes. 'I have a perfectly good obstetrician of my own—'

'Salvatore is the best,' Elijah stated arrogantly.

'Thank you for your confidence,' the other man smiled, 'but as Mrs. Mikaelson is already satisfied with the man she has—'

'She doesn't have the best.' Elijah's voice was steely. 'And I want that for her.'

'And what about what I want?' Elena flashed him a look of intense dislike.

Elijah looked at her steadily. At least he hoped it was steadily; the way Elena looked at the moment he could take her to bed for a week and never tire of making love to her. 'I thought you wanted what was best for your child?' Bastard, he cursed himself as she paled once again. But he was determined that she should be in Stefan Salvatore's care, just as he was determined that she would move back to the house with him, where he would make sure she was never out of his care.

Elena's head went back with gentle pride as she turned to Doctor Salvatore. 'I should be very grateful if you would accept me as your patient.'

Elijah dared the man to refuse her, dared anyone to refuse her anything when she asked so charmingly. He had once wanted to give her the world, even though he knew he could never give her what she really wanted— now he knew the world wouldn't have been enough, none of it would have been enough for this beautiful fairy. Fae. It had been the way he always thought of her, that image no longer his alone when his brothers also thought of the name with no prompting from him. Soon his brothers had taken more than just the name away from him.

'Call my office as soon as you leave here,' the other man invited smoothly. 'I'm sure we can arrange something.'

'In future you will call on her at Mikaelson House,' Elijah put in softly.

Glacial blue eyes were turned on him. 'If that's what Mrs. Mikaelson wants, yes.'

'It's what I want.' God, he was acting like a damned fool, treating this man like a lackey. But he had almost lost Elena today, surely that exonerated his behaving like some power-crazy idiot. But he could see Elena was boiling because of his arrogance, and he absently ran a finger over the scar on his temple. She could be a vixen when roused. And all her protective instincts had been brought to the fore by her pregnancy. There was going to be hell to pay once the doctor left them alone. But Elena angry was much more preferable to the coldly assured witch he had met at the airport in Los Angeles three months ago.

Elena held on to her temper with difficulty, knowing this added distress couldn't be good for the baby. But Elijah wasn't going to have everything his own way. 'I'll call your office,' she smiled at Stefan Salvatore. 'Thank you for today'

The two men were like adversaries as they walked carefully around each other, dramatically, their parting at the door brief in the extreme.

Elena was frowning when Elijah returned to her bedside, her hands folded calmly on top of the sheet. Stefan Salvatore seems an ideal choice,' she spoke softly. 'And I'll look forward to him visiting me—at my home.'

'Your things have already been moved to Mikaelson House,' Elijah stated firmly.

How could she stay calm, how could she when confronted with his damned arrogance! She had thought she had learnt to control her fiery temper long ago, had strived to do so since the time she had physically injured this man. But at this moment she could cheerfully have forgotten that resolve and struck him a second time. Only he had ever had the power to enrage her to this violence by his efforts to take over her life.

'On whose authority?' she demanded tautly.

'Mine,' he stated the obvious.

'Mrs. Devon—'

'Was very concerned when informed of your accident.'

'So concerned she let someone into the house to take all my things,' Elena flashed.

'So concerned she could see the sense of moving you somewhere where you would have constant care,' Elijah maintained dismissively.

'I had constant care in my own home!'

'I'm well aware of Mrs. Devon's capabilities,' he drawled. 'I was most impressed by her efficiency in packing your things for Mason to collect without asking too many questions.'

'In that case Mason will know exactly where to bring them back to, won't he,' said Elena stubbornly. 'Mr. Salvatore told me I can leave in two days' time; I shall expect all my things to be back in their right place by then.'

Elijah shrugged broad shoulders. "That's your choice, of course.'

Elena's pleasure was short-lived as she saw the look of satisfaction in his eyes, her own suspicion suddenly aroused. Elijah never looked satisfied unless things were going exactly the way he wanted them to. 'What's my choice?' she asked warily.

'If you won't move to Mikaelson House I'll simply move in with you,' he stated calmly.

'Like hell you will-'

'Remember the baby, Elena,' he warned softly. 'You shouldn't get upset.'

'And who is the one making me upset?' Two spots of color stood out lividly on her otherwise pale cheeks. 'It's my home, and I will not have you violate it!' She was breathing heavily in her agitation.

'Violate?' repeated Elijah in a steely voice. 'What an odd choice of word.'

'Is it?' Elena scorned. 'You destroy everything you touch, Elijah—and you aren't going to do that to the peace and tranquility of my home!'

'Finn doesn't seem to have received the same treatment.' Elijah's eyes were narrowed.

Finn had visited her on his way back to Los Angeles ten weeks ago; it didn't surprise her that Elijah knew about that. 'Finn is one Mikaelson I can tolerate,' she drawled.

A power as dangerous as a volcano about to erupt emanated from Elijah. 'You have your choice, Elena,' he bit out icily. 'But either way, I intend to see that nothing like today happens again.'

'It was an accident—'

'Does that make it any less serious?'

She sighed, feeling as if the ground were being taken from beneath her. But the idea of having Elijah in the comfortable intimacy of her mews home was unthinkable. Damn it, she was a grown woman, an independent woman, he couldn't do this to her! 'It could have happened at any time—'

'I agree, it could,' he muttered grimly. 'This is why I think you should have care at all time. You walk about London as if you aren't carrying the Mikaelson heir! Do you have any idea of the amount of lunatics there are about today who take pleasure in hurting people like us just for the hell of it?'

'You're over-reacting, Elijah—'

'Am I?' he demanded impatiently. 'I don't happen to think so. You didn't even have any identification on you when you were found. I telephoned the hospital, they didn't contact met'

'How did you know?' she gasped. 'How could you have known?'

'You were late for your appointment with Katerina, so she telephoned the house and was told you had left in plenty of time to get to her office. I was called, and from there we contacted the police and hospitals. I can't risk that happening again, Elena,' he told her grimly. 'I repeat, you either come to Mikaelson House or I move in with you?'

'I don't have to accept either!' she snapped resentfully.

'You don't have to. . .'

'Don't threaten me, Elijah,' she told him harshly. 'I don't react well to threats.'

'Now who's threatening whom?' he taunted softly.

She gave him a scornful look. 'You don't react to threats at all!'

'No?' he queried softly. 'I remember I once reacted very strongly to a threat you carried out.'

Her eyes glazed over coldly as he reminded her of that scene six years ago. 'And I counter-reacted!'

Once again he unconsciously ran a finger along the scar on his temple. 'Yes,' he acknowledged flatly. 'I'm not threatening you now, Elena; I'm merely concerned for your welfare.'

'I have Mrs. Devon to do that.'

'And I repeat, she isn't enough,' he said with barely controlled violence. 'For God's sake, Elena, do I have to beg!'

'Now that would be a novelty, wouldn't it!' she jeered hardly.

'Damn you!' Elijah bit out furiously. 'I'm tired of trying to reason with you; your things are at Mikaelson House, and once you're discharged that's where you're going too!'

She turned away from him, her face wooden. 'Would you please go?'

'Elena—'

The cold gaze she turned on him silenced him in seconds. "The next time I'm not even going to ask, Elijah,' she told him flatly. 'I'll just ring for the nurse and tell her you're bothering me. I'm sure they employ someone to deal with people like you.'

His mouth tightened. 'Think of the baby.'

'I think of it constantly,' she assured him stiffly. 'And that's why I'm going to ask that you not be allowed in to see me again.' Her face was emotionless.

'Just having me around contaminates your child, is that it?' Elijah scorned viciously.

'Having you around contaminates me,' she corrected evenly.

An angry flush darkened his lean cheeks. 'God damn you!' His voice shook forcefully.

'He did that the moment I set eyes on you,' dismissed Elena coldly. 'Goodbye, Elijah.'

'The car will be here for you in two days' time,' he told her in a controlled voice. 'Don't embarrass Mason by making a scene.' He wrenched her chin up, brown clashing with tawny. 'You should know by now that I always get what I want!' He gave a disgusted snort as she continued to look at him unblinkingly, flinging away from her to stride over to the door. 'I will see you in two days—at Mikaelson Manor,' he warned before closing the door forcefully behind him.

Elena turned as the door was opened again only seconds later, smiling her relief as a middle-aged nurse bustled into the room, crossing to straighten bed clothes that were already perfectly neat as far as Elena could see.

'Your hubby seemed a little—tense, when he left just now.' the woman plumped up the pillows. 'I shouldn't let it bother you; they're all like that when they're worried.'

This friendly nurse was the second person today to assume Elijah was her husband, and this time she didn't bother to correct the assumption. No one, es pecially this kindly woman, could possibly guess at the savagery of the scene when Elijah had convinced her she would never, ever, be his wife.

* * *

_They had spent the weekend at Mikaelson Manor, a rather unpleasant time for Elijah; Katerina was there too with one of her men. She and Elijah had been due to return to London Sunday evening, but at the last moment Elijah had decided they would stay over another night and drive back to London in the morning. The thought of spending yet another night under the same roof as the woman who was still legally Elijah's wife had completely unnerved Elena._

_She was agitatedly drinking the cup of coffee brought up to Elijah's rooms by one of the maids when he returned from the adjoining bathroom, affected as she always was the his near-nakedness, only a towel wrapped about his waist after his shower. She knew that soon, very soon, they would be in bed making love with an intensity that always shook her, each time better than the last, each night better than the one before. But at this precise moment she didn't want to think about that, was too disturbed by Katerina's presence a short distance down the corridor._

_She flinched away from him as Elijah bent to kiss her throat. 'Elijah, I can't go on like this!' she snapped emotionally. 'How much longer before you'll be free of her?'_

_Elijah became suddenly watchful, straightening slowly. 'Free of whom?'_

_'Katerina, of course.' Elena stood up to pace the room. 'I realize that while she's still your wife she has a perfect right to stay here, but once you're divorced—'_

_'Divorced?' he cut in sharply. 'Who said anything about divorce?'_

_Elena bunked. 'It's public knowledge—' _

_'You mean public gossip,' Elijah corrected harshly. She swallowed convulsively. _

_'You—you mean it isn't true?' _

_'No.'_

_'But I—I love you. And I thought you loved me!' _

_His mouth was tight, his eyes glacial. 'Did I ever say that I did?'_

_No, he never had, not even at the height of their intimacy. But they had been together six months now, she had assumed Elijah's emotions were as deeply involved in the relationship as her own were, that it was only a matter of time before he asked her to marry him._

_'Is that the reason you had an affair with me, Elena?' he scorned. 'Because you thought I loved you and would eventually marry you?'_

_An affair? Just another of his temporary women. And she hadn't even guessed!_

_'You surely didn't think I was going to divorce Katerina to marry you?' Elijah said disbelievingly. 'My God, Elena, you didn't even know how to touch a man until I taught you!'_

_And how he had taught her! She suddenly felt like a courtesan who had been tutored by her master._

_'Admittedly you're better at it now, but—Elena, put that cup down!' he thundered as the article was raised like a weapon, her eyes blazing with anger. 'Elena—' His stern warning was cut off as the cup flew through the air like a missile, landing against his temple, the delicate china smashing into a dozen pieces._

_Elena watched in horror as blood spurted from the gash on his temple. She had always had a temper, quite a vicious one as a child, but she had thought she had it under control until Elijah spoke about her performance in his bed as if she were a whore he had hired to entertain him. She was no man's whore, not even for the one she loved! But the cut looked quite bad, bleeding profusely, dripping down on to his chest now._

_'Elijah, let me—'_

_'Oh I'll let you, all right,' he ground out, advancing on her menacingly._

'_Elijah . . . ? Elijah!' she gasped as he pushed her back on to the bed, ripping aside her robe even as the towel fell from about his own waist, his cock already hard with need. God, he couldn't want her now!_

_But he did, grinding his mouth down on hers, not caring that they were both covered in his blood now, not caring whether she was ready for him or not as he pushed her legs apart and thrust inside her. But to her shame she was ready for him, the primitive savagery of his lovemaking arousing her as never_ _before._ _She was moist and hot, taking him deep inside her, arching her hips to meet his thrust, their bodies slicked with perspiration, Elijah biting painfully at her breast, the nipples peaked and hard._

_With the pain came the pleasure, again and again, for both of them, Elijah insatiable, allowing no respite between the pleasure they reached together, his body moving constantly over and inside hers until he hardened with desire once again, gritting his teeth as her nails raked down his back and buttocks before once again spilling himself convulsively inside her._

_It was wild and primitive, and it went on hour after hour, both intent on pleasuring the other until they could take no more. It was morning before exhaustion claimed them both, Elena packing her things when Elijah finally woke up just before lunchtime._

_He sat up on his elbows to look at her. 'What are you doing?'_

_As that had to be perfectly obvious, she didn't bother to answer him, packing her clothes methodically, her movements slower than usual, every bone in her body seeming to ache from their hours of feverish lovemaking._

_'Do that later,' he frowned. 'Let's order lunch and eat it in bed.'_

_At the mention of food she turned and ran into the adjoining bathroom, instantly bringing up the contents of her stomach, continuing to heave even after that meager amount had gone. She was aware of Elijah standing in the doorway, and she retched anew. 'Don't touch me.' She flinched away from him as he reached out for her._

_'Elena, it's all right,' he soothed, misunderstanding the reason for her aversion. 'You're ill—'_

_'And you make me ill!' She quickly washed her face, rinsing her mouth out. 'It's over between us, Elijah, don't you understand that?'_

_His mouth twisted. 'It didn't seem that way last night,' he taunted._

_'Don't remind me,' she shuddered, moving past him to close her suitcase in agitated movements, shaking as she turned back to face him. 'But it is over, Elijah. You love your wife—'_

_'Nowhere in our conversation last night did I ever say that,' he grated._

_'You have to; why else would you stay married to her?' Elena derived._

_'There can be many reasons for a marriage, Elena,' he replied scathingly. 'And love is usually the least of them. I respect Katerina for what she is, and she respects me in the same way. The marriage we have may not be everyone's ideal,' his mouth tightened at Elena's snort of disgust, 'but it suits us.'_

_'Then it's a pity you don't make that clearer to the people that get involved with you!'_

_'Elena—'_

_'I hope you and Katerina remain suited to each other,'_ _she spat the words at him. 'Because I want no further part of you!'_

_'You told me that you love me!'_

_She nodded jerkily. 'And that hasn't changed. Unlike you, I'm not able to control my emotions. But I want my self respect, and I can't have that if I continue to see you.'_

_'Look—'_

_'I said don't-touch-me!' She froze as he once again reached out for her. 'I'm leaving now—and I think perhaps you ought to see a doctor about that cut on your temple; it's started bleeding again!'_

_He absently touched the trickle of blood on his cheek. 'That can wait, you can't. For God's sake, Elena, what we have is good—'_

_'What we have is sex, fantastic sex!'_

_'And you love it,' he grated._

_'It isn't enough!'_

_'I can't give you any more than that,' Elijah bit out. 'The vows I made to Katerina—'_

_'Vows you both constantly break!' she accused._

_'They were for a lifetime.' He looked harsh. 'If she ever wants to end our marriage that's a different matter, but I'll never do it.'_

She knew that, had known from the finality in his voice when she asked him about a divorce the night before that Elijah would never seek one, not for any woman.

She had left him that day, had married his brother a year later, and now it was Kol's child she had to think about, its future.

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Drop a review and let me know my lovelies (as Klaus says). Did any of you guys see the trailer of Dracula Untold? I liked it but maybe that's because I have a Dracula obsession and this movie portrays story of a hunky Vlad Tepes. Okay I have babbled enough.**

**Love ya guys**

**-Eos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys, loved it. And I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart who read, reviewed, favourited, followed or scrolled through the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended so enjoy…**

* * *

Chapter Six

Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us  
You're all I need when I'm holding you tight  
If you walk away I will suffer tonight

So much, so young, I've faced on my own  
Walls I built up became my home  
I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us  
Sweet love, so pure  
I catch my breath with just one beating heart  
And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart

-Bound to you by Christina Aguilera

* * *

'Your morning tea, Mrs. Mikaelson.' The quietly soothing voice of Mrs. Devon woke her from her deep sleep, the subdued bedside lamp turned on in the darkness, the heavy curtains at the window keeping out the late autumn sun. 'I'll just go and run your bath.'

Elena was sitting up in bed drinking the tea when the housekeeper returned from the adjoining bathroom, giving no indication of the struggle it had been to get into the sitting position. She had found when she got out of the hospital bed yesterday ready to leave that although none of her cuts and bruises were serious they were certainly very painful, especially the cut on her inner thigh.

Mason had duly arrived at the hospital yesterday to take her to Mikaelson House, only to be told she had already left—for her own London home. When he arrived at the house she had told him she wanted all her things returned; he had promised to pass on the message to Elijah. But as she had gone to bed just after seven last night, her bedside clock telling her she had slept more than twelve hours, she had no idea if her clothes had been returned.

Not that it mattered greatly now, not all of her things had been taken, and she had enough here to last until she could get out to the shops for more. This, from the way her body ached, wouldn't be for a few more days yet!

'Did my things come back last night, Mrs. Devon?' she asked hopefully, not holding out much hope; Elijah was going to be far from pleased that she had disobeyed him. In fact, she was surprised he wasn't here now, ranting and raving.

'Yes, they did.' The older woman pulled back the curtains slightly now Elena was completely awake. 'I haven't unpacked everything yet because I didn't want to disturb you last night; you seemed so exhausted,' she said in a concerned voice.

'I think I was,' Elena acknowledged. 'But I feel perfectly rested today.'

'I'm glad.' The other woman was genuinely relieved. 'You had us all worried when you took that tumble.'

'I worried myself for a while,' she admitted with a grimace. 'But I feel fine now.'

'That's what I told Mr. Mikaelson—'

'Elijah?' Elena prompted harshly, her fingers clasped tightly around the handle of the cup she held. 'Has he telephoned?'

'No-'

'He hasn't been here?' The thought of him entering the peaceful serenity of her private domain was very disturbing, especially if he did it without her knowledge.

'Mr. Mikaelson was the one to bring your things back.' Mrs. Devon frowned as she saw how tense Elena had become. 'Is everything all right, Mrs. Mikaelson?'

She must get control of herself, banish this almost pathological dislike she had of Elijah or be destroyed by it. 'Of course.' She forced herself to relax, although her smile lacked its usual warmth. 'I'm sure you made Mr. Mikaelson very welcome.'

'Well, I tried.' Mrs. Devon poured her another cup of tea from the pot. 'But he wouldn't have any dinner last night, and he only had coffee this morning. I don't know how—'

'This morning?' Elena echoed in a hushed voice, her hands beginning to tremble. 'What do you mean?' she demanded shakily—although she had a feeling she already knew. Elijah had dared to carry out his threat without her knowledge! 'Did Mr. Mikaelson stay here overnight?' she asked in a controlled voice.

The housekeeper nodded, seeming unaware of Elena's tension this time. 'I think it's very sensible of you to have him staying here with you. I know I'm only in the flat upstairs, but I really wouldn't be of much help if I'd finished for the day; I can't even hear you up there. I've been a little concerned about that ever since Mr. Mikaelson asked me to take care of you. It was all right while Miss Sommers was here, I could always be sure he would listen out for you at night, but since he left—'

'Mrs. Devon, when did Elijah ask you to take care of me?' Elena asked woodenly, once again having that feeling of losing control of her life that was so common when Elijah was involved. If Elijah had dared, my God, if he had dared. . . I

'He called round one day while you were out shopping with your aunt.' Mrs. Devon moved about the room tidying things away. 'He was so concerned about you. Of course, that's very understandable. I assured him that he had no need to worry, that Miss Sommers and I would look after you.'

My God, he had! Elijah hadn't carried out his threat to have a private detective follow her at all; he had managed to persuade her own housekeeper to spy on her. No wonder he was so aware of Mrs. Devon's capabilities! The bastard, the lousy bastard!

'Mrs. Devon,' she said in a controlled voice, 'could you please pack everything Mr. Mikaelson brought with him last night and see that it is delivered to his office. I'm sure you know the address,' she added hardly.

'Mrs. Mikaelson. . .?'

She felt sorry for the poor woman; her face was stricken as she realized all was not well with last night's arrangements. But she didn't relent; she would not have Elijah staying here in her house. And she also intended seeing that Mrs. Devon knew she risked losing her job if she took any further instructions from Elijah about her welfare.

'Mr. Mikaelson isn't welcome in my home,' she told the housekeeper with chilling clarity. 'Neither will I have you spying on me for him—'

'Oh, I didn't do that!' Mrs. Devon gasped, shaking her head emphatically. 'I had no idea—It didn't seem such a strange request—Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Mikaelson! '

Elena couldn't help but feel regret for the tears of distress she had caused in the troubled brown eyes. 'I realize that my brother-in-law can be very persua sive,' she sighed. 'And now that you know of the— rift, between us, I'm sure you will deal with him accordingly in future.'

'Well of course I will, Mrs. Mikaelson.' The housekeeper seemed bewildered by her vehemence. 'I'll see that he gets his things immediately.'

'Thank you,' Elena accepted with quiet dignity.

'I really didn't know,' Mrs. Devon turned to tell her regretfully as she reached the door.

'I know you didn't,' she assured her gently, realizing the woman was genuinely upset. 'Mr. Mikaelson and I have never got along, but unfortunately he now considers his brother's widow his dependant.'

'These family differences can be awful, can't they,' the housekeeper sympathized. 'I know my husband couldn't understand my father; the two of them never did become friends,' she added sadly. 'It can cause a lot of friction.'

Elena nodded dismissively. 'As long as you remember in future that Elijah is not welcome here.'

'I'll remember,' the other woman nodded vigorously. 'About Mr. Mikaelson's things, how shall I—'

'Put them in a taxi,' Elena told her sharply. 'Or out in the street.' She ignored the housekeeper's shocked expression. 'I really don't care what you do with them as long as you get rid of them,' she said wearily.

Her bath water had cooled somewhat by the time she got into the bathroom, but she was too agitated to do more than take a quick wash anyway, forgoing her usual long soak in the bubbling, scented water. 'Think of the baby' that swine had told her; when did he ever think about it! How dare he sneak into her home once she was asleep and take up residence in her guestroom? Guest! She was more likely to invite Attila the Hun to stay than Elijah!

The third draft of her book, polishing all the rough edges, was what saved her sanity, becoming so engrossed in what she had been assured by her editor would be her sixth block-buster, that she even needed Mrs.. Devon to remind her to eat lunch.

'I dealt with that other matter,' she told Elena when she came to collect the empty tray a short time later.

'Thank you,' Elena accepted stiffly.

'Why don't you go outside for a short walk before your rest?' the housekeeper suggested. 'You're looking a little pale, and some fresh air might put some color back in your cheeks.'

Elena knew the suggestion was only made out of concern, and she did feel better as she walked in the brisk autumn wind, feeling invigorated by the crisp air, Elijah briefly forgotten.

She gave the housekeeper a serene smile as she entered through the kitchen, handing her the full blooms she had bought to brighten up her study for the little time they had left to live. 'It worked, Mrs. Devon,' she glowed. 'I could go on working for another couple of hours now.'

'Rest,' she was told sternly. 'Oh, I almost forgot, a parcel came while you were out. I left it on your desk in your study.'

'It was delivered?' Elena frowned, knowing the post had come earlier.

'A young boy brought it.' Mrs. Devon was busily arranging the roses in a vase.

Elena picked up a freshly baked biscuit that was cooling on a tray, a thoughtful frown to her brow as she went to her study. She didn't remember ordering anything that had to be hand-delivered.

It was a heavy parcel, her frown almost as heavy as she removed the brown wrapping-paper to reveal four of her published books, hard backed copies for a collector, only one of the books missing. She quickly turned the wrapping-paper back over, recoiling as she saw it was Elijah's name above her address on the handwritten label.

Her first emotions were ones of anger; how dare he take the liberty of actually having things delivered here. The whole of London would quickly learn that he had taken up residence here! That was just what she needed.

After the anger came puzzlement. Why on earth did Elijah want her books, he hadn't exactly been over-enthusiastic about their existence in the past. She didn't want him reading them either, felt as if he were intruding in something that was very personal. And she didn't understand why The Rake I Loved, the only one of her books they had ever discussed, was missing from the collection.

She agitatedly returned to the kitchen, no longer humming happily to herself. "There are some more things of Mr. Mikaelson's in my study, Mrs. Devon,' she told the housekeeper stiltedly. 'Please see that they are delivered to him too. I'll be in my bedroom if you should need me.'

She slept so long her head ached when she woke up, a glance at the clock telling her it was after four-thirty. Mrs. Devon was a well-meaning dear, but she should have woken her. For someone who had always had so much energy, needing only a few hours' rest at night to 'recharge her batteries', Elena found this habit of sleeping in the day almost decadent.

She was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a much-needed cup of tea when she heard the front door slam shut, and the sound of someone whistling as they walked down the hallway and up the stairs.

Mrs. Devon gave Elena a startled look. 'Who . . .?'

She knew very well who! Elijah was here in spite of the pointed returning of his clothes.

Her mouth tightened as she heard the sound of water being run upstairs; Elijah always showered as soon as he returned home for the evening. At least, he had done six years ago, and she had no reason to suppose he had changed the habit during that time.

'Excuse me, Mrs. Devon.' She left the kitchen in a blaze of fury; too angry to see where she was going, finding herself suddenly in the guest-room, wrench ing open the door to the adjoining bathroom. 'Get out of my house, Elijah,' she ordered harshly.

He stood in front of the mirror shaving; steam from the running shower already beginning to fog his reflection, a towel draped about his thighs his only clothing.

He turned calmly to look at her. 'Like this?' he drawled pointedly.

'Stark naked for all I care!' She didn't give a damn about his nakedness, was unmoved by his physical perfection. 'Just get out.'

'He turned back to the mirror. 'My case arrived safely, by the way.'

'Good!'

'You don't really mean that,' he sounded amused.

'Oh, but I do,' she assured him forcefully, her eyes blazing deeply brown. 'I want you to take that suitcase now and go.'

'You look very beautiful in that dress,' he murmured appreciatively, checking his jaw for a smooth shave. 'I think I need a new blade in my razor—'

'Leave the blunt one in,' Elena flared. 'If I'm forced to cutting your throat I'd like it to be as painful as possible!'

Elijah laughed softly. 'Being in an advanced state of pregnancy suits you; it brings out the tigress in you.'

She retained control of her temper with effort, breathing deeply. She would not let him do this to her! 'I'm not supposed to be upset, Elijah—'

'Then don't be,' he shrugged, testing the temperature of the shower water. 'I'd ask you to join me, but I don't think there's room for the three of us.' He looked pointedly at her swollen body.

Elena stepped back with a furious gasp, slamming the bathroom door in his face, the pounding in her head worse, feeling dizzy as she went to her own room, lying down on the bed once she had slipped off her clothes, closing her eyes to shut out the pain. This was supposed to be a euphoric time in her life, and here she was being haunted by the devil himself!

'Mrs. Mikaelson. . .?'

She lifted heavy lids to look at the housekeeper, smiling wanly. 'I seem to be so tired today.' She had been asleep again for over two hours!

'I didn't think you should be working again so soon after your accident,' the other woman scolded, helping her sit up against the pillows. 'A nice bowl of soup and a steak salad will soon buck you up,' she decided primly.

'Mr. Mikaelson. . .?'

'Is going out for dinner.'

'You mean he's still here?'

'Now please calm down,' Mrs. Devon soothed. 'Mr. Mikaelson said you—'

'I believe we've already had this conversation once today, Mrs. Devon,' she reminded her stiltedly. 'Mr. Mikaelson's wishes do not interest me!'

'I accept that,' the housekeeper nodded. 'But when what he says is just plain good sense I don't see the point in opposing him.'

'And just what has he said this time?' she asked with sickly sarcasm.

'That you shouldn't have been working today, that it was silly of you to push yourself in that way, and that you should have dinner in bed tonight'

'I give the orders in this household, not Mr. Mikaelson—'

'And I'm sure they are very prettily given too.' Elijah strode into the room unannounced, wearing an evening suit now. 'Thank you, Mrs. Devon,' he smiled at the older woman. 'I'll deal with Mrs. Mikaelson now.'

Dark eyes spat flames at him as soon as they were alone. 'Isn't it enough that you had that poor woman spying on me without trying to take over here completely?' Elena accused.

'Looking after you and spying are two different things,' he drawled.

'Mrs. Devon seemed to think there was a distinction too,' Elena snapped. 'I don't. What do you think you're doing now?' she gasped as he lifted her arm.

'Checking your pulse.' He studied his wristwatch as he felt her pulse. 'Salvatore mentioned that your blood pressure is up slightly—'

'And just when did he happen to "mention" this?' she demanded indignantly.

'While you were in the hospital,' Elijah shrugged.

'You had no right discussing my health with my doctor,' she muttered resentfully. '

'Your pulse appears to be racing.' He looked down at her with questioning gold eyes. 'Because of me?' prompted Elijah huskily.

'Because you are you,' she corrected forcefully. 'Because you're arrogant, and bossy, and totally unrelenting, and—and—' to her everlasting consternation she began to cry, deep racking sobs that she had no control over. 'Because I can't fight you and win, because—'

'Elena, stop it!' Elijah ordered harshly.

'I —can't!' she hiccupped.

'Damn it, I swore I wouldn't touch you again,' he rasped in a tormented voice.

'Please—don't.' She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I can't help myself!' He sat down on the bed to take her in his arms, trembling slightly as he did so, cradling her head gently into his chest. 'You've tired yourself into this state, you know,' he admonished. 'Is fame and fortune so important to you?' he added bleakly.

Elena looked up at him with puzzled eyes. 'Fame and fortune . . . ?'

'Elena Gilbert's sixth best-seller,' he derided bitterly. 'Mrs. Devon tells me you worked on it most of the morning and then spent the better part of the afternoon sleeping; is it so important to you to finish it before the baby's born? I've read one of your books, and I didn't see anything special in it!'

The Rake I Loved? If that were the book he had read he gave no indication of it. 'Fortunately, millions of other people disagree with your opinion!' she snapped.

Elijah's face hardened his eyes suddenly cold as she sat away from him. 'You didn't answer my question, is it so important you finish the damned thing now?'

'To my publisher, yes! I'm contracted to finish it by Christmas.'

Elijah's mouth twisted. 'I'm sure you weren't a widow or pregnant at the time!'

'You bastard!' she choked.

'Elena-'

'You'll never change, Elijah, so it's no good thinking you will! I'm finishing the book because I want to, not for any other reason. And if it makes me tired then I'll sleep instead of lying here in the darkness wondering how I can explain to a small child that its father died before it was even born!' She glared at him, hating the complete way she had exposed her feelings to a man to whom she had sworn she would never again show any sign of weakness.

* * *

Elijah silently cursed himself for pushing her to this point. God, he knew she hated him, did he have to keep punishing himself by proving it time and time again!

He hadn't meant to belittle her work, had been surprised by the strength of the book he had read. But that was before he saw how tired writing made her! God, she was black and blue all over from the beating she had taken down that escalator, how she dare tire herself out by working the day after she came out of hospital!

'If you don't take better care of yourself there won't be a child to explain to.' He flinched inwardly as she paled even more. 'Don't you realize how lucky you are not to have lost the baby already?' he continued mercilessly.

'Yes, I know.' She stood up, magnificent in the purple nightgown; her breasts full in preparation for her child, that child nestled safely in her body. God, how he wanted her, now, like this, felt as if the child she carried were his own. 'A lot has happened during this pregnancy, and I can assure you that constantly being bullied and pushed about by you is certainly not helping the situation!'

He smiled as the fight came back into her. As long as she kept fighting he knew everything was going to be all right. It was when she became so cold and remote that he floundered. 'I know everything is going to work out for you, Elena.'

She looked at him sharply, suspiciously. 'I don't need your assurances about my life,' she finally snapped.

She would be his again one day, he vowed it! He had to have her, had to make her belong to him again, body and soul. And this time there would be no escape!

His smile deepened. 'If you have any trouble sleeping tonight just come along to my room; I'm sure I could find a way to help with your insomnia,' God, she was going to throw something at him in a minute, he knew it by the gleam of fury in her eyes.

'Elijah—'

'Yes?' He raised innocent brows.

She sighed wearily. 'Why don't you spend the night with your dining companion?'

His mouth twisted. 'You, more than anyone else, should know I'm not that way inclined,' he taunted.

Color heightened her cheeks. 'You're meeting a man this evening?'

He nodded. 'A business acquaintance.' He glanced at his watch. 'And I'm going to be late if I don't leave now.' He looked back at her. 'Now why don't you be a good girl and eat the soup and steak salad Mrs. Devon is preparing for you?'

'Because I know that you ordered it!' Her eyes flashed. 'Because you've walked into my home, made yourself comfortable, and taken over!'

His mouth tightened, and he knew his eyes frosted over. 'You aren't working again tonight.'

'I —'

'If I have to I'll stay in with you this evening and make sure that you don't,' he threatened softly, pain in his chest at the hunted look that came over her beautiful face. He would have her. She had loved him once, she would again. Oh he knew that in the past he had destroyed her love with a cruelty she would find hard to forgive, but he had had his reasons. Now that Katerina had decided she would like to end their marriage, there were no obstacles in the way of having Elena. Except that she didn't love him. But he could make her want him; he had always been able to do that!

God, how she hated the thought of backing down in front of this man, but the thought of spending the evening with him was out of the question. 'I have no intention of working again this evening,' she told him tightly. 'I rarely work in the evenings, Kol and I—'

'Yes?' Elijah prompted as she broke off abruptly.

She looked at him with defiance. 'Kol and I liked to spend our evenings together.'

'You were happy with him?' His voice was gruff.

'Extremely so,' Elena nodded challenging.

'I'm glad.' Elijah's answer was bitten out.

Elena gave a scornful laugh. 'You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe!'

'Is that why you married Kol, to spite me?' Elijah grated.

Her eyes darkened angrily. 'Aren't you assuming that you meant something to me?' Her voice was contemptuous.

He nodded curtly. 'I know I did once.'

'That was a very long time ago,' dismissed Elena coldly.

'You still haven't answered my question about why you married my brother,' he prompted.

'I married Kol because he was the kindest, gentlest man I ever knew. And because I loved him deeply,' she added quietly.

'I see,' Elijah bit out roughly. 'How quickly the love you expressed for me died!' he scorned.

It hadn't died at all, it had been killed. It had been ripped out of her, Kol the one to pull her back out of the darkness, to care for her in a way Elijah had never even tried to do. Her initial warmth and gratitude to Kol had slowly turned to love. It hadn't been the volcanic emotion she had felt for his brother, but a much more comfortable love, and one that she had known was more than returned.

'I was very young, Elijah,' she said self-derisively, effecting a bored tone. 'You were the older, much more experienced man. Every young girl should have a fling just like that one. But you certainly aren't the sort of man any sensible woman would try to settle down with; even Katerina has had to admit defeat in trying to tame you after eleven years.'

Tawny eyes were hard with anger. 'We were together six months, a little more than a fling, wouldn't you say?' he challenged tautly.

Elena's poise almost slipped as he reminded her of the most tempestuous six months of her life, but she managed to maintain her smile. 'I was enjoying myself too much to let it end,' she mocked. 'So much so I even fell a little in love with you. But I think we were right to end things when we did.'

'It was not a mutual decision,' he rasped.

'Wasn't it?' she dismissed lightly. 'I forget the exact details now. You know, I think I am hungry, after all,' she said thoughtfully. 'And didn't you say something about being late for your dinner engagement?'

'This conversation is more important than a damned business dinner,' he told her harshly, his eyes narrowed. 'And in my opinion it's also long overdue! You disappeared once you got back to London after that weekend; where did you go?' he demanded to know.

'How dramatic you make it sound, Elijah,' she mocked. 'I went back to Mystic Falls for a few weeks' holiday—which was due to me—'

'Which also turned out to be your notice,' Elijah rasped.

She shrugged. 'I had the chance of a better job and decided to take it.'

'In Mystic Falls?'

'No.' she laughed.

'Then where?'

'For another firm in London, of course,' she chided his denseness in not realizing that.

Elijah shook his head. 'I looked for you, I couldn't find you. You even moved out of your flat.'

'How did you know that?' she gasped.

'That was the first place I looked,' he said impatiently.

Elena's eyes widened. 'But why on earth should you want to look for me?'

'You know damn well why.' Elijah's voice rose angrily. 'We argued that morning, but we could have worked something out, you didn't have to disappear completely like that.'

'I didn't disappear completely, Kol was able to find me,' she goaded, disturbed to find that Elijah hadn't just given up on her after that weekend, that despite what had happened he had still wanted to see her.

Elijah drew in a sharp breath. 'Conveniently,' he sneered.

He would never know how 'convenient' Kol's unexpected visit to her bedsit had been six years ago, how Kol had called an ambulance while he tried to stop the life's blood draining out of her. If he hadn't found her she would surely have died that night. But she never intended letting Elijah know how she had almost died because she had loved him. Kol had been with her constantly after that night, and her liking and gratitude to him had turned to love, a love that had merely deepened and grown during their years of married life together. Surely no two brothers could be as different as Kol and Elijah!

'I'm going downstairs to have my dinner now, Elijah; you must do what you choose.' She pulled on the silk wrap that matched her nightgown, past feeling awkward with Elijah in whatever state of dress he found her. He didn't seem to mind, so why should she!

'Just answer me one question.' Elijah grasped her arm as she would have left the room. 'Did you and Kol have an affair while we were still together?'

'An affair implies that we had a relationship of fidelity between us, Elijah,' she scorned. 'And that could hardly be the case when you were married to someone else!'

'Did you?' he demanded forcefully.

It would be so easy to say yes, to hurt this man's pride as it deserved to be hurt. But to lie would be to malign Kol, and she couldn't do that. 'No,' she answered abruptly. 'Your brother was too much of a gentleman for that,' she couldn't resist adding that piece of information.

Green spark flew from tawny eyes. 'But you wanted him?'

Now she felt no hesitation in lying. 'Obviously,' she drawled. 'He was much more my type than you were; young, uncomplicated, and fun to be with—'

'Free,' Elijah ground out.

'That too,' Elena nodded mockingly. 'Why are you making all this fuss, Elijah?' she dismissed. 'Is it because I was the one to finish things between us? Couldn't your pride take it?'

'My pride has nothing to do with it—'

'Oh, come on, Elijah.' chocolate eyes challenged tawny. 'It would have ended between us sooner or later anyway.'

'Would it?'

She frowned at the flatly spoken question. 'If you expected me to go on as we were for the next five years or so you were out of luck!'

'Why?' he grated. 'I could have given you anything you wanted—except marry you.'

'Because you already had a wife!'

'You knew that when we first started seeing each other. The fact that you thought I was divorcing Katerina didn't alter the fact that she was still my wife when we began our affair. God, I can't believe marriage was so important to you that you threw away what we had!'

'Why not?' she taunted. 'Most women want permanence, a husband and eventually a family.'

He pushed her away from him. 'You've had them both.'

But not together. It would have been wonderful if Kol had been able to go through this pregnancy with her. He had been so concerned for her, was already proving himself to be an indulgent father-to-be, toys for the baby appearing almost daily in the second bedroom at their apartment that was going to be turned into a nursery. Elena had teased him that if he continued like that the baby wouldn't be able to get in the room! He had just laughed, and so had she, enjoying her pregnancy.

Elijah's eyes were like icy slits as he seemed to read the happy thoughts going through her mind. 'I shouldn't be late back tonight, and Mrs. Devon will be upstairs in her apartment if you need her later.'

He sounded just like a concerned husband leaving his pregnant wife alone for the evening—and she wouldn't allow him that privilege. 'You're at liberty to return here whenever you feel like it,' she told him haughtily. 'And I certainly don't need you to tell me how my household runs!'

Instead of the anger she had been expecting, Elijah gave a satisfied smile, touching her cheek gently before leaving the room. He moved with animal grace as he descended the stairs, wishing Mrs. Devon a cheery goodnight on his way out.

It was only then that Elena realized why he was so damned pleased with himself; she had just given him permission to stay on here in her house. Unwittingly goaded into doing so, but she had given it!

She shouldn't have slept so much today, she told herself as she tossed and turned in the bed; unable to fall asleep despite the hands on her bedside clock telling her it was well after midnight.

But she knew her insomnia wasn't all due to the fact that she had had two lengthy naps today. A lot of it was due to the fact that tonight she was aware of Elijah's presence in the bedroom opposite hers.

* * *

He had been back about an hour now; she had heard him moving about the room as he undressed before going into the bathroom to take a shower, and then the slight movement of the bed as he sat on its side. She had been conscious of every sound coming from that room the last hour, couldn't sleep because she couldn't stop being aware of Elijah's movements.

She needed a bath to cool off, or calm down. She needed to relax somehow, knew she shouldn't let Elijah's presence here disturb her so much. Heavens, she had lived in the same house as he had for the first two years of her marriage, so why should tonight in her house be any different? Because Kol wasn't there to protect her! Elijah had felt no compunction about coming to her suite at Mikaelson House the night of the funeral, so why should he stay away tonight?

The bath did much to calm her, and she dismissed the thought of Elijah across the hall as she repeated the nightly ritual she had of rubbing oil into the taut skin stretched across her swollen body, so far managing to ward off the stretch marks with this little bit of care.

'What are you doing?'

She almost dropped the bottle of oil she held in her agitation at Elijah invading her privacy in this silent way, hastily pulling her robe around her as his dark gaze seemed fixed on her gleaming body. 'How dare you just walk in here?' she spluttered her indignation, feeling very vulnerable in her vanity.

'I heard the water run for your bath,' he spoke absently, moving towards her. 'What were you doing when I came in?' he repeated.

He was standing over her now, and Elena was uncomfortably aware of the fact that her only piece of clothing was clinging to her stickily. She usually rubbed off the excess oil before going to bed, Elijah's intrusion interrupting the ritual, and now she felt very uncomfortable.

She swung her legs to the floor. 'Trying to make sure I don't get stretch marks,' she snapped. 'Haven't you ever heard of knocking before you enter a room?' She marched over to the bathroom to get a towel, closing the door behind her, looking up indignantly as Elijah pushed into the room behind her. 'Elijah, please!' she gasped.

'Let me.' He took the towel from her, taking her back to the bed to lay her gently on the sheet. 'Elijah—'

He parted her robe, revealing her glistening skin, gently patting her dry with the towel. 'I interrupted.' He picked up the bottle of oil, pouring a little into his palm as he gently used both hands to caress the swell of her body.

'Elijah, no!' she protested weakly.

'Oh, yes,'' he insisted, his hands moving slowly, rhythmically, over her silken flesh.

She shouldn't be letting him do this to her, but as heated warmth spread through her body; she knew she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

Elena closed her eyes, the oil he was slowly massaging into her body warmed by his hands before he touched her. His hands smoothed oil either side of her stomach, down to her lower body, before moving up again. His movements were soothing even while she felt her senses leap. She became languorous, too comfortable to move as Elijah continued the gentle caresses.

'He should have got the girl, you know,' Elijah suddenly murmured.

She squirmed protesting as those sensuous hands travelled up the sides of her heavy breasts. 'Hm?' she groaned as her breasts ached in a completely different way from their usual fullness.

'Elias Defrisser.' Elijah's fingers grazed her responsive nipples.

She raised heavy lids. 'You've read the book?'

'Several weeks ago.' He concentrated on gently kneading the oil into her hips.

She closed her eyes again. 'Men like that don't "get the girl",' she told him firmly, desperately searching for the strength to end this. But his hands felt so good on her body!

'Page one hundred and seventy-five was our last night together, wasn't it?' One of his hands curved over the mound of her womanhood, Elena's gasp turning to a groan as that hand slowly began to move. 'Elena?' he prompted persuasively.

'Yes!' she gasped as he increased the pressure, feeling the moist heat beginning to take control of her body as he probed her softness with a knowledge that had her writhing against him.

As the reality of what was happening to her washed over her, Elena sat up to push his hand away, clasping her robe to her as she knew she had been on the edge of complete sexual release, lust from Elijah's touch!

She was breathing hard in her agitation. "And at the end of that night I felt the same loathing for you that Aurora felt for Defrisser!'

Elijah straightened as she stood up, wiping the oil from his hands on to the towel. 'The same loathing you felt just now when I touched you?'

She swallowed hard, whimpering softly. How could she deny her arousal of just now; Elijah had felt the ready moistness of her, had probed the velvet warmth of that desire.

'This time, I 'm going to "get the girl",' he grated.

'No!' Elena cried her panic.

Elijah's mouth thinned. 'You may be able to control the characters in your books, Elena, make them do what you want them to, but you can't control me. I lost you once, it isn't going to happen a second time.'

'I don't want you!' she gasped at his arrogance.

He shook his head. 'Maybe not me, but now I know what you do want. I also know you can't stop me. You're going to be mine again, Elena. And this time you'll stay mine!'

* * *

**Lots of hot heavy sexual frustration there! So what do you think of this chapter? Drop a review and let me know.**

**-Eos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys. Some of you have raised your concern about the stalkerish behavior of Elijah but let me reassure you that there is a clear explanation for everything that's happening. Apart from that thank you for the support you have shown me. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. So on with the story...**

Chapter Seven

Love of mine, some day you will die

But I'll be close behind

I'll follow you into the dark

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark.

-I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

Mikaelson Manor looked very beautiful, the surrounding trees an assortment of autumn reds and golds, the smooth lawns still beautifully green, varied flowers still brightly gracing the garden with their blooms.

Elena walked slowly amongst the beauty, strangely at peace, even though she had fought so hard against coming back here. But last night had given her no choice. She couldn't stay alone with Elijah at her new home, and he wouldn't leave unless she had him physically thrown out. And they all knew that if she did that there would be a great deal of publicity, publicity she no more wanted than Elijah did.

Last night had given her no choice but to pack her bags and drive down to Mikaelson Manor. At least here there were other people to blunt Elijah's threatening behavior. And she did consider him a threat. Elijah had hurt her physically as well as emotionally six years ago, and he could do it again if he were given the opportunity. She had tried to tell herself that last night had happened because of her heightened sensuality due to her pregnancy; it was a well known fact that hormonal changes in a pregnant woman often made her feel horny. And yet that explanation didn't quite describe her behavior, not when it had been with a man she hated. And that admission had drawn another one from her; the attraction she had always felt for Elijah couldn't be as dead as she had believed it to be.

And so she had run—for there could be no other explanation for what she had done. After years of seeming almost as much an enemy as Elijah was Mikaelson Manor had seemed like her only refuge, a welcoming friend.

Klaus had been pleased to see her, had asked for no explanation of her unexpected arrival, seeming to know it had something to do with his older brother. Her suite was ready as it always was, and the two of them had later lunched together before he returned to the office to work. With a mocking promise not to tell Elijah she was there. Klaus's warped, and often cruel, sense of humor allowed him to see something amusing about the situation. She wished she could see it too!

'He'll find you, you know.'

She turned to face Klaus as he joined her in the garden, the Mikaelson Estate designed to cater for his wheelchair, a small ramp bringing him down amongst the beauty of the rose garden. 'I don't happen to be hiding,' Elena told him firmly.

'Aren't you?' His mouth twisted. 'Your attraction towards Elijah always resembled that of the rabbit for the snake.'

Elena bristled indignantly. 'I'm no longer an infatuated eighteen-year-old,' she snapped.

'You were never an infatuated anything,' Klaus told her softly. 'You loved Elijah like no other woman ever has or ever will. Even Kol knew that.'

'You're wrong,' She shook her head. 'Kol knew just how much I hated Elijah.'

'Kol knew he was second-best,' Klaus said gently. 'He always knew that.'

'He never was,' denied Elena heatedly. 'I loved him. We had a good marriage.'

'I know that,' he nodded. 'And I'm glad you were able to make my little brother happy. But we all knew that what you and Elijah had together was the sort of love legends are made of, like Cleopatra and Antony.'

'Their relationship ended tragically too,' she dismissed hardly. 'And Kol wasn't second-best for me. We had five wonderful years together, and if he had lived I hope we would have had fifty more.'

'Have you ever noticed that sometimes things happen, tragic things at times, that work out to be necessary to the ultimate plan of things?' Klaus spoke thoughtfully.

'Kol's death could never be necessary in the "plan of things",' Elena cried angrily. 'He was twenty-eight years old, a wonderful man, would have made a wonderful father for our child, so how can you even think that his death may have been necessary!'

Klaus shrugged. 'Why did Katerina suddenly decide she wanted a divorce after all this time?'

'Probably because she realized she was sick of being married to a man like Elijah! And also because she fell in love with Enzo,'

'She's worked with Enzo for years; she didn't just suddenly fall in love with him.'

'Then she just decided it was Elijah she was sick of,' Elena dismissed, unwilling to admit that it had been her own sense of the inevitable that had stopped her falling apart after Kol's death. She wasn't going to encourage Klaus's idea that all of this was some sort of a master plan! 'You aren't going to tell me that it was also necessary in the "plan of things" to put you in that wheelchair!' she challenged.

She hadn't meant to say anything that hurtful, knew he was deeply wounded as his face grew harshly cold, his blue eyes frosting over.

'My being in this wheelchair is through my own damned stupidity,' he rasped.

'Klaus, I—'

'I thought I knew it all,' he bit out, lost in bitter memories. 'I came down from the top of that mountain as if I were floating on air. And then it all went wrong,' he said flatly. 'I lost control, flew off the side of the mountain at a tremendous speed. When I reached the bottom I couldn't move my legs. I haven't moved them since.'

'Oh, Klaus, I'm sorry!' She went down on her haunches beside his chair, grasping his tensed hands. 'I didn't mean it. I—'

'It's all right, Fae.' Those blue eyes had softened compassionately as he gently squeezed her hands in his own. 'I was intruding where I had no right to be.'

'No-'

'Have you ever known me to be wrong?' he mocked with teasing arrogance.

'Klaus, I shouldn't have said what I did,' Elena told him determinedly, tears in her eyes for the way this strong man suffered every day of his life for a youthful impetuously.

'Neither should I,' he said ruefully. 'By this time I should have learnt to mind my own business.'

She moistened her lips, still crouched down in front of him. 'Did Kol tell you—did he really think he was second-best?'

Klaus patted her hand. 'It didn't matter to him, all he ever wanted was you.'

'But—'

'Fae, you can't change the past, unfortunately that's something that will always be with us.'

Perhaps she had once loved Elijah the way Klaus believed she had, but Kol, of all people, had to know she had stopped loving him; Klaus just couldn't have realized that.

'I'm only concerned with the future, the future of my baby and me,' she told him firmly.

The man who watched her knew that he was going to be included in that future. She was a magnificent creature, her brown eyes glowing, the dark hair cascading down past her shoulders. She was proudly pregnant in the pale lilac dress, a dark-eyed Fae of a woman burgeoning with her child.

_Elijah knew every silken inch of that body beneath the dress, knew that she had run from him because he knew her so well. Last night her body had quivered beneath his hands, had cried out for the release he could give her, a release she had finally denied herself._

_But she couldn't go on fighting him for ever, and the relief of finding her here far outweighed the anger he had felt at her disappearance from London. Although he didn't particularly like the way she and Klaus were holding hands._

'We're all concerned about that, Elena.' Elijah stepped out of the Manor, looking down at them, his mouth tightening at the way Elena was instantly on her guard as she straightened. Perhaps he should go a little slower with her, give her a chance to get used to his being back in her life. If only he didn't want her so much!

'You're early,' Klaus drawled.

Elijah looked coldly at his brother. 'Keeping tabs on me, Klaus?' he rasped.

Klaus's mouth quirked. 'Not particularly. We just weren't expecting you just yet. I don't think Elena was expecting you at all.'

Elijah gave his brother an impatient look before turning to Elena, his mouth thinning at how pale she had become. She was frightened of him! What the hell did she expect him to do, force himself on her? He had never needed to use force on Elena, and he knew he would never need to do so now either.

'I called here at the Manor,' he revealed flatly. 'Mrs Devon told me you had packed your suitcases and gone. She's very worried about you,' he added re provingly.

'I told her not to be,' Elena said jerkily.

He gave a scornful snort. 'None of us can turn our emotions off just because we're told to!'

Emotions? This man didn't even know what they were!

She had been grateful to Klaus as he was the one to answer Elijah's opening comment, not certain she would have been able to if pressed, her mouth going suddenly dry. Elijah had looked dangerous as he stepped out on to the terrace, his eyes flinty, totally unlike the liquid-eyed man that had oiled her body the evening before. She had known he would be angry at her sudden departure from her home, but already she felt safer from his threats with the cryptic Klaus as a buffer between them. This man wasn't going to make an emotional conquest of her a second time!

'You can, Elijah,' she derided haughtily. 'You've always been able to turn your emotions on and off to suit the occasion.'

Klaus watched them with amusement, hazel eyes alight with mischief. 'Well?' he prompted his brother.

Elijah looked at him. 'Well what?' he growled.

A perplexed frown marred Klaus's brow. 'No come-back?' He sounded disappointed.

Elijah's mouth twisted. 'None that I intend making in front of you.'

'You're spoiling my fun,' Klaus drawled.

'Why don't you go and get your own girl and stop interfering in other people's lives?' the other man sighed.

'Don't be so bloody silly!' Klaus exploded angrily, a mulish look to his face as he propelled his wheelchair up the ramp.

'Klaus—'

'Cripples aren't in fashion just now!' Klaus cut icily through Elena's concerned exclamation. 'I won't be joining you for dinner,' he snapped before going inside the Manor.

Elena turned furiously on Elijah, her eyes deeply chocolate, almost black. 'You cruel bastard!' she choked.

He didn't even flinch at her unrestrained anger. 'The only cruelty I can see is that there isn't a rose out here to match the color of your eyes,' he smiled at her warmly, bending to pick a delicate pale pink bloom. 'This will have to do instead.' He tucked the flower behind her ear, a vivid splash of colour against the caramel of her hair.

'Elijah, you've just hurt Klaus unbearably, how can you talk about roses!' she demanded incredulously, impatiently ignoring the tingle in her cheek where his fingers had grazed the skin.

'Klaus isn't hurt—'

'You taunted him in the cruelest way possible,' Elena accused indignantly. 'How do you think he feels being stuck in that chair for the rest of his life?'

'I know how he feels,' Elijah dismissed. 'But he's had lovers in the past.'

'Not for a very long time.' Her heart went out to the younger man, for the almost desperate look in his eyes before it was quickly masked by anger. Klaus was a very self-possessed man, rarely gave in to self-pity about his disability, and for Elijah to have taunted him in that way was the height of cruelty.

'I'll grant you it's been a few years,' Elijah shrugged. 'But that's been his own choice.'

Her eyes widened. 'Are you saying—Is—Can he—'

'Take a woman to bed and give them both satisfaction?' Elijah finished mockingly. 'As I remember it he can do that very well.'

'But he—Even now?' she squeaked. In all the years she had known Klaus she had never seen him with a woman, had believed because of that that he was incapable of a physical relationship.

Elijah nodded. 'It's a little awkward for him, I'm sure, but it is possible.'

'I had no idea,' Elena said dazedly. 'But you told me he would never marry?' she frowned.

'And he won't,' Elijah confirmed tightly. 'He doesn't want to burden any woman by having him as a husband.'

'But any woman that really loved him wouldn't find his disability a burden,' she protested.

Elijah's mouth tightened. 'His fiancée didn't feel that way.'

'He was engaged at the time of the accident?' Elena gasped.

Elijah nodded. 'It isn't something he talks about, and so no one else does either. Everyone has something they would prefer to keep to themselves,' he bit out tautly. 'Don't you?'

Her eyes were suddenly huge in her pale face. 'I—I think I'll go and freshen up before dinner.' She turned away, Elijah's hand on her arm stopping her from leaving.

'Coming here changes nothing, Elena,' he rasped. 'Klaus won't help you.'

She looked at him with glittering eyes. 'I've come here as you wanted me to do!'

He smiled, the merest curve of finely sculptured lips. 'I want more than that, and you know it.'

She looked at him coldly. 'All you'll ever get from me is the contempt you deserve!'

The smile stayed confidently in place. 'And a response you can't deny,' he drawled.

She wrenched away from him, breathing hard. 'Is that all you've ever wanted from me, a sexual response?'

'One of the things,' he confirmed softly. 'Lousy sex can deteriorate a relationship quicker than anything else.'

A coldness came over her. 'And sex alone is the surest end to a relationship,' she challenged.

'We aren't just going to have sex between us, Elena,' he mocked. 'Now tell me, did you take your rest this afternoon?'

She frowned suspiciously. 'Of course. But what does that have to do with you?'

'I'm showing a little natural concern,' he shrugged. 'Just trying to find out if you had a restful and relaxing day.'

Her expression was contemptuous as she suddenly realised what he was doing. 'Am I now supposed to go inside and pour you a drink before we talk over the events of our respective days?' she scorned.

'It would be nice—'

'It would be impossible!' Elena snapped. 'I'm not your wife, Elijah, I'll never be anything to you ever again. Just because your wife has finally decided to kick you out of her life is no reason for you to think I'm interested in taking up where she left off!'

'You know that Katerina and I haven't had what could be called a marriage for years,' be said icily.

'And whose fault was that?'

Elijah stiffened. 'Mine,' he finally bit out.

'Exactly,' Elena scorned. 'I had a good marriage with Kol—'

'It was safe,' Elijah corrected harshly. 'That doesn't necessarily mean it was good!'

She gave him a pitiful glance. 'It was good,' she repeated flatly. 'Now you can take your "natural concern" and find some other poor woman to bestow it on.' She made it sound like an insult. 'There must be hundreds of women who would just love to be your mistress!' she derided, pulling the rose from her hair and thrusting it into his hands. 'Gestures like this are wasted on me!' She followed Klaus into the Manor, no less angry than he.

Hundreds of women was probably an exaggeration, although the power of money certainly appealed to a lot of women, and the fact that he didn't look like a monster and wasn't nearly in his grave had always helped him attract women too.

Before Elena, he had taken as many of those women as it amused him to, even after Elena he had taken women to his bed. But never more than once; he couldn't bear to see the same woman in his bed more than that.

His life had consisted of before, and after, Elena. And he was determined it would now be with Elena. And whatever her child happened to be. It would be their child, he was determined on that too.

And he knew Elena was just as determined she would never be his again. She must have forgotten how arrogantly sure of himself he could be when he wanted something bad enough.

He was so arrogantly sure of himself and what he wanted!

He had been the same when she had first met him; but he couldn't get away with it now! Elijah had always wanted what he couldn't have, and at the moment she presented a challenge to him. 'Plotting his downfall?'

Klaus's door stood open as she passed his suite of rooms on the way to her own, Klaus seated at his desk in front of the window. Elena realized, with embarrassment, that this room overlooked the rose garden!

'Murder would be more like it,' she drawled, strolling into the room, casually standing next to the window, a quick glance outside showing her Elijah striding off in the direction of the stables. Her eyes glittered angrily as she turned back to Klaus. 'You voyeur!'

He returned her gaze steadily. 'You didn't look as if you were making love.'

'Far from it,' she snapped, high points of color in her cheeks. 'In fact, we—' Elena turned as a movement outside caught her eye, a horse and rider coming out of the cobbled stable-yard to ride off towards the woods at the back of the Manor. Elijah seemed like part of the golden stallion as they moved fluidly together, only his business shirt and trousers seeming out of place as he still wore the clothes he had been to work in.

'When you and Kol lived here riding half the night away seemed to be the only way Elijah could get through them,' Klaus told her softly.

She turned to him sharply, Klaus slowly moving from looking at his brother to meet her gaze.

'It's true,' he assured her huskily. 'Sometimes he wouldn't come home until dawn.'

'He was probably meeting a woman,' Elena dismissed scornfully.

Klaus shook his head. 'He couldn't bear to be in the same Manor as you and Kol, knowing the two of you were probably making love. But he couldn't stay away from here either.'

Delicate color flooded her cheeks once again. 'You're crediting Elijah with a sensitivity he just doesn't possess!' she snapped.

'And you're judging him too harshly,' replied Klaus gruffly.

'You have no idea what happened between us,' Elena told him heatedly.

'There are a lot of things I don't know, or even understand. Why Elijah stayed married to a woman he didn't love while the woman he did love married his brother being one of them!' he acknowledged coldly.

'Elijah never loved me!'

'You can't be that stupid!'

'I—' She broke off abruptly, turning back to the window once again, the golden stallion looking wild as it galloped across the grass towards the stable—its rider nowhere in sight! She moistened suddenly dry lips. 'Klaus, you don't think—'

'No, I don't think,'' He moved to pick up his cell, dialing quickly. 'Jackson? Wildfire is coming back alone! Yes! The west woods. Right now!' he in structed harshly, joining Elena in front of the window, his anxious gaze scanning the fields and woods to the west of the Manor.

Elena couldn't move, she felt the ice creeping over the whole of her body, knew that if she did attempt to move she would break into a thousand pieces. Elijah was an excellent rider, had been riding horses as feisty as Wildfire since long before she had met him. She couldn't believe he had been thrown. Maybe Wildfire had loosened his tether—She jumped nervously as the cellphone shrilled loudly in the deathly-quiet room.

'Yes?' Klaus barked. 'Hell!' he rasped roughly. 'Yes, get everyone out there looking.' He turned to Elena after replacing the receiver for the second time in minutes, His eyes dark with worry and fear. Fear? Yes, Elena was sure she could see the emotion is those deeply hazel depths.

That same fear gripped her now. She had wanted to do Elijah physical harm six years ago, but she hadn't wanted him dead! 'What is it, Klaus?' she gasped anxiously.

He swallowed convulsively. 'Wildfire came back without a saddle,' he bit out tautly.

Elena frowned; it wasn't like Elijah to be careless. God, could their conversation in the garden have so disturbed him he hadn't been his usual meticulously careful self when he saddled Wildfire? If that were true, and anything serious happened to him—

'Don't let your imagination run wild, Elena,' Klaus ordered abruptly. 'It could turn out that all that's injured is his pride,' he added ruefully.

She knew that Elijah would be furious with himself if it were his carelessness that had been the cause of his fall. But that would be far preferable than for him to have been seriously hurt. 'I'll go downstairs and wait for news,' she told Klaus breathlessly.

'Elena-!'

She turned at the door, her face pale with worry. 'Yes?'

'Don't blame yourself if—if it's bad news.' He looked at her with dark eyes,,

'I have nothing to feel guilty about,' she snapped.

He shrugged. 'Tell that to the rose crushed into the ground down there.'

She swallowed hard. 'I'll come back and let you know as soon as there's any news.'

She couldn't wait in the Manor, walked over to the stables, most of the employees and horses were out looking for Elijah. He couldn't have gone far, so what was taking them so long? She hated the man, but this family had suffered enough of a loss when Kol died.

'Why doesn't someone let us know what's happening?' she demanded of Jackson as he tried to soothe the golden stallion, the muscled body quivering in his distress.

'They will as soon as they find Mr Mikaelson,' the elderly man assured her calmly, revealing none of his own concern for the man he had sat on his first horse as a young boy, picking him up and putting him back in the saddle if he should fall off. This time there might be no getting back on. . .

'Yes, but—' She turned as one of the stable-hands galloped back into the yard.

'Mr Mikaelson is only bruised,' he gasped breathlessly. 'Jim's bringing him in on Cinnamon,' he announced before riding off again.

With Elena's relief at the news came anger at her own reaction to the accident. She shouldn't have cared if Elijah lived or died!

'It's good news, Mrs Mikaelson,' Jackson prompted softly as she seemed on the verge of collapse.

'Yes,' she acknowledged jerkily, shaking herself out of her dazed state; she wouldn't be here when Elijah returned! 'I have to go and tell Klaus.' She turned and almost ran back to the Manor, deliberately blocking all thought from her mind.

Klaus was very open about his own relief, the grey cast to his cheeks seemed to lessen slightly.

'I'm going to my suite,' Elena told him abruptly.

His eyes widened. 'Aren't you going to stay and see Elijah?'

'No,' she rasped.

Klaus shook his head. 'Don't be so hard on yourself, Elena,' he chided softly.

She stiffened. 'I don't know what you mean.'

His mouth twisted. 'This love-hate relationship you have with Elijah will be the death of someone.'

'Then let's hope that it's Elijah!' she snapped angrily.

She was shaking uncontrollably by the time she shut the door to her suite. She didn't care whether Elijah lived or died, she wouldn't let herself care! The man had almost destroyed her once, she just wished she had a way of destroying him as thoroughly.

She looked beautiful when she was asleep, those hate-filled eyes covered by palely translucent lids, her mouth soft and inviting.

But she also looked exhausted, and it wasn't surprising after what Klaus had told him. She shouldn't be distressed any further in her condition, and Wildfire coming back alone seemed to have done that.

He had come straight to her suite after leaving Klaus, only the pain in his leg where Wildfire had trampled on him in his fright to show he had fallen; the horse. Elena was sleeping, and he stood watching her for long, timeless minutes. The witch did care, he was sure of it. He was also sure she would fight the emotion with everything in her. And that was quite a lot.

She moved in her sleep, making one of those purring sounds in her throat that instantly made his blood boil, desire surging forward, his hands itching to touch her. She moved restlessly as one of his hands lay over the baby inside her, turning on her side with his hand trapped beneath her. The gentlemanly thing to do would be to extract his hand gently and leave. But his feelings for Elena had never been gentlemanly, lying down at her side to curve his body into the back of hers. God, she felt good. He shuddered against her, his hand moving from the baby to her breast, his heart leaping with exhilaration as she eagerly turned towards him.

'Kol?' she murmured lovingly, her face aglow.

Elijah froze, continuing to hold her until her movements settled, and then slowly easing away from her to stand up. Even in her sleep she called out for his brother!

His leg hurt unbearably as he swung up on to Wildfire's back for the second time that night, urging him out of the cobbled yard, his expression set grimly as he knew he would probably ride until dawn.

Elena woke slowly. She had been having the most wonderful dream, Kol had been beside her, holding her, enveloping her in the love he had always shown her. Even once she was awake, and aware he was dead, the feeling of well-being stayed with her, almost as if she had Kol back.

It wasn't until she returned from the bathroom that she saw the indentation on the pillow beside her own, as if someone had lain beside her on the bed. Even if she believed in ghosts, she knew they didn't leave such a human sign of their presence. Elijah had been here, not Kol!

She looked up angrily as a knock sounded on the door. 'Yes?' She wrenched open the door, only to find it was Caroline and not Elijah who stood outside. She gave an embarrassed grimace for her rudeness. 'I'm sorry, I—' She stopped herself from saying she had thought it was Elijah. 'I'm usually a bit crotchety when I wake up,' she excused.

The other woman nodded, about Elena's own age, perhaps a little older. 'I've brought your dinner up for you,' she explained, placing the tray on the table in front of the window. 'Mr Mikaelson thought you might prefer that tonight,' she smiled.

'Elijah shouldn't have made such a decision for me,' she snapped. 'He—'

'Oh, not that Mr Mikaelson.' Caroline looked concerned by her anger. 'This was Klaus Mikaelson.'

Elena felt the aggression go out of her. She was picking on this unfortunate woman for no reason! But she had become so used to Elijah trying to interfere in her life that she had just assumed it was him this time. 'That was very thoughtful of Klaus,' she smiled. 'I don't really feel up to a family dinner this evening.'

'Klaus is eating in his rooms too.' The other woman unloaded the tray, attractively arranging the meal on the table. 'And Elijah isn't eating at all.' She straightened, frowning. 'One of the stable-boys said he's gone out on Wildfire again.' She sounded censorious.

Elena nodded dismissively to the other woman, more sure than ever that Elijah left the Manor in that way to be with a woman.

He had already left for work when she came downstairs the next morning, even though she had made an effort to come down earlier than she usually did just so that she could speak to him. She didn't even feel safe from him when she was asleep any more, had half expected to wake up and find him next to her this morning.

Klaus was scowling when she joined him at the table, his coffee black, a sure sign that he was very angry about something—or someone.

'Who's upset you this morning?' she mocked lightly as she buttered a slice of toast.

Klaus glared at her. 'I'll give you one guess!'

Her mouth quirked. 'Not your dear brother Elijah?' she taunted.

Klaus crushed his napkin in his hand, as if he wished it were something more tangible he could squeeze the life out of. 'He's hardly ever here any more, and yet he refuses to let me dismiss a new employee who's turned out to be incompetent!'

Elena sipped her coffee, looking at him curiously over the rim of her cup. It wasn't like Klaus to lose his temper over anything, usually shielding his real feelings behind a wall of mockery. 'I'm sure he must have a reason,' she shrugged.

'I can't imagine what!' he snapped. 'The woman is obviously not cut out to be a maid!'

Elena's eyes widened. 'You surely aren't talking about Caroline?' she frowned.

He glared. 'You aren't going to start defending her too, are you?'

She couldn't understand his vehemence. 'I've always found her very helpful and friendly.'

'But hardly maid material,' Klaus insisted forcefully.

Elena frowned thoughtfully. Caroline did her work willingly and well, but now that Klaus mentioned it the other woman did have an air of pride and intelligence that didn't quite fit with the career she had chosen for herself. But perhaps the fact that it was a job without pressure suited the other woman; some people preferred to opt out of the constant competition some careers necessitated.

'You can't sack someone just because they don't look the part,' she chided her brother-in-law. 'I like her.'

'You and Elijah both!' he complained, turning to leave, stopping to look back at her. 'Elijah was out until dawn again last night,' he derided. 'It's just like old times.'

'Surely it's his affair?' Elena said primly, almost groaning at the pun she had made without intending to do so. 'It probably is an affair, Klaus,' she scorned.

'You can't really believe that,' he exclaimed.

'Elijah's a little too old to be changing his habits now,' she said dryly.

He shook his head. 'I'm beginning to wonder if you ever really knew him.'

'Kol knew him well, and he didn't trust him either!'

'Kol was biased,' Klaus muttered. 'I beg your pardon?' Her eyes widened.

'Never mind,' he dismissed. 'Have I told you that you look beautiful today?'

'No,' she smiled. 'You haven't.'

'Pregnancy suits you,' he said with sincerity.

She was enjoying being pregnant, the nausea long gone, the tiredness easily dealt with by her short naps in the day. She felt well, and she knew she looked well, the bruises from her fall almost gone now, the stitches in her thigh almost ready to come out, the wound only slightly irritating now.

She was in her suite working when Caroline came up to tell her she had a visitor, slightly surprised to learn that it was Enzo Stewartby calling on her. She left her work reluctantly, regretting having to do so when she had been doing so well.

It was the first time she had seen Enzo since the day of the funeral, and away from the overpowering masculinity of the Mikaelson men, she acknowledged that he was a very handsome man, tall and dark, with distinctive wings of silver at his temples, warm blue eyes, with an attractive rather than strictly good-looking face. She guessed him to be somewhere in his early forties.

'How nice to see you again.' Elena put out her hand in a friendly gesture, liking the firm but brief way he returned the politeness.

His mouth twisted ruefully. 'Although you don't really understand what I'm doing here,' he said self-derisively.

It would be useless to deny that, although now that he was here she felt she probably owed him an apology. 'I'm glad you are,' she smiled. 'I—I think perhaps I wasn't very polite to you the last time we met, and-'

He waved away the apology with a flick of his hand. 'Under the circumstances, I'm surprised you noticed me at all,' he dismissed softly. 'It was your husband's funeral, and you had no idea who I was or what I was doing there.'

'No,' she acknowledged huskily. 'Nevertheless—'

'Elena, I'm going to marry a woman you don't even like very much, you don't owe me any apologies for the distress you felt that day.' He shook his head, smiling tightly. 'Katerina behaved disgracefully towards you; I can only say that she's finding the experience of the divorce more traumatic than she realised.'

Elena wished she had this man's understanding—or was it a blind spot?—where Katerina was concerned. But as far as she was concerned the other woman had always been a bitch, the day of Kol's funeral proving no exception.

'Actually,' Enzo spoke briskly as he saw the skepticism in her face, 'I expected to find Katerina here with you, but the maid told me she hasn't arrived yet.'

Elena's brows rose in surprise. 'Katerina is coming to see me?'

He nodded. 'She asked me to meet her here on my way back from an appointment.' He glanced at his watch. 'But I have to get back to the office.' He frowned. 'Perhaps you could explain to her that I couldn't wait?'

'Of course,' Elena assured him absently, wondering why Katerina could possibly be going to call on her. 'Er—Do you have any idea why she wants to see me?' she asked Enzo.

'Something to do with your husband's will, I believe, ' he shrugged.

Her brow cleared. 'Could I offer you something to drink before you leave?'

He smiled his gratitude at this show of friendliness on her part. 'I really don't have the time, but thank you, anyway.' He gave a rueful smile.

Elena felt sorry for him, knew it couldn't be easy loving a woman like Katerina. But she was grateful to him for giving her warning of Katerina's visit, even if it had been unintentional, ready for the other woman when she breezed into the lounge a short time later, having been too tense after Enzo's visit to return to her work upstairs, flicking disinterestedly through a magazine as she waited for the other woman. She hadn't had to wait long.

"The maid informed me I've just missed Enzo,' Katerina greeted waspishly, her dark hair a vivid splash of color against the white severity of the suit she wore with a black blouse beneath, her make-up perfect as usual. The other woman certainly didn't look the thirty-seven she must now be.

'Yes, he said he had to get back,' Elena confirmed. 'He's a nice man,' she said tentatively.

'Very,' the other woman snapped, the smile she gave not quite reaching her eyes. 'I've brought those papers that I wanted you to look through,' she explained her presence in what used to be her home.

Elena nodded, Enzo having already told her that, smiling her thanks to Caroline as she brought them in a pot of coffee. 'I could have driven up to town,' she told Katerina lightly.

'Not with Elijah watching over you like some mother-hen,' Katerina snapped. 'He seems to think you're made out of delicate china!' she scorned.

Elena only skimmed reading the contents of Kol's will, knew already what it outlined; she and Kol had had no secrets from each other.

'He's received no encouragement from me,' she snapped resentfully.

'Elijah never needed any where you were concerned,' the other woman sighed. 'He went berserk once he realized you were half an hour late for our appointment last week. Are you feeling better now?' she asked in a bored voice.

Katerina certainly hadn't changed in the last six years, she had always been interested only in herself and the things that directly affected her, and she never tried to make a secret of that fact.

'Almost completely.' Elena handed back the papers, watching as the other woman put them away in her briefcase. 'Would you like some coffee?' she offered politely.

'Thanks,' Katerina drawled, watching as Elena stood up to cross the room to the tray of coffee. 'God, aren't you uncomfortable?' she suddenly exclaimed.

Elena shrugged, knowing how ungainly she looked at just over seven months' pregnant, often feeling very uncomfortable indeed. But she wasn't about to admit that to Katerina! 'Not really,' she shrugged. 'It's all a question of priorities; I want this baby.'

Katerina didn't try to hide her disgust as Elena eased gingerly down into her chair. 'You and Elijah both. But aren't I glad I never had to go through a pregnancy,' she confided, 'Elijah seemed to think it was very important that we couldn't have children. I didn't like to tell him how relieved I've always been.'

Elena stiffened, a frown marring her brow. 'I didn't realize you couldn't have children,' she said breathlessly, perhaps better understanding why the marriage had broken down if there had been a conflict on the subject.

'I didn't say that,' Katerina snapped indignantly. 'But-'

"There was nothing wrong with me!' the other woman asserted quickly. 'I'm sure It isn't going to hurt to tell you this, Elijah is very virile, a fantastic lover, but it just doesn't lead to anything,' she jeered.

Elena swallowed hard, sure she had gone white. 'Are you saying it's Elijah's fault you've never had children?' she croaked. 'That he's sterile?'

'Of course,' Katerina dismissed.

'Are you sure?' Elena frowned.

'After trying since the beginning of our marriage, we had all the tests done when I hadn't conceived after two years. The specialist told us it was Elijah's fault I hadn't become pregnant." Katerina's mouth twisted mockingly. "The Americans have a deliciously crude way of describing what's wrong with Elijah,' she said with relish. 'Something to do with "shooting—"'

'I've heard it,' Elena cut in absently, her thoughts racing. So Elijah wanted her, did he? He was as deceitful as ever, wanted her baby not her! She must seem ideal to him now, a very pregnant widow who could give him the child he had always wanted.

But she finally had it, the one weakness in the man she had believed not to have any. She had retribution for what Elijah had done to her six years before, and that retribution was her silence!

**So what do you think of the chapter? Drop a review and let me know. **

**Love y'all.**

**-Eos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks a lot for the reviews guys.** **I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story. No infringement is intended. So on with our journey...**

Chater eight

Baby, can you hear me?

When I'm crying out for you

I'm scared oh, so scared

But when you're near me

I feel like I'm standing with an army

Of men armed with weapons, hey, oh

When you say you love me

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me

Know I need you more

Boy, I adore you, I adore you

-Adore You by Miley Cyrus

There was something different about her tonight. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was, except that she seemed filled with an inner serenity.

After yesterday, he had expected her to avoid him at all costs, to continue to eat in her suite. She had greeted him at the dinner table with a query about his health after his fall yesterday. Klaus's expression had clearly mocked his stunned surprise.

She had continued to glow through dinner, to charm both him and Klaus with her light-hearted teasing. And he didn't trust this change in her one little bit!

He turned to Klaus as he realised his brother was looking at him expectantly. 'Sorry?'

Klaus's mouth twisted derisively, clearly taunting Elijah's lack of attention to the conversation. 'Maybe if you took a little more interest in what was being said. . .?' he mocked.

One of these days he was going to do Klaus some physical injury! 'I'm listening,' he grated.

Blue eyes gleamed with the enjoyment of disconcerting Elijah. 'Elena and I were just discussing Christmas.'

Elijah stiffened warily, sure Elena would want to spend the holiday with her aunt in Mystic Falls, and equally sure he couldn't let her travel only days be fore the baby was due to be born. 'Yes?' he prompted guardedly.

'What do you think to the idea of letting Elena organise the party this year?' Klaus queried.

'Oh no, I couldn't,' she protested. 'I—'

'You aren't going to Mystic Falls!' God, when was he going to learn to hold off on the arrogance with this woman, especially when she was holding a coffee cup in her hand!

She stiffened resentfully, her eyes darker than ever, but the angry retort he had been expecting didn't materialise, and although it trembled slightly, the cup remained in her hands. 'I do realise it would be too close to having the baby,' she said stiltedly. 'What I was about to say,' her eyes flashed, 'was that I wouldn't feel right organising the party when it's something Katerina usually does.'

He clamped his lips together to stop himself from pointing out that it would be far from the first time she had performed a duty in his life Katerina used to do! That would guarantee the cup being thrown in his direction, he was sure of it. 'Katerina no longer lives here,' he rasped. 'And although I don't want you to tire yourself, as the mistress of the Manor, the organisation of the party is now up to you.' He looked at her challengingly.

Her gaze met that challenge before she cut into him. 'You're right,' she drawled. 'Kol would have wanted me to do it.'

Bitch, he inwardly groaned, reeling from the blow she had deliberately dealt him.

Elena enjoyed seeing Elijah flinch, intended to make him suffer as she had once suffered. Before she had finished with him Elijah would be as desolate as she had once been.

She had given away none of her elation to Katerina that morning for her revelation, had even invited the other woman to stay to lunch. She had refused, thank goodness.

But Elena no longer felt as if she were floundering about in the wake of Elijah's much stronger nature, felt confident to deal with him now, no longer even minded giving in to his arrogance at times. She had a secret knowledge that she would keep to herself, knew about Elijah now, and felt comforted by it.

She would enjoy organising the party the family usually gave at Christmas for relatives and friends, knew that as Kol's widow she had a right to the role. 'Yes, I'd like to do it,' she smiled. 'And you can help me, Klaus.'

'Me?' His eyes widened. 'I've never organised a party in my life!'

'Well, you're going to help organise one now,' Elena told him firmly.

'You never used to be as bossy as this,' he muttered.

"This is what happens after living with a man for five years who totally indulged me,' she teased, looking up enquiringly as she heard Elijah draw in a hissing breath. 'Something wrong, Elijah?' she taunted.

A nerve pulsed in his jaw. 'You're living here with Klaus and me now,' he ground out unsteadily.

'You make it sound almost indecent,' she mocked. 'When really Klaus loves me as a sister, and you— well, you aren't quite the same, are you?' she added huskily.

His eyes were narrowed. 'If you mean I don't think of you as a sister too, the answer is no!'

'But I didn't mean that at all, Elijah,' she said mockingly. 'I meant that you probably have a woman in your life already.'

'There's no other woman,' he bit out.

'No Other woman, Elijah?' she repeated softly. 'What do you mean?'

His eyes gleamed golden. 'I told you that Klaus being here won't help you, and I meant it,' he jeered harshly. 'There is no other woman in my life because I'm going to have you,' he told her bluntly. 'Just as soon as you've had the baby.' He marched out of the room.

'And you can't say clearer than that,' Klaus drawled ruefully.

'Can't you?' Elena looked at him with hard eyes. Klaus couldn't be aware of Elijah's problem, and she could guess why; Elijah's pride would dictate as few people knew about it as possible. But because she knew she was also aware of something else Klaus couldn't even begin to guess. As a pregnant widow, she was considered an ideal candidate for Elijah's second wife, but he was going carefully, not making any definite commitment until he was sure the baby was all right. She was even going to enjoy letting him think she might eventually come round to that idea herself!

'Fae, the man is frantic to have you,' Klaus chided.

'Because I'm unattainable,' she snapped.

'Are you?' he mocked. 'Last night when Wildfire came back alone I could have sworn you felt something for my big brother.'

Elena's eyes were cold. 'For a moment I forgot it was Elijah who had been thrown,' she bit out.

'I don't think I believe that.' He shook his head.

'Believe what you like, Klaus,' she dismissed brittly, 'but Elijah will never have me again.'

'Whatever he did—'

'You'll never know what he did,' she cut in. 'Now let's give some thought to this party, shall we?' she suggested brightly.

Klaus, for all that he said he knew nothing about arranging parties, knew the names of the caterers and other people Katerina had always used in the past, but while Elena wrote them down she wasn't sure she was going to use them; they would expect things to be done the way Katerina had always had them, and this was going to be her party.

Elijah didn't come back into the lounge, she and Klaus played a game of cards once they had sorted out the details of the party, a smile curving Elena's lips as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom shortly after eleven o'clock.

She almost collided with Caroline as the other woman came out of one of the rooms. 'I'm sorry,' she smiled as she steadied the other woman. 'I—' Elena broke off as she realised which room Caroline was leaving, slowly turning to look in the still open doorway at Elijah sprawled out on his bed wearing his robe. 'I didn't mean to interrupt,' she drawled scornfully.

Caroline looked stricken, a flush to her cheeks. 'Elena-Mrs Mikaelson, I—'

'There's no need to feel embarrassed,' she dismissed lightly.

'But I was only—'

'It's really none of my business what you were doing,' Elena shrugged. No wonder Elijah refused to have the other woman dismissed; she was his latest woman! Pity, she liked Caroline.

'What Caroline is trying to say, Elena,' Elijah declared heavily, having joined them at the door, 'is that she only came up to bring me some cream for my leg. As you can see, it's badly bruised,' he drawled.

She could imagine the livid purple and black bruising on his shin from his fall off Wildfire was very painful, but that hardly allowed for one of the maids creeping out of his bedroom this time of night. Her expression of contempt clearly told him that.

His mouth tightened. 'You can go now, Caroline,' he bit out. 'And thank you for the cream.'

'Really, Elijah,' Elena drawled once Caroline had hurried down the stairs. 'She's too nice for you.'

'You—'

'Poor Klaus just thinks you're behaving with your usual arrogance by insisting Caroline not be dismissed,' she mused.

'Klaus dislikes Caroline only because she's the maid that found him when he fell out of his chair that day,' Elijah told her roughly. 'He's been trying to get rid of her ever since.'

'And, of course, you can't allow that to happen,' Elena mocked knowingly.

'What you saw just now was perfectly innocent,' he claimed angrily.

'Of course it was,' she derided.

'Elena—'

'Shouldn't you go and put some of the cream on that leg?' She raised mocking brows.

'Elena, I won't be called a liar,' declared Elijah tautly.

Her eyes flashed fire. 'Then maybe you should keep your latest bed-companion from the Manor while you're trying to convince me I'm the only woman you want in your life!'

His mouth tightened. 'It is you I want!'

'Of course it is,' she agreed pityingly.

'Elena, you know I want you,' he groaned. 'You know how much I need you!'

'Do you, Elijah?' She looked up at him enticingly. 'How much do you need me?'

He swallowed convulsively. 'Come inside and I'll show you,' he said raggedly.

'The baby. . .?'

'I'll be gentle,' he promised achingly, his hand on her arm as he pulled her inside his bedroom.'

'Stefan Salvatore said I shouldn't—'

'I won't make love to you, just—just hold you.' He closed the bedroom door to take her in his arms, shaking with the force of his need. 'Elena, let me take care of you.'

She held herself stiffly in his arms, not able to relax even to cause him pain. 'You are taking care of me by having me at the Manor.'

'I don't mean that.' He looked down at her with tawny eyes. 'The other night I left you unsatisfied, tonight I want to give you the release you need.'

'No!' She tried to pull away from him, realising this had gone much further than she had intended. She had only meant to tease a little, not let him fire that aching desire again.

'Yes,' he insisted forcefully. 'Elena, you know there's nothing wrong with that sort of lovemaking. It's still me giving you pleasure.'

After their second night together all those years ago she hadn't been ashamed to enjoy that aspect of sensual pleasure with him, she just had no intention of giving this man satisfaction ever again, even that of knowing he had pleasured her.

'I don't think so, Elijah,' she told him coldly, stepping back out of his arms, enjoying the look of bewilderment on his face at this sudden change in her. Too many times, in the past and recent months, she had been the one at the disadvantage.

'Elena?' He eyed her suspiciously. 'A minute ago—'

'You were in your bedroom with one of the maids.' She gave a mocking laugh. 'Really, Elijah,' she chided tauntingly, 'you're getting more like Elias Defrisser every day!'

His mouth tightened. 'What are you trying to do to me, Elena? Tonight when I came home you were the solicitous sister-in-law, then you deliberately cause an argument between us, and just now you were teasingly inviting—'

'I think you're mistaken, Elijah, none of that sounds like me,' she scorned.

Elijah looked impatient, his hands thrust into the pockets of his robe. 'I don't think I know you any more, Elena,' he sighed. 'But I'm going to have you.'

'And the baby,' she prodded tautly.

You don't think I'd ask you to give it up?' His eyes were angry.

'God, no,' she gave a bitter laugh. 'I know you wouldn't do that.'

He frowned. 'Elena—'

'I have to go, Elijah,' she told him coldly. 'After all, we wouldn't want the staff to start gossiping about the amount of time we spend in each other's bedrooms.' She turned at the door. 'Don't come into my bedroom again like you did last night, Elijah, or I'll scream so loud everyone will think the Manor is on fire!' With a triumphant smile in his direction she went out into the hallway, leaning back against the door, the scene having taken a lot out of her.

Elijah was being so persistent, so caring, almost loving, and if Katerina hadn't told her about his sterility she might eventually have begun to believe Elijah's interest in her was genuine.

Retribution could be so sweet!

Sweet, tormenting witch! Elijah lay on his bed aching for her, resisting the urge to dress and go down to the stables and saddle Wildfire. Returning at dawn hadn't done him any good last night, he had still prowled his bedroom until he could change and leave for work. Even that had been a disaster, he had done nothing but snap people's heads off all day, wondering if Elena would still be at the Manor when he returned that evening.

She had been like a drug in his blood since the moment he had first seen her, but now he wouldn't be able to stand the 'withdrawal' symptoms a second time.

But she was playing a game with him—and he had no idea what the rules were!

Elena had always been so open in the past, so candid, even when they met again in Los Angeles this time she had been completely honest—she had plainly shown her hatred of him! But something had happened today to change her from the spitting cat to the contented kitten. The only thing that had happened today that Klaus had told him of was Katerina's visit, and his wife usually had the effect of alienating Elena from him more than ever. No, he couldn't believe it had been Katerina's visit that had changed Elena in this way!

Then what was it? God, why couldn't he just accept that she was more amenable towards him and go on from there! But he couldn't, didn't trust the change in Elena, had seen the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes as she had refused his lovemaking.

Maybe telling her how much he wanted her had been a mistake, had betrayed his one and only weakness; that of needing and wanting Elena so much he would do anything to get her.

The vixen was enjoying this change in rules that knowledge gave her. But he didn't care, as long as he ultimately got Elena.

He was stifling her, there was no other way to describe the way Elijah was always there!

During the day while he was at work she wasn't allowed to go out except for a gentle walk around the grounds, and the only times she was allowed off the estate was when Elijah himself took her. She was suffocating beneath his constant attention!

This Elijah wasn't the same one she had known six years before, a man who had complained of being harassed if she dared even to telephone him at an un-arranged time. Now he telephoned her constantly, at least three times a day, and usually at the most inconvenient times.

Klaus thought it was very amusing. 'How many times has he telephoned so far today?' he mocked her at lunch, the two of them usually sharing this meal.

'Three times,' she muttered. 'Once to see if I'd taken my vitamin pills, another time to see if Stefan Salvatore had been here yet, and another time to see what he had said when he did come,' she sighed. 'As if that's any of his business!'

Klaus shrugged. "This baby is a family affair, Elena.'

Her eyes frosted over. 'The baby is mine,' she told him flatly.

He gave her a sympathetic look. 'Elijah's only concerned for you.'

'So much so that he insists his latest mistress take care of me,' she snapped.

Klaus stiffened, his eyes narrowed. 'What are you talking about?'

'Caroline!' She bit savagely into the apple she was having for dessert, still furious at the way Elijah had informed her a week ago that he was making the other woman her personal maid. Of course she had refused, and of course he had ignored the refusal. Not that she didn't still like the other woman, she did. But knowing what she did about Caroline and Elijah made it seem as if he were taking her for a fool a second time.

'You're wrong about that,' Klaus protested. "They aren't having an affair.'

'Klaus, I know how you always defend Elijah,' she mocked, 'but I actually saw Caroline leaving his bedroom late one night.'

'That doesn't prove anything,' he bit out tautly, a nerve pulsing in his cheek.

'She was looking flushed and embarrassed, and Elijah was only wearing his robe,' Elena taunted.

His mouth thinned. 'The bastard!'

'Klaus—'

'I have to get back to work.' He turned his chair and left the room.

Elena frowned after him before shrugging. Elijah was a bastard. He also believed he had a place in her life now that she was no longer openly antagonistic to him. But she didn't need to be, hugging to herself what Elijah had no knowledge of, anticipating the day when she would tell him he would have no part in the life of her baby.

She and Klaus had done very well organising the party for Christmas, and she spent the afternoon addressing invitations, not surprised to find Elijah had added Katerina and Enzo to the already extensive list; he and the other woman may be getting a divorce, but Katerina was still very much a part of the family. It would greatly surprise Elena if the other woman actually married the innocuous Enzo when she still seemed to care so much for Elijah.

'I thought you had finished your book,' Elijah rasped as he entered the library shortly after five to find her sitting at the desk in front of the window, a fire burning in the hearth adding to the warmth of the centrally-heated room.

She looked at him with cool eyes. 'I have, it went off to my publisher last week. I'm addressing invitations to the party.'

'Still?' He frowned, standing beside the desk now, a scowl darkening his brow.

He hadn't bothered to shower and change after returning from work before searching her out, still wearing the grey business suit and gleaming white shirt, his tan from the summer having faded now, until sometimes he almost looked white.

'You only telephoned me an hour ago, Elijah,' she mocked.

He looked irritated. 'Couldn't you have asked one of the staff to do them?'

She quirked black brows, her face glowing healthily, the silk dress that was the same colour as her eyes feeling comfortably loose in her eighth month of pregnancy. 'Caroline, perhaps?' she derided.

'If I didn't know how ludicrous the idea was I would think you were jealous of her,' Elijah challenged harshly.

Her expression remained bland. 'As you said, the idea is ludicrous.'

He drew in a ragged breath. 'Elena—'

'Elijah, I really would like to finish these invitations tonight.' She pointedly turned away from him, becoming engrossed in the pages of names of the people to be invited to the Christmas party. She and Kol had given several parties in Los Angeles, but nothing like the scale this guest-list implied!

'Elena, I want to—'

'Ah, there you are.' Klaus was at the door, his expression censorious as he glared at his older brother. 'I called the office and they said you had already left; working part-time now, are you, Elijah?' he sneered.

Elijah looked surprised by the attack, and Elena could understand why. Klaus could often be cryptic and rude, but she had never known him to be this cutting to Elijah before.

Elijah's face darkened even more. 'If I choose to leave a few minutes early I don't feel I have to justify myself to you!'

Cold blue eyes met his tawny ones frostily. 'Excuse me,' Klaus snapped with sarcasm, 'I believed we were running a business!'

'What the hell is the matter with you, Klaus?' Elijah demanded impatiently.

'If you feel that your—other commitments, prevent you from doing your job properly as Chairman of Mikaelson Enterprises, then perhaps you ought to resign!'

Elena gasped at the anger and resentment emanating from the younger man. He seemed so—so bitter, and it wasn't an emotion she normally associated with him. 'Klaus, if I've done anything—'

'I wasn't talking about you, Elena; you're family.' He still glared at Elijah. 'Well?'

'Well what?' Elijah frowned. 'I'm not resigning, if that's what you mean.'

Klaus looked at the older man with coldly angry eyes. 'Then maybe you ought to think about it!' He turned to leave.

'Klaus!' Elijah's instruction for him to stop sounded like a whip cracking. He strode across the room to join the younger man. .'Maybe we should talk about this—'

'There's nothing to talk about,' Klaus told him harshly.

'I agree you seem to have said it all,' Elijah drawled derisively. 'But I'd like to know why you said it at all.'

'It isn't important.' Klaus seemed to be regretting his outburst now.

'I disagree,' he brother frowned. 'We'll go to your office. Excuse us, Elena?'

'Of course,' she nodded absently, as disturbed by Klaus's behaviour as Elijah seemed to be. Klaus always gave the impression of being too coldly cynical to lose his temper in the way that he had. And although he had assured her it had nothing to do with her, Elena couldn't help feeling partly responsible for his anger, knowing full well that she was the reason Elijah kept leaving work early. Not that she encouraged him to do so, but he did it anyway. And she had to admit she hadn't done too much to stop him, not averse to letting Elijah believe he was making some ground with her. But she hadn't meant to upset Klaus in the process.

She didn't see either of the men again until dinner, and then it was only Elijah.

'Klaus has decided to eat in his suite,' he told her tersely.

She frowned her concern. 'What's wrong with him, do you know?'

'How the hell should I know what's wrong with him?' Elijah poured himself a drink before swallowing it down, knowing Elena would have refused if he had offered her one.

'You talked to him earlier—'

'Much good it did me,' he said bleakly. 'I've never seen him like this before.'

'Maybe it has something to do with my being here—'

'You heard him say it wasn't,' Elijah snapped. 'God, I'm sorry.' He was instantly contrite, sitting down beside her on the sofa to take her hand in his, seeming pleased when she didn't instantly flinch away from him. 'I'm not used to sharing my problems with anyone,' he admitted ruefully.

If he were hoping to appeal to her sympathy, he was out of luck; she didn't have any where this man was concerned. 'I don't want to share your problems either, Elijah,' she told him callously. 'But I am concerned about the way Klaus is behaving.'

Elijah sprang to his feet, his face a mask of anger. 'You're concerned about every damned member of this family except me! His eyes were cold.

'Yes,' she agreed bluntly. 'But I wouldn't worry about it, Elijah, there are plenty of other women who do care,' she taunted.

'I want you.'

'Poor Elijah,' she drawled unsympathetically.

'God, what made you so hard?' he rasped. 'I can't believe it was just me.'

'No,' she admitted harshly. 'It wasn't just you.'

'Then why blame me for it all?' he reasoned. 'Once my divorce from Katerina is made final we could get married, and then—'

'I don't think so, Elijah.' Her voice was scornful, knowing her theory of him wanting to marry her for the baby was correct; it hadn't taken him long to get round to suggesting marriage—once his divorce was final, of course, and her baby had been born! 'I don't love you, and I never could,' she added coldly.

"The baby is going to need a father—'

'It has a father!'

'He's dead!'

'Then maybe later on I'll find some nice, kind man who will care for my baby and me,' she challenged.

Elijah's eyes glowed like liquid gold. 'You aren't marrying anyone but me!'

She drew in a controlling breath. 'I only said maybe, Elijah. As it happens I don't intend marrying again— ever. And neither will I be dictated to by you, or let you even think you're making any of the decisions in my life. Now, is it convenient for me to drive up to town with you tomorrow, or shall I ask Mason to take me?' she arched haughty brows.

'You aren't going up to town tomorrow.'

'I am.'

'Elena, you only have five weeks to go before the baby is due—'

'And Stefan Salvatore said today that it was perfectly safe for me to do a morning's shopping, as long as I rested in the afternoon.'

"The man's an idiot!'

Her mouth twisted. 'You said he was the best in the country,' she reminded mockingly.

'It's just plain stupidity for you to wander about London on your own,' he insisted adamantly.

'Frightened I'll have the baby in Harrods?' Elena jeered.

He shook his head. 'Just frightened you'll have the baby; it wouldn't matter where it was.'

"Then come with me,' she invited lightly. 'As long as you don't think Klaus will accuse you of shirking your work again.'

'I told you that has nothing to do with the time I spend with you,' Elijah dismissed absently. 'Why this sudden desire to go shopping tomorrow?'

'It isn't sudden,' she protested. 'I still have some things to get for the baby, and I haven't done any of my Christmas shopping yet either,' she added dryly.

Elijah's eyes darkened. 'I'd like an Angel with brown eyes under my tree,' he said gruffly.

All the colour drained out of her face as he reminded her of that Christmas six years ago, a time when she hadn't yet learnt of his cruelty and selfishness, his need to have affairs constantly to prove his masculinity because he couldn't prove his manhood by having a child of his own. It wasn't surprising that Katerina had also turned to other men!

'I thought of buying you a box of cigars,' she told him woodenly.

'I don't smoke,' he frowned.

'I know,' she nodded.

His mouth twisted ruefully. 'I suppose I could always smoke one the night the baby is born!'

'That's the father's privilege,' she gasped indignantly.

He drew in a harsh breath. 'Kol has been dead over six months!' he rasped savagely.

She stood up. 'I know he's dead without your constant reminder of it,' she bit out forcefully. 'I think I knew it the moment his plane went down, but I wouldn't admit it to myself! But you'll never take his place. Never, do you hear?' she glared at him heatedly.

'I believe you've made yourself clear,' he muttered between gritted teeth, pouring himself another drink.

'I hope so.' She looked at him contemptuously. 'Now, I think I'll leave you to enjoy your liquid dinner while I have mine sent up to my room!'

'Elena!'

She turned to look at him, her breasts rising and falling as she tried to calm her breathing. 'Yes?' she answered coldly.

'Do you still want to go shopping tomorrow?' he asked huskily.

'I'll get Mason to drive me in.'

'I'll take you,' he grated.

She gave a shrug, turning her back on him. 'Whatever you want.'

Whatever he wanted! He wanted her, all of her, and she damn well knew it.

His 'liquid dinner' had left him with a mammoth headache, and the last thing he felt like doing was talking, but he would have preferred that to Elena's si lence as they drove up to London together the next day. It was far from being a companionable silence, only two words exchanged between them from the time Elena had joined him at the breakfast table; they both knew she didn't wish him a 'good morning' ! If those words had been daggers they would have been stuck between his shoulder blades!

'Where do you want to go first?' He had to break the silence, could feel the tension down his spine. Not that Elena looked tense, very beautiful in a bright red dress that proudly displayed her pregnant state. God, how he wished it were his child nestled in her body! But it would never be, even if she did finally give in to his marriage demands. Which he doubted.

'I really don't mind,' she uttered in a bored voice.

The shopping was carried out with none of the spontaneity of that Christmas night so many years ago, when Elena had seemed to glow brighter than any of the lights around them. He had been entranced by her that night, but he had in no way guessed at the impact she was to have on his life.

She chose her gifts for the family with care, some golf clubs for the addicted Finn, an antique clock for collector Klaus, a set of china for her aunt, a bottle of fine whiskey for Alaric, new iPhone for her brother, several smaller gifts for members of the staff. He hadn't expected her to buy anything for him, although that hadn't stopped his commission several weeks ago of an exquisite necklace designed especially for her; he hoped she would understand the message it conveyed.

Shopping for the baby turned out to be more fun than he had anticipated, getting totally caught up in the toys and furniture necessary for the nursery once the shop assistant had assumed he was Elena's husband.

'Elijah, I won't let you do this,' she protested as the assistant went to ask the manager if the white and gold furniture Elijah had picked out for the nursery at Mikaelson Manor could be delivered straight away. 'I have the nursery arranged at my own house, I don't need this other furniture,' she muttered.

'You'll need it for when you stay at the Manor,' Elijah dismissed.

"The baby and I will not be staying at the Manor.' She looked at him coldly.

His mouth tightened. 'With you or without you, Elena, the baby will occasionally visit with us.'

Her gaze continued to challenge him, but she was finally the one to look away. 'As you don't seem to need me here, I think I'll go into the shop across the road,' she snapped resentfully.

'I don't want you going off alone.' Elijah grasped her arm.

Her eyes shot dark toffee flames at him. 'I am merely going into the shop over the road, not running amok through London!'

'I'll only be a minute longer here—'

'Elijah,' she warned softly. 'If you don't let me go right now—'

'You'll start screaming,' he grimaced, still holding on to her.

She shook her head. 'I'll have the assistant call the police to stop you harassing me.'

'She wouldn't believe that,' he scorned. 'Not since we've obviously been shopping together.'

'I know that,' Elena nodded. 'But I could cause quite a scene, why not save yourself the embarrassment?'

His mouth twisted before he began to smile, glancing out of the shop window to the shops opposite.

'I promise to look both ways before crossing the road,' Elena mocked.

His humour faded. 'Make sure that you do.' He released her, turning back to the assistant as she returned from the manager's office, beaming as she told him that of course the furniture could be delivered today.

Elena had known what the answer would be; when had anyone dared to refuse Elijah Mikaelson anything he wanted! The resentment he incited wasn't conducive to shopping for his Christmas present, but once she had seen the painting she couldn't resist buying it.

'Didn't you buy anything?' Elijah met up with her on the pavement outside.

'Does it look as if I did?' she derided her empty hands, having the painting delivered to the Manor tomorrow while Elijah was at work. 'I think I'd like to go back to my house for lunch now, and I'm sure you should be getting to work.'

'I'd rather stay and have lunch with you,' he drawled.

'You weren't invited,' Elena said bluntly.

He laughed softly. 'You're consistent, anyway.'

Mrs Devon was at the house keeping it clean and warm in Elena's absence, very pleased to see Elena, providing her with an appetising lunch before the younger woman went up to her bedroom to rest.

Elena woke up with a feeling of foreboding, rather as If she had had a bad dream. But she was sure she hadn't dreamt, had slept too deeply for that. She forced the blanket of sleep from her, wanting the oppression to go away too, turning into welcoming arms as cool lips blocked out those feelings to ignite desire.

'Oh, Fae!' he gasped, his lips feverish in her hair. 'Elena, I want you so damned much!'

'Kol?' It had to be he who called her Fae, and yet it couldn't be, Kol was dead!

'Do you have to keep throwing his name in my face?' It was Elijah who pushed away from her, standing up to glare down at her with golden eyes. 'Every time I touch you it's his name I hear on your lips!'

Elena was completely awake now, blinking up at him owlishly. 'How long have I been asleep?' she frowned dazedly.

'It's almost six—'

'Four hours? But I never sleep for four hours!' She shook her head. 'I—' She gasped as a pain shot through her back, paling as she realised it wasn't the first pain she had known in quite this peculiar way, that it was these pains that had caused the feelings of oppression even while she slept. 'Elijah!' Her hand came out desperately, Elijah immediately taking it into his own.

'What is it?' he came down on his knees beside the bed, his expression anxious at her obvious discomfort. 'Elena, I didn't mean to hurt you just now. I—'

'It wasn't you.' She shook her head.

"The shopping was too much for you. I knew it would be. You—'

'Elijah, it wasn't that either.' She swung her legs to the floor. 'I think it's the baby.'

'What's wrong with it?' One of his hands moved protectively to the swell of her body, coming to rest over the nightgown she wore. 'It hasn't stopped moving?'

She gave a rueful smile. "The opposite, I think.' She gasped as another griping pain washed over her in a wave, making her feel nauseous.

"The op—! Elena, you can't be in labour, it's too soon,' he protested.

'Tell that to the baby!' She knew it was too soon, didn't need him to remind her of that fact, her fears all for her baby right now.

'Shall I ask the doctor to come here, or drive you straight to the hospital?' Elijah asked worriedly. 'What-'

Elena stared at him in amazement; Elijah Mikaelson in a complete panic?

***hahahahahaha* Another cliffhanger and by this time I am certain you guys are ready to gouge my eyes out despite knowing patience is a virtue. :)**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What were your favorite, least favorite moments? Review below let me know. Till then stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**-Eos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You all made my day. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. So enjoy the chapter...**

Chapter nine

I really hate to let this moment go

Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow

When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

Don't you wanna stay here a little while?

Don't you wanna hold each other tight?

Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?

-Dont you wanna stay by Kelly Clarkson and Jason Al Dean

During the next half an hour Elijah proved just how much of a panic he could get into!

It took him two dials to get the right telephone number for Stefan Salvatore, swearing audibly when, after describing her contractions and the timing of them, the other man told him he thought it would be best if he met them at the hospital. Elijah helped her down the stairs as if she were a piece of delicate porcelain, snapping at Mrs Devon as she came out of the kitchen to ask if there were anything wrong, literally shouting at the midwife who met them at the hospital and assured them it was probably just a false alarm.

The doctor on duty, who examined her just as casually, assured her that it wasn't, that she was well into the first stage of labor, the injection they gave her to stop the contractions doing nothing at all, as they continued to come with sickening regularity.

Besides the fact that Elena was sure it was too early for the baby to be born without complications, she was also aware that having Elijah here with her was far from ideal too. Her aunt, who was coming over for Christmas and had intended staying on for the baby's birth, was supposed to be the one at her side now, not Elijah!

Things became a little calmer once Stefan Salvatore arrived, examining her quickly. 'Well, young lady,' he straightened, 'this little one seems to be in a hurry to be born.' He took off his mask, smiling reassuringly.

'It can't be born yet,' Elijah told him frantically. 'It's too soon. Can't you stop it?'

The other man shook his head, obviously a little disconcerted to have Elijah there at all. And considering their last meeting, Elena couldn't altogether blame him! 'We've tried to do that, it isn't working. No, I'm afraid the only thing to do now is let it be born. Five weeks premature isn't so bad, and the baby seems a good size—'

'There you go again with the "seems",' Elijah snapped. 'What if it isn't a good size?'

'We have an excellent staff here especially trained to deal with premature babies that—'

'What if he's too small? Can't you see how much Elena wants this baby?'

'I'm fully conversant with Mrs Mikaelson's feelings concerning her unborn child,' Stefan Salvatore told him coldly. 'Can't you see how you're upsetting her?' he added censoriously.

Elijah flushed uncomfortably, not a man to appreciate having his faults pointed out to him.

Elena looked at the doctor. 'Do you really think it will be all right?'

He squeezed her hand. 'We'll do everything that we can. Now I'm going to ask the midwife to come back in and get you ready. Mr Mikaelson?'

'I'm staying with Elena,' Elijah told him flatly.

'You can come back as soon as Mrs Mikaelson has been prepared for the birth.' Stefan Salvatore had obviously given up arguing with a man whose strength of will far outweighed his own.

'Please, Elijah,' Elena encouraged as he seemed about to argue once again. 'You can call Klaus and tell him what's going on.'

'I'm staying with you during the birth,' he insisted stubbornly.

She had already guessed that, and while she would rather have shared this moment with any other man but Elijah, she didn't think anyone here had the power to stop him doing exactly what he wanted to do. 'Could you telephone Aunt Jenna too?' she requested huskily. 'She'll want to know.'

'Your brother-in-law is a very determined man,' Stefan Salvatore drawled once Elijah had gone to make the calls. 'I got the feeling that if you had said no to him staying with you he would have fought off anyone who tried to prevent him.'

'Yes,' she agreed ruefully. 'Stefan, I—I want—'

'I'm sure everything is going to be fine, Elena,' he said softly. 'And this baby is going to be born before the night is over too, if I'm not mistaken,' he teased. 'Once you've been prepared for labor, the midwife is going to put you on a monitor. It's nothing to worry about it, it just tells us how quickly your contractions are coming and how the baby is bearing up to them. All right?' he prompted gently.

She nodded, not needing the monitor to tell her of the steady regularity of the cramping across her stomach as the midwife helped her undress and shower. The young woman looked astounded when Elijah strode arrogantly back into the room as she was helping Elena into her hospital gown.

She stepped protectively in front of Elena. 'Sir, I believe you have the wrong room.'

Cold tawny eyes pierced through her. 'I have the right room. How are you now, Elena?' His voice gentled from harshness as he spoke to her.

'Fine,' she nodded warily, a little apprehensive now that the birth was so imminent.

'I'm sorry, sir, I didn't realize

'I'm Elijah Mikaelson,' he supplied tersely, walking over to Elena. 'Are you really all right?' His eyes were dark with concern.

The midwife still looked confused. 'But I thought. . .' She glanced down at Elena's notes which she now held in her hand.

Elena knew what was puzzling the young woman; under 'marital status' it would read 'widowed'. 'Mr Mikaelson is my—'

'Fiancé,' he put in firmly.

Elena turned to him angrily as the midwife looked satisfied with this explanation. 'Elijah, you—'

'Darling, shouldn't you be lying down or something?' he cut in determinedly. 'I'm sure you aren't supposed to be walking about like this.'

'It feels more comfortable when I do.' She pulled on her own robe taken from the small suitcase Elijah had somehow remembered to bring with them in their mad rush from the house.

'It won't hurt until I get back,' the young midwife assured him. 'I'll be back in a few minutes to put you on the monitor, Mrs Mikaelson.'

'What sort of monitor?' Elijah demanded as the young woman prepared to leave.

'Please don't worry, Mr Mikaelson, I'll only be gone a short time.' She smiled at Elena before leaving.

'Just what I need,' Elijah muttered. 'Condescension from a girl almost half my age!'

Elena coped with the cramping pains as she moved restlessly about the room. 'She's been through this hundreds of times before,' she excused distractedly. 'Why did you have to he about being my fiancé, Elijah?' she demanded to know.

'I've heard about these places,' he scowled. 'They throw out anyone who isn't closely related to the expectant mother!'

'No one would have dared to throw you out, whatever the circumstances,' she scorned.

'I was just making sure no one tried,' he rasped.

She shrugged, knowing it was no good to argue; the damage was done now. 'Did you talk to Klaus and Jenna?'

'Yes. Look, isn't something supposed to be happening?' he sounded harassed.

She smiled. 'Probably not for hours yet.'

He sank down into a chair, looking slightly dazed. 'You're sure about that?' he asked doubtingly.

'Very.' Her smile deepened. 'Don't you know anything about childbirth?'

'Only what I've read in books the last few months,' he scowled. 'The way they described the stages of labor it all just—happened.'

She wasn't surprised that he had gone to the trouble of reading about childbirth; Elijah wouldn't like to let anything defeat him, even something he believed he would never actively be involved in. 'It takes a little longer than that, I'm afraid,' she mocked.

'I don't—Elena, what is it?' He stood up anxiously as she was suddenly bent double with pain. 'Elena!' he prompted desperately.

'I think you had better get the midwife back in here,' she told him as he helped her get on to the delivery table. 'It seems to be happening a little faster than it should.'

'Oh God,' he paled again. 'Oh God!'

If she weren't in so much pain Elijah's uncharacteristic behavior would be laughable. But the pain had been building steadily since they had got there, feeling quite separate from the crampings of labor. She hadn't mentioned it before because she hadn't wanted to seem as if she were making a fuss over nothing, but the pain really was excruciating now.

It was Stefan Salvatore who came back with Elijah, bringing calmness back to the proceedings, his smile gently reassuring. The smile didn't quite seem to reach his eyes when he straightened from examining her once again.

'What is it?' Elena demanded sharply.

He shrugged. 'The baby wants to be born—is determined to be born,' he amended dryly. 'But he or she has also decided it would like to make its entrance into the world feet first!'

'Breech?' she gasped, her eyes widening with shock—and fear.

'Don't look so worried.' The doctor patted her hand. 'It's what I suspected earlier. It isn't so unusual.'

'Breech?' Elijah stood on the other side of the delivery table. 'What the hell is that?'

Stefan Salvatore looked at him reprovingly. 'Could we talk outside?' he grated, his expression softening as he looked down at Elena. 'I'll send in Nurse Stevens to sit with you. And please don't worry, this breech birth is exactly what I've been expecting.'

He sounded so confident, and yet Elena knew it was his job to sound that way; he didn't necessarily feel as confident as he sounded. So many things seemed to have gone wrong during this pregnancy: Kol's death, her fall, and now this breech birth. Maybe she wasn't meant to have this baby.

It was going to live, she was determined it would. This was Kol's child, and she wanted it!

Elijah was more subdued when he came back into the room after talking to Stefan Salvatore. I'm sorry,' he bit out. 'I'm behaving like a fool.'

She gave a wan smile. 'I'm sure Stefan didn't tell you that.' She didn't think the other man dare!

'No,' he admitted ruefully. 'But it came across during the conversation.'

She smiled at him, closing her eyes weakly. 'If anyone can make this come out right it's Stefan.'

God, she looked so fragile lying there, her face pale, her lids translucent!

If he could have taken the pain as his own he would, but now it was too late to do anything but pray. For both her and her child. And he was doing a lot of that.

He watched emotionlessly as the midwife put two straps about Elena's swollen body before switching on the monitor, the steady beep beep telling them that the baby's heartbeat was strong at the moment.

But would it remain that way? Stefan Salvatore had been brutally honest with him outside in the corridor—Elena could die, the baby could die, or they could both die. Much as he hated what the other man was telling him, Elijah appreciated his honesty, needed to know.

Elena lifted those pale lids to look at him with eyes darkened with pain. 'If anything should happen to me I want—'

Pain ripped through his chest like a knife. 'Nothing is going to happen to you!'

She gave a wan smile, her eyes dull with the pain now. 'I read all the books, Elijah, including the one on complications during childbirth.'

'You heard Salvatore,' he dismissed lightly. 'Nothing is going to go wrong.'

She gave him a sympathetic smile, as if pitying his confidence. 'My aunt is too old to take care of another child the way she had to take care of me, even with the help of a nanny, so it will be up to you, Klaus, and Finn to take care of—'

'Elena, stop talking as if you're going to die!' He couldn't control the shudder of emotion that ran down his spine.

'If it's a boy it's to be called Richard Patrick, after my aunt,' she continued as if he hadn't interrupted. 'And if it's a girl—'

'Elena Miranda,' he put in harshly. 'After its mother and grandmother.'

'I chose Miranda Esther, after both its grandmothers,' she chided. 'Mandy for short.'

'This conversation is unnecessary, Elena.' He frowned as the young midwife hurried from the room. 'You'll be able to name your baby yourself very shortly.' He stood up as Stefan Salvatore entered the room, knowing that things were happening much faster than the other man had expected—or wanted— them to.

After the other man's entrance he lost all track of time as Elena became convulsed with the contractions, her grip on his hands excruciating at times. But that was all right, as long as it helped take away some of her own pain. And what she was going through sickened him. So much pain and suffering just to bring another baby into the world. He had wanted children when he first married Katerina, he thanked God now that he had never put any woman through such agony because he wanted a child. And if Elena survived this— when she survived it—he intended seeing that nothing ever hurt her again.

He was told that Klaus had arrived at the hospital some time during the ordeal, but he couldn't leave Elena to speak to him, he was in this with her to the end, no matter what the outcome might be.

He mopped her brow, spoke to her soothingly when it seemed she couldn't take the pain any more, and all the time he cursed the baby inside her for doing this to her.

'Here it comes, Elena,' Stefan Salvatore finally shouted excitedly from behind his mask, both men bathed in sweat after hours of battling to bring the baby into the world. 'Leg first,' he said dryly. 'But it is coming,' he told her triumphantly.

'Is it moving?' Elena was exhausted, her hair clinging damply to her brow, her face pale from the hours of struggle. But she wasn't about to give in to the exhaustion she felt until she knew her baby had been safely delivered.

'I have a black eye to prove it!' Stefan teased.

Elijah could see the leg that had emerged, sure there couldn't be life in that purple-blotched body, no matter what Salvatore said. And then the body and head appeared, showing a shock of hair as dark as its mother's. The baby looked to be perfectly formed in every way.

Elena seemed to know that the birth was over, pushing away from him.

Elijah gazed in awe at the tiniest scrap of humanity he had ever seen, still covered in the blood and body fluid from the birth as its cry filled the air.

'A son, Elena,' he choked. 'You have a son!'

Life seemed to be revived in her body as Stefan Salvatore lay the screaming baby on her chest, looking down at her son with rapt wonder. Elijah knew he had never seen anything as beautiful as Elena with her small indignant son.

It was over. They had both survived! She hadn't thought they would, had been prepared to die as long as her baby lived.

But she was so glad she hadn't died as she looked down at Richard, knew she would never tire of looking at his beautiful face. He had thick black hair, a small rounded face with unfocusing blue eyes that could either remain that color like his uncle's, or go the darker brown of her own. His body was tiny but perfect. She knew, because she had immediately counted all of his fingers and toes!

She looked up tearfully at the tawny-eyed man who had stayed at her side the whole time, who had shared the pain with her. 'He's beautiful, isn't he,' she said huskily.

'As he looks exactly like you, he has to be,' Elijah nodded, looking at her, not the baby.

'You ought to go outside and tell Klaus.' She watched the nurse as she took Richard away to wash him. 'He'll be worried.'

'Go right ahead,' Stefan Salvatore said at his questioning look. 'I just have to check on this young lady and her son and then they can go to their room.'

Elijah left reluctantly while Elena learnt that Richard weighed five pounds twelve ounces and was twenty-one inches long. He also didn't like water, letting out a yell as he was washed.

'You did well, Elena.' Stefan Salvatore came to stand beside her, smiling tiredly.

'Richard's well?' She couldn't hide the anxiety she still felt.

He glanced ruefully over at the baby as he continued to cry while he was dressed. 'Probably wishing now that he had waited the other five weeks,' he smiled, 'but otherwise he's healthy. A nice weight, a nice color. You're the one who's going to feel the effects of his early birth the most.'

'I don't mind.' She held her son in her arms. 'I don't know how to thank you,' she choked.

'You owe as much to your brother-in-law as to me,' he told her softly. 'He willed you to get through it.'

She had known how much she owed to Elijah for Richard's safe delivery, but she was afraid to let that gratitude blind her to all that she hated about him. 'Yes.' She turned away abruptly, her expression softening as she saw Richard had fallen asleep now that he was clean and warm.

Klaus was with Elijah when they came into her hospital room a short time later, Richard down in the nursery now so that she could get a good night's rest.

'You're a very clever girl,' Klaus told her proudly.

'You've seen Richard?' She couldn't seem to look at Elijah now it was all over.

Klaus nodded. 'We've just come back from the nursery. Of course Elijah demanded to hold him.' He derided his brother's arrogance.

Elena looked up sharply at the rigid-faced man. 'You've held Richard?'

His eyes hardened. 'Shouldn't I have done?'

'I —'

'I'm afraid Mrs Mikaelson must rest now,' the young midwife came in to tell them sternly.

'We'll be back tomorrow.' Klaus squeezed her hand. 'Your aunt will be here then, too.' He glanced at Elijah. 'I'll wait for you outside,' he muttered.

She felt even more uncomfortable once she was alone with Elijah, aware of the midwife in the room as she filled in the chart at the bottom of Elena's bed. Even though her resentment had returned for Elijah's intrusion into a private moment she couldn't let what he had done for her go unmentioned. 'Thank you,' she said stiltedly. 'I don't know how I would have managed without you.'

His mouth was tight. 'You would have done, I'm sure.'

'No, I—' She broke off as she looked up to meet his gaze, hastily looking away again from that molten gold. 'I'm grateful for what you did,' she told him abruptly.

'Don't worry, Elena,' his mouth twisted, 'I'm not about to try and collect on that gratitude by repeating my offer of marriage,' he rasped. 'Goodnight!'

Elena sensed the young midwife looking at them curiously, and she deliberately kept her face averted until she was alone.

She had a son, a beautiful baby boy, and she wasn't going to let anything spoil that—and especially not Elijah!

Elena looked down in wonder at the dark head resting against her breast, the greedy mouth sucking determinedly on the nipple she had placed between his eager lips. The nurse had shown her how to do it, and while it had felt strange at first, it also filled her with overwhelming love for her son.

He fell asleep halfway through feeding on the other breast, his tiny mouth still open as she placed him back in his crib beside her bed after holding him for several more minutes, having kept him beside her since the nurse had brought him in to her early this morning. He had been asleep most of the time, only waking up for the occasional feed, and Elena had spent most of her time just looking at him as he slept. She hadn't believed the day would ever come when she would hold her own baby in her arms.

Luckily he didn't seem allergic to pollen because her room looked like a florists', half a dozen assorted colored roses from Elijah in as many vases, carnations from Klaus, violets from Finn, an assorted arrangement in a lace crib from her aunt, a bouquet that had been divided into four vases from her publisher, and even an arrangement in a china-blue train from Katerina and Enzo.

Elena still felt very tired, had dozed a little during the morning, but she had showered and washed her hair in preparation of seeing her visitors this afternoon, feeling quite refreshed after she had, applying only a light make-up to her flushed cheeks.

Her aunt was so excited about the baby that she completely forgot she had an aversion to hospitals of any kind, shaking the rattle she had bought Richard in front of the baby's face. Richard didn't seem at all impressed by all the new people looking down to admire him, and promptly fell asleep again!

'Finn is flying home at the weekend,' Klaus told her.

'He didn't have to do that.' Elena tried not to be aware of the brooding man standing at the back of the room, Elijah not having said a word since his arrival with the other two men.

'Of course he did,' Klaus chided. 'We're all very excited about the newest member of our family. Of course I'm a little upset that he doesn't look like me, but he couldn't have everything. . .' he teased.

'He's perfect!' Elijah suddenly rasped.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him: Elena's aunt in puzzlement, Klaus with censure, and Elena with fear. She had known he would feel this way, as if Richard were partly his because he had been with her at the delivery. He was acting like the doting father she would never allow him to be, and which she knew he was going to demand to be!

'Of course he's perfect,' she snapped. 'He's Kol's son!'

Black anger darkened his face. 'Damn you!' he cried hoarsely before striding from the room.

Elena had a rebellious flush to her cheeks as she looked challengingly at the two men left in the room. 'He asked for that!' she defended.

'Right between the eyes, I would say,' Klaus grimaced.

'I was only stating a fact,' she said resentfully.

'Because you knew it would make Elijah as mad as hell,' he taunted.

'Because it was the truth!' Her eyes flashed.

'You didn't have to throw it in his face,' Klaus reproved. 'By the way,' he changed the subject as her expression set mutinously, 'a mysterious package arrived at the house for you yesterday morning; I put it in your suite.'

Elijah's Christmas present, she had forgotten all about it in the excitement. 'Thank you,' she nodded stiffly,

'Also the nursery looks like something out of a toy shop,' he derided. 'Didn't you think anyone would buy him anything?'

"The toys were Elijah's idea,' she snapped.

'I'm sure you told him how unnecessary they were,' Klaus sighed.

'I don't intend for Richard to be spoilt!'

'The way we were?' Klaus taunted, shaking his head. 'Our father was a disciplinarian, hardest of all on Elijah because he was the oldest. You should have indulged him about the toys, Elena,' he reproved.

'Klaus—'

'Okay, I accept that now isn't the time for this discussion.' He held up his hands defensively. 'But just try and remember, Elijah only gives the impression of being a self-sufficient bastard. In his own way he's as vulnerable as the rest of us.'

Her mouth was tight. 'I don't want to start an argument either,' she told him stiffly. 'So we'll talk about something else. I hope Mrs Devon made you comfort-able, Jenna,' she smiled at her aunt.

'I'm sure she would have done if I'd been at the house,' she nodded. 'But I'm—'

'Staying at Mikaelson House,' she finished with inevitability.

'Darling, enjoy the baby and stop fussing so much about what everyone else is doing, hmm?' Jenna reproved.

She flushed guiltily. 'I'm sorry. I—I'll stop fussing,' she agreed ruefully. 'Would you hand Richard to me?' she requested as the baby began to wake up.

'Your mother always said you should never pick up a baby as soon as it cries,' her aunt teased as she instantly picked Richard up, the surprised baby struggling to open his eyes.

'And that's the reason I was so spoilt as a child?' Elena mocked as she took her son in her arms.

'You weren't spoilt,' Jenna defended, turning slightly as a stone-faced Elijah came back into the room. 'I think I'll just go outside for a breath of air,' she excused.

'I think I'll join you,' Klaus muttered, following the older man from the room.

Elena was very much aware of Elijah standing across the room from her, and she pointedly ignored him as she spoke softly to Richard, entranced with her tiny son.

'I didn't ask them to leave,' Elijah finally rasped.

Her smile slowly faded as her gaze reluctantly left Richard to look at Elijah. 'Sorry?'

'I didn't ask your aunt and Klaus to leave,' he bit out, moving to stand next to the bed, looking down at her and the baby.

'You didn't need to,' she shrugged, turning back to her son.

'Elena, I—' He thrust his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched over, a haggard look to his face. 'I don't mean to seem so damned moody, but I—God, you know how I feel!' he glared.

Yes, she knew how he felt, and her arms tightened protectively about Richard, who instantly let out a protesting wail.

'I don't want to take him from you, Elena' Elijah told her softly. 'I just want to share him.'

'No!'

'Elena—'

'Would you please leave, Elijah.' Her eyes were coldly dismissive. 'Richard wants feeding now.' Her expression dared him to mock her request for privacy.

He let out a ragged sigh. 'Don't resent me because I was there, Elena.' He shook his head. 'If I hadn't been—'

'It won't work, Elijah,' she snapped harshly. 'I owe you nothing!' '

I didn't mean—'

'You meant exactly that!' she bit out forcefully. 'I'm well aware of what you did for Richard and me yesterday, but it was no more than you owed me.'

Elijah frowned. 'What do you mean?'

She was breathing heavily in her agitation. 'Six years ago you tried to destroy me, helping me give birth to Richard only gave back what you tried to take from me then; a reason for living.'

'I thought marrying Kol gave you that!' Elijah said with bitterness.

She looked at him coldly. 'And now Kol's son will continue to do that.'

She wasn't in the least surprised when he turned on his heel and walked out of the room for the second time that day.

'Where is Elijah?' she demanded of Klaus.

He was her only visitor this morning, her aunt and Finn coming this afternoon. Stefan Salvatore had insisted she had to stay in hospital for at least a week, that it had been a difficult and tiring birth for her, and although Richard was a good weight he wanted to keep an eye on him for several days longer. After only three days Elena was chafing to leave.

Klaus raised mocking brows. 'Don't tell me you've missed him?'

'Don't worry,' she shook her head, feeling more like her old self now, doing nothing but rest and caring for Richard. 'I won't ever do that,' she added hardly.

His mouth twisted. "Then why the curiosity about where he is?'

'I need to see him,' she announced stiffly.

'Need?' Klaus taunted.

'Want, then,' she amended sharply, glaring at him. 'Don't be so damned patronizing, Klaus!'

He shrugged. 'Now what could you possibly want to see my big brother for?' he drawled.

'Where is he, Klaus?'

'Away.'

She grimaced her displeasure at the abrupt disclosure. 'For how long?'

'Who knows?' he dismissed dryly. 'Elijah has always been his own master.'

'And everyone else's if he gets the opportunity' she muttered tautly.

'Yes,' Klaus grinned. 'What's he done wrong this time?'

'It isn't funny, Klaus,' she snapped. 'Even if I did feel like running, I don't know where he thinks I would run to so that he couldn't find me!'

Klaus sobered, frowning his puzzlement. 'What are you talking about?'

She sighed. 'Did you see the man sitting outside in the corridor? A short way down,' she explained at the appearance of his frown. 'A plump man with a receding hairline,' she described with distaste.

'I remember him now,' Klaus nodded slowly. 'An innocuous-looking chap. What about him?'

'He's what Elijah's done wrong this time!' she cried angrily.

'Elena, I've never believed you to be lacking in eloquence, ' Klaus told her steadily. 'In fact, the opposite at times,' he added dryly. 'But this certainly isn't one of them!'

'The man sitting outside,' she snapped, 'the "innocuous-looking chap", is another of Elijah's spies!' She breathed heavily in her agitation, hadn't been able to believe it this morning when the young midwife had told her about the man in the corridor being here to watch her. 'Elena-'

'It's true, Klaus,' she sharply interrupted his reasoning voice. 'I've actually asked him.'

'Asked him what?' he frowned.

'If he works for Elijah.' She sighed her impatience. "The nurse that brought my medicine this morning seemed very agitated,' she revealed hardly. 'And when I asked her if everything was all right she said she hadn't ever been questioned as if she were a criminal before. It seems that "innocuous-looking chap" gave her the third degree before letting her in here!'

'That doesn't sound as if he's spying on you,' Klaus said slowly.

'Of course it does,' she raged bitterly. 'He probably thought the poor woman was trying to smuggle me in some clothes for the great escape! I'm telling you, Klaus, he's gone too far this time.' Her expression was mutinous. 'I'm going to have the man kicked out of here.'

He looked at his wrist-watch. 'It's about seven o'clock in the morning in New York,' he said thoughtfully. 'Not too early to call Elijah.'

'Call him from here,' she invited tightly. "Then I can tell him what I think of him too!'

Klaus smiled hardly. 'I think I'll make the call from home. I wouldn't want to get you kicked out of here for using obscene language in front of Richard!'

Some of her tension left her as she gave a rueful grimace. 'Elijah just infuriates me,' she sighed. 'I've told him from the beginning that I'll never try to keep Richard away from you all, but that doesn't seem to be enough for him.'

'I'm sure there must have been some sort of mistake—'

'Elijah doesn't make mistakes, he only has setbacks,' Elena dismissed hardly.

'As usual, you're misjudging him,' Klaus reproved. 'I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for—'

'McGuire,' she put in harshly. 'He said his name is Trevor McGuire,' she told him disgustedly.

'I'm sure Elijah can easily explain the man's presence here,' Klaus frowned.

'I wish you looked, and sounded, more convincing,' Elena condemned his obvious confusion.

'I'll get back to you later,' he promised.

He hadn't contacted her by the time Finn and her aunt arrived later that afternoon, although Finn did happen to mention that Klaus had been on the telephone most of the day trying to contact Elijah in New York.

That didn't placate Elena at all, wanting to know what Elijah's explanation was for Trevor McGuire. By seven o'clock that evening she had had enough of waiting, putting a call through to the house, ringing off impatiently when the line was engaged, jumping nervously when her own telephone began ringing as soon as she had replaced the receiver.

'Klaus, you scared the life out of me!' she accused as soon as he had identified himself as the caller.

'Why, what's happened?' he demanded sharply.

'I just put the receiver down from trying to reach you, and obviously you were just calling me. And— Never mind all that,' she continued impatiently. 'Have you managed to contact Elijah?'

'Are you sure you're all right?' he persisted.

'Of course I'm all right. Klaus—What did you say?' she frowned, sure he had said something like 'he's got me at it too now'. It didn't make any sense to her if he had. 'Klaus?' she prompted again.

'Look, I know it will be late when I get there,' he told her briskly, 'but I have to talk to you.'

She swallowed hard at the seriousness of his tone. Klaus was either sarcastic, mocking, derisive, or just plain cruel, he was never this gravely serious. 'If it's bad news, Klaus, I'd rather you told me now,' she said abruptly.

'It isn't bad news.' His voice was hoarse. 'It's— Look, I'll be there in about an hour, we can talk then,' he told her firmly before ringing off.

Elena immediately rang him back, only to be told he had already left the house. Something was wrong, badly wrong, and she couldn't think what it could be. Unless something had happened to Elijah, and that was the reason Klaus had had such difficulty trying to reach him. But she couldn't believe that was it—Elijah was invincible!

Klaus looked pale and haggard when he arrived shortly after eight o'clock, and Elena knew she was right to be so concerned when he told her he thought it would be better if she sat down while they talked.

'What is it?' she demanded sharply. 'Klaus, you're just making things worse!'

'I'm not sure they can be any worse than they already are,' he frowned.

'Just tell me!'

'McGuire isn't spying on you for Elijah,' he stated flatly.

Her expression was scornful. 'Elijah was sure to tell you that, but I told you, I've spoken to the man, and he definitely works for Elijah.'

Klaus looked angry. 'I don't care what your personal differences are,' he bit out tautly. 'Elijah is not a liar!'

She blushed uncomfortably. 'I'm sorry,' she mumbled.

He nodded acceptance of the apology. 'McGuire has been hired as a body-guard by Elijah,' he stated flatly.

Elena frowned her puzzlement. 'A body-guard? But—He's guarding me?' she said disbelievingly.

Hazel eyes met hers steadily. 'Yes.'

Her mouth quirked. 'I know Elijah doesn't like my books, but he can't seriously think anyone would want to hurt me because of them!'

'This isn't a time for levity, Elena!' Green flecks flashed angrily in Klaus's eyes. "There have been several attempts on the lives of members of this family during recent months, and although I don't agree with the secretive way Elijah has tried to protect us all, I do agree that it had to be done.'

'You have to be joking, Klaus!' she dismissed.

'No,' he said in deadly earnest.

'But why would someone want to hurt anyone in the family?' she gasped.

He shrugged. 'In business you sometimes make enemies you don't even know you have.'

Fantastic as it might sound, she could no longer doubt he was completely serious about this. And with her acceptance that he was telling the truth came something else. 'Kol?' she choked.

'We don't know if his death was an accident or not, Elena,' he said huskily. 'We just don't know.'

**So what do you think of this chapter? And yeah I know you guys are ready to murder me for the cliffhangers I serve at the end of each chapter but trust me everything has its reason.**

**So what were your favorite, least favorite moments and what do you think of story in general till this moment. Review below and let me know. Enjoy your day and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'A Lost Love'.**

**-Eos**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the delay guys, I was buried beneath college assignments and projects. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, favorited and scrolled through the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. So enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Chapter ten

Right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why,  
just you and me.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye…..

-The last time by Taylor Swift

* * *

Elena stared at him blankly, not even aware that she had stopped breathing until she sucked air into her starved lungs. Klaus couldn't really have just said there was a possibility that Kol's death hadn't been an accident after all.

'Drink this,' Klaus ordered her to swallow the water he had poured, watching her closely as she numbly did so. 'I said we don't know, Elena.' He took the empty glass from her trembling fingers. 'And we don't. The initial report in Los Angeles wasn't extensive, so we're waiting for a more detailed report on the plane from the people Elijah hired.'

She swallowed hard. 'I —You—Elijah—' She couldn't articulate, too choked with emotion.

'Finn was the first one to be involved in an accident.' Klaus held her hand as he gently began to talk. 'His hang-glider nosedived from a couple of hundred feet in the air. He was only concussed, luckily; it was surprising he wasn't killed. The people at the workshop told him one of the supports had worn away.'

'Oh God, oh God,' Elena cried, burying her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

'We can talk about this some other time if it's upsetting you too much—'

'No!' she looked at him wildly. 'I want to know it all now.'

Klaus frowned. 'I only meant to explain to you why McGuire was so necessary outside. Elijah will be back tomorrow to tell you the rest.'

'I have to know now.' She shook her head desperately. 'I have to know, Klaus,' she pleaded, clutching at his hand.

He sighed raggedly. 'I know you do; I felt the same way earlier when Elijah finally told me what's been going on. But obviously he still knows more than I do-'

'Just tell me what you know!'

He nodded abruptly. 'We all dismissed Finn's accident as the stupidity of the sport,' he rasped. 'Then Elijah had an accident in the Porsche. At least, he told us it was an accident at the time. Actually his brakes failed and he had to drive into an embankment rather than go over a bridge.' Klaus revealed grimly.

'Was he hurt?'

'His pride took a beating,' Klaus attempted to mock. 'And it knocked his lifetime no-claims bonus for six!'

'Klaus!'

He gave a rueful shrug. 'He had a nasty bump on his head for several days, but nothing more than that. Then Kol had his accident—As far as we know there's no connection, Elena,' he put in quickly as she paled even more.

'But Elijah suspects there is?'

'He—isn't sure.' Klaus watched her closely. 'And that's the truth.'

'But if it wasn't an accident, then there—there's a murderer out there somewhere.' She felt sick at the thought of her beloved Kol being deliberately killed. 'Why hasn't Elijah gone to the police?'

'He has,' Klaus sighed. 'But so far we only have a string of unrelated accidents—'

"Three members of the same family isn't unrelated-'

'Five,' Klaus put in softly.

'What?' she gasped.

'Six if you count Richard,' he added grimly.

Elena's face was stricken. 'Richard . . . ?'

'I could have been badly hurt when the electronics on my chair went haywire, and both you and Richard could have died when you went down the escalator.'

"That was an accident—'

'Was it?' Klaus prompted softly. 'It was a crowded station, everyone rushing for the train due in, couldn't you have been pushed?'

'No, I—' She broke off as she remembered the jostling at the back of her as she prepared to step on to the escalator. Someone could have pushed her. 'I can't believe this, Klaus.' She shook her head. 'It can't be real.'

"That's the way the police feel about it too. Elijah can't give them a motive for anyone wanting to hurt all of us in this way, and so they dismiss it as several accidents that have happened over quite a period of months.'

'Elijah's sure it couldn't just be that?'

'Yes. At first he wasn't sure, but the night be came off Wildfire his saddle had been tampered with.'

She drew in a ragged breath. 'Why didn't he tell any of us about this?'

Klaus shrugged. 'He didn't tell you because of the baby, and he didn't tell the rest of us because at the beginning he just wasn't sure.'

'We had a right to know!' Elena claimed bitterly.

'Elijah was frightened you might lose the baby if he told you.'

Her mouth twisted. 'Of course' she derided harshly, sighing deeply. 'He'll be back tomorrow, you said?' Her eyes were narrowed.

'Yes.'

'Tell him as soon as he gets back that I would like to see him,' she instructed hardly.

'Elena, it's no good being like this, none of this is Elijah's fault—'

'I know that,' she nodded. 'I just have to know if he's found out any more about Kol.'

'Even if he has, it won't bring Kol back,' Klaus told her quietly.

Elena's eyes took on a haunted quality. 'I know that. But accepting that the plane crashed and Kol died is one thing, knowing that someone deliberately caused that accident is something else entirely.'

Klaus squeezed her hand comfortingly. 'I'm sure it was an accident, Elena.'

Elena wasn't, and just the thought that it might not have been kept her awake all night just looking at Richard as he slept between feeds, insisting he stay in with her even though the night nurse had offered to take him so that she could have a peaceful night. The thought that someone, some faceless person, might try to take him away from her filled her with apprehension and fear.

Who could want to do such a thing? Why, that was what she didn't understand? Could what Klaus said be true, that someone had a grudge against the whole family because of business? If that were so why did it have to be Kol who was the one to die?

* * *

'Elena, I don't have any more answers,' Elijah told her wearily.

He had come straight to the hospital from the airport, looked tired and haggard, his tailored brown suit still slightly creased from the flight.

Elena knew she looked no less tired, dark circles under her shadowed eyes, the rest of her face very pale in comparison. 'Klaus said you're waiting for a second report on Kol's crash?'

He shrugged broad shoulders. 'I t will be several more weeks.'

'Elijah-'

'Elena!' he said with patient sternness. 'I had Klaus tell you what was going on because he said you were all set to have McGuire removed from the hospital.' His eyes were narrowed. 'I'm sure you can understand now why I couldn't let you do that. But nothing else has changed—'

'Nothing has changed?' she echoed incredulously. "There's some lunatic out there trying to do every member of this family harm, and you say nothing has changed,'' She shook her head disbelievingly.'Elijah, you amaze me!'

'Except for a couple of slip-ups, you have been protected from the moment Kol's plane went down—'

'You had me watched even then?' she demanded sharply.

'I had you guarded,' corrected Elijah harshly.

'So that was the reason you didn't doubt Richard's parentage.' Her eyes flashed. 'You knew I hadn't seen another man since Kol's crash!'

Elijah's mouth thinned. 'I didn't doubt your baby's parentage because I know you,'' he bit out. 'I never, ever doubted it was Kol's child you carried. I had you guarded for your own safety, and it was made easier by the man you yourself hired to keep the press away from you. But your stubbornness in insisting on finding your own home when you came back to England complicated matters slightly, especially after the threat you made about going to the police if you saw anyone following you,' he added grimly.

'So you had Mrs. Devon watch me instead!'

He shook his head. 'Not at first, no.'

"Then—Aunt Jenna,' she realized with dismay.'She knows, doesn't she?' she said flatly, sure that she finally had the answer to her aunt's unexpected advice that it would be better if she stayed at Mikaelson Manor. It had been so unlike her, considering that Jenna knew how she felt about Elijah, but now it was easier—if not more pleasant!—to understand her concern.

'I had to tell her,' Elijah nodded abruptly, 'so that she knew what to look out for.'

'She went everywhere with me,' she realized bitterly, feeling a little like an overprotected child.

'We daren't risk your being upset in any way, Elena,' Elijah sighed.

'No wonder Jenna didn't want to go home.' She frowned as she recalled her aunt's reluctance to go back.

'We realized that her delay was arousing your suspicions, and so Mrs. Devon was persuaded to watch over you at the house, and I hired a private detective to follow you if you went out, on the supposition that after all that time you wouldn't suspect me of having you watched.'

'The day on the escalator—'

'McGuire's predecessor lost you during your shopping expedition,' Elijah recalled harshly. 'I almost strangled him when I found out what had happened, even more so once I discovered you hadn't arrived for your appointment with Katerina. The man was lucky he just got off with a dismissal,' he recalled savagely.

'Then all these months have told you nothing?' Elena frowned.

'All these months,' he bit out, 'have shown me that someone has a grudge against the family, I've been trying to protect its members as best I could.'

She blushed at the reproof in his tone. 'Maybe if you hadn't treated us all like children it wouldn't have been so difficult,' she snapped resentfully.

'If it hadn't been for your child maybe I wouldn't have done.' His eyes glittered angrily.

'Don't keep using Richard as the excuse for everything, Elijah,' she dismissed scornfully.

'Your doctor told me that any more distress could bring on a miscarriage,' he told her coldly.

Elena became suddenly still, very pale as she looked at him with stunned eyes. 'You spoke to Stefan Salvatore about me?' Her voice was very faint.

'Yes'

'I —and what did he tell you?' She moistened stiff lips.

'Nothing detailed,' Elijah assured her derisively. 'After all, he had a patient's confidence to think of.'

'It sounds very much to me as if he forgot all about that!' she returned angrily.

'He understood that the family was concerned about you—'

'You are the family!' she glared.

'God, Elena, I'm not going to keep arguing with you about everything and nothing!' he rasped. 'Your doctor, quite rightly, warned of the possibility of miscarriage. And because of that possibility I didn't tell you about the attempts on the lives of members of the family. Now you can say what you like about the rights and wrongs of that decision, but it will ultimately make no difference to the outcome. If you want to argue choose some other time,' he snapped. 'I've had enough for one day!'

She had become so used to his arrogant determination where she was concerned, his mockery, his anger that his coldness now came as something of a shock to her. It was also evidence of just how weary he was.

'I'm sorry,' she said abruptly. 'But you must realize what a shock all this has been to me.'

'I'd like to sympathize with you, Elena,' he sighed. 'But I've been worried by it and shocked by it for months, not hours!'

She blushed at his intended rebuke. 'Maybe you should learn to share your problems, Elijah,' she bit out scornfully.

His mouth twisted. 'Maybe when the woman I want to share them with stops acting like a spoilt little child, I will! Now if that's all, I'm going home,' Elijah said forcefully. 'I feel as if I could sleep for a week!'

'That isn't all!' She stopped him at the door. 'What about Kol?'

'What about him?' Tawny eyes were narrowed,

'Someone could have murdered him!'

'Someone could have murdered all of us by now if all the attempts had been successful,' he blazed. 'But a series of accidents don't make a crime!'

'You sound like a policeman yourself now!'

'None of it can be proved,''

She knew that, but somehow she had expected Elijah to be able to do something.

* * *

Elijah looked at that beautiful face so vulnerable and raw and he could have wept. He knew what she expected of him, and there was nothing he could do. He had already done everything humanly possible to protect her and her baby. Except stay with her constantly himself. And he knew she wouldn't allow that.

He hadn't seen Richard since the day after his birth, and as the baby had stayed hidden in his crib the whole of his visit he had no reason to suppose Elena wanted him to see her son now either. He hesitated about leaving. 'Elena, could I look at Richard?' he requested huskily, expecting her to say no.

Wide brown eyes looked at him fearfully, and he knew the reason for that fear. But he wasn't about to deny the tenuous claim being present at Richard's birth gave him with the baby.

She avoided his gaze now. 'As you can see, he's asleep.'

'I only want to look at him. Elena,' he prompted gently.

As if on cue, the baby in the crib began to move restlessly, letting out a tiny grunt of displeasure, as if he knew someone wanted to disturb his rest. Elijah's throat closed emotionally as Elena bent over the crib to take out the baby, handing Richard to him. Wide blue eyes looked up at him seriously, eyes that held none of the fear and apprehension of his mother. Elijah's throat closed with emotion.

"Thank you.' He gave Richard back to Elena, nodding curtly to her before leaving, a frown marring his brow as the woman outside stood up expectantly. 'She knows all there is to know now, Jenna,' he told Jenna, the elderly woman the one to meet him at the airport, the two of them coming to the hospital together after Jenna told him of Elena's wish to see him.

'How is she?' Jenna showed her deep concern.

Elijah's mouth twisted. 'Angry. And as usual, it's mainly directed at me.'

The older woman grimaced. 'She's never been able to forgive you for making her love you.'

A heavy weight pressed down on Elijah's chest. 'I couldn't give her what she deserved then,' he said dully. 'And now she doesn't want what I can give her.' He shook his head at the Jenna's gasp of surprise at this revelation. 'She'll probably be angry all over again because I've told you that,' he acknowledged ruefully. 'Nothing I do is right for her. But I want to marry her, Jenna, and I'm not going to pretend otherwise.'

'You've got a battle on your hands, Elijah,' Jenna agreed sympathetically.

'But you don't object?'

'I've never objected to anything or anyone that could make my Elena happy,' Jenna assured him softly. 'And I believe you've learnt by past mistakes and truly want to make her happy.'

'Kol has only been dead six months,' he reminded.

'Time is irrelevant. And I'm sure Kol would have approved,' she nodded.

'I'm not!' Elijah declared ruefully. 'And I know Elena doesn't.'

'Where you're concerned Elena has always only seen what she wanted to see,' Jenna said indulgently. 'When you were together six years ago she loved you as if you were a cardboard hero, and when you let her down she couldn't forgive you—'

'She still hasn't,' Elijah said with regret.

'Give her time,' Jenna advised. 'She'll come round.'

Elijah didn't agree with her; six years hadn't softened Elena's feelings towards him, probably another six years wouldn't either!

Much as he loved Elena, he had something much more pressing on his mind now; when the next 'accident' would occur, and who its victim would be!

* * *

'Not late at all, Elena,' Katerina drawled mockingly, 'but early.'

Elena had been deeply shocked when this woman had arrived during afternoon visiting, sweeping into the rooms with her usual arrogance, making herself comfortable in the bedside chair. Her flowers the other day had come as something of a surprise, the woman herself was totally unexpected.

'Now I suppose I'll have to withdraw the remark I made about an "overdue" baby,' she grimaced delicately.

'You don't have to do anything,' Elena told her dazedly, feeling at a disadvantage in her nightgown and robe, although her hair was neat and clean, her light make-up perfect.

Katerina's gaze returned from looking critically around the hospital room. 'Oh, but I must,' she drawled. 'Elijah would never forgive me if I didn't.'

'And is that important to you?' Elena said dryly, skeptical of this woman's need of anyone's approval, especially Elijah's.

Anger flared briefly in blue eyes before it was quickly masked. 'Yes, it is,' Katerina snapped. 'Did you think it wouldn't be?'

As that was exactly what she had been thinking, it would be useless to deny it. Surely it was a natural assumption to make considering the other couple was obtaining a divorce. Now she realized that perhaps Katerina's decision to end the marriage wasn't all that it appeared to be; she certainly seemed to want and need her husband's approval still.

'Katerina, why are you divorcing Elijah when you still love him?' Elena frowned.

Color came and went in the other woman's face. 'I don't believe that is any of your business!' she finally bit out coldly.

Elena sighed. 'No, possibly not—'

'Or is it?' Katerina looked at her suspiciously. 'I've heard that he's in hot pursuit of you again.'

'I don't know who your informant is, Katerina,' she said indignantly, 'but I can assure you I have no interest in Elijah.'

'I didn't say that you had,' she replied in a tight voice. 'I said he was after you.'

'Elijah's fantasies have nothing to do with me,' Elena dismissed.

Katerina looked at her steadily for several minutes before looking away. 'Now that I'm here I might as well take a look at the baby everyone is talking about. . .'

Yet another shock. Katerina had never given the impression of being the baby-holding type! 'He's occasionally sick,' Elena delayed. 'He makes a pig of himself and then brings up the excess.' The dress Katerina was wearing looked like cashmere!

'It will clean, Elena' the older woman correctly read the reason for her concern. 'Or don't you want me to hold him?' Her eyes were narrowed.

She had to admit to an inner suspicion of everyone now that she knew of the attempt on the lives of the Mikaelson family. Although she couldn't think what Katerina's motive could be! Now that she knew how the other woman still felt about Elijah, she couldn't believe she would want to harm him, seriously, as he could have been in the car crash or falling off Wildfire's back.

'Of course,' she smiled, bending to pick up the sleeping baby and hand him to the other woman.

Katerina's expression softened as she looked at the downy softness of black hair, the cherubic beauty of the pink rounded face. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked up at Elena. 'He's beautiful.' Her voice was husky. 'You must be very proud of him.'

'Yes.' Elena frowned at the other woman as her attention returned to the baby she gently held.

Katerina acted so hard, had mocked her pregnant state even as she said she was glad Elijah had never been able to give her children, and yet the awed wonder in her face as she looked down at four-day-old Richard gave her away. Katerina was a fraud, had become as hard as Elijah over the years, and just as adept at hiding her real feelings. Until she held a small baby in her arms! But things like sterility didn't break up marriages any more, the constant breakthroughs in such fields enabling lots of couples who previously hadn't been able to have a child of their own to achieve that dream. And there was always adoption. No, if Katerina and Elijah had really loved each other they would have made their marriage work regardless.

'Katerina—'

'Here, you had better take him.' The other woman thrust Richard back into her arms. 'He feels as if he might be wet!' She grimaced her distaste. 'I have to be going now, anyway. I have to change before seeing a client; I don't want to smell of babies!'

If Elena hadn't seen the tenderness in the other woman's face as she held Richard she would have bristled angrily after having warned the other woman of the 'baby smell'. But she had seen the tenderness, and she also knew of Katerina's love for Elijah. Katerina hid behind a wall of bored disdain for everyone and everything, her real emotions masked and unreadable.

'I'm sure the client won't mind,' she smiled, gently placing the still sleeping baby back in his crib.

'I wouldn't want them to think it was my baby!' Katerina snapped.

'Why not?' Elena asked. 'I think you would make a good mother, Katerina.'

Dark color tinged the other woman's cheeks. 'Don't be ridiculous!'

'Katerina, there's no shame in wanting children—'

'I don't want them!' the older woman glared. 'I may have done once, but I'm too old now.'

"That's silly,' Elena dismissed. A lot of women are having children later in life nowadays.'

'By the time Enzo and I get married I'll be thirty-six; that's too old,' Katerina insisted.

'I don't think so.' Elena shook her head.

'Then you have some more,' Katerina scorned. 'Although that isn't going to be possible if you marry Elijah,' she taunted.

'I have no intention of ever marrying Elijah,' she snapped.

'But he wants you,' Katerina mocked. 'At least, he wants your son. Within a year he would make sure you didn't even remember Richard is Kol's son!'

'I'll never forget that,' Elena bit out coldly, all compassion for this woman gone in the face of her taunts.

'As Elijah's wife you would,' Katerina assured her firmly.

'I am not marrying, Elijah,' she said with slow emphasis. 'I wish you would believe that.'

'I don't have to,' the other woman shrugged. 'It's Elijah you have to convince.'

'Elijah already knows exactly how I feel about him,' Elena's reply was firm.

'We're all aware of that.' Klaus came into the room. 'But it doesn't mean a hell of a lot, does it, Katerina?' he taunted his sister-in-law.

She turned cold blue eyes on him. 'Elijah has always done exactly as he pleases,' she snapped.

'Then why did he stay married to you for so many years?' Klaus scorned.

The older woman's face flushed with anger. 'Obviously because he wanted to,' she dismissed. 'Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to go and change out of these sticky clothes!'

Elena was smiling as the other woman left. 'Katerina will never change.' She shook her head ruefully. 'She insisted on holding Richard even though I warned her against it, and then proceeded to complain about it!'

'What was she doing here at all?' Klaus's eyes were narrowed. 'She's never come across as the nursery-oriented type.'

Elena shrugged. 'She said she came to apologize about the "overdue" baby insult. And to see Richard.'

'And did she?'

'Apologize or see Richard?'

'Either!'

'Both,' Elena nodded.

'Why?' he asked suspiciously.

'Because she was wrong,' Elena shrugged.

Klaus's mouth twisted. 'When you've known Katerina as long as I have you'll know that wasn't the only reason for her visit,' he derided skeptically.

'Oh, she also wanted to find out if I intended marrying Elijah once she's divorced him,' Elena mocked him.

'We would all be interested to know that,' he drawled.

"The answer is no!' Elena flared.

'Really?' he mused. 'Have you told Elijah that?'

'Repeatedly!'

"Then why has he moved from his suite of rooms into the ones the other side of Richard's nursery?'

'He hasn't.' Elena gasped.

'Hasn't he?' Klaus frowned. 'I thought he had.'

'Klaus!'

'Elena?' he taunted, repaying her for her earlier mockery.

'Don't tease, Klaus,' she chided. 'Not about something like this.'

'I wasn't teasing, Elena,' he told her with quiet sincerity.

'You mean Elijah has changed suites?' she gasped again. 'But what will the servants think?'

'Are thinking,' he corrected, shrugging. 'He was with you during the birth, now he's moved next to the baby's room, I would say that gives them enough scope to think just about anything!'

'If he doesn't care about himself or me he might at least think of Richard!'

'I'm sure he does that, all the time.' Klaus sobered. 'The baby means a lot to him.'

Her mouth twisted bitterly. 'I'm well aware of what Richard means to him.'

'Are you?' Klaus frowned.

She nodded abruptly. 'Yes. But he isn't taking Richard over.' She looked at Klaus challengingly.

'Elena, he wanted you again long before he knew there were going to be a baby.'

'Klaus, you don't have to lie for him,' she scorned. 'He can do that very well for himself.'

'I told you, Elijah never lies!'

'He lies by omission, by deception, and by seduction,' Elena accused heatedly. 'From the day he found out about the baby, he's tried to insinuate himself into our lives. He can move back into his own suite,' she stated determinedly.

'I think you had better discuss that with him yourself,' Klaus shrugged. 'And as he isn't due back until the day you're due to come out of hospital that could prove a little difficult.'

Elena frowned. 'He's gone away again?'

'He was always the one to do the travelling, you know that,' Klaus replied.

'Where has he gone to this time?'

'Los Angeles,' he revealed reluctantly.

'Why?' she asked sharply. 'Does he have new information about Kol's crash?'

Klaus shook his head. 'He's just gone over to see Finn.'

'Oh.' She turned away as Richard began to fret for his tea.

'Elena, he's left instructions that he'll be the one to come and collect you and Richard once you're discharged,' Klaus told her quietly.

She wasn't surprised by that, and didn't pretend to be. 'Finn hasn't been involved in a—accident, has he?' she asked anxiously, suddenly realizing there could be another, more dangerous, reason for Elijah's sudden departure to Los Angeles.

'There have been no more accidents since the night Elijah came off Wildfire,' Klaus assured her. 'It's like waiting for an axe to fall!'

'But at least we now know it's probably going to!'

'Elena, stop being so bloody-minded,' he rasped. 'What good has knowing done you? Don't you look at everyone now and suspect them?' he derided.

'With four possible exceptions,' she nodded.

'Four?' he prompted frowningly. 'I can only count three.'

'There are you, Finn and Elijah—for obvious reasons. And Katerina, because I know she would never harm Elijah. She respects him too much ever to want to hurt him.'

It wasn't until she was on her own later that evening that she realized Katerina was perhaps the only exception she could make!

* * *

Klaus, Finn and Elijah had all claimed to have had accidents, but they had each been alone at the time of those supposed accidents, and none of them had received serious injuries. She was the one who seemed to have been hurt the most, almost losing the baby. God, she had to suspect everyone, could trust only her Jenna!

Leaving the hospital with Richard seemed very strange after being cocooned in such a safe environment for over a week. Once she stepped out the front doors she was on her own. Nervousness was mixed with exhilaration at finally having Richard in her sole care. Luckily he had remained jaundice-free, that yellow tinge to his skin that Stefan Salvatore had warned her about never materializing, and now that Richard was ten days old they were both being allowed home.

The only dampener to her pleasure was Elijah gloweringly watching her every move as she packed her own and Richard's things now that they were both dressed in their outdoor clothes, the woolen suit a little big on Richard still, although he was gaining weight nicely.

'Let me.' Elijah took over as she closed the small case ready for fastening.

She stepped back silently; the only noises in the room since Elijah's arrival half an hour ago had been Richard's contented grunts and her movements as she packed.

Elijah closed and locked the case, turning to Elena with a heavy sigh. 'What is it?'

She looked at him coldly. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

He gave a skeptical grimace. 'You've hardly spoken since I got here, so what have I done wrong this time?'

'Didn't Klaus tell you?'

'Klaus and I don't talk much lately either!'

She had forgotten the argument the two men had had the day before Richard was born. Surely they weren't still at odds because of that?

'You tell me?' Elijah frowned as she seemed lost in thought.

She had noticed a harsh bitterness emanating from Klaus whenever the two men were in the same room together, but she had felt sure Klaus would have told his brother of the displeasure she felt over the new sleeping arrangements at the house. Klaus would probably have enjoyed it, knowing his warped sense of humor!

But it seemed that he hadn't, so it was up to her. 'I want you to move back into your own suite,' she told Elijah bluntly. 'It isn't necessary for you to be near Richard.'

'I want to be.'

'And I don't want you to be,' she glared at him. 'Richard has me, he doesn't need anyone else. I had expected you to insist he had a nanny, but not this—!'

'I wouldn't dream of suggesting you had a nanny, but a night-nurse may not be a bad idea—'

'I don't need one of those either,' Elena informed him coldly.

'You'll tire yourself out.'

'I'll cope.'

'What about your writing?'

'What about it?' she frowned.

'You'll be too tired to do any if you take complete care of Richard,' he warned harshly.

Her eyes widened. 'Don't tell me you're waiting with bated breath for my next publication?' she scorned.

'No,' denied Elijah predictably. 'But I thought it might bother you if you can't work.'

She shook her head. 'I'm taking six months off to spend with the baby now that my sixth book has been accepted.' Her publisher had visited her in hospital and told her of their delight with the latest book she had submitted. 'I hope by the end of that time Richard will be sleeping through the night.'

'You'll still be tired,' Elijah insisted.

'Most new mothers are,' she dismissed. 'Now about your suite—'

'I'm staying where I am—'

'The staff will talk!' Two bright spots of angry color heightened her cheeks.

'Let them,' he bit out. 'I want to be close to you and Richard."

'But especially Richard,' she scorned. 'You feel as if he's yours, don't you, Elijah?' she taunted, knowing she had hit target when he flinched.

'Why are you doing this to me, Elena?' he asked her dazedly.

If she told him the reason for that she would have to tell him everything. And she had no intention of ever doing that!

'I'm sorry if you think I was being offensive,' she replied woodenly.

'Are you?' Elijah still looked puzzled.

'Yes.' She turned to pick up Richard as the nurse came in with the wheelchair that was dictated by the hospital regulations as being necessary to take her to her waiting car at the front doors. 'Would you take my case, Elijah?' she requested coolly, turning away dismissively as he did so.

She had expected Elijah to be the one driving them back to Mikaelson House, but instead of that he got in the back of the Rolls with her and Richard, Mason at the wheel on the other side of the glass partition.

'I want to talk to you about the Christmas party before we get home,' Elijah said after several minutes, very close to her on the seat, although the length of it made his proximity unnecessary.

Elena frowned. 'Klaus's been bringing in my mail, and almost everyone seems to have already accepted. And all the arrangements had been made before I went into the hospital.'

'It isn't that.' He absently tucked Richard's hand back inside the shawl he was wrapped in. 'Now that you all know of the circumstances, I think it would be madness to go ahead with the party. It would be an ideal opportunity for the person who is trying to harm us to strike again, to get all of us if necessary.'

'Maybe they don't want all of us,' she frowned.

'It would still be too much like asking for trouble.'

'Are you saying we should cancel the party?' demanded Elena incredulously.

'I'm saying we should think about it,' Elijah nodded.

'I disagree,' she shook her head. 'I'm not going to be forced into living my life in fear because of some nutcase who seems to be making a lousy job of it if he wants to harm any one of us!'

Elijah smiled. 'I had a feeling you would say that.' He sat back with satisfaction. 'It was Klaus's suggestion that we cancel the party, but I felt sure you would feel the same way about it that I do.'

Elena stared at him helplessly as she realized she had been tricked into doing what he had wanted from the beginning of the conversation. She would never have done it voluntarily.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Review below and let me know. Enjoy your day and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'A Lost Love'.**

**-Eos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks a lot to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorited ,and scrolled through the story. Thanks a lot to amazing Siberia21 whose reviews are a work of art in themselves and inspire me to update regularly. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. So enjoy...**

Chapter eleven

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust,

Though I've surely tried to turn it around,

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need,

Make my heart a better place,

Give me something I can believe,

Don't tear me down,

You've opened the door now,

Don't let it close...

-All I need by Within Temptation

Elijah watched Elena as she moved easily and confidently among the hundred or so guests gathered in the reception area and main lounge, the purple of her gown a perfect contrast for her sparkling eyes, her face glowing with health and happiness.

It was just a month since Richard's birth, and already Elena was looking more beautiful than ever before, her body more slender than he had ever seen it, her hair glowingly with shades of mahogny and chocolate. She was a wonderful mother to Richard, and that she was enjoying the role showed in her inner air of contentment.

There had been a few clashes of wills between them since she had returned home, the first one being the following morning when he had carried Richard into her bedroom for his early-morning feed. She had protested at his intrusion the next morning too, and the morning after that, and then she had given up protesting and accepted that he intended doing it whether she wanted him to or not.

A week later he had lingered in the room as Richard yelled loudly for his food, shaking his head when Elena asked him to leave. Her request had turned to anger, but as Richard became more and more upset at the delay in his breakfast, she had had no choice but to feed him. Elijah's heart leapt as she unbuttoned the front of her nightgown to reveal one brown-tipped breast, Richard latching greedily on to the nipple as it was placed in his mouth, the other breast unwittingly bared as Elena became engrossed in feeding her son. Elijah hadn't been able to look away from the beauty of mother and child so intimately together.

'Jealous, Elijah?' Elena had suddenly looked up to taunt.

'Insanely,' he answered instantly. Watching Richard suckling from her breast was the most moving experience of his life; it also gave him the deepest surge of passion he had ever known! He had watched mother and child a lot the last three weeks, and he still got that same aching rush of warm desire every time he saw them together.

He was aroused now as he watched her circulate among their guests, her breasts only slightly heavier from feeding Richard, her waist so thin he could span it with both hands, her hips swaying provocatively. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen!

'Lovely, isn't she?' mused Klaus mockingly at his side.

'Very.' Elijah didn't rise to the taunt, still following Elena's progress with his eyes.

'You should have married her, Elijah, while you had the chance,' his brother continued heartlessly.

Elijah looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'I already had a wife, remember.'

The two men turned simultaneously to look at the glittering Katerina, the silver dress she wore held up only by thin shoulder-straps, the style of the dress almost indecent. She easily outshone the handsome man standing amiably at her side.

'You shouldn't have invited her here tonight, Elijah,' Klaus bit out curtly. "Three of your women in the house at the same time is two too many!'

'Three?' Elijah frowned, looking at the many beautiful women in the room; he had touched none of them. 'What are you—' His brow cleared as he saw the way Klaus was looking at Caroline as she moved about the room with a tray of drinks. 'Don't be ridiculous, Klaus,' he snapped. 'Just because you don't like the girl doesn't mean I have to be having an affair with her!'

'It wasn't my idea,' Klaus snapped.

Elijah's frown returned, and then he gave a weary sigh. 'Elena seems to think I have affairs with every young woman I meet.'

'Does that mean you aren't involved with Caroline?' he brother rasped.

'Of course I'm not.' Elijah took two glasses of champagne off a tray as Hopkins passed him, handing one to Klaus. 'I haven't so much as looked at another woman since I brought Elena back from Los Angeles. I want her every time I look at her,' he admitted ruefully, the evidence of that desire hidden be neath his dinner jacket.

'So I see,' Klaus drawled. 'Well I wish you luck; I think you're going to need it.'

Elijah watched his brother move smoothly away, frowning heavily. Klaus really was the damnedest man! A few minutes ago he had been ready to rip out his throat, had been acting like a wounded animal for weeks, snapping and snarling at him at every opportunity, and now he acted as if nothing had happened, his good wishes concerning Elena genuine, if cryptically given.

He didn't have the time right now to probe Klaus's unpredictability, filled with a new tension as his gaze darted restlessly about the room. Was it one of these people, friends for years most of them, deliberately trying to hurt members of this family?

She might have acted unconcerned when Elijah had suggested there could be another accident, but now that the night of the party had actually arrived, Elena couldn't help suspecting everyone there. Maybe if they knew the reason for the 'accidents' it wouldn't be so difficult to know who was doing them. Obviously the person responsible thought that too, no explanation given for what had already happened, no threats made, just the coincidence of possible-fatal accidents to all of them. Or so each of them said; she was still wary of trusting anyone other than her Aunt.

'Would you care to dance, Elena?'

She turned to smile warmly at Enzo Stewartby, had been at Elijah's side when they greeted the other couple on their arrival a short time ago, Enzo looking a bit strained now. I'd love to.' She moved gracefully into his arms as they stepped on to the dance-floor, looking up at him with a grimace as they both caught the fiercely angry face of his fiancee as she glared at them.

'Katerina looks a little annoyed,' Elena commented as she turned away.

'She is,' Enzo nodded grimly.

Elena's eyes widened. 'With you?' If she were it would explain the worry-lines beside this man's eyes.

Enzo gave a tight smile. 'I merely remarked what a good party this is, and—'

'Oh dear.' Elena couldn't hold back her smile. 'Not the most tactful of things to have said, I'm afraid.' Katerina had been giving her venomous looks ever since she arrived because Elena was so obviously the hostess tonight instead of her.

'So I gathered,' he groaned. 'It's difficult for her,' he frowned. 'Realising she's—no longer a part of all this.'

Elena would have liked to have pointed out that it was even more difficult for him, constantly being thrust into the company of Katerina's estranged hus band and his family. But she didn't say it, knew Enzo must love the other woman very much to put up with the things he did.

She patted his arm understandingly. 'Go and tell her how beautiful she looks,' she smiled. 'No woman can resist a genuine compliment.'

'Katerina can,' Enzo sighed. 'It is a good party, Elena,' he told her softly. 'And you're a beautiful hostess.'

Colour highlighted her cheeks. 'You see.' She gave an embarrassed laugh at this unexpected praise. 'I told you no woman can resist a genuine compliment.' She stepped back from him as the music ended.

He returned her smile. 'I'll go back to Katerina and try it.'

She squeezed his hand, really liking this man who had unwittingly placed himself in the unenviable position of loving a woman who wasn't prepared to let go completely of her ex-husband.

She watched as he approached Katerina, the other woman giving him a cold look, thawing a little as Enzo bent to whisper something in her ear, the two of them moving to the adjoining room, Katerina laughing throatily as Enzo took her in his arms and they began to dance.

'Like something to eat?' Finn joined her, having arrived for the holidays only that afternoon.

'Not for me, thanks,' she smiled. 'But you go ahead.'

'It's a successful party, Elena.' He helped himself to a pastry stuffed with turkey from the buffet table, several other people helping themselves to the sumptuous array of food.

'I hope you'll save me a dance for later,' she teased. 'I've noticed all the single women here giving you inviting looks.'

'But of course,' he mocked, 'I'm the most eligible Mikaelson here. Klaus isn't interested, and Elijah—'

'Yes?' prompted Elena tautly.

'Look, I'm sorry if I've put my two left feet in it,' Finn grimaced. 'But it's obvious to everyone in the room that Elijah can't see anyone but you.'

She had been aware of the golden-eyed man across the room for the last hour, knew he was watching her, devouring her with his eyes, making silent love to her. It dismayed her to realise everyone else here was aware of Elijah's preoccupation with her too!

'Damn him!' She turned to glare at Elijah furiously, satisfied by the stunned surprise he showed at her vehemence.

'He damned himself a long time ago,' Finn chided, taking her hand in his. 'Come on, let's give the gossips something else to talk about; we'll have the next half a dozen dances together and have everyone guessing!'

'Which Mikaelson I'm after next,' she finished wearily, following him into the adjoining room where the band was playing, several couples dancing to the slow, romantic music. 'Most of them know I knew Elijah before Kol.'

'What difference does it make?' Finn teased as he held her close as they danced. 'Every one of the men in the room would marry you if you would have them—even the ones that are already married!'

'Don't be ridiculous!' She blushed at the compliment.

'It's true,' he shrugged.

'I've just had my husband's baby!'

'So?'

'So I'm not on the look-out for another husband,' Elena told him firmly. 'And especially another Mikaelson.'

Finn grimaced. 'I wish you wouldn't make us sound like some sort of disease!'

She laughed softly. 'If you were you would be a fatal one!'

'Don't look now but we're being stared at,' Finn bent to whisper conspiratorially in her ear.

She instantly stiffened. 'Elijah?'

'How on earth did you guess?' Finn drawled with sarcasm.

Despite the fact that it was obvious who their observer was, she also felt a tingling at the nape of her neck every time Elijah looked at her. She could feel it now, had been aware of it all evening. She stepped back from Finn. 'Would you please go and tell him to stop this,' she said forcefully. 'Before I cause a scene he'll never forget!'

'I think you must have become more of a Mikaelson than I realised,' he derided. 'And I must be more of one that I realised too,' he added ruefully. 'Because I would love to see you cause a scene.'

'Finn!'

'All right,' he soothed. 'I'll go and talk to him. Not that it will do any good, Elijah's never listened to anyone but himself!'

'He's making fools out of all of us,' Elena said between stiff lips, knowing they were the cause of amusement among a lot of the guests. They were cer tainly the cynosure of all eyes!

'Come outside for a walk,' Klaus invited softly as Finn approached Elijah. 'Before the sparks start to fly,' he added dryly.

She took her wrap from Hopkins as she and Klaus went outside, the air feeling crisp enough for snow. 'Do you think we'll have a white Christmas?' She snuggled down into her white velvet jacket.

Klaus looked up at the dark cloudy sky. 'Who knows?' he shrugged.

'Or cares?' she teased, looking down at him as they moved across the brightly-lit yard towards the stables.

'Or cares,' he acknowledged disinterestedly. 'It certainly daren't snow before Elijah finishes for the holidays at five o'clock tomorrow.'

That bitterness again! 'Klaus, what's been wrong with you lately?' she prompted concernedly. 'You seem to have lost interest in everything.' And she had missed his cryptic humour the last few weeks.

'It's that time of year,' he revealed abruptly, as if he instantly regretted revealing even that much. 'It was Christmas when I had my accident and put myself in this chair,' he added harshly.

'I didn't realise,' Elena apologised. 'No one mentioned it. . .'

'I've never felt it as much before as I am this year,' he shrugged.

'Has something happened to upset you?' she frowned.

'No,' he rasped. 'And it isn't going to either!'

'Klaus—'

'Let's go back to the house,' he suggested abruptly.

'Klaus, please—'

'Now!' he insisted harshly.

She shook her head. 'I'm not ready to go back inside yet.'

He frowned. 'You know staying out here on your own isn't a good idea.'

Her mouth twisted. 'I'm sure McGuire is about protecting me somewhere,' The other man had become almost like her shadow lately!

'I'm sure you're right,' Klaus derided. 'But don't stay out here too long, we don't want you to catch a chill.'

'I have to come in and feed Richard soon anyway,' Elena nodded.

'With Elijah as your audience!' He chuckled as she blushed. 'Don't look so upset, love,' he chided. 'I only know about it because I saw him follow you into the nursery when it was time for Richard's feed one evening. He didn't come out again until you did.'

'He just won't go away,' she muttered uncomfortably. 'Even though I've repeatedly asked him to.'

'Don't feel you have to apologise for Elijah's actions, Elena,' Klaus soothed. 'I'm sure he would consider it unnecessary.'

'Elijah is a law unto himself!' she agreed resentfully.

Elijah had become even more insistent since she had come out of hospital, invading her life on every level. She had been outraged the first time he insisted on witnessing the intimacy of her feeding Richard, but her distress only upset Richard, and so after that first time she had just ignored Elijah's presence in the room as he watched them heatedly.

His divorce was only weeks away, and although he no longer mentioned marriage between them, she knew he considered it a foregone conclusion.

Thoughts of Elijah continued to plague her. Every time he looked at her he smouldered with a sexual hunger that made the heat come and go in her own body. And that bothered her almost as much as his continued presence. She was no longer pregnant, her body was almost back to normal, Stefan telling her it would only be a matter of time now before she was completely back to normal health. She couldn't help wondering what was going to happen the next time Elijah tried to make love to her. Twice now she had burned with a need to know his full possession; she didn't seem to have the will to say no where he was concerned.

She turned sharply as she heard a noise behind her, able to see a shadowy shape several feet away, a shadow that was slowly approaching her. 'I had a feeling you wouldn't be far away, Trevor,' she greeted the man who constantly watched over her, the two of them having become friends. 'I—Trevor?' she questioned suspiciously as he didn't answer her. Come to think of it, it didn't look like Trevor at all. Who—

The blow to the side of her head sent rockets shooting through her brain before darkness engulfed her.

She was a vivid splash of colour lying on the cold grey stone floor, and Elijah felt afraid to approach her, could see the stain of red on the concrete beneath her head. If she were dead—For God's sake, Elijah,' Klaus snapped, breaking him out of the fear that had gripped him. 'Don't just stand there, do something!'

Elijah moved woodenly towards the body of the woman whom he loved beyond life. Body? A body implied that she was dead—and he wouldn't believe that! No, she wasn't dead, he could see the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed, very shallowly, but she was alive!

'Don't move her!' Stefan Salvatore came up behind him, going down on one knee to feel her pulse gently.

Elijah hadn't been too thrilled at the idea when Elena had insisted the specialist be invited to the party, but now he was glad that she had.

'Don't hurt her!' he rasped as the other man made her moan with pain as he carefully moved her head so that he could examine the wound on her temple.

God, she looked so fragile lying there. If anything happened to her—!

'Call an ambulance,' Stefan Salvatore instructed calmly.

'Is she-'

The other man shook his head. 'It's a nasty-looking cut, and the bump she has is enough to cause concern; I want to get her X-rayed straight away.'

God, he was falling apart, down on his knees beside Elena as someone else—he wasn't sure who! — went to telephone for the requested ambulance.

He stood over her as the men got her into the ambulance, held her hand all the way to the hospital, pain racking his body for the agony in dark depths as her lids finally fluttered open.

'Richard?' she croaked raggedly.

It was natural that her first concern should be for her son, but nevertheless it angered him that it was. She was the one who needed medical attention!

'Being taken care of—'

'Who by?'

'Caroline,' he dismissed harshly. 'Elena, did you—did you see who hit you?' He looked at her anxiously.

She closed her eyes as a slight shaking of her head seemed to increase the pain she was feeling. 'He was— was tall,' she muttered. 'I think. Or it could have been a trick of the light.' She tried to concentrate. 'It was very dark over there.'

'He?' Elijah latched on to the only part that was really important.

'Yes,' she confirmed on a sigh. 'At least, I thought it was a man, but it could just as easily have been a woman,' she frowned. 'I don't know,' she groaned her frustration. 'Someone just hit me with something.'

'A shovel.' Elijah shuddered at the thought of what that metal tool could have done to her.

'Was it?' Elena grimaced with the effort of trying to remember. 'I don't know. I—'

'We're taking Mrs Mikaelson into X-ray now,' the young nurse told them gently.

The next time he was allowed to see Elena her Aunt was at his side. Elena was sleeping now, a bandage wrapped about her temple, her face almost as white as the gauze.

'At least the X-ray showed there's no internal injury,' Jenna murmured huskily.

Elijah couldn't feel quite so grateful, knew that if he ever got his hands on the person who had done this to Elena that he would rip them apart. The police had to believe him now!

Resting on a couch in her suite wasn't the way Elena had envisaged spending the day before Christmas, but it was the only way the doctors at the hospital would agree to her discharge. She had to admit that her head still ached abominably, but she couldn't stay away from Richard any longer. From the way he had latched on to her breast when she fed him this morning, it was obvious he had missed her as much as she had missed him—that he wasn't overly fond of the bottle feeds he had been subjected to in her absence, anyway!

She had dozed the rest of the morning away, eaten only a light lunch, very aware of all the things she still had to do for Christmas—and which she couldn't now do.

Elijah had driven her home this morning, but he seemed to have gone to work this afternoon. He had been so furious at Trevor McGuire for not being there to stop her being injured this second time that the poor man had been dismissed, another of his associates taking his place. Elijah had been furious at Klaus too for leaving her alone out there, but Elena knew she had to take the blame for that, that she had been the one to insist on staying outside. But she had thought Trevor would be watching over her, protecting her. Apparently he had been delayed by one of the guests. The police were 'investigating'—whatever that meant!

She turned from her contemplation of the log fire in the hearth in her lounge to see what all the noise was about as she could hear several people talking outside her door. Elijah walked in, directing the two men behind him as they carried in an enormous Christmas tree.

'What—?'

Elijah grinned at her stunned surprise. '"A real fire, a real Christmas tree—pine-needles and all!—and thee",' he misquoted triumphantly.

'You forgot the cottage,' she drawled to hide her truly overwhelming emotion that he should have done this, watching as he directed the men to stand the tree to one side of the fireplace, the fire blazing brightly.

'Couldn't get it in here, I'm afraid,' he shrugged. 'Thank you.' Elijah handed the two men a tip that would probably buy six Christmas trees. 'Well, what do you think?' He stood back to admire the tree.

'I think it needs some decorations,' Elena said dryly, shielding her confusion with derision.

'Be back in a minute,' Elijah told her lightly.

Tears clouded her vision as she looked up at the tree. It had to be eight feet high, almost touched the ceiling, its lush green branches pointing proudly up wards. The fresh smell of pine filled the room.

Elijah staggered in seconds later with two big boxes, putting them down on the sofa. 'Now, do you have a star, a fairy, or a Father Christmas on top of the tree? I bought all three.' He held up the decorations for her inspection.

She swallowed hard. 'Elijah, did you do all this for me?' she choked with emotion.

'Of course.' He sounded affronted that she should doubt that.

'But—'

'Star, fairy, or Father Christmas?' he prompted determinedly.

'Star,' Elena answered dismissively. 'What else do you have in the boxes?' she frowned.

'Wait and see,' he teased.

'Can I help?' she offered eagerly.

'Only until you tire,' said Elijah sternly. 'The doctor said you weren't to over-exert yourself or it could affect your milk. And Richard wants a Christmas dinner of Mother's milk, not the powdered kind!'

Her mouth quirked, all hostility forgotten in the face of Elijah's infectious festivity.

There were so many decorations in the boxes she felt sure Elijah had bought out a whole shop! But by the time they had attached all the ornaments to the tree, wound on the lights, it looked truly beautiful. They stood back side by side to admire their handiwork.

'I think the star is crooked,' Elijah frowned, stepping forward to straighten it.

'Leave it,' Elena pleaded huskily, full of emotion as she looked at the beautiful tree. 'I think it looks just right as it is.'

Elijah turned to her concernedly as her voice broke, his arm moving companionably about her shoulders. 'What is it, Elena?' he prompted softly.

She blinked back the tears, turning her face into his chest. 'It's my first Christmas with Richard, and my first Christmas without Kol!' she choked.

Elijah's arms closed about her convulsively as reaction washed over her. She cried quietly in his arms as he continued to hold her, at last regaining control of her emotions as she looked up at him.

'I'm sorry,' she sighed raggedly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'Elena!' The kiss was inevitable, she had known that from the moment he had come into her suite with the tree—and she had put off the moment until it could be delayed no more!

Her lips opened to his like a rose to the sun, their bodies moving together with a dizzying intensity as Elijah moulded her to him.

'At last I can get close to you again,' he teased as his Lips travelled the length of her throat. 'Richard is a lovely baby, but he did have a way of keeping us apart.'

Elena stiffened at the reminder that it was her son he wanted, but her indignation faded as his mouth returned to hers. She was starving for what only he could give her, for what she had burned for so long. The gentle touch of his hand, the fiery caresses, even the pain they had occasionally inflicted on each other. She needed Elijah more at this moment than she had needed him for a very long time, at last she knew her reaction to 'the next time he tried to make love to her'!

Her mouth widened to his as she gave herself fully into his arms, pressing against him as her arms entwined about his neck, her fingers tempted by the thick dark hair curling at his nape.

His lips left hers to trail moistly down her throat, his teeth nipping her earlobes, a quiver of reaction gripping her body, warmth instantly filling her.

Elijah suddenly pulled back. 'You're tired—'

'Not that tired.' She pulled his head back down to hers, running her tongue in a tingling caress across his lower lip before she initiated the explosive meeting of their mouths.

'Elena, don't!' Elena gasped, his forehead resting on hers. 'I don't know if I have the strength to be gentle with you.'

'I don't care.' She kissed the strength of his jaw. 'I don't want you to be gentle.'

'It's too soon after the baby—'

'I only have another week or so to go before Stefan okays me,' she dismissed. 'And I won't magically be all right at six weeks after Richard's birth,' she de rided, a fever of need in her dark eyes. 'Stefan said I was very well when I saw him a couple of days ago.'

'That was before your accident, before you got that bump on your head—'

'It hasn't affected my thinking process,' she assured him impatiently. 'I'm beginning to think you don't want me, Elijah,' she taunted.

A shudder ran through his body. 'Of course I want you,' he denied harshly. 'I just don't think I can cope with the regret afterwards. And there would be regret. Elena, I'm sure of it.'

She recoiled as if he had struck her. 'I didn't mean to force you into something you would rather not—'

'Not me, Elena,' he rasped. 'It's you. I can't cope with your self-recrimination, or your accusations that I've seduced you.' He took her hand in his, pressing it against his thighs. 'I want you, Elena,' he derided his own blatant need. 'I want to make love to you until you can see and feel only me. I want to be inside you, gently stroking your desire, to know again those tiny convulsions your tightness around me give before you completely engulf me. I want it all, Elena.' He gently touched her heated cheek. 'But I don't want any of it if there's going to be regret afterwards.' Deep lines were grooved into his cheeks.

There would be no regret for her because this didn't mean to her what it would mean to him. She wanted all that he wanted, knew and recognised that need for what it was, and there could be no regret for a mere physical gratification, a few brief moments of forgetfulness in the arms of a man she knew to be a wonderful lover. Her emotions weren't involved.

'I'm not going to regret a thing, Elijah,' she told him confidently.

'You're sure?' He still looked uncertain.

In answer she moved out of his arms to pull the heavy brocade curtains across the window, the late afternoon light instantly blocked out, only the cheer ful flames from the fire giving the room a warm red glow. Tiny lights shone on the huge Christmas tree, the decorations shimmering and glistening with promise.

She undressed in front of the fire, its glow licking her body as she stood naked before him, her breasts thrusting proudly, her waist slim and flat, her hips gently curving, her legs long and creamy. With her brunette hair loose about her shoulders, she looked like a naked fairy worshipping the fire.

Elijah's eyes glowed golden as he feasted optically on her, slowly moving to lock the door. 'I'd throw away the key if I thought it would keep you in here with me,' he grated, pulling off his own clothes.

Elena looked at him beneath lowered lashes, their ebony darkness a heavy curtain over the desire in her eyes. 'I don't think Richard would like that,' she mused huskily.

'Do you know how I feel when I see him suckling at your breasts?' Elijah groaned, throwing off the last of his clothing, his chest deeply muscled, the hair darker on his body, his hard arousal drawing her passionate gaze, seeming to harden even more as she continued to look at him.

She moved slowly across the room, touching him, her hand closing about him. 'Like this?' She began to move, feeling him tremble convulsively.

'Exactly like this.' He didn't try to stop her intimate exploration. 'By the time I leave the room I'm usually at exploding point!'

She could feel his moistness now, reluctantly releasing him, kissing his chest languidly, her tongue flicking slowly over the brown nubs that quickly hardened.

'Elena, is this what it feels like?' His legs almost buckled beneath him as she gently suckled him.

'Yes.' Her mouth returned moistly to his.

'How do you stop yourself from—'

'Richard is my son,' she gently chided. 'It isn't quite the same. I feel—protective towards him as I give him the nourishment that helps him live.'

'And how will you feel about your lover receiving the same nourishment?'

'It's so long since I've known the touch of a man's lips. . .'

'Can I?' He lowered his head to her breasts, looking up at her heatedly.

'Please!' She gently held him to her, the soft kisses and barely discernible movements of his tongue not enough to cause her milk to flow. But the pleasure— Oh, the pleasure was almost enough to make her convulse with release right then and there!

She fell to her knees in front of the fire, taking Elijah with her, their bodies moulded together now as their mouths met in painful demand. Despite the difference in their heights she and Elijah had always fitted together perfectly when they lay together like this, and today was no exception, Elijah hard where she was soft, that softness now welcoming the slow invasion of his hardness.

'Am I hurting you?' He looked down at her anxiously.

'Exquisitely,' she groaned, moving beneath him. 'Wonderfully. Beautifully. Oh Elijah, so beautifully!' she cried as the dizzying pleasure began to explode around and inside her before she was ready for it, her body more sensitive than it had ever been before.

'Elena?' Elijah looked stunned by the speed of her approaching release.

'Yes, Elijah. Yes!' she groaned demandingly as he stilled above her. 'Don't stop now!' She almost cried her frustration. 'Elijah, please!' she choked desper ately, poised on the edge but denied the aching satisfaction.

Confusion flickered in his eyes, and then he began that slow stroking inside her. Elena arched up to meet those thrusts, wanting deeper penetration, needing it as the heat built up inside her again, reaching its end this time, her nails digging painfully into Elijah's back as she felt the aching heat flow through the whole of her body, spasm after spasm convulsing her as she cried out with the intensity of her release.

She continued to move beneath him even after her own shudders of satisfaction had ceased, gripping Elijah's buttocks as she held him in to her, feeling the sudden tautening beneath her hands before Elijah's own release shot warmly into her, his powerful explosion seeming to go on and on.

Elena lay silently beneath him, feeling weak now, so heavily tired. But no regret for using Elijah as he had once used her. Never regret.

Beautiful. The most beautiful experience of his entire life. He had never known such a prolonged climax in his life before, feeling as if he could go on for ever, could spill himself inside her until he was empty, all of himself given to Elena.

He shifted slightly so that he shouldn't crush her, his expression tender as he looked down at her flushed face, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

Elena had come alive for him as never before, had been the aggressor while he felt like the ravished. And when she had reached the very pinnacle of her desire he had felt her flow around him, had known her unreserved response to her desire.

His expression softened indulgently as he saw by her heavy lids and steady breathing that she had fallen asleep. He had known it would be too much for her, he just hadn't had the strength to stop it when he wanted her so much.

He had expected her to be different somehow after having the baby, but she had been just as tightly erotic as she had ever been, so that he only had to rock gently inside her almost to explode. When she had demanded he hadn't been able to hold back for either of them.

He lay beside her for long timeless minutes, just holding her as she slept, trembling with the knowledge that she belonged to him again now. They would soon be a family, he, Elena—and Richard.

Elena woke slowly, disorientated for several minutes as she lay in the bed, the ivory silk nightgown soft against her skin, the small bedside lamp the only illumination in the room.

It was the red rose lying on the pillow next to hers that altered her to what had happened that afternoon. She threw back the bedclothes, rushing into the adjoining room. The fire still burned, the decorated tree still glittered, and her earlier discarded mauve nightdress had been folded neatly and placed in one of the armchairs.

Her stricken gaze returned to the rug in front of the fireplace. She and Elijah had made love there—she gave a hasty look at her wrist-watch—two hours ago! God, Richard would want feeding any moment!

A knock sounded on the door, and she went to unlock it, suddenly realising Elijah must have done that to leave the room. She looked about the room guiltily searching for any sign of what had happened there not long ago, giving a nervous start as the door opened after the second knock, Caroline entering with a tray of tea.

'Mr Mikaelson—Mr Elijah Mikaelson,' she explained softly, 'thought you might like some tea after your afternoon rest.'

Rest? She had been almost unconscious! 'Thank you,' she accepted abruptly. 'That was—thoughtful, of him.'

Caroline smiled. 'Can I get you anything else?'

'No—thank you,' Elena added to soften her harshly given refusal.

The tea remained untouched long after Caroline had left. Elena found it hard to believe she had actually undressed and made love with Elijah! If she had been seduced—or forced!—that would have been different, but she had been the one to initiate their love-making.

No regrets, she had said! And she wouldn't have any. She had wanted Elijah, badly, and no matter what he might think, she hadn't pretended it meant anything more to her than that. She had nothing to reproach herself with, had used Elijah as he had used her and other women in the past, to assuage a physical need. That need had been satisfied now, and she had no further use of him. God, what had she become—

'Somebody said something about—Good Lord, so it's true.' Klaus grinned up at the Christmas tree. 'We haven't had a real Christmas tree in the house since Mother died.'

He didn't exactly look as if having one now displeased him. 'Elijah bought it,' answered Elena flatly.

'Where is my big brother?'

'I—'

'He had to go out for a while,' Finn absently answered Klaus as he too came into the suite to look at the tree everyone seemed to be talking about.

'He said something about seeing you later, Elena,' her Aunt added as she came in too.

She knew what Elijah meant by that, and she had no intention of leaving him with the impression that he could now come into her bedroom any time he felt the impulse. She would soon disabuse him of that fact, and as cruelly and bluntly as he had once told her she had no part of his life.

Elijah hadn't returned to the house by the time they had dinner, a hilarious affair that Elena insisted on joining the other men for, although she didn't put up too much of a fight when her Aunt suggested it was time for bed, even her sleep this afternoon not aleviating the weariness she felt since the blow to her head.

She had just settled Richard down in his cot when she heard Elijah moving about in the room next door. The sooner she informed him that this afternoon wasn't a permanent arrangement the better!

She could hear him singing as he took his shower, and it wasn't too difficult to guess the reason for his light-hearted mood. She would be waiting here in his bedroom for him as he had once waited for her.

But not on the bed, as he had done. She had come here to tell him there would be no further physical relationship between them, not encourage him to believe otherwise!

She wandered over to the window, gazing out at the strategically lit grounds, one of the big fir trees at the front of the house seasonally draped with huge coloured lights. They had had a light sprinkling of snow earlier in the day, and everywhere looked very beautiful. It was difficult to believe there was so much ugliness surrounding them when everywhere looked so clean and bright, but someone was definitely trying to harm the family, and the hate she felt for Elijah hadn't diminished even as she shuddered to satisfaction in his arms. Was it possible to love and hate a person at the same time? She knew she hated Elijah, but she didn't think she was the type of woman to sleep with a man if she didn't feel some genuine affection for him. The only two men she had ever made love with were Elijah and Kol, and she had loved both of them. She didn't believe she could love Elijah now—

Her thoughts came to an abrupt end as the papers lying on top of the table in front of her caught her eye. Kol's name leapt up at her from the print, and she couldn't stop herself from picking up the top sheet of paper. It was a report on Kol's accident, and from the date at the top of the letter attached, she knew this had to be the report Elijah had personally commissioned. And he hadn't even told them of its arrival!

Her mouth set angrily as she began to read what she had a perfect right to know, her face having paled dramatically by the time she reached the end of the report.

**So do you wanna kill me for the cliffhanger? Review below and let me know what you thought of the chapter or what you think of the story this far. Till then stay tuned for the next chapter of 'A Lost Love'.**

**-Eos**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am trying to finish this story before Monday 'cause once school starts I won't be getting time to update my fics. Anyways thanks a lot to all those who read, reviewed, scrolled through the story. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended. **

Chapter Twelve

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough,

That this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

-Monster by Imagine Dragons

Elijah froze in the act of towelling dry his hair as he emerged from the bathroom, his attention all on the sickeningly pale woman who stood across the room from him. Elena looked so vulnerable, as if she couldn't take any more blows without cracking. Which was precisely the reason he hadn't told her about the report straight away! It hadn't even occurred to him that she would come to his room in this way, although after this afternoon he didn't see why it should be such a surprise to him to find her here.

She had been more fiery that afternoon, more responsive than he had ever known her. His body still tingled from the passion he had known with her, and he still ached to have her again. He had wanted to make love to her again for such a long time, years it seemed, that it had come as a shock to him when she had finally been the one to give herself to him.

But if she gave completely with her body then he knew she held back just as completely with her mind and emotions. What they had shared this afternoon had been physical—and it wasn't enough, not for him.

He straightened his shoulders as if for a fight, his mouth setting determinedly before he smiled. 'Hello, darling,' he greeted the shocked woman lightly, bending to kiss her lingeringly on the lips, hers too numb to do anything else but move pliantly beneath his. 'You're looking beautiful.' She couldn't know how beautiful she looked in the clinging black dress! 'Sorry I had to leave you like that.' He ignored the dullness of her eyes as he began to towel his hair once again, glad of something to do with his hands, sure they were shaking. If she didn't say something soon—! 'I had to put in an appearance at the impromptu company party. Obligatory.' And he would have gladly missed a hundred such dull parties to be with Elena if he hadn't been unsure of how she would feel if she woke up to find him beside her in her bed. So he had gently carried her into the other room, helped her into her nightgown, before leaving her alone in her bed, only the red rose on the adjoining pillow to show her his thoughts would all be of her.

And now he knew he was never likely to know what her reaction had been when she woke up to realise what had happened between them, the report she held in her hand blocking anything else from her mind-but especially any idea of a continued relationship with him!

'When did you get this?' she asked between stiff lips, not even looking at him directly but at some point over his right shoulder.

'Elena—'

'When?' she bit out tautly, the coldness of her voice like a whip cracking across his bare back.

'It came this morning,' he sighed. 'But I already knew what it contained.'

'You knew! Why didn't you—'

'Elena,' he reasoned at her anger. 'It's only a report confirming that Kol's crash was a genuine accident and not—'

'Only?' Fury glittered in deep dark eyes as she looked at him fully at last. "Only confirms it was a genuine accident"!' she repeated with icy accusation. 'I've been worried out of my mind that Kol might have been a victim of this senseless vendetta, and you have in your possession the means to alleviate that terror and yet you do nothing!'

"The written report only arrived this morning—'

'But you've known about it for days, haven't you?' she accused heatedly.

'I—'

'You have!' she flared. 'And yet you've said nothing to any of us.' She shook with anger. 'You arrogant bastard,' she stated coldly. 'You—'

'Elena, I was going to tell you!'

'When?' she demanded icily, her eyes the only colour in her face now, deep pained pools of despair.

'This afternoon. I—'

'Oh no, Elijah,' she scorned with distaste. 'I'm not accepting that.'

'It's true,' he rasped, hating her distrust of everything he said. 'Even though it was good news—in a way—I knew the report would upset you, so I got the tree and decorations to divert you.'

'Except that we decorated the tree and you still didn't tell me,' she dismissed hardly.

He grimaced at the truth of the accusation. 'You got upset about Kol, and I—Well, you know what happened next.' He watched her anxiously.

'Yes,' Elena confirmed with self-disgust. 'Instead of you telling me about the report ,' made love to you.'

'It wasn't one-sided—'

'I know what it was, Elijah!' She held herself proudly. 'And above all it was a mistake.'

'You said there would be no regrets,' he reminded her harshly.

'I didn't say I regretted it, Elijah.' Her eyes flashed. 'Only that it was an unrepeatable mistake.'

He had known this would be her reaction, had known it was too soon for her, that even though she had wanted him she had hated him too.

When he spoke to the expert in Los Angeles a couple of days ago and the man had told him what the report he had sent off contained, Elijah had been filled with relief to know Kol hadn't been killed because of this senseless vendetta against the family. The report clearly stated, without doubt, that the small plane had gone down because it had been struck by lightning. But although the report was a relief, he hadn't known how to break the news to Elena; she had already been through so much the last few months. And it wasn't the sort of thing you just blurted out over the breakfast table, and so he had gone out and bought the tree in the hope of somehow softening the blow. He realised now it had been a stupid thing to do, that it would have been kinder just to have told her what he knew as soon as he had known it.

'Elena, whatever the report contained, it wouldn't have altered the fact that Kol is dead, no matter how quickly you had been informed,' he pointed out gently.

'It might have stopped me from making a fool of myself with you this afternoon!' she replied hoarsely.

He didn't say it, didn't think she could take it right now, but they both knew it; telling her of the report and its conclusions might have had exactly the same effect as not telling her had done.

'I'd like a copy of this report for myself.' She flung it down on the table. 'Merry Christmas, Elijah!' she said with obvious insincerity as she turned and walked away.

He let her go, knew there was nothing he could do— or say—to stop her.

The family tradition of opening Christmas presents after lunch was broken the next day when Elena insisted Richard couldn't possibly wait until then before seeing what was in his many, and varied-shaped, parcels beneath and beside the tree. Finn and Klaus indulgently agreed it wasn't fair, while Elijah remained silently brooding, as he had been most of the day. Elena pointedly ignored him, was determined to enjoy Richard's first Christmas in spite of Elijah's presence.

'As Richard was only just focusing, and occasionally giving a windy smile, he showed little or no interest in the numerous toys Elena unwrapped for him. A big car and trailer from Klaus that he wouldn't be able to peddle for at least another year! A teddy-bear six times his size from Finn, and a rocking-horse from Elijah. Considering Elijah had already stocked the nursery there with enough toys for a toyshop, she hadn't expected him to get Richard anything else. Her own gifts to her son were a little more practical; toys for him to play with in the bath in a couple of months' time, safe toys that he could chew on during the painful time of teething—and a train-set.

'Kol said the first thing he was going to buy for the baby was a train-set—whether it was a boy or a girl,' she explained gruffly at Klaus's mocking raise of eyebrows after she had teased the men about the impracticality of their gifts.

'So that he could play with it,' Finn nodded, setting it up on the dining-room table.

'I expect so,' she acknowledged softly. 'I think all men must be little boys at heart,' she derided as Klaus and Finn worked on setting up the track so they could have the train running. 'With the odd exception.' She looked hardly at Elijah before trying to gain Richard's waning attention with the squeaky duck Mrs Devon had sent him; Richard just lay on the floor and blew bubbles at her.

'Your Christmas present.'

She gave a startled jump as Elijah spoke quietly beside her, turning to him resentfully. 'Do you have to creep about in that awful way?' she snapped.

His mouth twisted. 'I wasn't creeping. It must be a guilty conscience, Elena,' he taunted.

'Not mine!' she bit out.

'Your present.' He held out a flat package to her from beneath the tree, gaily wrapped in Christmas-tree decorated paper with a pretty silver bow in one corner.

'Yours,' she returned abruptly as she placed the big flat parcel in front of him, feeling as if they were in a private cocoon, the other two men now arguing about whether the track for the train would be more effective round or oval. If she had known it would give them this much pleasure to play with trains she would have bought them all a set, it would certainly have saved on arguments! Although she didn't doubt that the two would deny wanting one if she suggested it!

Elijah looked at her with compelling gold eyes. 'Open yours first; I have a feeling that after I've seen mine we may not be on good enough terms for me to sit and watch you open yours!'

She blushed at the truth of that, ripping off the bow and paper to her present, groaning inwardly as she saw it contained a jewellery box, the jeweller's name more than familiar to her. Elijah had always bought her jewellery in the past, and although she had returned it after they broke up, Kol had continued to spoil her in the same extravagant way. The last thing she needed—or wanted—was more jewellery.

'It isn't what you think it is,' Elijah encouraged throatily.

She gave him a quick glance before gingerly opening the velvet lid. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the necklace nestled against the blue velvet. She had expected the usual jewels, but this—! It had obviously been especially made, gold moulded into the shape of a book, a diamond set in engraving in the shape of a star decorating its front.

'If you open it there's an inscription,' Elijah prompted softly.

She lifted the gold book and chain from the box, gently separating the folds of the book. 'My talented woman', it read, signed 'Elijah'. And it did actually look like his signature! It was the most thoughtful and beautiful gift she had ever received.

'I wanted you to know that I'm very proud of your writing,' Elijah told her sincerely.

Elena frowned up at him. 'But I thought you hated it.'

He grimaced. 'I thought I did too. But I read all the books, and you have a gift with words, Elena. You make your characters come alive, make them real.'

She swallowed hard at this unexpected praise. 'Thank you.'

He nodded abruptly, looking down at the huge flat parcel that lay beside him. 'I suppose I had better open this now, hadn't I?' he said ruefully.

She didn't regret buying the painting, but she also knew it would have the effect Elijah had predicted it would. It was a pity to cause this dissension at Christmas, but it couldn't be helped.

She watched his face closely as the last of the wrapping-paper fell away, but she could read nothing from his expression, not anger, not frustration at the message it conveyed, not even appreciation for what was also a work of art.

At last he looked up at her, compassion in his eyes. Compassion? It was the last emotion she had expected!

'I know what you're telling me with this, Elena,' he told her huskily. 'I understand it—'

'You can't!' she denied dazedly, shaking her head.

He smiled a gentle smile. 'I can. But I also know that after yesterday you belong to me—'

'No!'

'Against your will,' he acknowledged. 'But you do belong to me, because we both know I could make yesterday happen all over again any time I want to.'

Her mouth twisted. 'Perhaps you could, but it wouldn't get you what you really want.'

'No,' he agreed heavily. 'It wouldn't do that.' He looked down at the painting once again. 'You're telling me this is the only fae I'll ever have, right?'

'Yes,' she bit out. The painting wasn't exactly of a fae, more a mischievous-looking fairy as she sheltered from the rain beneath a mushroom. Predominant in the heart-shaped face were deep brown eyes. As soon as Elena had spotted the painting at the back of the shop she had known she had to buy it and give it to Elijah.

'I'll hang it in my bedroom,' he told her huskily.

'Over my bed.' 'Elijah-'

'Come and look at this, you two,' Finn called to them excitedly as the train was finally set up and running; Richard had fallen asleep in his uncle's arms long ago.

"Thank you for the necklace, Elijah,' she told him stiltedly as they stood up.

'Will you wear it?'

'I—'

'Now,' he prompted softly.

Elena was about to refuse when she saw the determination in his face. Why not wear it; it was a beautiful piece of jewellery, a compliment to her writing. As long as no one looked inside and read the inscription!

Katerina asked to look inside the gold book after dinner that evening.

The small family dinner party was another Mikaelson tradition on Christmas day, and as Katerina was still a member of it, she and Enzo had been invited for the evening too. Elena felt a little sorry for the other woman's fiancé, knew that he must feel very uncomfortable spending so much time in the company of Katerina's soon-to-be ex-husband. But he seemed to take it in his stride, very friendly with all the Mikaelson men.

'New necklace, Elena?' Katerina drawled as they enjoyed an after-dinner drink in the lounge.

Her eyes flashed warily as everyone turned to admire the necklace she had left beneath the high neckline of the black dress she wore, but which had somehow slipped on top of the silky material.

'Does it open?' Katerina stood up to take a better look at the necklace, not waiting for confirmation or denial but flicking the book open, her eyes narrowing as she read the inscription. 'Santa has been busy, hasn't he?' she snapped the book closed so forcibly that Elena winced. 'How is your head now, Elena?' Katerina was in control again now, only the hardness of her eyes showing how much she resented the gift Elijah had given Elena.

She frowned. Was that a threat in the other woman's voice? Surely it couldn't be Katerina after all—

'Elena?' the other woman prompted hardly.

'Better,' she answered abruptly. 'It just aches a bit.'

'Good.' Katerina gave a tinkling laugh of derision. 'I meant, of course, that I'm glad you're feeling better,' she explained challengingly.

'We're all glad about that,' Elena's aunt put in curtly, her eyes narrowed on the other woman.

'Yes, indeed,' Enzo agreed with enthusiasm, ignoring the glare he received from his fiancée for his trouble—unless he just didn't see it. 'Elijah was in a terrible state when he realised you had gone missing from the party.'

'You do seem—accident-prone, lately,' Katerina drawled uninterestedly, obviously bored with the conversation she had introduced.

'It must be a terrible thing if you are,' Enzo nodded. 'You never know what's going to happen next.'

'Elena isn't accident-prone,' Elijah rasped.

'She isn't?' Enzo looked surprised by the firm assertion.

'No,' the other man bit out.

'Oh.'

Elena felt sorry for the older man, and not just because of Elijah's terseness with him just now. Enzo was obviously not up to matching Elijah, in any way, not if Katerina's often derogatory treatment of him was anything to go by!

'Have you seen Klaus's collection of antique clocks, Enzo?' Elena asked conversationally.

He frowned. 'I didn't know he had a collection of clocks.'

'I'm sure he would love to show them to you. Wouldn't you, Klaus?' she added pointedly.

'Um? Oh—oh yes,' he nodded, looking at her questioningly.

'I'll come with you,' she decided, ignoring Elijah's scowl, Katerina's scorn, Finn's amusement, and her aunt's surprise, as she stood up gracefully.

'Count me out,' Finn drawled. 'I'm too stuffed to move!'

'You made an absolute pig of yourself,' Katerina agreed with disgust.

'Don't nag, Katerina,' he said easily, looking very comfortable as he lounged in the chair.

'Elijah, are you going to let him—'

'Do stop nagging, Katerina' Klaus groaned. 'And if you want to appeal to anyone to come to your rescue then use Enzo here; he is the man you're going to marry. Isn't he?' he challenged.

Katerina gave him a blazing look of anger before turning away. 'Elijah, I have something I need to discuss with you. In private.' She looked pointedly at the lounging Finn.

'I'm not moving,' Finn told her lazily.

'We'll go into one of the other rooms,' Elijah bit out. 'If it's really important.'

'Why don't you take her upstairs and show her your new suite of rooms?' Klaus jeered.

Katerina's eyes widened. 'What new suite of rooms?'

'We'll leave you to tell her.' Klaus looked mockingly at his brother. 'Come on, Elena, Enzo. Jenna?'

She shook her head. 'I think I'll stay here and keep Finn company.'

Elena felt even more sorry for Enzo as they went to the room put aside for Klaus's clocks, the one she had bought him for Christmas already added to the collection. Didn't the poor man realise that if he wanted to hold on to Katerina he was going to have to be a lot stronger than he was?

He had obviously only come with them now to view the clocks out of politeness, and Klaus did his best to bore him as he went into detail about each clock. Elena wasn't in the least surprised when the man made his excuses as soon as it was possible and escaped back to the lounge, Klaus's boring monologue having droned on for over half an hour.

"That was cruel,' she chided as Klaus chuckled once the other man had left.

He shrugged unrepentantly. 'If he wants to survive in this family he'll have to toughen up.'

'He won't be in this family.'

'You think not?' Klaus replaced the Victorian clock on the shelf that he had been reverently holding. 'Has it seemed as if Katerina has actually made a move to leave the family completely?'

'No, but—She and Elijah are getting a divorce!'

'Yes, I finally think they are.' He sounded surprised. 'But I wonder if Katerina will actually marry Enzo.'

'Of course she will; they're engaged.' '

So they are,' he mused.

'Klaus, stop being evasive. If you have something to say, then say it!'

He shook his head. 'I don't have anything to say.'

"Then why don't you leave that poor man alone?' she chided. 'It can't be easy for him.'

'No, I pity any man who intends marrying Katerina.'

'That isn't the problem.'

'No?' He raised blond brows.

'No.' Elena shook her head thoughtfully. 'It's following Elijah that's so difficult. Katerina is obviously still very fond of him.' She wouldn't embarrass the other woman by telling Klaus Katerina was still in love with her husband. 'And any woman who's been that close to Elijah must find it difficult to accept another man in her life.'

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the way Klaus was looking at her, but when she did notice she didn't like the speculative look in his eyes. 'Do you realise what you just said?' he asked slowly.

She frowned. 'We were talking about Katerina and Elijah.'

'Were we?'

'Of course we—Klaus, why do you keep looking at me like that?'

'When you first came back here I told you I didn't think you were ready to talk just yet,' he spoke gently. 'Well, I think you're ready now.'

'We have guests—'

'Later then, after they've gone. I have to tell you a few things about Elijah—and Kol,' he added softly, his gaze searching.

'Kol?' Her eyes widened. 'What—'

'Later, Elena,' he promised. 'We'll talk later.'

Katerina appeared to be in no hurry to leave, Elena finally hearing the other couple go as she was feeding Richard shortly after one o'clock, having excused herself so that she could go up to him.

Elijah came into the room just as she was tucking the sleeping baby back into his cot, self-conscious of her unbuttoned dress, her breasts bared.

She gasped as Elijah came up to her to cup her breasts inside the dress, heat instantly coursing through her body. 'No, Elijah!' She swung away from him, hastily adjusting her dress, her eyes bright as she looked up at him.

He walked silently from the nursery into her bedroom, and Elena followed him, closing the door to Richard's room quietly behind her.

'Since when did you have such an interest in Klaus's clocks?' he rasped.

She gave a start of surprise. 'I haven't.' She shook her head.

'You stayed with him for about ten minutes after Enzo came back to the lounge,' he scowled.

She relaxed a little. 'Ten minutes, Elijah?' she derided.

'Nine minutes and twenty-five seconds,' he said gruffly.

'I'm flattered that you timed us, Elijah, but it wasn't necessary. Klaus and I were just talking, about you, in fact.'

'Me?' He looked taken aback.

'And Katerina,' she taunted.

'Don't make fun of me, Elena,' he warned softly. 'Not now. I'm not in the mood to be amused.'

"Threats, Elijah?'

His eyes darkened. 'You know I would never willingly hurt you.'

'Then leave me alone.'

His mouth tightened. 'One day you're going to have to admit how you really feel.'

'About you?' she taunted. 'I already know how I feel,' she scorned. 'Disgusted, most of the time.'

'And what about the rest of the time?'

'Hatred, Elijah,' she told him softly. 'I feel intense hatred.'

'Even that's better than nothing at all,' he declared. 'And there's a very thin line between love and hate.'

'And between sanity and insanity, so they tell me!' she snapped.

Elijah smiled without humour. 'I'm not mad, Elena.'

'No,' she conceded heavily. 'Just arrogantly determined.'

"Thank you for the painting, Elena.' He touched her cheek. 'It will do until I have the real thing in my bed.'

If it weren't for Richard she would leave right now and never come back. But even if Elijah wouldn't bother to come after her, she knew he would never let Richard go. And after yesterday she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach whenever Elijah was near. No regrets, she had decided when she had taken what he so blatantly offered. But how could she not regret the fact that she had given in return!

She was too disturbed to be able to sleep just yet, and surely this was the 'later' Klaus had spoken of.

She left her room quietly, pressing back against the wall as she saw the figure moving stealthily up the hallway, holding her breath as Caroline stopped outside Klaus's bedroom door. What on earth was the other woman doing here this time of night? The staff had been given the evening off after dinner had been served. Caroline obviously wasn't working, wearing tight denims and a pale blue sweater, looking younger out of uniform. But what was she doing creeping about the house in the early hours of the morning?

Elena was about to call out to the other woman when she suddenly knocked softly on Klaus's door instead of quietly entering as Elena had expected her to. The person who had been causing all the 'accidents' to the family hadn't shown themselves so far, surely knocking on a door for entry wasn't characteristic of that elusive person?

Klaus had obviously been preparing for bed, partly undressed as he opened the door to Caroline's knock, not looking surprised to see her standing there.

Elena couldn't hear what was being said, although Klaus did sound angry. Caroline was calmer, more reasoning, suddenly stepping fully into the room and closing the door firmly behind her.

Elena didn't know how long she stood there, but it must have been ten minutes or so, and still Caroline hadn't left Klaus's room. She had even heard the other woman giggle once! Klaus and Caroline. . . ?

Klaus and Caroline what? Klaus acted as if he hated the other woman, had even asked for her dismissal, so what was going on? Only Klaus or Caroline could answer that question—and neither of them seemed in a hurry to leave Klaus's bedroom!

'Why do you keep frowning at me like that?' Klaus demanded tersely.

Elena's eyes widened at his show of temper, the five of them—the three Mikaelson men, her aunt and herself—sitting down to breakfast together. 'I didn't realise I was,' she told him truthfully.

'I feel as if I've suddenly grown two heads,' he snapped.

'I'm sorry. I—'

'Leave her alone, Klaus,' Elijah rasped, scowling heavily. 'Take your bad temper elsewhere.'

Klaus slammed down his coffee cup. 'I think I will!'

'Klaus!' Elena gave Elijah a reproving glance before following him. 'Klaus, I want to talk to you—'

'I'm going to the office!'

'Then I'll come with you. Klaus, I wasn't staring at you, it's just that I came to your room last night, and-'

Elijah stiffened as the rest of the conversation was shut off to him as the couple went into the office and closed the door after them. Elena going to Klaus's bedroom?

'What's going on?' Finn looked puzzled by the whole incident.

'Certainly not what it sounded like,' Jenna told them sternly.

It could have bees funny if it weren't so damned devastating! Elijah wasn't about to lose Elena to another of his brothers. 'Excuse me.' He stood up. 'I have some things to do.'

'Elijah.'

He turned at Jenna's softly spoken plea. 'It isn't what it sounded like,' she repeated firmly.

Elijah's mouth twisted. 'I hope you're right, Jenna,' he ground out. 'Because if you aren't, I'm likely to commit murder!" He strode out of the room after Elena and Klaus.

'You did what?' Klaus turned on her as soon as they were in the privacy of his office.

'Came to your room,' she repeated with a grimace, not having meant to burst out with that the way that she had.

'And?' Klaus's eyes were narrowed defensively.

She moistened her lips. 'And I was too late to talk to you,' she shrugged.

Green sparks shot from hazel eyes. 'You mean Caroline got there first," he snapped.

'Klaus—'

'Just what did you see, Elena?' he demanded angrily. 'Or thought you saw?'

She didn't think she had seen anything, she knew exactly what had happened—before Caroline entered Klaus's bedroom and closed the door. After that, she didn't even want to guess. But whatever had transpired between these two it hadn't made either of them happy; Klaus's temper could attest to his own disturbed state, and when Caroline had brought her coffee up this morning her eyes were shadowed with pain.

'I wasn't spying on you, Klaus—'

'No?' he scorned. 'Forgive me, It sounds very much like it to me!'

'Well I wasn't.' Her own temper rose at his unreasonable tone. 'You said we were going to talk—'

'It was after one o'clock In the morning when Caroline came to my room!'

She looked at him with calm eyes. 'I know,' she confirmed softly.

For a moment his gaze challenged hers, and then he gave a disgusted snort and turned away. 'And as it was after one, what was she doing in my bedroom,' he acknowledged harshly.

'She could have been bringing you a late-night drink-'

'We both know she wasn't.' He looked up at Elena with tortured eyes. 'Caroline spent the night with me,' he admitted.

'And?' She looked at him expectantly.

'And nothing,' he dismissed coldly.

'Klaus—'

'My relationship with Caroline is none of your business,' he told her heatedly.

'I know that—'

'But you want to know anyway!' he rasped. 'What do you want to know, Elena? How I managed to—'

'Klaus!' she cried her dismay.

'Yes—Klaus!' Elijah stepped into the room. "That's enough! Elena is aware of the fact that your disability doesn't incapacitate you in a sexual sense.'

'And I wonder just who told her that?' his brother challenged, furiously angry.

Tawny eyes darkened even more. 'Klaus—'

'Klaus, I only told you. I knew about last night because I don't want you to get hurt,' Elena spoke gently. 'We have to—'

'I never care enough about any woman to be hurt by one.' His reply was bitter.

In Caroline's case that was a lie, and they both knew it; Klaus was in love with the other woman. 'That wasn't the sort of hurt I was talking about, Klaus,' she gently rebuked. 'We're all in danger until we find out who is trying to harm us, can trust no one—'

'You can both trust Caroline,' Elijah put in hardly. 'Implicitly.'

Elena knew that Klaus looked as surprised by the unequivocal claim as she felt. Just how could Elijah be so sure—'Oh, my God,' she breathed raggedly. 'She's another one of them, isn't she? One of your spies!' she accused disbelievingly. Not a mistress, another bodyguard!

Elijah looked at her coldly. 'Caroline works for the same firm McGuire and Grieg do, yes. Luckily she's a damn sight more efficient than both of them!' he declared fiercely.

'My God!' Klaus gasped dazedly.

Elena turned to him with concern, worried by the grey cast to his cheeks. 'You didn't know, did you?' she groaned.

'Caroline had instructions not to tell anyone who or what she is,' Elijah told them arrogantly.

Hazel eyes hazed with fury, and Elena was sure that if Klaus could have he would have knocked Elijah off his feet and not let him up again until he had beaten him to a pulp! Instead, he used every verbal weapon he had to beat his brother into the ground!

' "Who and what she is"?' Klaus repeated icily. 'Why don't we concentrate on what you are, Elijah, You're a cold-hearted, calculating bastard,' he ac cused with dislike. 'You manipulate and use people at your will. But you couldn't manipulate Kol into staying here, could you?' he goaded with derision. 'He married the woman you wanted, had the nerve to keep her, to eventually take her away from here.'

'Kol married me because he loved me,' Elena claimed forcefully.

'Of course- he loved you,' Klaus acknowledged. 'That was why once he knew about Elijah he knew he had to get you away from here.'

'What are you talking about?' she frowned.

'He guessed that Elijah's noble gesture where you were concerned couldn't last for ever,' Klaus scorned. 'Saw, as we all did, the hungry looks Elijah gave you whenever he saw you. Kol couldn't risk the two of you being here if Elijah got over his scruples where you were concerned and decided to forget all about his ste—'

'Klaus, don't!' Elijah's protest came out as a strangulated cry.

Klaus looked at him, and so did Elena, shocked by his pallor, the almost feverish look to his eyes, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

'Doesn't she have a right to know?' Klaus challenged cruelly.

'I'll tell her in my own good time!' Elijah grated between stiff lips, tense as if waiting for a blow.

'After you've married her, Elijah?' his brother taunted. 'After her child becomes yours?'

'Damn you, Klaus!' he cried in a tormented voice.

'And damn you for putting at risk the life of the woman I love,' Klaus's eyes glittered dangerously. 'You have no right to endanger an innocent—'

'If you're going to tell Elena, Klaus, then do it now,' Elijah ground out bitterly. 'We can discuss Caroline later.'

'All right, I'll tell her,' Klaus said heatedly, turning to Elena with fevered eyes. 'Elijah takes such an interest in your child, Elena, because he knows he can never have any of his own,' he revealed harshly. 'Because he's sterile!'

She had already guessed this was what Elijah so dreaded her knowing, it was the things Klaus had said about Kol that disturbed her the most.

'Kol had the good sense to leave here before the two of you had a child of your own,' Klaus grated. 'After Elijah told us of his sterility, Kol knew any child the two of you had would be dominated by Elijah if you stayed here. The poor bastard couldn't know it was going to happen anyway!'

'Kol asked for the Los Angeles office after he was told of Elijah's sterility?' she croaked, her throat dry, her hands suddenly clammy.

'Yes!'

'Are you sure it was after he knew?' Elena breathed heavily, feeling faint.

'Elijah told all of us at the same time,' Klaus dismissed. 'Almost four years ago.'

'I thought you had a right to know,' Elijah bit out harshly. 'I had no idea you were going to use it as a stick to beat me with!'

Elena looked at him dazedly, feeling faint, sick, hot, cold, all at the same time. 'Elijah—Elijah—'

'It's all right, Elena,' he scorned bitterly, 'I've got used to the reaction I get when I tell people I can't father a child.' He turned to his brother. 'Thank you, Klaus,' he said with icy control. 'If you ever want anyone to kill you slowly just give me a call; I'd be glad to do it!' he strode from the room, his shoulders stiffly back.

'Elena-'

'Shut up, Klaus,' she ordered sharply. 'Just shut up!'

'What—'

'Tell me you were mistaken.' She turned to him with blazing eyes. 'Tell me Elijah's sterility had nothing to do with Kol's and my leaving here.'

'I can't tell you that, Elena,' he frowned. 'It was only a matter of days after Elijah talked to us all that Kol asked for an office abroad, any office, he just wanted out. Elena?' he frowned as she made no response.

'I have to go and see to Richard,' she told Klaus jerkily.

'I—Excuse me,'

'Elena!'

'What is it?' She gave an irritated frown, just wanting to be alone, needing to work out what she should do.

'I only meant to hurt Elijah.' He looked at her worriedly. 'I shouldn't have involved you. My temper got the better of me—'

'Klaus,' she gently interrupted him, 'we both know you don't have a temper. If you love Caroline you should marry her.'

'I don't—It isn't as simple as that,' he mattered at her sceptical expression.

'Loving someone never is,' she said bitterly. 'Now I really do have to go.'

She almost ran up the stairs to her room, leaning back against the door, shaking so hard she thought she was going to collapse.

Oh Kol, my God, Kol!

**So what do you think is going to happen? Any ideas? Review below let me know, till then stay tuned for the next chapter of A Lost Love.**

**-Eos**


	13. Chapter 13

**So a brand new chapter. Thanks a lot guys for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and scrolling through. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended.**

Chapter thirteen

Every time I look in your eyes

I see lightning,

Cover me when there's no where to hide,

You come crashing,

Give me chaos when there's nothing inside,

Pull me into your untamed sky,

Every time I look into your eyes,

You come crashing...

-Come Crashing by Digital Daggers

The look on her face when Klaus told her he was sterile! First the stunned shock, and then the disgust.

He would have told her himself eventually—it wasn't something he would have been able to keep secret from her for ever! But he had intended waiting until she was his wife and he was more sure of her. He knew now he would never get the chance.

'Elijah?'

His body tensed before he turned to face Klaus, pain etched into his face. 'Come to make another few stab wounds, Klaus?' he returned harshly. 'I shouldn't bother if I were you, the wounds you've already made will eventually be fatal. Slowly but surely.'

'Hell, Elijah.' Klaus propelled himself fully into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 'Sometimes you make me so damned angry I could—'

'You already did,' he drawled. 'Can't you see the blood?'

He knew Elena would never consider marrying him now, that she believed he only wanted her so that he could make Richard his own. Maybe that was true in a way, but not the way—

'It was because of Caroline,' Klaus reasoned. 'She could get killed defending us. How would you feel if it were Elena?'

Elijah had been sure he couldn't feel any worse than he did right now, but the renewed thought of Elena being dead filled him with cold dread. 'Klaus, until a few minutes ago I had no idea you were in love with Caroline—'

'I'm not,' Klaus denied heatedly.

'You forgot yourself earlier, Klaus,' Elijah told him huskily, 'and admitted that you did. But I hired Caroline to do a job; I had no idea your boorish temper where she was concerned hid much deeper feelings.'

'You and Elena think you're so damned smart, don't you!' he glared. 'Yes, I love Caroline. But I'm not going to do a thing about it.'

'I thought you already had,' his brother drawled.

Klaus flushed angrily. 'It isn't funny, Elijah,' he rasped resentfully.

'I couldn't agree more,' Elijah sobered. 'But do you really want to live the way I have the past six years, loving a woman you had denied yourself, seeing her married to someone else?'

'God, no!' Klaus groaned at the thought.

"Then marry her yourself,' he advised heavily. 'Before someone else does.'

'Elijah. . .' Klaus said slowly. 'Elijah, six years ago, why did you—'

'Go and see Caroline now,' he instructed harshly. 'And don't worry about Elena and me. I was never meant to have her.'

'Elijah—'

'Klaus, for God's sake go!' he rasped forcefully. 'Unless you would enjoy seeing a grown man cry?'

Klaus looked at him searchingly for several minutes before turning his chair and leaving.

Cry? God, he wasn't going to—

At that moment Elijah did something he hadn't done since he fell off his bicycle at six years old, and no one was more surprised than he to feel the dampness on his cheeks.

'Elena?'

She turned to look at Caroline, sitting up on the bed to push the hair from her face. 'Yes?' she asked sharply, not feeling in the mood to make polite conversation.

The other woman looked uncomfortable. 'Klaus was worried about you—'

'So he sent you,' Elena sighed. 'Why didn't he come himself?'

'I think he's gone to look for Elijah,' Caroline grimaced. 'I understand the two of them argued.'

'That's an understatement.' She stood up to check her appearance in the mirror, dampening a tissue to cool her heated cheeks. 'Why don't the two of you get married, it's obvious you love each other?'

'Yes,' Caroline sighed. 'But he has the idea that he mustn't burden any woman by marrying her. I would marry him tomorrow if he would let me.' Her voice broke slightly.

'Oh God, I'm sorry I pried.' Elena was instantly contrite. 'I shouldn't take my confusion out on you. Come and sit down and we'll talk,' she invited.

'Is this a private party or can anyone join in?'

Elena and Caroline were sitting in the lounge drinking sherry, the two of them having been talking for the last twenty minutes or so. And Elena could cheerfully have hit Klaus for what amounted to his stubbornness in keeping himself and Caroline apart, last night a lapse on his part he had assured Caroline he didn't intend repeating.

'You can come in,' she told him abruptly, 'as long as you don't mention Elijah and you ask Caroline to marry you.' She looked at him challengingly.

'Elena!' Caroline groaned her awkwardness as colour darkened her cheeks, avoiding looking at Klaus.

"The only thing keeping you apart is Klaus's misguided pride,' insisted Elena forcefully. 'It's a trait all of the Mikaelson men have.'

'And none of us more so than Elijah,' Klaus taunted.

'You just broke the first condition,' she snapped, her mouth tight.

'One out of two isn't too bad,' he drawled.

'I don't—Did you just say what I thought you said?' Elena gasped.

He was looking at Caroline now. 'I still think you would be a fool to marry me, but if you want me—'

'Oh, I want you,' Caroline assured him eagerly.

He shrugged. 'Oh well, at least I'll have my own personal bodyguard now!'

'You really mean it, Klaus?' Elena said excitedly, thrilled that there was at least to be a happy ending for these two people she liked so much.

He nodded. 'I've just seen a man I like and respect very much, totally broken because he let the woman he loves get away from him.'

'If you're talking about Elijah,' Elena derided, 'I'm sure Katerina would—'

'Not Katerina, you fool,' Klaus cried.

'Klaus!' Caroline gasped.

His expression softened. 'Don't worry, Elena has heard much worse from me.'

'That doesn't make it any more acceptable now,' she reproved.

'Looks like I'm going to have a nagging wife,' Klaus grimaced.

'Considering you haven't even asked her yet, you may find you aren't going to have any sort of wife,' Elena teased. 'I'll leave you two alone; I'm going to spend time with Richard.'

'Elena!'

'Yes?' She looked at Klaus challengingly. 'I'd like to talk to you some time soon.' He held her gaze intently.

'Not today, Klaus,' she told him harshly. 'I can't take any more today.'

'It's important, Elena,' he insisted.

'So is my sanity,' she snapped. 'But I think I'm in danger of losing it!'

As she lay awake long into the night, haunted by thoughts she couldn't even admit to herself, she knew she would have been wiser to talk to Klaus.

He and Caroline had celebrated their engagement that evening, and Elijah had been conspicuous by his absence. But Klaus and Caroline looked ecstatically happy, and Finn and her aunt could have no idea of the trauma that had taken place earlier that day.

She had joined in the celebrations, making her excuses as soon as she was politely able, accepting Caroline's request that she be her Matron of Honour at the New Year wedding she and Klaus were busily planning.

If it weren't for the fact that she suspected Caroline was with Klaus in his suite again tonight she would have gone and spoken to him now, knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep.

And she knew that wherever Elijah had gone to tonight he hadn't returned, that his suite was empty.

'He's in town,' Klaus told her at breakfast the next morning.

'Who is?' She feigned puzzlement at the announcement.

He gave her a derisive look. 'Elijah.'

'Oh?' she dismissed without interest. 'Aunt Jenna, do you feel like taking a walk this morning? We could—'

'Elijah hasn't returned to work, has he?' Her aunt frowned at Klaus. 'He's been looking so tired lately.'

Klaus shook his head. 'He had business in town, private business.'

'Oh?' Elena's query was sceptical now.

'Jenna, was Elena ever beaten as a child?' Klaus asked her conversationally.

'Not that I can ever remember,' her aunt replied thoughtfully. 'I thought she deserved it a few times, but—'

'Aunt Jenna!' She gave her an indignant frown.

'She looked at you with those huge brown eyes and your heart melted, right?' Klaus mocked.

'Something like that.' Her aunt nodded.

'Luckily, I'm immune to those limpid dark pools,' Klaus drawled.

'And just what is that supposed to mean?' she challenged.

'That it's time you listened for a change,' he told her firmly. "That you might learn something if you did that instead of stubbornly drawing your own conclusions.'

'Just because I assumed that Elijah's "private business" meant the same as it always has—'

'He's gone to see Katerina,' Klaus cut in bluntly.

Her eyes widened with shock, and then she shrugged. 'It was only a matter of time,' she rasped.

'What was?' Klaus looked at her with narrowed eyes.

'Until she realised her mistake, as you said she would, and tried to get him back!'

'And do you think she'll succeed?'

'Do you?' she returned brittly.

'She might,' he shrugged. 'Elijah is very vulnerable right now.'

'Elijah has never been vulnerable in his life,' she snapped.

'He is now,' Klaus snapped back. 'It isn't every day the woman he loves is told he's sterile. He—' He broke off concernedly as Elena's aunt sud denly choked over her coffee.

'Aunt Jenna, are you all right?' Elena patted her on the back as she continued to splutter.

'Yes, I—' She began coughing again. 'Klaus, you're mistaken about Elijah.' She shook her head.

'I realise it's a shock, Jenna—'

'It's also untrue,' the older woman stated firmly.

Elena looked at her as if she had never seen Jenna before. Her aunt knew. She didn't know how, when, or why, but she knew!

'He had all the tests done, Jenna.' Finn handed her the glass of water he had poured.

'There's only one true test,' her aunt insisted.

'He was married to Katerina for eleven years,' Klaus drawled. 'That's test enough.'

All the laughter had gone from her aunt's twinkling blue eyes when she turned to look at her. 'Elena?' She prompted hardly.

Her breath came in short gasps, as if someone had pushed her in the chest and she was recoiling from the blow. Her aunt knew she had miscarried Elijah's baby six years ago!

'Elena!' She said again, this time with impatient anger, as if she couldn't believe Elena was just going to sit there and say nothing.

'I—I have to go upstairs.' She stood up noisily.

'Elena!'

Jenna's voice thundered across the room, and when she spoke in that tone Elena knew better than to move another step. It was true her aunt had never hit her when she was a child, her disappointment in Elena's actions had always been enough to stop her doing something she knew Jenna would disapprove of. She was more than disappointed in Elena's silence; she was disgusted!

'I didn't realise he thought that,' she told Jenna pleadingly. 'I had no idea—'

'Until?' her Aunt prompted tightly.

'Katerina told me several weeks ago,' she admitted heavily. 'Aunt Jenna, how long have you known?'

'Since you came to spend that holiday with me after you and Elijah broke up,' she told her gently. 'I know the signs, had watched your mother in the same condition.'

'My god,' Klaus gasped incredulously. 'My God!' he said again even more dazedly.

She turned defensively to him and Finn. 'He didn't want me—'

'Elena, how could you have kept something like that from him?' Klaus groaned.

'How?' Her eyes were feverish. 'I'll tell you how, I'll tell you all how! Elijah told me I was just another affair to him. I now know I was also just another woman to give him faith in his ability to be a lover if not a father. I lost my baby and almost my own life because of him,' she bit out raggedly. 'You see, I still loved him more than life itself, had thought that I would have his baby if not him, and when the baby rejected me too, I almost bled to death. I wanted to die. But Kol saved me, cared for me, loved me. And eventually I loved him too. I hated Elijah with everything in me,' she told them vehemently.

'And Kol fostered that hate,' Klaus said dully. 'Elena, you must realise by now that Kol knew three years ago, knew it wasn't true about Elijah—'

'He hated him too,' she cried harshly. 'For what he had done to me.'

'Elena—'

'Leave me alone,' she cried desperately. 'All of you, just leave me alone!' She ran from the room to the sanctuary of her suite.

She fell across the bed, her face buried in the pillows as she sobbed her pain. She had known yesterday when Klaus told her that Kol knew three years ago about Elijah's belief that he was sterile, that Kol had deliberately kept the truth from his brother. And she didn't need to question why he had done it, she knew. Even after all that they had shared, all the years they had been together, Kol had still been frightened of what she once felt for Elijah. Oh Kol, darling, I loved you, she cried silently.

That last weekend with Elijah she had intended telling him about the baby they were going to have. But when they arrived at Mikaelson House it was to find that Katerina intended to stay for the weekend too. Elena had hugged the knowledge of their child to herself, little dreaming of Elijah's intention to remain married to Katerina, no matter what. She had felt sick when he told her that she was just another affair to him. She had also known she would never tell him about their baby.

The last night she shared with him had been primitive and savage, when she had wanted to hurt him as he hurt her, only succeeding in arousing them both to fever pitch. But mixed in with the savagery had been the knowledge that she would never see Elijah again after that night, her responses all the deeper because of it. But when Elijah had expected her to continue with their relationship as if nothing had happened, she hadn't been able to stop herself from being physically sick.

After her visit to her aunt in Mystic Falls, Elena felt London to be hostile and alien. But the baby was her problem, she couldn't burden her aunt with it. So she had moved from her flat to a small bedsit, leaving Mikaelsons without having another job to go to, finally managing to find work in a department store which was taking people on for the summer.

It hadn't mattered then that she was so alone, cherishing the baby even as she hated its father. That baby should have been a Christmas baby too, but she was only into her fourteenth week when the cramping pains began in the base of her spine, moving round to her stomach as the day progressed, making her scream with agony by the time she got home from work, her face grey, her brow damp from the effort of not being sick with the pain.

She had climbed into bed, too weak to make the effort to try and telephone a doctor. And some time during the evening the pain had stopped, and then there was only the warm stickiness between her legs, a warmth that didn't stop, until finally she fell into a fevered unconsciousness.

She had fought against the hands that tried to wake her, murmured protestingly at the strangulated cry as the bedclothes were ripped back. But Kol wouldn't let her die as she so wanted to do, was with her when she came round at the hospital, sitting with her through the night when the doctors tried to stop the haemorrhaging.

When the bleeding finally stopped she had lost so much blood the doctors feared for her life. And still Kol had stayed with her, hour after hour as they pumped the blood back into her—and then day after day as she slowly regained her strength.

But she had lost Elijah's baby.

Once she had strength enough, she begged Kol never to tell Elijah about the baby, had told him how Elijah wanted no part of her. Kol had promised.

He had been the one to take her home from the hospital, to look after her until her strength was fully recovered, to help her find another job, the summer over now, to help her move into a new apartment once she was earning more money, refusing his offer to help with the rent before that.

He had been the first guest she had invited to dinner at her new apartment, the man to share her celebration as she quickly gained promotion in the small advertising company she worked for. He was also the person who sat with her and held her hand during the long dark depressions that had gripped her since the miscarriage. To Elena, that had been the most devastating experience of her life. She had wanted the baby, hadn't cared about the complications it was sure to cause in her life, and when she lost it she felt as if it had rejected her too.

Kol's anger towards Elijah for what he had done to her was enough to make him move out of the home he had always shared with his three brothers. Elena had been dismayed when she learnt that, hadn't wanted to be the cause of a rift between the two men. But Kol had been adamant, and with his permanent move up to London, the two of them had seen even more of each other.

Rarely a day went by during the next year when they didn't see each other at least once. And somewhere during that time Elena learnt to love the man who was responsible for her being alive, found in him a reason for cherishing that life. His proposal of marriage and her acceptance came as naturally as day follows night. She loved him, and he loved her, so what other conclusion could there be than for them to become husband and wife.

Their wedding had been the first time she had seen Elijah in almost a year. He had looked the same, and for once he and Katerina had attended a social function together, sitting next to each other in the church. Elena had looked at him as if he were a stranger, remembering that if it hadn't been for him their child would probably still be alive, the doctors having told her too much stress and strain had caused her miscarriage.

She had hated Elijah then, and she continued to hate him even when she suggested to Kol that there was no earthly reason why they shouldn't move back to his family home as she knew he now wanted to do. There was no earthly reason why they shouldn't because all of them belonged to the hell she wanted to send Elijah to!

For the two years she and Kol had lived at Mikaelson House, she and Elijah had acted like strangers, never speaking unless they absolutely had to, Elena always leaving a room if Elijah should happen to join her in it while she was alone.

But her relationship with Kol flourished in spite of the tension she felt about Elijah. Or at least she had thought it had. Now she wasn't so sure. She had believed Kol knew how much she loved him, that their marriage, in spite of the unhappy beginning to their relationship, was a good one.

She could think of no other reason than insecurity in her feelings for him for Kol to take her away to Los Angeles once Elijah had told him of his sterility. Did he think she would have left him, gone to Elijah and told him she had carried his child? He couldn't have thought that! Could he. . .?

'Elena, love, please don't do this to yourself,' Klaus encouraged softly.

She rolled over reluctantly to look at him. 'I loved Kol,' she choked.

'I know you did,' he soothed gently. 'And so did Kol love you. But he also knew it wasn't the sort of love you had once had for Elijah.'

'I —'

'Listen to me, Elena,' be instructed firmly. 'I want to tell you a story.'

'Klaus, I don't—'

'About four brothers,' he continued determinedly, holding her attention this time. "The oldest brother was invincible, strong, and women found him deeply attractive. Then came the cynic,' he said derisively. 'Then the kind one, and finally the baby of the family. A pleasant enough boy, if a bit overshadowed by his older brothers. Everyone liked him, but it wasn't enough for him, he wanted to be like the eldest brother—'

'No, you're wrong,' she protested. 'Kol was gentle, he wasn't—'

'This is my story, Elena,' he softly reprimanded. 'If you don't like the way I'm telling it you can change it at the end. The baby of the family wanted what the eldest brother had, his power, his attraction to women. And then one day the eldest brother brought a fae into their midst, a beautiful brunette-haired, dark-eyed vixen. Of course, like all the other women, the fae loved the powerful older brother. But the youngest brother wanted her too, at first just because she belonged to the older brother—'

'No!' she protested again.

'I said at first, Elena,' he sighed. 'That want soon turned to a possessive love, but still the fae belonged to the older brother. Then one day she just disappeared from their lives. The eldest brother was like a wounded lion—forgive the pun!' Klaus mocked. 'But the youngest brother was determined to find the fae and make her his own. Within a year he had married his fae and brought her to his home. They should have lived happily ever after—'

'We were happy!'

'I know that,' Klaus nodded. 'And maybe in a way it was a more rewarding happiness than you had known with Elijah; it was certainly more comfortable! But Kol was never able to forget you had once loved Elijah, although he knew Elijah had no intention at that time of renewing the relationship. But when you suggested it, he couldn't resist the idea of the two of you living here right under Elijah's nose—'

'Kol wasn't a vindictive person!' she defended forcefully.

'He didn't intend to be vindictive. He did it to prove to Elijah that you no longer wanted him, that you belonged to him now. Then, I believe, he finally discovered the reason Elijah had let you go, and he panicked,' Klaus frowned.

'What do you mean?' she gasped.

'Well, as I know Elijah still loves you, believe he has never stopped loving you, I can only come to the conclusion that by giving you up the way he did he believed he was being noble—' He broke off as Elena gave a scornful snort. 'Elena,' he chided, 'no matter what you think, Elijah does love you. He had to have a reason for giving you up the way he did without a fight.'

'He did—his wife,'' she derided hardly.

Klaus shook his head. 'I haven't spoken to Elijah about this, so I can't be sure, but I believe I finally have the answer to the puzzle of why Elijah stayed with Katerina and let you go. I think it was because he knew he couldn't give you children.'

'When we were together I only wanted him,' she protested. 'Nothing else mattered.'

'And when you realised you were expecting bis child, how did you feel then?' he prompted gently.

Her eyes became moist as she once again relived the sheer ecstasy of knowing Elijah's child was nestling in her body. She had been overwhelmed, enthralled, and so very proud—until he destroyed that pride by making a mockery of her love.

'No, don't think of that part,' Klaus dismissed impatiently, as bitterness controlled her. 'Just think how it felt to carry Elijah's child.'

Serenity once again lit her deep purple eyes. 'It was beautiful. But—'

'No buts, Elena,' he said gently. 'Tell me, do you think Katerina was always the brittle bitch that she is now?' She gave him a startled look. 'Katerina? But—'

'I said no buts, Elena,' he smiled encouragingly. 'When they were first married Katerina was vivacious and fun to be with, and deeply in love with Elijah. I think he was a bit bowled over by her at first, had always had to be the responsible one of the family, and suddenly this glowingly lovely lady took over his life and made him have fun too.'

It caused an ache in her chest she didn't want to acknowledge to think of Katerina and Elijah happily married.

'Inevitably they decided the next step was to have children. At first it was just another game, but as time went on and nothing happened you could see the tension growing between them. Elijah blamed everything, from their demanding careers to their busy social life. Katerina, quite rightly, refused to give up her career because of it, and that caused a lot of friction between them. Eventually they went to a specialist. Elijah was found to be the one responsible for Katerina's not conceiving. He changed after that, he and Katerina drifted apart, and finally there were other people for both of them.'

"They could have adopted.'

'Elijah wouldn't hear of it.' Klaus shook his head. 'He wanted his own child, conceived naturally, or none at all.'

'It could have saved his marriage,' Elena protested.

'By that time I don't think anything could have saved it,' Klaus dismissed. "There were two people living separate lives while still remaining married. And then Elijah met you,' he sighed. 'The first time I saw you I thought you were too young for him, that you wouldn't last the month most of his women did. You lasted six, and from Elijah's behaviour after the breakup it was obvious you had been the one to end it.'

'It was a mutual decision.'

'It was not, Elena,' be gently rebuked.

'I was eighteen, pregnant by a man who had made it clear he intended remaining with his wife,' she defended. 'I had to go.'

'And do you know how different things would have turned out if you had just told Elijah about the baby?' Klaus groaned for all the wasted years.

'He didn't love me.' She shook her head. 'He told me he didn't.'

'And that's why your marriage to Kol almost killed him?' Klaus scorned.

'Klaus, since I've known that Elijah believes himself to be sterile I've thought about what would have happened if I had told him about the baby six years ago,' she said softly. 'And maybe he would have married me just so that he could have his child. But do you know what that sort of marriage would have done to me? He can be told the truth now,' she said harshly. 'And then maybe he'll find someone else to marry and have children with. He may even decide to try again with Katerina.'

'And what if he still wants you?'

She gave Klaus a startled look. 'You can't be serious?'

He gave a short laugh. 'I'd bet the rest of my life on his still wanting you, no matter what.'

She swallowed hard. 'Because of Richard.'

'Elena, you have just admitted he could have children of his own. He loves you.'

'No-'

'And you love him, you always have.'

'That isn't true!' Her eyes flashed.

'Kol knew it,' he told her softly.

'No!'

'Yes, Elena,' he insisted firmly. 'He told me himself that he knew he only had you "on loan", but that he loved you too much to care. I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but now I do. He was frightened of your knowing about Elijah because he thought you might return to him.'

As that was what she had already decided herself she couldn't refute that claim, knew it had to be true. 'I never would have done, you know,' she said sadly.

'I do know,' he nodded. 'I think it was just Kol's insecurity over Elijah surfacing again.'

'It was so unnecessary.'

'Was it? You may have stayed with Kol, but if what I think about the reason Elijah couldn't make a commitment to you is true, it may have been Elijah you loved.'

What if it were true? Could it possibly be that Elijah had seen his sterility—or what he thought was his sterility—destroy one marriage, and that he daren't take the risk on another one?

But it was all supposition on Klaus's part, her own version of what happened could be the correct one!

'Elena—' He broke off as a knock sounded on the door before her aunt walked in.

'Sorry to interrupt,' he grimaced, 'but Katerina is downstairs, and Finn doesn't know how to cope with her. He sent me up for reinforcements.'

Klaus's mouth twisted. 'What does she want? And where's Elijah? I thought he was in London with her.'

'He was,' Elena's aunt nodded. 'Apparently he's sent her down here for a few days.'

'Great,' Klaus groaned. 'She's alone, I take it?'

'Elijah still has business in town,' Jenna confirmed dryly.

'I'll bet he has,' Klaus muttered. 'Thanks, Jenna, I'd better go and deal with her. Think about what I've said, Elena,' he advised softly.

Elena looked uncertainly at her aunt once they were alone. Her disgust with Elena earlier had been all too obvious.

'Darlin', don't look at me like that,' she gently chided. 'You know you've done wrong; I'm not about to start berating you.'

'Oh, Aunt Jenna.' She flew into her arms. 'I'm sorry. So sorry!'

'I think you're saying that to the wrong person, Elena,' she soothed.

'Elijah?' Her voice was muffled against her aunt's hair. 'What do you think?'

'I've hated him so much, Aunt Jenna.' She shook her head, not seeming to realise she had used the past tense. But the mwoan holding her did, her eyes very gentle. 'And when his baby didn't seem to want me either—Aunt Jenna, you never thought that I'd. . .well, when I suddenly wasn't pregnant any more, you didn't think I'd got rid of the baby?' She looked at her anxiously.

'Never,' she assured Elena without hesitation.

'Then—'

'Kol called me after your miscarriage,' she explained. 'But he said you were in such an emotional state that he thought your realising I knew would make you worse. It was hard to do, but I stayed away. As you've never talked about it, neither have I.'

'Until now.'

'Elena, I couldn't stay silent when I realised what it must have done to Elijah over the years to believe he couldn't have children.'

'I know,' she accepted tearfully. 'I think I would have told him eventually—'

'Flung it at him, you mean,' Aunt Jenna derided ruefully. 'Once you had finished punishing him by letting him think there might eventually be a place for him in your and Richard's lives.'

'It—it sounds so awful when you put it like that,' she choked.

She nodded slowly. 'I'm not going to pretend otherwise; it was awful.'

'But I felt—so used once I realised what Elijah really wanted from me,' she defended.

'And how do you think Elijah's felt all these years? There now, and I said I wouldn't berate you,' she grimaced. 'There's just one more thing I want to say, and then I won't mention the subject again.'

She tensed. 'Yes?'

'Do you still believe that Elijah only wanted you because he also wanted Richard, and you came in a package?' She probed softly.

'Yes,' she murmured.

'And what would you say if you were told that the night Richard was born your doctor told Elijah that both you and the baby could die, that it might even come to a choice between you?' Her aunt watched intently for her reaction.

She paled. 'The breech birth. . . ?' Elena gasped.

He nodded. 'Stefan Salvatore told me Elijah didn't even hesitate.'

She couldn't breathe, felt hot and cold at one and the same time. 'Didn't hesitate to what?' she prompted desperately, her eyes feverish.

'In telling him to save you at all costs, to take the baby from you now before it got to that point, even though it probably meant death for the baby,' her aunt related simply.

She still couldn't breathe, her eyes black pools in her white face.

'Now, tell me, does that sound like the action of a man interested only in the baby you carried?' She asked softly.

It had to be true, she knew her aunt wouldn't lie to her. It wasn't Richard Elijah wanted at all, he did love her!

**So have I redeemed myself for cliffhangers? Review below and let me know what you thought of the chapter and story so far in me some love guys and please review. Till then stay tuned for the next chapter of A Lost Love.**

**-Eos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks a lot for the PM's and reviews guys. I don't own Vampire Diaries nor the story itself. No infringement is intended.**

Chapter Fourteen

Give me love like never before,

'Cause lately I've been craving more,

And it's been a while but I still feel the same,

Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,

And that tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood is drowning in alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya.

-Give me Love by Ed Sheeran

She found Katerina in the suite the other woman once used to share with Elijah, before they had gone their separate ways within the confines of their marriage. The other woman looked pale, moving restlessly about the room once she had let Elena inside.

Elena watched her with puzzled eyes. 'Is there anything wrong?'

'Wrong?' the other woman repeated sharply. 'What do you mean?'

'You seem upset,' Elena shrugged, not wanting to get into an argument with Katerina, just wanting to talk to her.

'I'm perfectly well, thank you,' Katerina dismissed hardly. 'Now what can I do for you?'

'Tell me where Elijah is.'

Irritation flickered in hard blue eyes. 'Why do you want to know?'

'Where is he, Katerina?' she demanded firmly.

'I've already told the others, he's in town,' Katerina snapped.

'Could you be more precise?'

'No!'

Elena sighed. 'Then do you have any idea when he will be back?'

'None at all,' the other woman answered scornfully.

She should have known Katerina wouldn't be very helpful; she never had been in the past, Elena had no reason to suppose she would suddenly change now!

'I 'm sorry I bothered you,' she said curtly.

'Elena?' Anxiety edged the other woman's voice. 'Why do you want to see him?'

'It's personal,' she evaded. 'And private.'

'I see.' Katerina bristled resentfully.

'I very much doubt it, Katerina,' the younger woman sighed wearily.

'He was with me last night, you know,' the other woman told her bitchily.

'Yes, I do know.' She met Katerina's gaze challeng-ingly, sure that whatever had happened last night Elijah had not slept with this woman. Elijah loved her.

Katerina continued to look at her defiantly—and then she crumpled, her resentment gone, leaving only an emotionally-disturbed woman. 'I love Elijah,' she said brokenly.

'Yes.' Katerina had confirmed what Elena already knew.

'But I'm not in love with him,' she added shakily. 'I don't think I ever was.'

Elena frowned. 'I 'm sorry, I don't understand?'

'I love him too much to he just so that I can hurt you. I don't even dislike you, I just resent you because Elijah loves you in a way he never did me.' The beautiful face was ravaged with emotion.

'Katerina—'

'Listen to me, damn you!' The older woman raised her voice. 'Elijah did stay with me last night, but only because I asked him to, and not in the same bed room.' Her mouth twisted bitterly. 'We haven't shared a bed, even occasionally, since you.'

Elena swallowed hard. 'I'm sorry—'

'Oh, believe me, so am I!' Katerina said self-deris-ively. 'He's the most fantastic lover I've ever known— or ever likely to know,' she added regretfully.

'Then why—'

'Have affairs?' Katerina finished dryly. 'Because I wasn't enough for Elijah, couldn't be what he wanted, or give him what he needed. And I don't just mean children.' Her voice was hard. 'I didn't fulfill him emotionally either. But you did. He would never have married you, but I think he would have stayed with you for the rest of his life. But you left him,' she frowned. 'I could never understand that when you obviously loved him so much.'

Elena moistened dry lips. 'Katerina, I think there's something you should know about six years ago, something that happened.'

The other woman frowned at her grave tone. 'Don't tell me he used to beat you because I won't believe it,' she scorned. 'He's arrogant and strong, but he's also the gentlest man I know.'

Elena chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting to hurt this woman any more when she was obviously hurting so badly already. 'Katerina, I—I think you had better sit down,' she advised gently.

'Don't be ridiculous. I—' She halted at the compassion in Elena's face, sitting down abruptly. 'Go ahead,' she invited raggedly.

Blue eyes darkened with pain and tears as Elena told Katerina about the baby she had lost. She hadn't wanted to hurt the other woman, but if she didn't tell her, someone else would.

'Oh God. It's—I—It's incredible!' Katerina finally gasped shakily. 'I suppose there's no doubt that it was Elijah's—No,' she dismissed woodenly, 'it would have been Elijah's baby; you never even looked at anyone else.'

Elena wasn't shocked, or even insulted that such a thought should have occurred to Katerina; in fact, she had half expected it.

"That was uncalled-for.' Katerina looked up at her ruefully, catching the humour in Elena's eyes, giving a reluctant smile herself. 'I'm sorry,' she offered, 'I'm just—dazed, I think.' She shrugged incredaloasly. 'And happy. For Elijah's sake.' She frowned. 'But he seemed the same yesterday?'

'Because he doesn't know yet.' Elena confirmed heavily.

'Which is why you want to see him,' realised Katerina dryly.

Elena felt she at least owed it to Elijah to be the one to tell him the truth. If he chose to throw her and Richard out of his life afterwards perhaps that would be best for all of them.

'He—um—He's doing something for me.' Katerina avoided looking at her directly. 'But he should be back later. Lord, I'd like to see the look on his face when you tell him.' She sounded awed. 'It's what he's always wanted.'

'Yes,' Elena acknowledged flatly.

'But it isn't all he's wanted,' Katerina hastened to tell her. 'He wants a woman who will love him for himself, and not the Mikaelson name, who will spend time on him. I'm afraid when I married Elijah I wanted the Mikaelson name as much as I wanted him,' she grimaced. 'He knew that, of course, but he didn't mind. And being a Mikaelson hasn't done my career any harm at all.'

'No woman should be expected to give up her career nowadays to devote all of her time to a man,' Elena frowned. 'It's archaic!'

Katerina shook her head. 'You misunderstood me. He didn't want me to give it up, but he did think he should mean more to me than my career. He was right, of course, but I've always been very ambitious.'

She nodded. 'I'm sure that as Enzo is also a lawyer he'll be more understanding about your career.'

'Probably,' the other woman bit out. 'We—' She glanced irritably at the door as Klaus knocked briefly before entering. 'It's usual to wait until you're invited,' she snapped.

'You know, Katerina,' he drawled, 'if you ever stopped being a shrew you just might become a nice person.'

"The same goes for you being a bastard,' she derided dryly. 'Now would you mind explaining what you're doing in here?'

Hazel eyes hardened. 'I don't have to explain anything, Katerina, I live here.'

'You - '

'It was a little rude of you to just burst in, then,' Elena cut in, seeing that the original query was going to be buried beneath the usual abuse these two generated when together. And without an audience Katerina had been less brittle, less the bored cynic, and more a caring human being. It was a pity to see that quality disappear beneath her usual bitchiness.

'Might I remind you that you're a guest here too, Elena,' he replied viciously.

'Oh dear,' Katerina mused. 'Who's been rattling your cage, Klaus?' she taunted.

'Mind your own damned business!' he snapped. 'Elena, the police are downstairs waiting to see you,' he told her hardly.

'Police?' Katerina gasped, paling. 'Nothing has happened to Elijah?' she demanded anxiously.

'It's about your accident at Christmas,' Klaus spoke to Elena, ignoring the other woman. 'They want to talk to you about it again.'

Two policemen had visited her in hospital the day after the accident. They had seemed faintly sceptical at the time, more or less implying that, in their own words, 'it was a party, drink flowing freely, you could have been mistaken in what happened'. Elena hadn't expected to see them again, and her surprise must have shown in her face.

'Caroline and Elijah have managed to convince them that it wasn't an accident after all,' Klaus scowled.

'What's going on?' Katerina demanded to know.

'Don't you know?' Klaus taunted.

'Of course I don't.' Katerina was angry now, tired of their game.

'You stay here and explain to her, Klaus,' Elena put in hastily, anxious to escape before this developed into a full-scale argument.

'I'd rather come with you,' he returned quickly.

'And I want to know what's going on,' Katerina insisted, her eyes hard.

'Stay, Klaus,' Elena encouraged. 'After all, I have to go down and see the police.' She hurried from the room before he could stop her, slowing her pace as she approached the lounge, apprehension and nervousness making her palms sweaty.

She needn't have worried, the same two policemen only came to tell her they were now treating their investigation seriously, and did she remember anything else about the night in question. As she didn't, it seemed to her to be a wasted trip for them.

Klaus frowned a few minutes later when became into the room to find that Elena was alone. 'Have they gone?' He sounded incredulous.

She grimaced. 'I'm afraid so.'

'Hardly worth the damned effort,' he scowled.

'At least they believe us now,' she shrugged.

"They could have telephoned and told us that,' Klaus growled.

'Yes.' Elena looked at him worriedly; he certainly no longer seemed to be the happily engaged man of last night. "Who has been rattling your cage, Klaus?' she prompted gently.

He glanced at her with resentment. 'What makes you think anyone has?' he challenged.

'Well, I realise this is the way you usually are,' she taunted, 'but I thought now that you're going to be married—'

''I'm not,' he rasped.

Brown eyes widened with dismay. 'Klaus, I thought we had settled the question of your ridiculous pride yesterday—'

'We did,' he agreed harshly. 'But we forgot to "settle the matter" of Caroline's job.'

'Career,' Elena put in instantly.

Klaus gave her a scathing look. 'What's the matter with women nowadays?' he said disgustedly. 'Why do they have constantly to prove they're as good as men—if not better!'

'They don't,' she teased him. 'But that isn't to say we aren't entitled to a career.'

'Caroline risks her life—'

'We all do, every morning, after we get out of bed!'

'This isn't funny, Elena,' he bit out coldly. 'Caroline has just told me that she intends carrying on with her job after we're married.'

'And why not? You don't intend starting a family straight away, do you?'

He gave her an impatient look as she deliberately misunderstood. 'I can't let her do it, Elena,' he said in a tormented voice. 'If anything should happen to her. . .!'

'Klaus,' she spoke gently, 'just because Caroline loves you and wants to marry you doesn't mean she belongs to you body and soul, that your wishes in stantly become her own. She's twenty-eight years old,' Elena reasoned. 'Besides loving you and being your wife she has plans and dreams of her own. Would you give up your career for her?'

'If I had to, yes,'' he glared.

Elena sighed. 'You can say that because you know you'll never have to!'

He flushed at the truth of that. 'Elena, her job is dangerous!'

'And it the two of you talked maybe you could compromise. Is not being with her, married to her, going to stop you worrying about her, going to stop you loving her?' she challenged.

'No. But-'

'No buts, Klaus,' she told him firmly. 'You have to talk to Caroline, not just decide you can't marry her because you risk being hurt if something did happen to her. Another fault of the Mikaelson men,' she derided. 'You're all too arrogant.'

'And we seem to fall in love with women that are too damned stubborn and independent for their own good!' he rasped.

She smiled. 'But you love us anyway.'

'Yes,' he acknowledged heavily.

'You will talk to Caroline before making any firm decision?' she prompted.

'I—I'll talk to her,' he nodded. 'Now tell me what you were doing with Katerina; I thought she was your least favourite person?'

'She was,' Elena agreed. 'But I think you're misjudging her, Klaus. She really does care for Elijah.'

'Not enough to make him happy,' Klaus scowled.

Elena sighed at his implacability where Katerina was concerned. She would once have had to agree with him about Katerina's hardness, now she wasn't so sure. 'I told her about Elijah,' she revealed.

'That was brave of you.' He sounded slightly surprised that she had dared to speak to the other woman about such a potentially explosive subject.

'I wanted her to tell me where Elijah is,' she shrugged. 'She naturally wanted to know why I was interested.'

'He's doing her dirty work for her,' Klaus scowled. 'As usual. How did she take the news about Elijah?'

'Very well,' Elena nodded. 'Klaus, you were a bit hard on her earlier.'

'I'm still not certain she isn't involved in these "accidents" we all keep having. After all, she's still a Mikaelson, and nothing has happened to her.'

That was true, and yet she somehow no longer felt in the least suspicious of the other woman. The police were now taking seriously all the other near-fatal accidents that had befallen the family the last year, and Elena was still convinced Katerina would never knowingly hurt Elijah.

'You're wrong, Klaus,' she dismissed.

'I wish I could be as sure.'

'I think you should go and talk to Caroline straight away,' she told him firmly. 'She's probably very upset.'

'I doubt it,' Klaus drawled. 'I hadn't gotten around to telling her yet that the wedding was off!'

'Oh, Klaus!' she hugged him, laughing softly. 'Male chauvinists are very out of date nowadays,' she chided.

'Tell that to Elijah,' he taunted. 'On second thoughts, don't bother,' he said dryly. 'He's always given in to exactly what you want.'

'He accepts my writing now, yes,' she acknowledged guardedly, knowing the necklace he had given her symbolised that.

'He would accept it if you decided to jump off the top of the Eiffel Tower wearing a parachute!' Klaus smiled wryly.

'Klaus—'

'Go and see Caroline, right?' he mocked. 'Okay, I'll go,' he sighed.

With Richard fed and asleep once more, and no knowledge of when Elijah would return, Elena wandered through to his suite. After only a few weeks he had made his stamp upon the rooms: what had once just been a comfortable guest-room now as much Elijah as the suite he had occupied most of the last twenty-five years.

She idly picked up the book from the coffee-table, the only thing out of place in the tidy room, left lying open, as if Elijah had left in a hurry. Her brows raised as she looked at the front of the book and saw it was one of her own, The Rake I Loved. What on earth—!

Elena turned to the pages that had so interested Elijah, frowning as she quickly read them. She couldn't see what—Her heart seemed to stop beating as she read the answer to the riddle of who was trying to harm them in her very own book! She had to find Katerina, and quickly!

Katerina was soaking in the bath, and she didn't look overjoyed at the interruption as Elena burst into the room, sinking below the bubbled surface. 'Really, Elena,' she drawled. 'I would have had more privacy if I'd stayed in London!'

Elena didn't have the time to worry about the other woman's modesty. 'Elijah,' she said breathlessly. 'What is he doing for you in London?'

'I don't think that's any of your—'

'Katerina!' she interrupted harshly. "This is very important.'

Katerina looked no less stubborn. 'It's personal,' she snapped.

'Katerina, someone is going to get killed if you don't tell me right now where Elijah is!' She was becoming desperate, knew there was no time to lose, not if Elijah were where she thought he was. Oh Elijah, you fool!

'Don't be hysterical, Elena,' the other woman scorned. 'You surely aren't encouraging this ridiculous idea Klaus has that someone is deliberately out to hurt the family?'

'I don't think it is ridiculous.' Even less so now! 'And neither do the police.'

Katerina paled. 'They don't?'

'No. Now tell me where Elijah is?'

She swallowed hard. 'I broke off my engagement to Enzo yesterday,' she revealed stiffly. 'He didn't take it very well. Elijah has gone to reason with him.'

It was worse than she had thought! 'Tell me Enzo's address!' she demanded.

'Not until you explain what all this is about,' Katerina told her stubbornly. 'Why is it so desperate that you find Elijah now?'

'You either tell me the address,' Elena told her menacingly, too worried to mince her words, 'or be arrested as an accomplice to murder.'

'Elena, you can't be serious!' she protested indignantly.

'Very,' she assured her tensely. 'Now tell me!'

'All right.' The other woman sounded flustered as she did so. 'I'll come with you,' she decided. 'I can take you straight there,' she explained as Elena seemed about to protest.

'All right,' Elena accepted impatiently, seeing the logic in that. 'But hurry up. I'm leaving in a few minutes, with you or without you.'

She couldn't find Caroline or Klaus anywhere in the house, but she eventually found her Aunt Jenna and Finn in the library, Finn once again dozing in a chair.

'Have you seen Klaus or Caroline?' she demanded without preamble.

Her aunt looked surprised by her aggressive tone. 'They went out for a drive; I think they had something they needed to talk about in private. Elena, what is it?' She frowned her concern at how pale Elena was.

'Jenna, I want you to call the local police, explain who you are, and ask them to get someone to this address as soon as possible,' she told him breathlessly, writing down Enzo's address on a piece of paper and handing it to him. 'Finn, you're coming with me,' she told him firmly.

'What—? I—Elena, let go of my arm!' he protested irritably as she tried to pull him up out of his chair.

'Someone is going to be hurt if we don't get up to London straight away,' she told him desperately. 'And it could be Elijah.'

Finn woke up completely at that. 'Elijah? But—'

'Finn, will you move yourself!' she ordered in a coldly threatening voice. 'Katerina,' she greeted the other woman with some relief as she appeared fully dressed in the doorway. 'Let's go. Finn is going to drive us up to London.'

'Am I?' he blinked. 'I mean, I am?' he amended at Elena's fierce look.

'Jenna, please call the police,' she repeated as she dragged Katerina and Finn towards the door. 'And take care of Richard for me,' she added shakily.

'Elena, I don't understand—'

'Just drive, Finn,' she instructed as she pushed him in behind the wheel of the Porsche, getting in beside him as Katerina climbed in the back. 'I'll explain as we go along.'

'I certainly hope so,' he said grimly.

'Forget the speed limits, Finn,' she ordered as he drove carefully from the driveway out on to the road. 'If we pick up a couple of police cars on the way, all the better!'

'Elena—'

'Put your foot down, Finn,' she said flatly. 'Elijah is the one who could die!'

She finally knew who had been the cause of all those dreadful accidents. She was also sure she knew why!

**So what do you think? Review below and let me know. Till then stay tuned for the next chapter of A Lost Love.**

**-Eos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks a lot for the review guys, my first fifty reviews for any fic. We are almost at the end. Just an epilogue left. It has been an amazing journey, sharing lives of Elena and Elijah together. We have seen them fighting, hating and finally loving. In my opinion they deserve a happy ending more than anyone else. So thanks for sticking with me through this enchanting tale of A Lost Love.**

**And sadly I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter fifteen

The day we met,

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...

... Beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

-Thousand Years by Christina Perri

It would have been like a scene from a farcical film if it weren't so real!

But it was real, Enzo and Elijah out on the balcony of Enzo's eighth-floor apartment, Elijah bent back precariously as the other man tried to force him over the railing. It was worse than Elena had expected more than she had hoped for; Elijah still alive even if his life was threatened. She knew she had no time to lose!

'Elijah!' she cried out to him. 'Elijah, don't let him do it. Elijah—darling, I love you!' she choked. 'Don't let him take away our chance of happiness together.'

For a moment the scene remained frozen as Enzo realized he had an audience, and then everything changed. Elijah was suddenly the aggressor, forcing the other man's hands from his throat as he threw him back against the wall.

But Enzo, placid, innocuous Enzo, seemed to have the strength of ten men, grasping Elijah in a death-grip once again.

'Don't!' he grated harshly as Finn would have stepped forward. 'Unless you want me to toss your brother over this balcony like a piece of bad meat!' he snarled.

'Enzo. . .?' Katerina gasped faintly, disbelievingly.

With a growl of fury Elijah thrust the other man away from him again. But suddenly Enzo had wrestled him to the floor, his knee against his windpipe.

'Elijah, you can't die,' Elena groaned, tears in her eyes as she heard the life begin to choke out of him. 'Elijah, please don't leave me like your child did. Yes, Elijah, we had a child,' she encouraged desperately as she gave a strangulated cry. 'I can give you other children, half a dozen if you like. Elijah, please, please don't let him take you from me!' She fell to her knees, too weak to stand any more, knowing she loved this man more than life itself, no matter what the truth was about the past. 'Finn, go to him,' she begged brokenly. 'Help him!'

'Come any further and I'll snap his neck in half,' Enzo told them coldly. 'And don't think I can't do it; I've been training in martial arts.'

Elena looked pleadingly at Katerina, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out, her face white, as Katerina could only nod confirmation.

'You shouldn't lie to a man just before he's about to die, Elena,' Enzo taunted. 'I'm sure it can't be good for his soul.'

'Enzo, it will do no good to kill him now,' she choked, the tears streaming down her face. 'Not unless you mean to kill us all, and that would be defeat ing the object.'

'My object has already been defeated,' he spat out, glaring at Katerina with hatred in his eyes. 'She decided not to marry me, after all,' he snarled. 'De cided I couldn't measure up to Elijah.' He looked down at the other man scornfully. 'Well, who's the victor now?' he jeered...

'Enzo, we just had a disagreement,' Katerina spoke to him soothingly. 'It was nothing to do with Elijah. We can still get married. Darling, let him go, and we can—'

'You stupid bitch,' he said with contempt. 'You still don't realize, do you?'

'Enzo—'

'Katerina, it's no good.' Elena put a hand on the other woman's arm. 'Enzo is the person responsible for all the "accidents" that occurred to the family. But he wasn't after all of us as it seemed he was, only one of us. Elijah,' she said flatly.

'That's very clever, Elena,' he sneered, increasing the pressure on Elijah's neck so that he groaned weakly. 'What else do you think you know?'

'That at first it wasn't so urgent, but as you continued to be unsuccessful you became more desperate,' She held his gaze. 'That you only had a few weeks left before Katerina's divorce from Elijah became final and she would no longer be a rich widow, just an ex-wife.'

For that was what she had learnt from The Rake I Loved, where Elias Defrisser was almost killed by his wife's lover in an effort to marry her himself and so claim her fortune for his own. The answer to the whole puzzle had been in her own book!

Elijah had decided he was going to give the bastard above him just enough 'rope to hang himself and then he was going to pulverize him into the ground!

Elena, Katerina, and Finn obviously weren't aware of the fact that the police had come in the opened door shortly after them that they were even now listening to the conversation as they stood hidden outside the room! Enzo was going to confess to it all before he showed him that he was far from beaten, as Enzo thought he was, that he was merely biding his time.

He had almost lost control and taken the other man when Elena spoke of her having a baby. But he knew it was a lie as much as Enzo did, as much as they all did. But she did love him, she wouldn't have lied about that, and as soon as this mess was over he was going to make sure she married him.

He had been getting ready to subdue Enzo when the other three arrived, closely followed by the police. He didn't know how they came to be there, but he was glad that they were that it was all going to be over soon.

'The esteemed Mikaelson family,' Enzo sneered above him, not seeming to notice the slacking of pressure on Elijah's windpipe. 'You were all so damned self-satisfied,' he scorned. 'So self-righteous, so damned sure you were invincible. You weren't so invincible after all, were you?' he said with pleasure, 'And the potential in having Elijah dead was enormous,' he told them conversationally. 'The settlement Katerina was asking off him wouldn't have kept me in shirts for a year,' he derided.

'Silk, aren't they?' Finn asked interestedly.

'Hand-made,' the other man confirmed with pride.

Clever Finn, he had caught on to the waiting game he was playing! Finn knew Elijah was capable of taking this man any time he felt like it, and was now trying to draw him out. He hated what this was doing to Elena, could see her anguish as she continued to cry, but he was determined Enzo would be known for all his crimes, that he wouldn't try to claim today as a fit of jealousy because Katerina had decided not to marry him.

'They're very nice,' Finn enthused. 'You'll have to give me the name of your tailor.'

Too far, Finn, Elijah groaned inwardly. Too far!

'Don't take me for a fool, Mikaelson,' Enzo predictably blew up. 'I know exactly what you're trying to do, and it won't work. It's a pity you weren't a lit tle higher off the ground when your hang-glider went down,' he scorned angrily.

'You did that?' Finn said admiringly. 'I'd be interested to know how?'

That's it, Finn, Elijah silently encouraged, draw him out slowly. He just hoped he could stay down here long enough for Finn to get the whole confession out of him; Enzo seemed to have realized he hadn't been pressing down hard enough, the pressure on his windpipe now unbearable!

'You surely aren't expecting me to go into methods and means?' Enzo derided mockingly, shaking his head. 'I never could understand why the villain in old films always confessed and explained his crimes just before the hero managed to escape and tell the police everything!'

'Enzo, we've all heard you,' Katerina reasoned.

'Heard me what?' he scoffed. 'I only said it was a pity Finn wasn't higher when his hang-glider went down, I didn't say I had anything to do with it.'

'You said the potential of Elijah being dead before our divorce was enormous—My God, you haven't admitted a thing, have you!' Katerina realized daz edly.

'Not a thing,' he acknowledged conceitedly. 'And that's why I'm a better lawyer than you are why you'll never be any damned good.'

'Why you—!' Katerina hinged for him, her fingers like talons in his hair.

'Let go of me, you bitch.' He was momentarily diverted from pinning Elijah to the ground as he tried to fight Katerina off, giving Elijah a chance to breathe again.

'Maybe you should have killed me yesterday when you hit me instead of trying to kill members of the Mikaelson family all these months,' Katerina taunted. 'But I suppose you would have been as inefficient at that as you were with them!'

'I wasn't trying to kill them,' Enzo snarled. 'Only Elijah. Although if one of them had died too I wouldn't have been too upset. Even Elena. And I liked her. But she proved to be a problem once it became obvious she wouldn't sell Kol's shares to Elijah now that she was pregnant with Kol's child. Getting rid of the baby seemed to be the best way to deal with that.'

'But you didn't, did you?' Katerina sneered. 'Even though you pushed her down an escalator.'

'She turned out to be as indestructible as the rest of them,' he said with disgust. 'I—'

'All right, sir.' A plainclothes policeman stepped into the room, followed by another officer. 'We've heard enough to arrest you for attempted murder of Mrs. Elena Mikaelson and Mr. Elijah Mikaelson. We—'

Elijah didn't hear any more, realizing that at last his chance had come, throwing a stunned Enzo to the floor, blow after blow landing on the other man's face.

'Sir! Mr. Mikaelson—'

He paid no attention to the two policemen as they tried, to pull him off Enzo. 'Elijah, please.'

The gentle voice was enough to stop him, to bring him to his senses, to see the mess he had made of the other man's face.

'Elijah, its over,' Elena continued to soothe. 'Elijah, I love you,' she told him for everyone to hear. 'Darling, it's all over.' Her voice broke emotionally.

He looked at her with pained eyes, the nightmare of the past year still with him. But it was over, and he was going to have Elena. 'Elena!' He gathered her close against his chest as he rested his head on hers.

'I ought to be very angry with you.' Elena looked up at him sternly.

'I really thought Enzo was killing you.'

He put a hand up to the plaster over his eye. 'I didn't get this cut at a tea-party!'

'No,' she acknowledged shakily.

They were back at Mikaelson House, Enzo safely arrested, all the statements given, all the explanations made, Klaus and Caroline annoyed that they had missed all the action, her aunt just grateful it was all over and they were all back safely.

Now that they knew the truth it was so easy to see that Enzo had believed he could hide his real objective behind a number of unrelated accidents to the family, when Katerina, still legally Elijah's wife—and consequently his widow—would inherit all his wealth. Elena had also offered him a temptation he couldn't resist when it became obvious only her unborn child prevented her from selling her shares to Elijah. As each planned 'accident' failed, Enzo had become more and more desperate, and consequently more inept.

He was insane, of course, and would probably undergo psychiatric treatment rather than imprisonment, but that didn't make his crimes any less frightening.

'It's Katerina I feel sorry for,' she frowned. 'She has no one now.'

'I think she may have gained a friend,' Elijah looked at her admiringly.

Elena shrugged. 'I know she's a bitch most time, but she isn't as hard and uncaring as she likes to make out she is.'

'No,' he agreed softly.

They were in Elena's suite, sitting side by side on the sofa as they stared at the glowing fire, the lights dimmed, the Christmas tree still glittering in the cor ner. It all looked so normal—and yet it was far from that.

As she had seen Elijah's life threatened, envisaged a life without him, she had known she couldn't live without him, that she loved him. It had taken her a long time to admit it, but now that she had she was determined to try and salvage something from the mess they had made of things, to make them into a happy family if she could. But first they had a lot of misunderstandings to talk out.

'I shouldn't worry about Katerina if I were you,' Elijah mused, 'not from the way the police inspector was looking at her, and she was looking right back!'

Elena's eyes widened. Then she remembered the darkly handsome policeman, and the way he had been so considerate of Katerina at the police station. 'Do you think—?'

'Too soon to tell,' Elijah shrugged. 'But I have a feeling she isn't going to be alone for long.'

'She'll probably be furious with you once she realizes she risked herself like that for nothing,' Elena chided. 'That there was no risk to you at all.'

'Katerina knew it all along,' Elijah said confidently. 'She was just trying to get a confession out of Enzo.' His arms tightened about her. 'Isn't it time you told me you love me?' he encouraged throatily. 'Or did you just say that in the heat of the moment?' He looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

'Of course I didn't,' she blushed.

'Well?'

'Elijah, we have to talk.' 'Why?'

'Well—because—I told you something else today.' She looked at him frowningly. 'Something you've made no comment about at all.'

He frowned. 'What-? Oh. Yes,' he nodded. 'Well, I realize why you did that Elena; you thought it would make me fight back. It doesn't matter:

'What do you mean, it doesn't matter?' She stared at him incredulously. 'Of course it matters!'

'I'm not angry, if that's what you think,' he dismissed. 'I'll try never to be angry with you again.' He looked at her indulgently.

'Why should you be angry?' she asked dazedly. 'It wasn't intentional. I would have done anything to stop it.'

'It was wonderful of you to try, darling—'

'Elijah, what are you talking about?' she demanded impatiently, sure they had to be talking at cross purposes,

'I've just told you, the fact that you tried to make me fight back, even by taunting me with the children we can never have,'

'But—Elijah, when you had your tests what did the doctor tell you about them?' she probed anxiously,

'Do we have to talk about this now?' he bit out.

'Yes,'

He sighed, obviously not liking the subject at all. 'Because of a deficiency in my sperm the chances of any woman ever conceiving from me are about a mil lion to one,' he rasped, 'Satisfied?' He was slightly resentful of her probing into something he was still so sensitive about.

'A million to one,' she repeated thoughtfully. 'Well, we've done it once, I'm sure we can do it again,'

'I would like to bring Richard up as much mine as you'll let me—'

'Elijah, will you listen to what I'm telling you,' she interrupted reprovingly. 'We, you and I, conceived a baby, six years ago. I lost it in the fourth month, but—'

'Elena . . .?' Elijah grated, very pale, his eyes like pools of gold.

'It's true,' she looked deep into his eyes, all of her love for him in hers. 'I carried your baby, Elijah,' she told him softly.

He swallowed hard, the breath ragged in his throat. 'My baby?' he repeated breathlessly.

'Yes. Elijah, I didn't know you believed yourself to be sterile, not then. I—'

'Tell me about it,' he pleaded gruffly.

She did tell him, all of it, about their baby, about Kol, everything. He grew greyer and greyer, more and more still, his hands icily cold despite the heat in the room.

'I hated Kol at times,' Elijah finally said dully. 'I had no idea how much I had to be grateful to him for.'

She couldn't dispute that, knew that if it weren't for Kol that she would have been dead. 'Don't reproach yourself, Elijah,' she pleaded. 'If I had only told you about the baby at the time none of this would have happened.'

'How could you tell me after I had just told you I only wanted to continue my affair with you?' he said self-disgustedly. 'Dear God, so many years wasted, so much pain. When Kol brought you back home as his wife I thought I was going to die from the agony of knowing you belonged to him and not me.'

'Klaus said you used to take Wildfire out and ride all night.' She knew now that was exactly what he had done, that there had been no woman involved in those all-night rides. Elijah had always loved her, she was sure of it. Finally.

'Yes. Elena, I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that. I just didn't feel I could marry another woman and put her through the same torment as I did Katerina. She may act as if she dislikes children, but really she's very good with them.'

She had seen that herself when Katerina held Richard in the hospital.

'I watched her grow from a beautiful butterfly to an embittered woman intent on using my name to further her career if she couldn't get anything else from the marriage. I felt I owed her that much at last, that if she wanted to keep the marriage it was the least I could do for her. I certainly never intended marrying again,' he recalled flatly. 'When I met you were like a bright shining star I was afraid to touch in case you disappeared, a vivacious fae who danced her way into my heart. But I couldn't marry you and watch you become like Katerina. I had no idea my million to one chance of ever having a child had come—and that I lost it.'

'Or that I kept the truth from you even when I found out that you believed yourself incapable of fathering a child,' Elena groaned. 'I wanted to hurt you as I had been hurt, even though it was a silent retribution.'

'It was the least I deserved for what I did to—'

'No,' she disagreed heatedly. 'It was a warped part of the sickness of believing I hated you. But when I thought that Enzo was going to kill you today—!' She shuddered at the memory. 'I wanted to die too.'

'Elena!' he moaned.

'Elijah, I know you did what you thought was best six years ago, but you had no right to make that decision for me, even if there had never been a baby,' she told him urgently. 'It was my decision to make, not yours. Not having children wasn't what changed Katerina, it was your reaction to it that did that.'

'Maybe you're right, I don't know.' He shook his head wearily. 'I just knew I couldn't put you through that, see the love turn to contempt, and finally to hate.'

'But you made me hate you anyway,' she groaned. 'After that I would have done anything to make you pay for what I suffered, and keeping the truth to myself didn't seem such a difficult thing to do. After all, you had believed for years that you were sterile, why shouldn't you go on believing it!' She shook her head in self-disgust. 'I think I must have been slightly insane.'

'You couldn't really think I wanted you for any other reason than because I wanted Richard when you only knew half the facts,' he sighed. 'God, I broke down and cried after Klaus told you about my sterility that day!'

'I already knew what you believed,' she admitted huskily. 'Katerina told me before I had Richard.'

'I knew something was different about you after her visit to you,' he gasped. 'You changed, and it certainly wasn't for the better. I've always been able to deal with your fiery temper, but your coldness had always left me defeated. You became alternately pliant and cold after that day, not my fiery Elena at all. On my way over to Enzo's today I decided a lot of things, sort of like my life flashing before me,' he said wryly. 'Elena, I was only joking!' he assured her as she paled to a sickly white. 'I was going to come back tonight and tell you everything, to throw myself on your mercy, I've done so many things wrong in my life, staying married to Katerina being one of them. I should have made her divorce me years ago, make a new life for herself. She always insisted it wasn't what she wanted, that she was happy the way things were, but I should have made her make the break.'

'I don't think any other man has ever mattered as much to her as you have,' she told him.

'I care about her too,' Elijah grated. 'I always will,' he added hesitantly, watching her closely.

Elena smiled at him reassuringly. 'I know that; I'm not asking you ever to forget that affection you have for Katerina. Just as I don't think you'll ever be grudge what Kol meant to me.'

'I owe him so much!' Elijah trembled as he once again realized how close he had come to losing Elena forever.

She squeezed his hand. 'We both do.'

'If you had died—'

'But I didn't, Elijah,' she told him firmly. 'I lived. And it's all over now.'

'Not for us,' he told her fiercely. 'Please marry me, Elena. Complete me!'

'Yes,' she answered simply, knowing she had only been half alive without him.

'But?' He sensed the hesitation in her.

She shook her head. 'I—Now that you know you can have children of your own, how are you going to feel about Richard?' she asked anxiously.

'I love him,' he told her instantly.

'Enough?' She couldn't take her own happiness at the expense of her son's, wanted him to grow up loved and loving.

'More than enough,' Elijah assured her gently. 'Didn't I help you bring him into the world? Elena, I don't want to take anything away from Kol, I'll tell Richard all about him when the time is right, but I want to bring him up as my own son.'

'Elijah!' She moved into his arms. 'Make love to me!' she pleaded, needing the closeness with him now. 'Let's share our love as we never have before,'

'Elena, there may never be any more babies,' he frowned. 'We've had our one million to one chance,'

She looked, up at him unblinkingly. 'We will have another child, Elijah,'

'Elena-'

'Trust me, Elijah,' she said softly.

'I don't care about a child of my own any more, all I want is you and Richard,' he grated fiercely.

'You have us,' she assured him huskily. 'You'll always have us.'

'Always is a long time,' He looked at her intently.

'Not long enough.' She took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

Their lovemaking was beautiful, each touch a caress, each glance a promise of their love, burning for each other, needing, wanting, reaching the very pin nacle of their desire at the same moment, only to have that desire instantly renewed, making love again and again, unable to get enough of each other.

Elijah didn't sleep as Elena dozed beside him, her head on his shoulder. Today he had begun to live again after feeling as if he were alone in his living hell, and now he just wanted to hold Elena, to look at her, to take in the knowledge that she was really his, at last loving him again as he loved her. What they had been through had only strengthened the love they had for each other.

'Elijah?' She stirred sleepily, worn out from their lovemaking.

'Yes, darling?' He smiled down at her gently, knew she would never mistake him for any other man again.

'I'm going to write a follow-up to The Rake I loved,' she murmured.

'You are?' he frowned.

'Mm,' she smiled, 'and this time Elias will get Emelia. After all, it was because of that book that I was able to find you today.'

He swallowed hard, his arms tightening about her. 'I think—I think it's only fair Elias should get his love too, don't you?' He knew what she was telling him, his emotions full.

'Oh yes.' She turned and nestled into his body.

'I'll always be here at your side now, Elena,' he told her intently.

'I know that.' She purred like a contented kitten as she fell asleep in his arms. He hoped she purred like that for the rest of her life!

**I feel like crying because it's officially the end. But not to worry I will be posting an epilogue. So stay tuned for the last and final installment of A Lost Love.**

**-Eos**


	16. Chapter 16

**So finally this is the end and I am sad to see this story finish at its logical happy conclusion. As each road has a destination, every tale must have an end and this is it for 'A Lost Love'. Thanks a lot to amazing people who read, reviewed, favorited, followed this story. I would especially like to thank siberia21. She is amazing with a capital A.**

**So enjoy this last piece for A Lost Love and hopefully I won't be too sad to see it end if I see your reviews. (I am bribing).**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries. So off you go…..**

Epilogue

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you

-Love song by Adele

Elijah stood in the driveway after parking the car, his sense of well-being increasing as he paused to look up at the house. But it was no longer just a house but a home. Elena had made it that the past five years, Mikaelson Manor now drawing people into its warmth instead of being an elegant shell. Elena.

He still shook at the knowledge that she was his wife, knew he would never be complacent about the fact that she was his, that he cherished that knowledge every moment of his life.

The years had been kind to them both, Elena more beautiful than ever, only the added grey at his temples to show that he was approaching his forty-fifth year. Not that he felt his age, Elena's eternal youth enveloping him in her enjoyment of life, rarely a night passing when they didn't share that exquisite love-making that still shook him to his very soul.

Elena had continued to write through the years, had written her follow-up to The Rake I Loved as she had promised to do, The Rake Who Loved Me a fitting sequel. The two books continued to be reprinted each year, a powerful story of love lost and found.

'Darling?'

His eyes glowed as he looked at the woman he loved more than life itself, her beauty framed in the doorway as she looked at him questioningly. His pulse quickened as it did every time he looked at the beautiful woman who was his wife.

'I know birthday parties are something to be dreaded, especially for a five-year-old,' she teased as she walked down the steps to meet him. 'But that's no reason to try and escape it by standing out here.' She kissed him lingeringly on the mouth, and he couldn't stop his arms from enveloping her convulsively as he buried his face in her scented hair. 'Darling, what is it?' She sounded concerned.

'I love you.' He choked with the emotion.

'Oh, Elijah, I love you too.' She cuddled into him, purring gently.

'When you two have quite finished, perhaps you would like to come and see what your terrible child is doing now?' Klaus derided from the doorway.

With his arm still possessively about Elena's waist, Elijah guided her up the steps to join his brother. 'Wait until the twins are born.' He mocked the fact that Klaus and Caroline had just been told that the baby they were expecting in four months was plural. 'You'll be glad to snatch a few private moments when you can too!'

The noise from the party in the dining-room could be heard out in the hallway, and Elijah looked down at Elena indulgently. Richard's 'fifteen or so' guests seemed to be more like fifty!

'It's a little disorganized,' Elena grimaced. 'Katerina had offered to help out but decided that number three couldn't wait any longer, and Marcel only had time to drop off Melissa and Mandy before rushing back to the hospital. So I'm afraid we have the two girls staying with us a few weeks earlier than expected.'

Katerina had married her policeman only three months after Elijah and Elena were married, and after coveting the Mikaelson name so long they had all realized how much Katerina must love him when she changed her name to Katerina Gerard! The fact that she had instantly given up her career to present Marcel with two girls, one after the other, had left no doubt in anyone's mind of Katerina's love for him. After the two girls she and Marcel were hoping for a boy this time.

Finn and Aunt Jenna were the only ones missing from the family group today; Finn in the States with his American wife Sage and their small son, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy due to come to them in a couple of weeks for Christmas.

'It doesn't matter,' he answered Elena. 'It will be company for—' He broke off as they entered the dining-room to 'see what their terrible child was doing now.' Five-year-old Richard, with his mother's brown eyes and the Mikaelson build, was standing protectively beside Cassie as she precariously walked unaided.

Despite Elena's insistence that she would give him a child, he hadn't really expected it to happen, his life already complete with Elena and Richard. But ten months ago Elena had presented him with this tiny miracle, her black curls and golden eyes making her impossible to resist. With Elena as his wife and Richard as his son Elijah hadn't believed it was possible to be any happier, but Cassie completed the family, Richard openly adored his small sister. As Elena had often complained, before she became pregnant with Cassie, that Elijah was in danger of spoiling Richard, the little boy had adjusted very well to having a little sister. Cassie was Elijah's child, but Richard would always be special to him, his child through love if not through birth.

'Isn't she clever, Daddy?' Richard looked up proudly, those brown eyes as heart-stopping lovely as his mother's.

'Yes, she is.' But it was to Elena he turned, not Cassie. 'Very clever.'

Elena understood and echoed Elijah's choked emotions. Life was good for them, so very good….

**So what did you think of this last glimpse in their happy world? Review below and let me know. So I can't write that wait for the next installment of A Lost Love. So in lieu of that I will say wait for the next update of whichever fic of mine catches my imagination by its throat. **

**Love y'all.**

**-Eos.**


End file.
